Luna Maldita
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: ¿Es la inmortalidad mi absolución?... ¿O podría ser la maldición que me condene a perderte y no poder protegerte?...
1. Aquella luna

Dicen que nuestra vida pasa frente a nosotros cuando vamos a morir… Cuando queremos morir… Cuando necesitamos morir… Cuando morir es la respuesta… ¿O todas juntas?

Así que puede tener mucho más sentido el querer estar muerta a soportar algo que nos esté partiendo por dentro, revolviendo las entrañas o quitándonos todas las opciones…

¿Enamorarse está tan mal? ¿Es tan prohibido desear algo que está fuera de tu entendimiento o de tu alcance? ¿Cómo puede ser que conocer a alguien ponga tu mundo de cabeza de esa manera?...

 _Veía la bella luna llena y enorme desvanecerse de mi vista, desaparecer bajo mis párpados. Solo sentía un enfermizo torrente de veneno hirviendo entrar en mi cuello, un dolor del tipo de poner un fierro al rojo vivo en mi piel tornarse lo único en lo que podía pensar. Me vi… ¡Sí! Me vi, tendida en el piso torpemente agarrando el cabello de mi captora tratando de persuadir su brutal fuerza de 100 hombres a liberarme… Pero era imposible. Tenía firmemente sus manos como zarpas alrededor de mi espalda y cuello… Y aquellos dolorosos colmillos filosos en mi cuello hundiéndose con hambre. La sensación de succión de la sangre me hacía retorcer levemente las muñecas… E iba perdiendo el control sobre las manos… Los dedos, los ante brazos, hombros… Las rodillas cedieron y finalmente… La nada. Una prominente luz de tonos oscuros es lo único que pude ver._

 **3 semanas antes**

Invierno, Academia Fuuka

Mis deberes como Presidenta del Comité de estudiantes me tuvieron ocupada particularmente durante esta temporada. Autorizar el debido mantenimiento de las aulas deportivas, reforzar apropiadamente los horarios de cuidado de los invernaderos. La importancia de mantener a flote los eventos de apoyo de los clubes que se veían afectados por la temporada (los cuales eran más de los que pensaba, cada año más y más) por lo cual durante estas últimas semanas solía abandonar la academia más tarde de lo que debería.

Aquella noche por mera casualidad me topé con una de las estudiantes nuevas que recién entraba la academia. Esta joven aunque recién llegada rara vez asistía a clases, había algo en ella que definitivamente no me inspiraba confianza. Hurgando en mi memoria recordé su nombre. Kuga Natsuki.

-Kuga-san- Agité mi mano derecha llamando su atención

Ella detuvo su marcha. Giró los ojos en ambas direcciones, luego giró a ver detrás de si y finalmente volvió a verme con un formal saludo con la cabeza. Parecía apurada, o se sentía incómoda de haber sido interceptada por la presidenta justo saliendo de Fuuka a semejante hora.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, bien- Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y miró sus zapatos desinteresadamente

Algo en su olor no terminaba de convencerme. Olía a tierra, a este aroma posterior a una tormenta, algo terroso, boscoso, algo que definitivamente nada que ver con haber pasado un día, semana, mes… temporada, en una ciudad como lo es Japón.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar?- Me aventuré a preguntar

-No en realidad- Entornó los ojos hacia el cielo

-Es muy bella ¿no?... –Refiriéndome a la luna –En invierno rara vez se deja ver por las nubes que dejan las nevadas o la lluvia… Pero es muy bella ¿No?

-Supongo…

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo? Hay un café cercano por aquí

-¿Hay algo que tenga que decirme, Fujino-san?

-¿Are?... No, para nada, solo trataba de hacerte una invitación extra curricular ¿Está mal eso?

-Pues… No- Agachó la cabeza casi arrepentida por su pregunta tan directa

-¿Entonces me dejarás darte una apropiada bienvenida?

Natsuki levantó la cabeza y miró sobre mi hombro. La vi enfocar particularmente su atención en la dirección que tomo la corriente de aire. Vio sobre mi cabeza, detrás suyo y luego volvió a verme nuevamente.

-Claro… Vamos

Sonreí. Marqué el paso yendo delante de ella, quien solo optó por seguirme conforme comencé a caminar.

-No te vez como alguien de aquí cerca ¿sabes?...

-Es que no soy de por aquí- Esbozó una media sonrisa

-¿Vienes del exterior?

-Si… y no… Conozco el área pero hace tiempo no venía

-Comprendo, creciste en otro lugar

-Algo así- Natsuki se encogió de hombros viendo el suelo

-Interesante- Sonreí sin despegar la vista de ella

Sus ojos aquella noche eran color ámbar, discretamente cubiertos por la breve luz de la luna. Ansiosos… Y aún más extraño, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, como si tratara de mantener la vista en el suelo, sus pies, sus zapatos demasiado incluso para la salud de sus propios ojos.

-Es aquí- La sujeté del brazo para entrar

Natsuki se liberó de mi agarre tan pronto entramos, lo cual me desilusionó. A través de la sudadera esta joven despedía un calorcito regocijante que incluso para los 3 grados que hacían afuera era particularmente extraño. Ella era cálida, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Pasamos a una de las mesas privadas del fondo del café y ordenamos dos capuchinos calientes para comenzar, ella suspiró y se sentó de su lado de la mesa jugueteando con la azucarera.

-Luces muy ansiosa ¿Vas tarde a algún lugar?

-No exactamente- Suspiró viendo detrás de si

-¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿Interrumpí algo?

-Solo iba de paso…

-Ah… -Suficientes preguntas, esta chica no me respondería nada con más de 5 palabras cortas

-Y… ¿Qué hacías tan tarde allá adentro?

-Trabajar, ser Presidenta no es solo placer- Nótese la ironía

-Si de algo sirve creo que lo haces bastante bien

- _Qué tierno_

No me enteré de cuándo. Natsuki dio un salto del otro lado de la mesa poniéndose del lado mío. De una inapropiada manera puso su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo izquierdo, cubriendo mi torso y frente con el suyo. Frente a nosotras una joven de cabello negro, largo y ondulado yacía de pie a unos 3 metros de la mesa en que estábamos. Ella no lucía como una mujer japonesa o medianamente asiática, ni por su altura ni por su rostro, cabello, ni mucho menos por su curvilínea figura.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Natsuki preguntó primero

-En realidad vengo buscando a alguien y tú me pareciste familiar- Mencionó ella

-Lo siento, me parece que ya no te conozco

- _"¿Ya?"_ \- Pensé mirando de lado a lado

-Oh… Jajaja pero que tonta- La mujer se dio un golpecito en la frente aludiendo a torpeza o descuido –Debo haberme equivocado… Buen bocado entonces

- _"¿Bocado?"_

Y tan pronto llegó… desapareció entre las mesas. Solo se fue, así como si nada. Natsuki suspiró, parecía aliviada ¿O asustada?

-Ejmmm…- Me aclaré la garganta

-Are…

Natsuki me miró, siguió la ruta de lo que yo señalaba. Su mano agarrándome con mucha confianza el muslo izquierdo casi llegando a la cadera.

-¡H-ha!... ¡Perdón!- Apartó la mano nerviosamente

-Lo perdonaré por ésta vez… Pero cuidadito ¿eh? No es nuestra primera cita jejeje

-… E-eh… S-sí, lo siento… -Natsuki volvió a su asiento

Sonreí más cómoda. La mano de Natsuki en mi muslo aun a través de la falda me hizo sentir ese _ardor_ en su piel aumentar gradualmente. ¿Cómo era posible? Más allá de tener la mano allí más de unos segundos parecía haber tenido una taza de café caliente en la piel.

Más allá de aquello, nuestra pequeña cita a tomar café no pasó a mayores. Natsuki se preocupó por llevarme a la manzana previa a llevar a mi residencia y ella regresó a la suya por su cuenta. De una forma muy callada, aparentemente desinteresada, descuidada y sin querer mantenerme una mirada, se preocupó de forma particular de mí.

Al día siguiente todos teníamos un pequeño receso de las clases por unos festivales locales, por mi cuenta aproveché para resolver unos pendientes en Fuuka, en mi cargo como presidenta podía entrar y salir de la sala de consejo estudiantil cuando me provocara y sin tener problemas en ello. Había estudiantes transferidas, estudiantes suspendidos, clubes que iban a cerrar, clubes por aprobar, y varios eventos escolares que programar con cautela.

La sala del consejo era toda mía ésta vez. Haruka tenía mi misma costumbre, pero a su mejor manera Yukino se las había arreglado para sacarla de las cercanías de Fuuka por varios días para pasar aquellos días lejos de la escuela. Reito estaba de viaje con su hermana menor hasta el fin de la temporada de exámenes, así que estaba por mi cuenta… O eso creí.

Detrás de las aulas de entrenamiento se comenzaron a oír ruidos y golpes, como de contenedores cayendo y estrellándose al suelo. Fuuka estaba cerrada, los equipos de mantenimiento estaban programados para dos semanas más delante de la presente fecha, ni profesores ni estudiantes tenían que estar cerca hasta donde sabía. Pero probablemente algún itinerario de prácticas de porristas o preparativos de algún club se me había pasado. Como fuera el caso, debía ir a revisar.

Dejé el edificio principal y pasé los otros dos bloques de primaria y media para llegar al área de deportes… Una de las canchas de tenis se encontraba totalmente destrozada. Como si una bala de cañón la hubiera travesado de cabo a rabo y hubiera seguido su curso hacia la cancha de atletismo. Cuando me dirigía en tal dirección…

- _¡Fujino, Quita del medio!_

Reconocería esa voz ronca donde fuera. Era Natsuki. Ese grito venía de detrás de mí, antes que pudiera darme la vuelta completamente un impacto sordo llenó mis oídos haciendo mi torso doblarse bruscamente hacia adelante. Algo tronó y dolió como lo peor que hubiera podido sentir en mucho tiempo, era en mi costado izquierdo, un sonido parecido a "crack"

Cuando no podía ser incluso peor que eso choqué contra algo firme, pero cómodo y muy cálido… Aquel olor terroso y boscoso lo conocía bien. Un brazo firme rodeó mis hombros asiéndome contra su pecho; apenas podía mover las piernas o brazos así que no pude determinar el origen de aquella monstruosa embestida… Y hasta ahí llegaron mis fuerzas, creo que fue en ese momento que me desvanecí.

- _¿Una costilla fisurada? No podrá ir a clases de cuenta de eso ¡Y justo ahora!_ \- Esa era Haruka, sin dudas

- _Vamos, vamos, Haruka-san, hasta a Shizuru-san pueden pasarle accidentes-_ Reito también

- _Tenemos tiempo de corregir todo el daño, Fujino-san dejó un cronograma bien redactado antes del accidente, podemos recuperarlo-_ Yukino estaba ahí también

- _Serán 2 semanas de recuperación, Yohko-sensei incluso recomendó 3 semana… ¡A-are, está despertando!_

La prominente luz de la habitación era incómoda. Y con la leve híper sensibilidad a la luz excesiva que yo padecía me tomó más de lo habitual en enfocar la vista. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital sin dudas, ese olor insoportable era inconfundible. Haruka y Yukino estaban sentadas en el sofá, Reito se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana mirándolas. Y apoyada en el marco de la puerta y en total silencio… ¿Natsuki de nuevo?

-Ah, hola… ¡Ick!...

Un dolor agudo y punzando de mi lado izquierdo me arrancó el saludo formal de los labios. Aún tenía la ropa que elegí en la mañana para ese día, salvo la chaqueta y saco que llevaba bajo la camisa.

-Las tienen en la recepción- Me dijo Natsuki –No te preocupes, nada les pasó

-Natsuki… Ahhh… ¿Alguien me dice qué pasó?

-Un poste calló y estabas en medio de su caída… Tienes una costilla fisurada y varios moretones en la espalda… 3 semanas recomendadas por Yohko-sensei para reponerte- Me respondió Reito –Regresamos tan pronto pudimos

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-Esta mañana, ellas llegaron hace poco- Contestó Natsuki

-Kuga-san nos informó en la mañana, así que vinimos a reemplazarte estas 2 semanas que no estarás- Agregó Yukino

-Ahhh… D-disculpen por lo ocurrido…

Miré a Natsuki. Ella al encontrarse con mi mirada vio en otra dirección. Claro que no me creía aquel cuento del poste de electricidad, de haber sido ese el caso me habría aplastado la cabeza o hecho algo mucho peor que solo una costilla lastimada.

-Bueno, entonces descansaré e iré a casa en cuanto me lo permitan

-Estarás bien Fujino, estás en buenas manos- Haruka fue la primera en salir… Ese fue su particular despedida

Reito y Yukino se tomaron más su tiempo en ello y finalmente también se marcharon. Natsuki entró y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación en silencio.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?

Ella levantó la mirada un poco y luego suspiró.

-Tendrás que pedir a los de mantenimiento que fijen esos postes mejor ésta vez.

-¿Insistirás en eso?

Ella no respondió. Y yo no necesité nada más allá de eso. Todos tenemos secretos, reservas, tenemos motivos para no admitir incluso lo que parecería obvio. En este caso era demasiado obvio para mí. El primer grito de Natsuki se escuchó a una gran distancia y solo milésimas de segundos más tarde la tuve sujetándome para no caer al suelo. Además… ¿Un poste?... ¿No debería haberme roto la cabeza y no solo golpearme un costado?... Ahhh, mi cabeza bombeaba furiosamente procesando tal tamaño de datos que en mi actual estado apenas consciente podía entender.

Natsuki permaneció a mi lado aquella semana que pasé en el hospital. La fisura sanó adecuadamente y finalmente Yohko-sensei dio el visto bueno para dejarme ir del hospital; afortunadamente Reito se hizo cargo de todos mis deberes por aquellos días, y luego que la misma Yukino me tranquilizara en materia pude ocuparme de tomarme esa semana que me quedaba con calma. Solo en aquellos días me _deshice_ de Natsuki… Y de hecho no la volví a ver ni cerca de la residencia o merodeando… Pero ya saben lo que dicen de las pesadas miradas encima… La sentía cerca, como si me respirara en el hombro… Sí, estaba cerca. ¿O podrían ser solo suposiciones platónicas mías?

Hace tiempo me di a la idea de admitir abiertamente que lo mío no son las relaciones heterosexuales ni de ningún tipo romántico con ningún chico, hombre o joven que se me haya presentado. Mis padres mencionaban a menudo que eso podría simplemente ser una etapa por la que estaba pasando en mi adolescencia, pero sinceramente me parecía que era algo más allá de eso. Y ahí entraba Natsuki; esa ausente dama de piel blanca y melena cobalto definitivamente había capturado toda mi atención desde el primer momento… Ese olor imposible de confundir, boscoso, seco, terroso, tan de ella, tan Natsuki.  
Sus manos desnudas fueron a dar a su frente; no era usual en ella pensar tanto en una misma persona más allá de solo unos minutos, y esta chica había conseguido adueñarse de su tranquilidad incluso cuando debían ser sus momentos de control propio.

Y de forma inusualmente intranquila y llena de noches de sueño incompletas estuvieron repletos estos casi interminables 7 días. Las clases habían reiniciado, y ahora era mi momento de volver a tomar mi puesto como la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Esa mañana fui antes de las clases a reunirme con Reito y Haruka, era precario tomar las primicias de la semana antes de iniciar la jornada con normalidad.

-Pasamos a la asistencia- Ojeé las planillas minuciosa pero rápidamente

-Hubo un aumento de la asistencia de un aproximado 30%- Contestó hábilmente Haruka –Incluidos regresos de estudiantes que no veíamos hace dos estaciones

-Reconfortante ¿Han causado problemas?

-De hecho todo marcha mejor que si fuera la primer semana de clases

-Incluso Kuga está regresando- Haruka dirigía la vista hacia el primer piso a través de la ventana

-¿Kuga Natsuki?- La miré de reojo

Haruka asintió. Me puse de pie escudriñando el primer piso a través de la ventana, ahí estaba ella, de un lado de los grupos de estudiantes que iban y venían, se le veía solitaria, comiendo un pan de curry con total calma mirando de lado a lado desinteresadamente. Sin siquiera controlarlo un suspiro dejó la seguridad de mi imagen estricta; Haruka se percató y me miró.

-Iré a ver a los maestros antes de las clases, Reito-san, si alguien viene a verme estaré disponible después del receso

-Entendido- Como siempre sonriendo me respondió

Por supuesto que no les consultaba lo que hacía fuera de mis deberes como Presidenta, tenía derecho a mi libertad, y por tanto había un par de cosas que debía averiguar por mi cuenta, cosas que sé que no se me responderían directamente. Planeaba hablar con el personal de mantenimiento encargado de reparar el daño en la cancha de tenis y en el sendero, así mismo como el poste de luz, aquel dichoso poste. Y entonces fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un abrupto choque a mi hombro derecho.  
Al darme vuelta vi que se trataba de aquella misma mujer que nos habíamos topado en la cafetería Natsuki y yo, tenía uniforme de Fuuka, y aunque no le quedaba debía suponer que se trataba de una estudiante recién ingresada durante estas dos semanas que estuve ausente; debía revisar con mayor frecuencia y más detenidamente las solicitudes de ingreso.

-Oh, mis disculpas

-No te preocupes

-Nos conocemos de antes ¿No?

-Tú y Kuga son amigas- Puntualicé mirándola

-Pues… Puede ser- Sonrió de medio lado

-Comprendo… ¿Vas a clases?

-Correcto

-De acuerdo, fue una agradable casualidad- Di dos pasos en la dirección opuesta a la suya

Ella levantó la mano derecha esbozando una despedida silenciosa y también siguió su camino. Al continuar el mío una sensación de escalofrío me recorrió. Ella olía a flores, muy profundamente, dulce, pero de una manera un tanto familiar… Su brazo, a diferencia del de Natsuki (fue el único que acaté comparar en mi enmarañada memoria) tenía un tacto frío, pétreo, muy duro pero frágil a la vez. Esta chica no resultaba una a la que quisiera tener a solas ni para una simple charla en una calmada ceremonia del té.

Me desplacé a paso apretado a través de las aulas hasta salir al área deportiva, tomando el mismo pasillo que había decidido transitar la tarde del accidente. Esta vez me detuve a observar con más detenimiento el lugar. Se trataba de un pasadizo al aire con las canchas de tenis del lado derecho y el coliseo de atletismo del lado izquierdo, más adelante se encontraba el complejo de piscinas y cancha de futbol y basquetbol.  
El lugar donde mi accidente ocurrió se veía delineado por una franja diagonal que venía desde el área de césped atravesando en ángulo el sendero adoquinado hasta el sitio en que el poste de luz se encontraba, éste ya no estaba, había sido retirado. El suelo parecía haber sido testigo de lo que podría describir como la onda de rastro que deja el arrastrar un peso muerto bruscamente por el suelo. La cancha de tenis que se había visto afectada estaba cubierta por enormes lonas verdes y una clara señal de precaución, la remodelación y reparación tardaría más de lo pensado. Definitivamente un rastro de destrucción como el que veía ante mí no podía ser ocasionado por un poste de luz cayendo; a menos que fuera producto de un cataclismo o un relámpago que caía en el lugar… Sin miedo a equivocarme, más parecía un área de combate in humano.

- _¿Aún te preocupa?_

Sonreía al reconocer esa voz.

-Nada que ver, solo venía a verificar que estuvieran listas las reparaciones

Natsuki se cruzó de brazos manteniéndose de pie. Fijó en mí una mirada inquisitoria tratando de descifrar mis verdaderas intenciones; cuento con la suerte de no ser una mujer fácil de leer, ni para mis padres o amigos más allegados, cualidades que fueron bastante útiles para hacerme de mi posición y reputación en la academia.

-Deberías dejar der pensar en ello, ya estás mejor y es lo que cuenta

-Ara… Kuga-san se preocupa por mí

-… Hmm… Pasaba de suerte, claro que me preocupo- Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-De suerte… -Murmuró viendo nuevamente hacia la cancha destrozada –Entiendo

-¿Tienes dudas?- Descruzó sus brazos y metió las manos en sus bolsillos

-Mm... No realmente- Volví al camino yendo de regreso –Será mejor que vuelvas a clase

-Claro…

No era tan tonta. Natsuki lucía preocupada y _preocupada_ por el hecho de que aún me sintiera curiosa referente al accidente. Se salía todo de mi control cuando todo había pasado en un momento del que nada podía saber más allá de lo que ella misma me decía. Y así, con la curiosidad al borde del escritorio, me resigné a seguir mis clases y terminar el día… 4 días más…

El inicio de los exámenes no me preocupaba en absoluto, a diferencia del resto de estudiantes, los cuales parecían desaparecer por estas épocas del campus.

Había nuevas celebridades por lo pronto en Fuuka, aquella joven nueva con la que me había topado tras mi recuperación, y por supuesto el "renacimiento" de Kuga a las filas de los estudiantes sin explicación alguna… Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a fijarme más en Natsuki de lo que yo misma podía controlar, la seguía con celosa atención durante todo el tiempo que podía… Y lo que descubría sobre ella no era más tranquilizador que lo anterior.  
Recientemente me había visto indagando en los archivos personales de los estudiantes de la escuela para rectificar los antecedentes y anteriores escuelas de Natsuki, descubriendo de manera sorprendente que esta chica no tenía registro de matrícula en la academia, ni beca de transferencia, recomendación, recibos de pago particulares, cuentas bancarias… Nada.  
Buscando por medio de su apellido en la base de datos de estudiantes registrados en Japón solo encontraba un nombre de hacía más de 40 años, también en Fuuka. Una época que en el folclor llamábamos "El 1er Festival". Mi única aliada en materia se hizo Haruka, ella me ayudaba sin preguntar ya que solo el saber más sobre estudiantes que consideraba rebeldes o in aportantes a la academia le hacía sentir útil al consejo y a sí misma, nunca entendí aquel deseo justiciero, pero para variar ayudaba mucho en este caso.

-No creo que encontremos mucho más que esto… -Haruka dejó sobre mi escritorio unas copias de unos viejos manuscritos y dibujos que había sacado de la base de datos de la directora

-¿De qué son estos?

-No sé, vestigios y leyendas sobre algo llamado la tierra maldita, algo sobre un festival celebrado a la luna… -Haruka se sirvió una taza de té –No entiendo mucho de eso

-Lamento ponerte en estas molestias

-No es nada, sabes que el tema me interesa pero… ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

-¿He?

-A Kuga, cuando le dirás esto

-No planeo hacerlo, Haruka-san- Me puse de pie recogiendo los papeles

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas?

-No es de las que hablan

-Y tú no eres de las que preguntan

-Correcto- Sonreí poniendo aquellos papeles bajo mi brazo

Dejé la sala para ir a mi residencia; una vez ahí y habiendo dejado los papeles sobre la mesa junto con la pila de carpetas y copias de registros que había recopilado solo me dediqué a mis deberes… Y una vez terminados… Nada.

No conseguí nada. Era todo demasiado confuso, era todo demasiado complicado.

Una leyenda sobre un festival celebrado a la luna, a sus princesas, una leyenda antigua de nuestra tierra. Las princesas eran llamadas por designio de la luna a luchar entre ellas por la supremacía y derecho de salvar a su _especie_ (sea lo que fuera que eso significara) y lograr hacer proliferar su legado a través de los suyos. Aquellas historias habían sido olvidadas con el tiempo, el legado de la batalla perduraba en las tierras de Fuuka; todo esto iba ligado al rumor de que aquellas que sobrevivieron a ese periodo de guerra regresarían a aquellas tierras malditas conforme la luna hiciera despertar sus _poderes_ nuevamente. Luego de repasar por centésima vez dicha leyenda fijé la vista en una vieja fotografía de la época en que la escuela se fundó. Allí entre el pequeño cúmulo de estudiantes podía distinguir entre el fondo sepia desgastado a alguien que fácilmente pudo ser un antepasado de Natsuki… No podía ser casualidad, realmente eran idénticas. Y una de las hojas que puso Haruka en mi escritorio en la tarde, dibujaba a una alta mujer de melena azul y detrás de ella un enorme lobo plateado.

-Ahh… Sigo haciéndolo…- Froté mis sienes llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza

Dejé todo a un lado y me tiré sobre la cama. ¿Por qué me encontraba tan obsesionada con saber el origen de Natsuki?... Ah, ya lo recordaba. Toqué mi costado izquierdo y recordé aquel accidente… Sencillamente no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Opté por dormir; si, solo dormir, quizás las respuestas llegarían con mayor facilidad si descansaba un poco… Hasta que…

Una llama fatua se situó frente a mi ventana. De un precioso color azul brillante, y tal vez producto de mi imaginación podría jurar que estaba llamándome… Cuan hermosa era. Era uno de esos sueños en los que seguías tu instinto infantil hacia lo incierto esperando lo mejor… Me puse de pie de mi cama aun sin cambiarme el camisón de pijama que llevaba y salí de la residencia; las calles estaban vacías y frías, y poco me importaba. Siguiendo los vestigios de aquella llama caminé a través de las calles hasta un área boscosa previa al monte detrás de la academia… Vaya, incluso hasta en mis sueños tengo un sentido del humor retorcido… Habría caminado aproximadamente 20 o 30 minutos hasta que aquella llama desapareció. Vi a mi alrededor y el bosque se encontraba en silencio, una, dos, tres vueltas sobre mi lugar di… Una inclemente brisa nocturna atravesó el prado en que me encontraba helándome la piel hasta el hueso, con la piel de gallina seguía viendo cada vez más inquieta en todas direcciones tan frenéticamente que al dar un paso hacia atrás en falso rasgué mi camisón contra una rama partida en el suelo

- _No tienes nada qué temer, Fujino-san_

Giré rápidamente en la dirección en que escuché esa voz. De inmediato la distinguí. Su nombre era Sonia Meyer, aquella extranjera que cruzamos casualmente Natsuki y yo en esa corta cita a tomar algo, la misma que veía en los pasillos de Fuuka después de las vacaciones de invierno. Mi segundo misterio personal, ya que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones de Natsuki… No había información al respecto sobre esta chica. Qué interesantes pueden llegar a ser los sueños.

-Tenía que traerte aquí, haberte visitado en tu dormitorio habría sido demasiado inapropiado, por no decir llamativo

-Una chica visitando a otra a altas horas de la noche, eso suena interesante también

-Jeje, no es lo que piensas…- Dio dos pasos al frente –Te quería a ti

-¿Y eso no era lo que yo pensaba?

-Continúas poniéndote continuamente en mi camino… Y es un poco molesto que los tuyos sepan demasiado

-¿Los míos?

Comenzó a caminar alrededor mío de manera calmada. Llevaba el uniforme de Fuuka y súbitamente se detuvo delante de mí, viéndome fijamente; de una perturbadora forma sus pupilas se dilataban una y otra vez mirándome, el color de sus ojos era un inquietante color rojizo dorado.

-Terminemos pronto con esto… Antes que tengamos interrupciones…

Extendió la mano derecha hacia mi dirigiéndola hacia mi cuello, yo retrocedí dos pasos torpemente chocando contra un árbol delgado detrás de mí… Oh, la había hecho bastante bien al encontrarme en este lugar… Pero no sentí el tacto de su mano en mi cuello. Escuché el crujido de hojas de ramas muy cerca a nosotras, detrás de mí del lado derecho del árbol.

Una y otra vez hasta escuchar el último paso justo al lado mío… Miré el suelo y pude dilucidar en la espesa oscuridad una forma grisácea clara que se extendía hacia arriba descubriendo una forma animal de unos aproximados 3 metros de altura… Un prominente hocico se asomó entre la espesura, gruñendo y jadeando… Entonces me di cuenta que desde el momento que noté el sonido de sus pasos había dejado de respirar… Y parecía haber olvidado como hacerlo imbuida en el pánico que me provocaba ser yo a quien este animal quería cenarse.

El despertar se sintió como una horrorosa resaca. Estaba agotada, casi ni podía abrir los ojos. No había descansado nada a pesar de despertar en mi habitación… Y ahora sabía porque durante aquel sueño había sufrido tanto frío… La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta de par en par y las cobijas en el suelo. Arrastré la mano agarrándolas y volviéndolas a poner sobre mi… La Presidenta no puede faltar a clases, pero no tenía los más mínimos ánimos ni energías de ir a clases ese día. Así que de una forma irresponsablemente egoísta, me quedé en mi habitación a dormir hasta que por mi propia cuenta pudiera despertar más tarde.

Más tarde logré deshacerme de mi cama. No sabía bien cuantas horas habían pasado, luego de tomar un baño podría ir a casa de Haruka y des atrasarme de las clases. Usé un atuendo casual fuera del uniforme de la escuela y me dispuse a llevar la ropa de la semana a la lavandería antes de salir. Cuando llegó mi turno para usarla recibí un llamado… ¿Quién más? Haruka estaría curiosa para saber por qué no asistí hoy.

-Hola Haruka-san- Puse el teléfono entre mi hombro y oreja comenzando a sacar prenda a prenda lo que metía a la lavadora

- _¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?_

-Ah, amanecí resfriada, me quedé a descansar –Una playera, un pantalón

- _Tu Kuga y la nueva tampoco asistieron hoy ¿No será que se pusieron de acuerdo?_

-¿La nueva?- Me enserié un tono metiendo un pijama también

- _Ya sabes, la extranjera_

-No debe ser nada, no es usual que ellas dos vayan después de todo

- _¿De verdad? Esta mañana el equipo de atletismo encontró un uniforme escondido detrás de las gradas, es el de Kuga_

-¿Uniforme? Quizás lo olvidó y…

El habla dejó de fluir en mi garganta. Entre la ropa que debía lavar traje el camisón que usaba la noche anterior… En uno de los pliegues de lo que caía sobre mis piernas había un prominente corte que se extendía unos 15 centímetros… Ese sueño…

- _¿Olvidó qué?... ¿Oye sigues ahí?_

-Ha-Haruka-san, te llamo en un momento

De todos los accidentes posibles que pueden ocurrir en una habitación. ¿Cuál de ellos puede evocar el mismo daño a tu integridad que lo que ocurre durante el sueño?... El frío, el agotamiento, el sueño… El corte en la ropa... ¿Podía eso tener más sentido que solo haber tenido una noche pesada?

- _No se siente tan bien que la respuesta que buscabas te confunda tanto…_

Me di la vuelta sobre mí. Natsuki estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Usando unos jeans y una sudadera color gris me miraba seriamente desde unos casi 4 metros de distancia que nos separaban.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar…


	2. Lo que somos

Nos pasamos caminando fuera de la residencia en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras de la escuela durante los casi 20 minutos que duraba este trayecto a pie. Natsuki se veía impasible. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos viendo sus pies, viendo el ritmo de cada uno reemplazar la delantera del otro durante la marcha. A simple vista no se percibía síntoma de preocupación o angustia en ella… Pero algo me decía, que se encontraba irremediablemente inquieta.

-¿Vas a empezar a hablar ahora o esperarás a que lleguemos a la Patagonia?

-Esperaba que preguntaras

-No soy de preguntar- Recordé aquel señalamiento de Haruka

-… Hmm… Entonces… Tengo que ir por mi uniformes

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- Le indiqué con la mano derecha el camino a la entrada de la escuela

Natsuki suspiró viéndome, volteó a ver la escuela, me vio a mi de nuevo, repitió aquella secuencia 3 veces más hasta que sacó las manos de sus bolsillos.

-Sé que algo tramas… Es decir… ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste cuando te pedí que habláramos?

-Porque ya hablamos antes… Tuvimos una clase de cita antes ¿Lo olvidas?

-Solo tomamos algo, pero… Mira ya, eso no importa- Natsuki sacudió las manos

-¿Por qué fuiste a verme?... ¿Era por lo de tu uniforme?

-… Algo sobre eso

-¿Y bien…?- La miré más interesada cruzándome de brazos

-Solo… no puedo hablarlo… es más sencillo si tu misma lo dices yo no puedo hacerlo

-¿Decir qué?

La vi frotarse ambas manos, intercambiar su peso de la pierna derecha a la izquierda, respirar agitada. Lucía alterada. Tragaba saliva continuamente. Parecía querer con todas sus fuerzas decir algo pero alguna fuerza que no lograba comprender no se lo permitía.

-Anoche- Empecé a decir –Lo que tuve fue solo un sueño ¿no?

Ella me miró. Suspiró… Lentamente disintió viendo el suelo.

-¿En qué momento estás tu involucrada en ello?

-Yo… yo no… Ahhh!... ¿Has visto a Sonia?

-Por supuesto que no, no estoy segura siquiera de haberla distinguido justo a ella

Guardaba mis dudas de que todo esto que hablábamos fuera una divertida casualidad. Sucesos como esos solo ocurren en películas de fantasía. No era una mujer de fe, mucho menos alguien que tragara entero fácilmente, y francamente solo compartía esta conversación con ella viendo a qué quería llegar. Mamá me decía que yo solía hablar dormida, y así sabía cuando tenía pesadillas y como consolarme. Cabía la posibilidad de que de alguna bizarra forma Natsuki hubiese pasado la noche espiándome y todo lo que decía entre sueños para luego usar estos sucesos para tratar de manipularme en este presente. Había demasiados misterios respecto a esta chica… Esto no acababa de explicar el rasguño en mi camisón, ni mi agotamiento, pero saciaría parte de las dudas lógicas que tenía para ese momento.

-Solo puedo decir que ya no causará problemas- Contestó ella volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos

-¿Tenía intenciones hostiles para conmigo?

-Ya sabes bastante… -Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente de forma preocupada -¡Por qué!

-He?...

-Nunca nadie había sentido interés en saber de donde vengo o de donde soy ¡Por qué tu!

-Soy la presidenta, es mi deber el hacer….-

-¡No!- Me señaló acusadoramente –Tu querías saber sobre mi más allá de estudiar aquí o no

Nos encontrábamos en medio del extenso camino de entrada a Fuuka. A las 6 de la tarde los estudiantes ya estaban en casa y nadie había alrededor para vernos haciendo esta escena tan extraña para tratarse de nosotras dos. Natsuki era una celebridad en Fuuka a su manera, y yo a mi propio modo tenía una reputación que proteger. Definitivamente personas como nosotras dos son el tipo de contradicciones prohibidas al status quo de Fuuka, solo por el hecho de se trata de dos personas absolutamente opuestas y nocivas la una para la otra a la vista de los demás.

-Solo guardé un interés en saber más sobre ti- Admití viéndola seriamente

-No lo entiendo- Pasó su mano derecha por su cabellera cobalto soltando un bufido impaciente -¿Qué tengo yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?

-¿lo que hago?- Desconcertada la miré

-¡No sabes en lo que te metes! Si husmeas de más, más locas como esa tipa vendrán y… y… ¡AHHH!...

Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado como un animal atrapado en una jaula diminuta. Respiraba tan fuerte que podía escuchar su respiración escapar de sus fosas y a través de sus labios también. Meneaba los brazos mientras lentamente se detenía.

-¿Está mal?- Pregunté en voz más baja

-Lo que me mata es que tu ya sabes suficiente… Ya puedes sacar tus conclusiones ¡Y no quieres hacerlo!... Será… sería más fácil…

-¿No puedes darme tu secreto acaso? ¿Es alguna clase de obra de teatro de crepúsculo?

-¿Ha?... ¡No!- Negó sintiéndose ofendida por la comparación

-Pues dime entonces- Volví a mirarla más seriamente que antes

Su expresión era más calmada que antes. Suspiró poniéndose de cuclillas para tocar el suelo con ambas manos. Comenzó a delinear con ambos dedos pulgares los contornos de su cabeza lentamente y en silencio.

-¿Qué averiguaste sobre la chica de la foto antigua de la escuela?... Y sobre la pintura

Mantuve la compostura antes la certeza de que efectivamente Natsuki había estado en mi habitación. No solo estado, había husmeado en mis cosas y había estado viendo todo lo que yo investigué y vi sobre ella; es decir, todo lo que estuve haciendo durante estas ultimas dos semanas había sido de todo menos solo mi secreto y de Haruka.

-Nada en verdad… Está relacionado con aquella leyenda sobre el Festival de la luna, pero nada más sobre eso sé

-¿Segura?- Seguía jugando a delinear su sombra

-No creo que pudiera mentirte a estas alturas sobre eso

-… Ya…

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?

-Fue una ilusión- Se puso de pie sacudiendo sus manos

-¿Cómo? -Enarqué una ceja

-La flama, el camino al bosque, fue una ilusión

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Sonia- Contestó levantando la cabeza

-Espera espera… -Me llevé la mano derecha a la frente frotando mis cejas y luego las sienes, respiré hondo -¿Fue ella? ¿Cómo?... ¿Magia?

-Ese es su don elemental

-… Bueno… ¿Qué?

No podía verme pero sé que tenía en mi cara una expresión desfigurada de confusión y desconcierto. Todo lo que me decía carecía de sentido o por lo menos, era una explicación totalmente opuesta a la que esperaba. De repente el hecho de Natsuki pudiese ser una acosadora me parecía una opción maravillosa en comparación de estar desarrollando esta conversación con ella.

-Ahhh… Ya qué… -Murmuró- Los inmortales de la primera generación fueron nacidos con dones elementales, dependiendo de estrella madre o de su clan o especie especifica pueden hacer uso de ella… El don elemental de Sonia es la manipulación cromática mental

Nuevamente no respondí. Ella me miró y suspiró de nuevo.

-Hipnosis es una manera, te hace ver lo que ella quiere que veas.

-… Ah…

-Así que… No fue un sueño, pero pudo ser peor que una noche sin descanso

-…¿Ah?

-¿Solo eso vas a decir?

-Ah… a ver… Primero… No creo que tuviese motivos para dañarme, o mucho menos llevarme lejos o interrogarme, no soy extraordinariamente inteligente ni tengo nada en contra suyo… Y segundo… -Retrocedí –Gracias por tu tiempo… Me voy

-No me crees- Sonrió por lo bajo

-Y te recomiendo que dejes de usurpar mi habitación

Comencé a caminar de regreso a mi residencia. Todo esto sonaba demasiado loco como para creerlo de simple vista. Miré sobre mi hombro; Natsuki seguía de pie tal y donde la dejé sin dejar de verme. No parecía tener intenciones de seguirme o contradecirme, solo me dejó ir y me sentí aliviada de eso.

La chica que yo había resuelto era un total misterio resultó ser algo peor que eso… En palabras simples estaba loca o algo como eso. Eso no terminaba de explicar todo lo que pasaba según mi información reunida, pero guiándome por un sentido mínimo de lógica nada de lo que decía podía ser remotamente cierto.

Esa misma noche terminé mis deberes, transcribí las notas del día que Haruka me envió por e-mail y me dediqué a deshacerme de la idea de seguir averiguando de más sobre otras personas por más que llegaran a interesarme, por lo cual tomé todos los papales, copias, fotos, imágenes y las organicé en una pila sobre la papelera a desechar al día siguiente.

- _Fue una ilusión_

Me recargué sobre la silla de mi escritorio mirando la página de inicio de google abierta, con el cursor parpadeando una y otra vez en la barra de búsqueda en texto.

\- _Hipnosis es una manera, te hace ver lo que ella quiere que veas._

Volví a frotarme los ojos. Y mandé la razón al carajo… Corrí la silla con mi peso de regreso frente a la pantalla y escribí velozmente en la barra de búsqueda de google: "Ilusiones sobre naturales". Click.

Una cifra de 6 dígitos de resultados obtenidos apareció ante mis ojos; paginas de videos de ilusionismo, exhibiciones de ilusionismo en teatros cercanos al centro, un tour de magos, secretos sobre las ilusiones mas complicadas, esoterismo, como deshacer una ilusión óptica, ilusión auditiva, ect, etc, etc…

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

Entonces como un flash recordé… " _Los inmortales de la primera generación fueron nacidos con dones elementales"_

Esas fueron las palabras que usó Natsuki. El contenido de la búsqueda cambió: "Inmortales con dones de ilusión"

La pagina de resultados cambió por completo de una manera más inquietante. Había un extenso blog al respecto que tenía las mismas palabras y términos en la tercera página.

"… _Entre otras cosas, los únicos inmortales conocidos con certeza con habilidades ilusorias deberían ser los vampiros descritos en las leyendas y folclores antiguos de regiones montañosas. Entes malignos con capacidades sobre humanas para atraer a los seres humanos a sus moradas de seguridad y alimentarse a gusto. Se sabe que estos vampiros no poseían las habilidades fantásticas de los descritos en las novelas de Drácula, tan solo se sabe de buenas fuentes no especificadas, que se debilitan tras mucho tiempo de no consumir sangre humana o animal. En tal caso la sangre humana les hace más fuertes e invulnerables a los elementos tales como el paso del tiempo, enfermedades, deterioro físico o la muerte misma por heridas o accidentes. Se trata de seres sobre humanamente resistentes y con una capacidad de regeneración superior a la del ser humano a niveles muy acelerados. La maldición de su procedencia los hace vulnerables bajo la luz solar, más es un mito en sí mismo que son alérgicos a los rayos del mismo… Los investigadores de lo paranormal de nuestros días han deducido que se trata de la mencionada maldición lo que los hace más débiles, sobre todo en el amanecer o en el momento del día en que el sol está en su punto más alto"_

-Ahhh… Qué es esto… -Volví a separar la silla del ordenador frotándome nuevamente la frente

Todos estos datos sacados de una novela de horror parecían explicar a la perfección los orígenes de aquello que Natsuki me mencionó, pero seguía siendo demasiado… demasiado para creer de un solo trago. La última entrada del blog había sido actualizada hacía solo 3 días… ¿Por qué no?

Me aventuré a enviar un mensaje claro y bien redactado… Vamos, que quien escribía este blog me creería loca cuando lo leyera, pero podría de alguna extraña forma ayudarme a entender mejor todo aquello.

Y de ese modo pude de una extraña manera, ir más "tranquila" a la cama. Tenía la cabeza cargada, como si me hubieran metido piedras detrás de la frente… Pero debía dormir. Ya no podía volver a faltar a clases.

Y al día siguiente…

La mañana inició tranquila. Tomé mi lugar en mi aula del último grado tomando las clases del primer bloque; más tarde mis deberes en la sala del consejo, se me dieron los respectivos informes del día de ayer y del presente, firmé unos cuantos permisos para unos eventos de clubes aprobados por el consejo, aprobé la revisión de un par de clubes más… En menos de lo que habría pensado llegó la tarde y con ella, el fin de la jornada. A mitad de semana nunca surgen planes con nadie así que, como si se tratara otro día cualquiera, solo me dediqué a darme un tiempo a solas en la sala del consejo para luego ir a casa… Mientras leía un libro en la tranquilidad de la sala recordé que no había visto a Natsuki en todo el día, a Sonia tampoco. Y nadie parecía extrañar que después de tantos días de asistencia perfecta ninguna de las dos hubiesen sido vistas por ahí; y si, a su manera una extranjera como Sonia también tenía su propio fan club pequeño.

Pero ya era suficiente de pensar en eso. De alguna manera esta novela de lo paranormal se había apropiado de mi preciado tiempo libre y parecía estar logrando consumirme casi por completo. Obligué a mi cabeza a desechar estos pensamientos caminando a paso rápido a la salida de la academia, tal vez un baño caliente y una noche de sueño lograra sacarme tantas cosas de encima.

- _Después de lo ocurrido anoche… Podría haber asegurado que ya no volverías a caminar sola…_

No puede ser cierto.

-Sonia-san- Suspiré dándome vuelta

Me encontraba en medio de la recepción hacia la entrada de las aulas, ella estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la salida del edificio.

-¿Acaso Kuga no te explicó realmente como están las cosas?

-Kuga-san no me explicó nada que pudiera entender o aceptar con facilidad, así que… ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tu?

-Sería más fácil pero, no quiero- Sonrió de forma cínica mirándome

Me sentí observada como un niño que juega con un hormiguero sosteniendo una lupa bajo un rayo de sol en su mano. Y fue aterrador… Esos ojos ligeramente rojos lograron penetrar en mis miedos taladrando sobre ellos cada vez más con el correr de los segundos.

-Kuga-san no me ha dicho nada sobre el tema… Podría al menos entender un poco porqué no dejas de seguirme o tratar de interceptarme en sitios en que nadie vendrá al auxilio

-Sabes demasiado- Seguía sonriendo

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Ellas ya vienen- Asentía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi

-Tampoco entiendo eso- Retrocedía al paso que ella avanzaba

-Si una errante como yo se aprovecha de un territorio neutral, no faltará mucho tiempo para que un aquelarre quiera apoderarse del lugar… Una entrometida como tu ya sabe suficiente sobre el tema

-¿Qué?... Pero qué…

El espacio en el vestíbulo se terminó. Choqué contra uno de los mesones de la recepción de información y ella se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de mi. Por extensos e insoportables segundos se quedó viéndome con aquella sonrisa cínica en los labios, y solo podía ver esos ojos suyos; aterradoramente fríos a pesar del color rojizo en ellos… De repente una brisa veloz meneó mi cabello. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un estruendoso sonido de algo parecido a un trozo de madera romperse y acompañado de este sonido, un insoportable dolor punzante que se extendió desde mi pierna izquierda hasta la punta de los dedos y llegando a la cadera e incluso hasta el costado. Mi equilibrio falló y caí al suelo… el dolor se hizo 100 veces más insoportable.

-AAAGGH… Q-qué….

Al bajar la mirada a mi pierna izquierda contemplé con horror que la articulación de la rodilla que debía ir en ángulo frontal había tomado el ángulo opuesto. De hecho, había caído al suelo terminando de romper la articulación y exponiendo de una forma grotesca una astilla blanca que atravesaba la pantorrilla y exponiendo un torrente de sangre que comenzaba a brotar débilmente.

Y no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía hablar; solo gemir y soltar sonidos ahogados de los mismos gemidos. Quería irme de ahí, escapar, arrastrarme, correr… Pero no podía dilucidar nada que no fuera aquel insoportable dolor.

- _Adorable… Te habrías ahorrado este castigo si hubieras hablado…_

De una forma que debía lucir patética y graciosa a juzgar por esa risa burlona que soltó, comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo. El dolor punzante se hacía con cada arrastre de los brazos más insoportable, y aunque el mismo dolor era motivo suficiente para querer morirme solo quería huir… Escapar de alguna manera. Esto no era una pesadilla, y nadie vendría a socorrerme en el estado en que estaba.

-Déjame verte un poco más así… -La vi ponerse en cuclillas viéndome detenidamente

Por un momento un flashback llenó mi memoria. Natsuki en esa misma posición contemplando su sombra y dibujando el contorno de su cabeza en la sombra con sus dedos, hablándome de aquello que yo de una forma bastante cortante, llamé una locura sin momento a que ella me explicara nada más… Y si le hubiera creído…

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso nuevamente; el sonido de los huesos de mi tobillo cediendo al monumental e impresionante apretón de la mano de Sonia m sacó de mis pensamientos de un grito. Por si mi pierna no estuviera suficientemente destrozada… Y no pude contener las lágrimas, o los quejidos, o los gemidos de dolor. Ya ni siquiera atinaba a respirar bien

" _Hazlo de una vez"_

En medio de semejante penuria lo siguiente que vi fue una nube de polvo levantarse, la figura de Sonia en cuclillas desapareció como un látigo que la llevó a atravesar el muro de la recepción. Las esquirlas de concreto y la nube de polvo se levantó sobre mí… Pero a ella si la distinguía. Una Natsuki jadeando, con la ropa enmarañada y rota en varias secciones pero sin rastro aparente de heridas o lesiones apareció en medio de la nube de polvo, sus ojos los recordaba verdes pero… ¿Estaban de color amarillo?

-Perdón… No debí alejarme tanto… -Se inclinó hacia mi poniendo los brazos con cuidado alrededor de mi torso

-N-Na… Nat…

-Shss… Te llevaré a un lugar seguro

Como si de una pluma se tratara y con el mayor cuidado posible me levantó del suelo en brazos. Y eso no fue suficiente dado que otro grito de dolor ensordecedor escapó de mi garganta; una gota de remordimiento y empatía con mi dolor noté en la cara de Natsuki, quien corrió a toda velocidad dando un gran salto a través de la puerta.

La velocidad que alcanzó para cargar a una persona, e incluso sin cargarla era de no creer; fácilmente superaba un automóvil en carretera abierta… Y caímos como destino final en un prado abierto en el bosque mismo que recordaba de aquella noche. Ya para ese momento solo lograba ver doble; el dolor constante recorría desde la punta de mis dedos hasta incluso sentirlo latir en mi rostro. Ella con el mayor cuidado que pudo me depositó en el prado mirándome con una extraña tranquilidad pero un vizo de ira y dolor escapaba de sus ojos.

-Shizuru… hey… ¡hey!- Me dio una bofetada suave

Entorné los ojos hacia ella manteniéndolos los más abiertos que podía.

-Para sanarte tengo que corregir esa fractura… No puedes sanar con el hueso expuesto… Tendré que acomodarlo…

Y solo atiné a parpadear. No para aceptar, no para declinar… Estaba a punto de desvanecerme otra vez; esta vez mis manos hormigueaban, una sensación de vacío en mi estómago me llenaba más con el pasar de los segundos… Y progresivamente me sentía más y más cansada… dormir, quería dormir… si eso se hacía cargo de ese dolor entonces incluso pediría morir. Con lo poco de aliento que me quedaba giré la cabeza nuevamente hacia ella; miraba mi pierna, sudaba, jadeaba… Ya no podía resistirlo más. Solo me dejé llevar y cerré los ojos.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí sumida en la inconsciencia, pero tuvieron que ser horas…

El frío me despertó. El tiritar de mis dedos y castañeo de mis dientes se encargó de sacarme de éste casi por completo. Me levanté sintiéndome adormecida, atontada y mareada. Seguía en medio de ese prado en medio de la nada… Y quise correr hasta que recordé el deplorable estado en que había visto mi pierna la última vez, no solo la pierna, el pie también… Pero…

-No puede ser…

Masajeé con las dos manos mi rodilla y pantorrilla en su ángulo y posición. Toqué detrás del musculo de la pantorrilla y el pliegue de la articulación una cicatriz gruesa en forma de v que sobresalía de la piel del tamaño en ancho y largo de mi móvil. No era posible…

 _-Para sanarte tengo que corregir esa fractura… No puedes sanar con el hueso expuesto… Tendré que acomodarlo…_

-Pero… como…

- _Tenemos prohibido entregar nuestra sangre a humanos… Creo que acabo de romper unas cuantas reglas_

Natsuki caminó hacia mi saliendo de entre los arbustos. Sostenía una botella de agua y sándwich en una bolsa. Se sentó al lado mío y los puso en medio de las dos sin mirarme.

-¿Vas a decir solo eso?... Eso y… ¡Natsuki, qué dem…!

-Ventajas de vagar sola- Me interrumpió ofreciéndome el agua -No tengo nadie que me acuse de haberlas roto, no tienes que preocuparte

-¡Esa mujer…! Espera, necesito calmarme- Me puse de pie verificando el estado de mi pierna

Podía moverla y doblarla con total naturalidad. Cuando estuve de pie noté en el suelo la camisa de Natsuki, ensangrentada y enrollada.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-No podía exponerme a que en el momento que sanaras la herida quedara con suciedad dentro… -Me enseñó en medio de su sudadera el zipper revelando que no tenía nada debajo de ella

-¡A ver!... ¿Y como demonios en primer lugar fue que lo que quedaba de MI pierna ahora está bien? ¿Me quieres decir?

-No puedo decírtelo… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza

-¡Por qué!

-Porque entre menos sepas, más estoy protegiéndote

-Una chica de mi porte y estatura acaba de romperme la pierna de una aterradora y fácil manera… Tu cargando conmigo me traes hasta aquí ¡Y ahora mi pierna está bien!... Mira, no entenderé nada de esto que está pasando pero necesito respuestas

Ella me miró. Se encontraba sentada con las rodillas elevadas y los antebrazos sobre éstas por delante de su torso. Me miró y luego volvió a ver sus manos.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mi- Se puso de pie caminando hacia mi

-¿Confiar en qué?

Sin anticipación, motivos ni aviso con sus uñas cortó profundamente su muñeca izquierda. La sangre brotó de su piel goteando en el césped. Un poco harta y asqueada de la sangre me alejé del goteo de esta… Y luego, sin aviso una vez más agarró fuerte mi antebrazo izquierdo hundiendo las uñas en él… Y como dolía incluso después que la sangre corrió a través de sus dedos… Solo entonces apartó la mano.

-Qué se supone qué estás hac-

Y no pude hablar mucho mas. Con los mismos dedos que me había lastimado tomo dos gotas de su propia sangre metiendo aquellos dedos dentro de mi boca. La fuerza con que lo hizo fue tal que obligó a mi cabeza a tirarse hacia atrás y por consiguiente la sangre entró a través de mi garganta. Me alejé 3 pasos de ella tosiendo, tratando de expulsarla.

-¡Por qué haces cosas como esas! ¡Estás…!

La señalaba con mi brazo herido… Y vi con incredulidad, asombro y totalmente estupefacta la piel de la herida en mi antebrazo comenzar a afrontarse por si misma; el cosquilleo de la carne uniéndose de nuevo y el singular calor de la herida dejar de manar sangre… No se comparaba con la idea de que por seguro estaba alucinando. Tardó poco más de 10 segundos en sanar totalmente.

Llevé la mano izquierda a la zona en que la herida estaba escarbando con los dedos, esperando que fuera algún acto de ilusión, un truco de magia, algo que me había puesto en el brazo. La piel se encontraba intacta con un pequeño corte enrojecido surcando la zona en que las medias luna de las uñas marcaron la herida.

-Por eso te dije que confiaras en mi…- Volvió a hablar ella

La miré. Mi mandíbula temblaba y no hilaba palabras. Mis rodillas cedieron y caí al prado viendo mis propias rodillas. Toqué nuevamente mi pierna izquierda y la cicatriz en forma de V detrás de la pantorrilla.

-… Qué eres…

Ella suspiró.

-Humana, no


	3. Humanidad

Habían pasado horas desde aquel horrible acontecimiento. La luna se levantaba sobre nosotras; probablemente serían la de la noche para ese momento. Natsuki permaneció de pie de forma despreocupada mirándome, yo levanté la cabeza hacia ella mirándola de forma incrédula… Acababa de afirmarme que no era una humana pero… viéndola, escuchándola, sintiéndola… Parecía bastante humana para mi en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Eres como ella?

-No- Disintió firmemente –Ella es muy diferente a mi

-¿Entonces… ella es una vampira?

-Quisieras- Se puso de cuclillas frente a mi agarrando mi mano derecha

Comenzó a tocar el sitio en que había hecho la herida en mi piel con la yema de su dedo pulgar. El tacto anterior que sentí de sus manos fue brusco, doloroso, muy poderoso para la contextura de sus manos y de sus brazos. Era demasiado para creerlo en comparación el toque gentil que le brindaba a la misma zona de mi piel en ese momento.

-Es una cazadora… Está aquí por mí- Levantó la mirada hacia mi

-¿Cazadora?... Pero su fuerza… su velocidad, lo que hizo…

-Los cazadores de mi mundo son la élite en cuanto a nivel para asesinar inmortales. Son los que protegen nuestra existencia de los ojos de los humanos… Cualquier humano que se entere de nosotros, que vea nuestras hazañas, lo que somos capaces… Muere, no hay discusión

-Por eso quería matarme –Recordé sus palabras, acerca de que yo sabía demasiado

-Exacto… Pero… Inicialmente está aquí por mi… Y es por mi que ahora te sigue a ti… No puedo permitirlo aunque pudiera importarme un comino

-¿Qué es exactamente?

Natsuki volvió a verme y luego se puso de pie. Sacudió los muslos de su pantalón y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, luego se sentó frente a mi con las rodillas frente a su torso y los antebrazos puestos sobre las rodillas.

-Es… difícil… Los cazadores se entrenan desde la infancia como humanos, pero conforme van tomando vidas de inmortales toman sus habilidades y las hacen suyas selectivamente

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Por medio de alquimia; una alquimia arcaica e incompleta. Lograron crear la formula para cada uno de ellos elaborar una "piedra filosofal" propia en la cual conservan los dones de cada uno de los inmortales que asesinan… solo pueden usarla unos minutos antes de que sus propios cuerpos rechacen la sobre exposición a la piedra

-Pero cómo… ahhh…

Sí quería respuestas, si quería confirmar mis sospechas; pero esto era demasiado. Mucha información imposible por diferir de un solo trago. Ella parecía dispuesta a darme las respuestas sin oponer resistencia… Y bueno, después de lo que había visto y vivido las últimas horas, no hacerlo era un poco descarado.

-¿Pero es humana?

-Lo era… Entre más tiempo se expongan a la piedra y los dones de los inmortales más prolongan su longevidad… Esencial y físicamente lo son, tienen las misma vulnerabilidades de un humano… Sonia por ejemplo, ha estado abusando de su respectiva piedra durante los últimos días por seguirme… Así que con ese golpe que le di hace rato debería mantenerla lejos por… un par de días por lo menos

-¿Hay consecuencias?

-Deben sacrificarlo todo a cambio de la piedra… En esencia, la piedra misma es creada con la sangre de sus seres más amados

Velozmente recuerdo haber leído un pequeño apartado sobre este tema en el blog que leí la noche pasada. No estaba tan perdida después de todo, mi único problema era que mi propia lógica no me permitía dilucidarme todo aquello que estaba escuchando, o siquiera admitir que era la única explicación posible para que una mujer de porte y tamaño hubiese roto mi pierna a tal velocidad y con tanta facilidad.

Luego de tragar todo aquello como mejor pude me deslicé en el césped hasta sentarme junto a ella en su misma posición; veía en el césped donde me había despertado la mancha de sangre y su camisa puesta en medio del mismo. La sola idea de que Natsuki por su cuenta hubiera usado solo sus manos para recomponer una fractura como esa me aterraba; volví a verificar mi pierna, sana y salva… ¡Como hacerme a la idea! Nada de esto tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Qué eres?

Ella volvió a verme de reojo. La pregunta le incomodaba o molestaba, eso era seguro. Pero sin ganas de entrar en una discusión sobre aquello que le molestaba.

-Nada… En mi mundo, no soy nada…

-Explícate

-Mi familia es antigua; para ganar el derecho de pertenecer en la misma habría que ganar diversos enfrentamientos con primos, hermanas, mi madre… No gané. Mi padre y el líder de la familia me desterró sellando y negándome de mis habilidades. Solo soy… Una persona que nadie conoce que no puede morir.

-No comprendo…

-Hay varios tipos de inmortales en el mundo en que vives, Shizuru… Los cazadores nos han puesto al borde de la extinción, pero aún seguimos aquí… Pocos, pero permanecemos

-¿Qué haré yo ahora?

-Tienes suerte de que los cazadores no sean de pedir ayuda… El asunto es que tampoco son de dejar escapar una presa que tienen en la mira… Así que…

La vi agachar la cabeza mirando de forma pensativa sus zapatillas. Eso que reflejaban sus ojos verdes no me gustaba; ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-Oh no… no, no, no puedes estar hablando en serio…

-No tengo otra opción- Me miró severamente –Tengo que matarla

-¡Matar a una persona!

-Dejó de serlo hace décadas

-¡No puede ser que me pidas que sea cómplice de un asesinato!

-No creo que lo entiendas… O la mato, o nos mata a las dos

No pude siquiera tragar saliva. Un nudo se me hizo en la boca del estómago y mis manos comenzaron a tiritar. En la memoria de mis músculos y huesos en la pierna izquierda yacía ese horrido dolor de aquello que ella parecía haber hecho con suma facilidad, como para mi sería agitarme un mechón de cabello. Si Natsuki no hubiese llegado, posiblemente estaría esparcida por todo el campus de Fuuka para esa hora. Ya podía verme apareciendo en los titulares de las noticias como un violento caso de asesinato a una estudiante que deambulaba sola en el momento equivocado.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-No lo sé… Ella no puede matarme con armas convencionales dado que no tengo las mismas debilidades que los de mi especie… Pero si puede hacerme mucho daño, si quisiera…

-Dijiste que era humana… Entonces puedes…

-Romperle la columna, el cuello, dar un golpe fulminante a su corazón o perforar sus pulmones con sus costillas si la logro rodear con los brazos… Tendría que haber hecho eso hace rato, pero…

Volteó a verme con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No tuvo que hablar para que yo entendiera que me hizo su prioridad antes que querer asesinar a esa mujer.

-Ahhh… baka- acerqué mi brazo a sus hombros posando mi mano sobre su cabeza

-Ella debe haber escapado… Y nosotras tenemos que irnos de aquí- Se puso de pie

-¿Adonde?

-Iremos a mi apartamento. Ahí estaremos a salvo

-Ahhh pues… Está bien…

Más tranquilas que antes dejamos el bosque y caminamos hasta su residencia. El trayecto en si mismo nos tomó unos 40 minutos. El cuarto de Natsuki era el último piso de un edificio de 10 pisos. Aquel piso estaba completamente desocupado de no ser por la habitación en que Natsuki se quedaba… Y podía entenderlo. Subir a los últimos pisos de una de las residencias más alejadas podía ser molesto o tedioso para algunos estudiantes, que preferían quedarse en los pisos más bajos.

-Y sobre el desorden… -Advirtió antes de abrir la puerta –Disculpa…

Y al abrir la puerta entendí a qué se refería. El suelo apenas y podía verse. El escritorio estaba lleno de ropa que parecía recién salida de la lavandería. En el suelo zapatos desordenados, calcetines sucios, sacos usados, pantalones regados por toda la habitación. Sobre la cama libros, revistas, un bolso viejo y 3 cajas de pizza apiladas una sobre la otra.

-Pues… Siempre que podamos despejar la cama, no hay problema… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste aquí?

-Nunca- Contestó sacando la basura y cajas de pizza al pasillo

-¿Cómo que nunca?

-Jajaja… Shizuru, los inmortales no duermen

-¿Ha?...

-Su desarrollo se congela en el momento en que cambian; cuando son nacidos como inmortales, cambian en la adolescencia, y en el final de la adolescencia dejan de madurar o crecer. Es entonces cuando dejan de dormir, comer

-¿Entonces por qué tienen aspecto humano?

-Todos nuestros sistemas son funcionales al 100%, respiratorio, circulatorio, digestivo, pero por lo menos en mi caso podría sobrevivir con lo que comí hace unos meses… Ventajas de no tener ciertos _dones_

-¿Y por qué no duermen?

-Los humanos duermen para recuperar energías, para "recargarse" para el día siguiente, nosotros dormimos solo cuando necesitamos recuperarnos de una enfermedad o una herida que no sanó totalmente por medio de la regeneración

-Vaya, que confuso es todo esto… Entonces ¿Cómo procrean?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mirándome.

-Ah, o sea… -Con las manos hice unas cuantas señas

-Shizuru, no somos extraterrestres… si, nos reproducimos como ustedes

-Y… ¿de un inmortal y un humano corriente puede haber descendencia?

-Mmmm… La mayoría de las veces la madre no resiste el crecimiento del feto, así que es casi imposible

Muchas dudas sobre este "mundo" que desconocía hasta hace unas horas se me estaban revelando. No tenía totalmente claro que iba a ocurrir conmigo luego de saber tanto sobre esto… Alguien tendría que morir, y esperaba no tener que ser yo… ¿pero como viviría conmigo misma sabiendo que fui cómplice del asesinato de otra persona?... Alguien que quería matarme… Natsuki no tenia intenciones hostiles conmigo al parecer… Había arriesgado demasiado por una frágil humana como yo, y no estaba totalmente segura de si eso era bueno o malo, o si involucrarme de más con ella no iba a convertirme en un blanco aun más llamativo para "los de su mundo"

-Ya está…

Y la cama estaba despejada ahora para mi. Me senté sobre el borde de la misma. No había cortinas en dicha habitación, así que la vista de solo la luna en el cielo era preciosa, sin siquiera buscar su consentimiento me recosté en la cama mirando la misma luna detenidamente.

-No respondiste qué clase de inmortal eres…

-No es necesario saberlo- Ella se sentó junto a mi sacándose los zapatos

-¿Por qué no?

-En este caso, lo que no sepas no te dañara

-Aun si dices eso…

Me hice la sábana que cubría la cama y me acomodé a dormir. Era sumamente extraño dormir en un lugar desconocido y mucho más después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron en el día. Pero qué remedio… Solo podía hacer eso… Dormir. Natsuki se recostó con la espalda contra la pared al lado mío y una revista de comics en las manos. Pude notar al entrar que habían muchas revistas de comics en la habitación, así que ese debía ser su hobby para pasar las largas noches. Su calor propio manaba desde lo lejos que se encontraba de mi y lograba reconfortarme un poco… Fue así como conseguí conciliar el sueño tras varios minutos.

Por supuesto que la habitación no tuviese cortinas lejos de ser una ventaja fue un real fastidio con el salir del sol en la mañana; fue precisamente esa luz la que me sacó de mi sueño. Natsuki seguía al lado mío leyendo esta vez un libro.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Algo- Contesté estirando los brazos -¿Qué haremos hoy?

-… Mmm… -Se puso de pie de la cama estirando la espalda –Tu volverás a tus asuntos lejos de la escuela… Yo buscaré el rastro de esa mujer

-¿No habrá problemas si estoy sola?

-No hay de que preocuparse- Contestó poniéndose los zapatos –Pero te acompañaré

Y luego de un despertar un tanto extraño tal y como dijo me llevó a mi respectiva residencia a unos 30 minutos de distancia de la suya. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos a mi habitación; ella se cercioró que todo estuviese en su lugar a su extraño modo (que por supuesto no lograba entender completamente)

-¿Ya no nos veremos?- Le pregunté cuando se giró para salir

-Cuando sea necesario… Pero estaré cerca- La vi sonreír

A partir de ésta mañana la calidez de Natsuki la podía percibir incluso manando de su forma de caminan, su mirada fría, el modo en que se movía, su particular manera de decirme con ademanes que todo estaba bien. Su olor perduraba en mi ropa e incluso, podía sentirlo mucho más que nunca ahora. Sin darme cuenta había sujetado su antebrazo izquierdo impidiendo que se retirara sin decir más.

-No pasará nada, estarás bien- Nuevamente sonrió

-Un momento…

-¿Mmm?

-El lobo de aquella noche…

Esa pregunta aquejaba mi curiosidad desde el momento que supe que todo aquello no había sido una alucinación o un sueño. Natsuki se mostró seria nuevamente.

-¿Eras tu?

-Te dije que no soy un animal

-¿Pero que podía ser entonces?

-Era… La forma etérea de una invocación parcial… Por eso esa mujer pudo atontar un poco mis sentidos y llegar a ti… Por eso no estuve para impedir que te dañara… Esa clase de "juegos" me sacan mucha energía

-Ya… comprendo… -Mentira, no había entendido mucho sobre eso

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada- Sonrió frotando mi mano que sostenía su antebrazo con la otra mano –Pasaré a quedarme contigo en la noche

-¿He?

-Nos veremos entonces

y tan pronto dijo aquello se marchó. Cerré la puerta de la habitación, me saque las ropas ensangrentadas, sucias y dañadas dejándolas a un lado para deshacerme de ellas… Preparé un baño y me sumí en la tina caliente… Pasaron 2 horas… Ni con todo mi tiempo a solas podía determinar por todo lo que estaba pasando así sin más. Todo comenzó desde el momento en que le hablé a Natsuki esa tarde la primera vez… ¿habría sido diferente si no le hubiera hablado?... Habría evitado todo lo del día anterior…

"Y no la hubiera conocido tanto"

Aquel pensamiento me obligó a sumergirme en el agua totalmente incluso mojando mi cabello. Saqué la cara del agua secándome los ojos; volví a ver mi antebrazo, las marcas ovaladas del día de ayer ya no estaban; todo rastro de esas heridas habían desaparecido… Pero la cicatriz en mi pantorrilla seguía allí… Con el agua podía percibir mejor la carencia de sensibilidad sobre las líneas abultadas de la cicatriz.

Luego de salir de la tina y vestirme con ropa más cómoda me contacté con Haruka… Sus últimos mensajes variaban entre "inaudito" y "no creerás el desastre que encontramos"… Pues qué remedio, tenía que ir. Eso desobedecía las precauciones que Natsuki me pidió que tomara por supuesto, pero si yo misma desaparecía del panorama eso si que sería de sospechar. Cumplí con dejarle un mensaje a Natsuki, al menos eso recordé en pedirle antes de regresarnos a mi habitación esa mañana y salí.

La conmoción que había entre los estudiantes era mayúscula, llegué para cuando el segundo bloque de clases estaba terminando, y por supuesto como mejor podían, Reito y Haruka se estaban haciendo a cargo de la situación.

-¡Por fin!- Haruka tiró de mi brazo –Mira este desastre

-Ara… -Fingí –Pareciera como si hubiesen arrojado algo pesado aquí…

Señalando la pared volví a ver a Reito.

-¿Supieron lo que ocurrió?

-Ibamos a revisar las cámaras, pero estuvieron desconectadas toda la tarde- Contestó Reito

-Vaya, eso si que es un problema –Y que alivio para mi

-Encontramos un rastro de sangre aquí- Me señaló Haruka

Nosotros 3 nos encontrábamos detrás del perímetro de seguridad establecido por la seguridad de la academia así que solo nosotros pudimos acercarnos a aquel rastro de sangre… Mi sangre. Se trataba de un charco de unos 40 a 60 cm de ancho que se arrastraba hacia el vestíbulo unos 50 cm más.

-Y aquí hay gotas de sangre- Señaló Reito

Haruka y yo lo seguimos. Las gotas de sangre iban de forma acelerada hasta el pasillo detrás y finalmente una ventana rota. A partir de ahí el césped y el rocío matutino habían hecho su tarea haciendo desaparecer el rastro de gotas de sangre.

-¿No hay reportes de ningún estudiante herido?- Pregunté a Haruka

-Nadie hasta ahora, y todos han asistido a clases aparentemente… Todos excepto…

-¿Excepto…?- Pregunté

-Kuga y Meyer

- _Solo la otra entonces_

Reconocí la voz de Natsuki. Detrás del cercado de seguridad se encontraba ella mirándome con las manos en los bolsillos, y debo admitir que no se veía nada feliz. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas rojas, una camisilla blanca y una camisa a cuadros azul encima de ésta.

-¿A qué viniste vestida así y a esta hora?- Preguntó Haruka severamente

-Por mi uniforme

-… Ah, cierto ¿Y por qué no viniste ayer? ¿Por qué no lo tenías?

-Un bromista lo saco de mi casillero, no sé… Escuché de Fujino que lo habían encontrado así que vengo por él

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- Interrogó Haruka

-¡Pues no me vino a los ovarios, joder!... ¡Fujino!

Alcé la vista hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Vas a darme mi uniforme o qué?

-Ah… claro, lo tenemos en la sala del consejo, acompáñame

Haruka le permitió atravesar el perímetro de seguridad y seguirme más allá del pasillo a las escaleras y posteriormente llegar a la sala del consejo. Estando allí la dejé pasar y cerré la puerta asegurándome de dejarla trabada para no recibir interrupciones.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó notablemente molesta

-Tenía que venir, hay cámaras de seguridad en el vestíbulo

-¿Y crees que esa loca iba a atacarte sin antes encargarse de eso? No creo que sea tan idiota para dejarse descubrir

-Tenía que hacer y nada ocurrió, está bien, calma

-Ahhh… Eres tonta

-Escucha te agradezco que estés a mi lado y quieras protegerme, pero no puedo deshacerme de mis deberes y obligaciones solo porque te conocí

-Solo quiero protegerte

-¡Por qué!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Eres… ¡Es tu culpa!- exclamó señalándome

Y me quedé sin palabras.

-¡¿Mia?!

-¡Tu, no debiste acercarte en primer lugar!

-Yo… -Justo lo que pensaba en la mañana

-¡Estaba mejor sin ti cerca! No estaríamos metidas en esto ¡No tendría que protegerte!

-… Se soluciona fácil, vete y déjame morir con dignidad y no como una damisela en apuros

Natsuki se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Bufó furiosamente apretando sus dos manos entre sí.

-No hables tonterías… -Murmuró mirando el suelo

-Lo digo en serio, solo podrías irte y-

-¡No!- Se puso de pie lanzando una patada a la pared -¡No, no puedo!

-Si no quieres es asunto tuyo, pudiste ayer solo dejarme y no ten-

-¡No puedo! Literalmente… No… No PUEDO...

En esas últimas palabras encontré impreso dolor, desesperación, impotencia, sosiego. Tantas emociones que estaba segura que ella no me enseñaría nunca sino que como es usual en mi, tendría que leer en ella.

-Entonces dime…

-Estoy hasta el cuello y de por vida- Caminó hacia el escritorio recargándose en el

La seguí con precaución poniendo una mano sobre su hombro; su mano tocó el dorso de la mía manteniéndola en su hombro. No quiso girar su cara a verme, pero su mano apretó la mía estrechándola con la fuerza suficiente.

-Ya no puedo ir atrás… Prefiero pensar en perder mis piernas o brazos antes de retroceder y dejar que cumpla con su cometido…

-¿Es por ti?... Yo podría garantizarte dejar la escuela después de terminado este año y marcharme muy lejos

-¡No te quiero lejos!- Giró la cara mirándome sobre su hombro

-Pero dijiste…

-No puedo… -Sus rodillas cedieron

Sin soltar mi mano recargó todo su peso sobre el borde del escritorio. Mantuvo mi mano entre la suya incluso en el momento que me di la vuelta y quedé frente a ella; agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para no dejarme ver su expresión, para no dejarme leer sus facciones y tratar de entender un poco lo que hacía… Pero tampoco quería apartarme. La mano de Natsuki era demasiado cálida y no solo a nivel de temperatura.

-Esto no es algo que pueda hacer ahora… No puedo irme o dejar que te vayas…

-No estoy entendiéndote…

Suficientemente precavida acerqué mi mano libre a su frente apartando un mechón de su cabellera cobalto y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ella seguía sin mirarme pero lo agitada de su respiración me decía que luchaba contra si misma por hablar.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas… y si haces eso, incluso si no quiero terminaría siguiéndote… No puedo controlarlo, solo…

-¿Te involucraste conmigo?

Y así de fríamente como lo dije pude sentir un apretón fuerte por una fracción de segundo en mi mano. Ella tímidamente asintió luego de una breve pausa. Y parecía algo tan simple como que durante lo ocurrido el día de ayer y antes de esos esas pasadas 2 semanas había llegado a "encariñarse" conmigo y ahora… Pasaba a ser algo progresivamente más fuerte. Su sentido de lealtad era definitivamente demasiado incluso para yo entenderlo… ¿Pero qué tenía de malo?... Nada… Y de hecho, saberlo me hizo feliz. Al demonio con lo correcto o incorrecto.

-Por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas… O que salgas por tu cuenta y arriesgarte a que algo peor te pase…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estoy haciéndolo ahora- esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica

-Vaya… -También sonreí –En cuanto salgamos de todo esto, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto

-Lo haremos si tu obedeces lo que te digo- Volvió a verme por primer vez

-Pero vamos… Si tienes tu uniforme podrás acompañarme mientras estemos aquí, y no tendrás el ojo vigilante de Haruka encima todo el tiempo

-Vendría aun así

-¿Aunque esa mujer se encargue de casi morder tu cuello todo el día?

-Incluso así, nunca le he temido a esa mujer

-Jajaja se nota que no conoces a Haruka- Pasé detrás del escritorio tomando del cajón inferior el uniforme de Natsuki –Y ahora explícame que hacía este uniforme abandonado

-Es más fácil camuflar mi olor cuando no uso nada

-… ¿Andabas desnuda en la escuela?

-¡No! Solo usaba ropa diferente al uniforme, siempre tengo algo guardado cerca

-Pues avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso y yo misma guardar tus cosas… Harás que comiencen a sospechar

-Trataré… -Guardó su uniforme bajo su brazo y volvió a poner las manos en sus bolsillos viendo en otra dirección

La miré con un poco de curiosidad por retomar esa actitud distante de siempre.

-No me preguntaste lo que yo sentía… ¿Por qué?

-No es necesario

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero conocer tu respuesta…

-¿Por qué no? Es posible que te agrade

-Aunque así fuera… No condenaría tu vida por mi… venimos de mundos diferentes, yo soy inmortal, tu eres una humana… ¿Quieres arruinar una parte de tu vida por alguien como yo?

-Piensas demasiado- Agarré con mis dos manos sus antebrazos

-Pues claro que lo hago, si he de sentir algo por ti tendría que ser parecido a la compasión

-¿Cómo dices?

-No tendrás nunca una vida normal a mi lado… No necesitas corresponder, o tratar de sentirlo, nada… Solo déjame sentir esto por ti y así ya soy feliz

-¿Y mi felicidad donde queda?

Ella tragó saliva, me miró un momento y luego de un instante de silencio depositó un beso en mi frente. Luego de soltar los labios permaneció dejando chocar su respiración contra mi cabello en silencio.

-Lejos de mi… Y no sintiendo nada por mi…

Volvió a darme un beso más corto en la frente y luego, sin esperar respuesta o reacción de mi parte se marchó de la sala en silencio. Sabía que estaría esperándome fuera de la sala porque no me dejaría a mi suerte en la escuela después de lo ocurrido… Pero, incluso así, y aunque no lo entendiera totalmente, entendía que nada podría ser con nosotras dos. Y sus razones lejos de ser irracionales, eran más validas que las mías por sentirme atraída irremediablemente hacia ella.


	4. Veneno

A partir de eso las dos fuimos a mi habitación en la residencia en silencio. No tocamos más aquel tema, no hablamos más sobre eso, y por supuesto no nos hicimos incómodo el ambiente… Éramos las mismas, asumiendo nuestros respectivos roles en esta extraña relación acordada en silencio de "camaradería"… Natsuki tomó su lugar en el sofá que había al lado de la cama de la habitación y yo en mi cama, leyendo unos libros, haciendo la tarea del día. En mi habitación no tenía historietas o comics para proporcionarle a leer, pero sí que tenía libros antiguos o de todo tipo. Ella no parecía incómoda de tener que leer novelas trágicas, parecía un poco curiosa de hecho… Por un momento imaginé que pasar toda una eternidad tendría que ser complicado cuando se te acaba lo que quieres hacer… Y si, leer podría suplir tal _demanda_ en algunas personas, tal como en Natsuki al parecer.

-¿Lees con frecuencia?- Pregunté sin separar los ojos de mi libro

-Cuando no hay nada más por hacer, si

-O sea que no es un pasatiempo

-Descarte mejor- Sonrió al contestar –Es interesante ver lo que tienen por decir los autores al mundo a través de sus libros… Pero después de un tiempo se torna aburrido… Esta es la época de los best seller adolescentes por ejemplo

-Ah si… No es nuestra mejor época para la literatura

Guardamos silencio por unos instantes leyendo cada una nuestros respectivos libros. Luego de un suspiro me aventuré a preguntar…

-¿Hay libros que expliquen un poco tu procedencia y la verdad sobre tu mundo?

-Todos tienen algo de verdad… Pero al mismo tiempo todos la cagan en algún momento

-Jajajaja lo supuse… ¿Pero cual se acerca más?

-Todos tratan a una especie o unas pocas en específico… Te iría mejor recurriendo a leyendas antiguas o escritos de la edad media

-¿Por qué?- Dejé mi libro recargándome en el codo en su dirección

-Esa fue la edad de oro de la humanidad… Tuvieron todo el control sobre los inmortales y fue la misma época en que se declaró exterminar a todo ser que no fuese humano… Allí nacieron los cazadores

-¿Por qué los perseguían?

-Todas las especies de inmortales esclavizaron a su buena manera pequeñas poblaciones de humanos… Para alimentarse, para expandir su territorio, para dominar… Pero en su mayoría varias especies convivían en paz con los humanos y pagaron los platos rotos… Heeee admito que los míos fueron los del bando de los malos

-¿No vas a decirme quienes son los tuyos?- Sonreí mirándola de forma inquisitoria

-Buen intento- Sonrió también –Digamos que mi familia es purista al extremo… Y aquellos que no den la talla para pertenecer a ella o que nos comporten como ellos quieren pues… Son asesinados, exterminados, toda su familia masacrada y su extirpe vendida al mejor postor

-Eso suena a la inquisición

-Hay datos interesantes respecto a eso y su famosa iglesia católica, pero eso es tema aparte… Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que fui exiliada, y es que no les fui útil al momento de esclavizar o masacrar tribus o poblaciones de humanos

-Es que eran inocentes, no tenias que-

-No me mal entiendas- Natsuki cerró su libro –Es que matar humanos no me traía ningún beneficio o placer. Si eres un inmortal aprendes a restarle toda la importancia a la vida, sea de quien sea

-… Oh…

-Y entre otras cosas no cumplí con las expectativas de ellos, así que aquí estoy ahora… Siendo un blanco fácil para los pocos cazadores que quedan

-Así que, los reportes que se hicieron por esa época son los más "fieles" a la realidad de ciertos inmortales… Aunque no describen los rasgos de crecimiento, o como distinguirlos lejos de sus familiares o grupos pero… Digamos que es útil

-Ya veo… Creo que será del único modo de saber qué eres tu entonces

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso, eh?

-Bueno, quiero saber algo más sobre ti que no sea tu nombre y que no eres humana

-Ah, pero que terca… -Se puso el libro abierto sobre la cara cruzándose de brazos

-No finjas que estas dormida, ya ayer dijiste que no duermes

-… Carajo- Se sacó el libro de la cara –Pues no hagas preguntas molestas entonces

-No son molestas, es curiosidad humana normal

-Guárdala para mañana o te saldrán ojeras

Al decir eso vi el reloj colgado sobre la pared encima del ordenador. Ya pasaban de las 10. Yo me considero una fanática del descanso continuo y del buen visto en todo lugar en que yo me desempeñe como alguien importante, así que dado esto no dije más y me metí bajo las cobijas en silencio. Durante unos 15 o 20 minutos intenté dormir sin éxito, me la pasaba mirando el techo y viendo de reojo a Natsuki leer. Era inquietante tener en tu misma habitación a alguien que no necesita dormir y más aun para una persona amargada y solitaria como yo me considero.

-¿Quieres venir aquí?

-¿Ha?- Me miró desconcertada

-Hace algo de frío

-He… -Se ruborizó ligeramente –Pues está bien

De una forma un poco torpe para su forma de actuar y de ser, se acomodó al borde de la cama con las piernas extendidas y el brazo rodeando el espaldar de la cama, de tal manera que su particular calor corporal me llegara lo suficiente sin tener que invadir de más mi espacio personal y mi comodidad para dormir.

-Y buenas noches Natsuki… Aunque no duermas

-Ah… Jajaja no me discrimines por eso… Igual, Shizuru

Y así aquel día agotador llegó a su fin.

El día siguiente siendo mitad de semana fui a clases con normalidad. Natsuki se aseguró de hacerme entender que estaba todo el tiempo al tanto de problemas o el regreso de cierta cazadora, pero incluso después que las clases terminaron nada pasó. Nuevamente Natsuki afirmó tener que ir a dormir a mi habitación aquella noche (y de hecho comentó tener que hacerlo hasta no dar con el paradero de Sonia y poder dar por terminado todo con ella).

Antes que nos enterásemos hicimos de esa incómoda rutina algo normal durante los posteriores 4 días venideros. Yo me encargaba de mis responsabilidades como presidenta de manera eficaz e impecable y Natsuki en silencio y muy a la distancia nos cuidaba a ambas la espalda. Nada volvimos a saber de Sonia durante aquellos días a pesar de que según Natsuki, ya para ese momento debería haberse recuperado. Llegó el fin de semana, y con este la tan esperada rutina de "descanso" que yo necesitaba. Era intrínseco en mi salir a tomar té con mi familia los domingos, o quedarme a hacer una rigurosa limpieza y cambio de orden en mi habitación los sábados, todo para empezar una nueva semana a pie derecho… Me parecía que el tener a Natsuki cerca no me permitiría ordenar a gusto, así que me hice a la idea de no hacerlo… Y para mi sorpresa, ese sábado en la mañana, Natsuki no llegó a la hora acordada.

-Probablemente ella necesite tiempo para su privacidad también- Murmuré luego de ver el reloj de pared por quinta vez

Había quedado de llegar a las 2 del mediodía, y ya para las 6 de la tarde ya era suficientemente tarde. Aunque no me preocupaba completamente dado la condición _no humana_ de Natsuki, tampoco me podía desinteresar completamente de ello luego de conocer ciertas verdades sobre Sonia y su impecable historial como cazadora en el mundo de Natsuki; y justo cuando me había resuelto a ir yo misma a buscarla aun en contra de todas las sugerencias de Natsuki, ella apareció en mi puerta.

Se le notaba cansada, irascible, claramente mal humorada, traía la nariz semi arrugada en el puente de una manera en que no quería preguntar como la mantenía de ese modo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada- Contestó cortante

-Natsuki, ya suéltalo

-Es una mala temporada- Comentó caminando derecho hasta la ventana

-No comprendo

-Nos tenemos que ir- Volteó a verme

-¿Viste a Sonia?

-No, no la vi, solo vámonos

-¿Hay peligro?

-No- Disintió

-¿Amenazas?

-No

-¿Alguien te advirtió sobre algo peligroso?

-Tampoco

-¿Entonces?- Compuse las manos en mi cadera

-Hay que irnos y ya

-Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no puedo deshacerme de mi vida "normal" sin un motivo aparente

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí

-Dame motivos para seguir haciéndolo y dime porque debemos irnos

-Esto ya no es un buen lugar… Conforme un cazador llama la atención, ciertos inmortales acuden a su cacería para evitar problemas

-¿Hay alguno cerca?

-No aún

Suspiré. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia ella agarrándola de ambos antebrazos.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí tanto, pero… ¿No crees que es exagerar?

-Mantenernos con vida no es exagerar

-Nada va a pasarnos, tu misma acabas de decirlo… Vamos ¿Qué puede pasar si estamos todo el tiempo juntas?

-… Pff!... Vale…

Parecía más dispuesta a hablar.

-Hay personas que con el pasar de los años conocí… Otros como yo… Y… Migran de vez en cuando por aquí para tomar unas vacaciones…

-¿Alguien amigo?

-Si así le quieres llamar…

-Entonces no me debo preocupar

-Acordamos tener los ojos sobre Sonia, sí

-Aún mejor, menos motivos para preocuparnos

-No le he dicho sobre ti- Se cruzó de brazos –Te lo dije, rompí varias reglas haciéndote saber sobre mí y sobre Sonia

-Vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse… Sabes, ya retrasé bastante la limpieza de mi habitación, así que no tengo mucho por hacer hoy ¿Qué propones?

Terminamos solo saliendo a tomar un paseo silencioso a los al rededores de la escuela. 3 semanas pasaron desde que conocí a Natsuki, y mi percepción de ella lejos de ser alguien que me resultaba poderosamente atractiva, me podía resultar alguien bastante aburrida en cuanto a elegir planear una cita o algo por hacer conmigo… No creo que cosas como esas se pierdan en experiencia cuando ves los años pasar como un inmortal, pero en ella parecía algo muy suyo, casi tanto como su mismo apellido. Así que inmersa en la propia monotonía de una caminata comenzamos a hacer juegos de palabras. Mientras yo decía una palabra ella respondía a que le parecía o que le recordaba y luego intercambiábamos roles.

-A ver, que tal… Amarillo

-La nieve sucia- Contestó ella

-Jajajaja ¿Cómo?

-Amarilla o verde no está limpia ¿no?- Enarcó una ceja –Me toca, entonces… Tierra

-¡Oh! Me recuerda las vacaciones en el lago que tomé con mi familia el verano pasado

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que se me metió tierra en el bañador nadando en el lago

-Ay vaya- Meneó la cabeza sonriendo

-Me toca, si digo… Miedo

Me detuve a verla una vez. Natsuki se había quedado atrás y se encontraba proporcionalmente de espaldas a mí. Había levantado la cabeza en contra de la brisa que pasaba por la calle en aquel momento; vi sus manos y piernas, por un momento habría podido jurar que la vi temblar.

-¿Natsuki?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente sujetando mi brazo. Caminado a paso apretado en dirección a un callejón detrás a una de las tiendas aledañas a la calle.

-¡Oye qué te…!-

Sin previo aviso me agarró de muslos y brazos poniéndome de un aparente fácil movimiento de sus brazos sobre su espalda. Dio un salto más allá del cercado de seguridad y velozmente corrió y saltó lejos de las calles hacia lo más alejado posible de aquel lugar.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

-Nos vamos ¡Eso pasa!

-¡¿Qué?!- Forcejeé contra su agarre sin éxito

Después de muchos intentos me di por vencida. Ella no se detendría y yo no podría contra su fuerza sobre natural. Así que no muy feliz permití que me llevase cada vez más lejos de la civilización a un destino incierto. Habíamos pasado la carretera baldía hacía ya varios minutos, y llevaba colgada de su espalda y ella corriendo y saltando por casi una hora o más. El sol se había escondido ya hacía unos minutos, todo lo que quedaba era aquellos tonos rojizos del atardecer terminando de extinguirse en la espesura de los árboles. Finalmente tras varios minutos más nos detuvimos. Nos encontramos en una basta y espesa zona del bosque donde ella solo me dejó sobre una raíz elevada de un árbol. Se recargó en el árbol mirando hacia atrás en silencio.

-¿Vas a explicarme que pasa ahora? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Estamos a kilómetros de Fuuka!

-Hubiera podido ir más lejos- Me miró desafiante

-¡No! Ahora, comienza a hablar

-¡No es necesario! Ahora mismo nosot-

Un gélida y potente brisa azotó los árboles haciendo la madera crujir. Sentí como el frío entraba en mis huesos y aquella brisa casi llevarme de no ser por el tronco detrás de mí; Natsuki se cubrió con los brazos plantando los pies en la húmeda tierra. Cuando aquella brisa parecía haber cesado un sobre humano tirón de mi espalda me alejó lo que la profundidad de mi escasa visión pudo medir como unos 10 metros de Natsuki… Ella sin embargo, me miraba con la más horrida expresión de profundo pánico en sus ojos.

-¡Corre! ¡AAGGH!

No miré atrás, vi algo afilado atravesar el pecho de Natsuki del lado derecho casi destrozando su hombro, luego que aquello comenzó a moverse pude distinguir que se trataba de una mano, una mano _humana_ que sujetó el hombro de Natsuki desde aquella dolorosa y tortuosa posición. Sus rodillas cedieron, y la otra mano de quien se mantuvo jugando con la oscuridad de la sombra de Natsuki la sujetó de la nuca haciéndola arquear la espalda con una aparente fuerza que incluso la superaba a ella.

- _Ya fue suficiente de jugar a escapar_

Esa voz venía de sobre mi hombro. Entonces vi aquello que me había alejado de Natsuki a tal distancia. Una alta mujer sujetaba con confianza mi ropa desde mi espalda, manteniendo una mano en su cintura y una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios. Sus facciones y ojos me recordaban insoportablemente a Natsuki; es más, si me hubieran preguntado un años más entrada en el futuro habría dicho que se trataba de ella con unos 30 años encima.

Y no podía hablar, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Yo era el equivalente a un ratón diminuto en un estanque lleno de víboras y así me sentía. Vi a Natsuki caer de rodillas en el suelo aun con la espalda arqueada; aquella mano atravesando su herida se movía con cierta regularidad provocando gruñidos y gemidos de dolor sin soltar su nuca que la mantenía en una posición arqueada muy vulnerable.

-¿Ya te has cansado de ignorar de propia sangre, sabandija tonta?- Pronunció la mujer detrás de mi

Se dirigía a Natsuki; ella la miraba con dificultad y una marcada mueca de dolor compuesta en su rostro.

-Por más de 50 años estuvimos esperando tu resolución ¿Y así nos pagas?

Natsuki giró la mirada en otra dirección; luego la puso en el suelo y me miró a mí. La conocía lo suficiente, podía deducir que estaba pidiéndome perdón desde lo más profundo de su ser, y yo solo me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella… Solo, observar y callar, inmersa en mis miedos.

Entonces la atención de puso en mí. Sentí un gélido brazo rodear mi cuello y sujetar mi mandíbula de manera que me obligó a mirarla y acercar mi rostro de una incómoda manera al suyo; su aroma era parecido al de las cenizas, un poco floral con un rastro dulce; las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban y contraían a voluntad continuamente mirándome fijamente… Si antes me sentía como un ratón en un estanque de víboras, ahora me sentía como si estuviese metida dentro de la boca de la más grande de ellas.

-Así que tú eres su mascota ¿eh?

Abrí la boca para hablar pero ni un sonido escapó de mis labios. Ella estrechó mis hombros con su brazo dando un par de palmadas suaves a mi espalda con la otra mano; aspiró una gran bocanada de aire cerca de mí y luego exhaló dejando escapar una expresión extasiada.

-Y ya entiendo por qué… Pícara _Luna_ , es malditamente apetitosa

-Aléjate de ella- Gruñó Natsuki apenas desde su dolorosa posición

-Oooh, ya veo ¿La querías solo para ti?... Aun cuando ni siquiera pudiste hacerte cargo de un bicho rastrero

Una mujer más apareció de entre la espesa oscuridad arrojando en medio del espacio que nos separaba a Sonia, golpeada, muy herida y apenas pudiendo moverse. Al levantar la mirada podía sacar de sus ojos vacíos la enorme ira que sentía hacia quien estaba junto a mi robándome mi espacio personal y aterrándome más conforme los segundos pasaban.

-¡Te salvamos el trasero de nuevo!- Espetó contra Natsuki -¿Y tú qué hacías?

Entonces me zarandeó a mí.

-Paseándote con tu botanita... Pues se acabó _Luna_ , tenemos un límite de paciencia y esa se terminó cuando cruzamos el mundo entero buscándote durante todos estos años

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- Bufó Natsuki –Pero no la metas a ella

Escuché el húmedo sonido de una sonrisa esbozarse; miré de reojo sobre mi hombro. Las pupilas de sus ojos verde amarillosos se contrajeron bruscamente, pasó la lengua por su labio inferior dejando un brilloso rastro húmedo en ellos. Bruscamente sentí la mano que sujetaba mi espalda agarrar con fuerza mi cabello haciendo arquear mi cabeza dolorosamente.

-¡NO!- Gritó Natsuki forcejeando

Giré los ojos hacia ella viendo reflejado en mí el horro que ella mostraba; la herida de su hombro manaba sangre a borbotones y poco o nada le importaba; parecía morir en vida impotente por no correr hacia donde estaba yo a impedir lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir… Y pronto lo entendí. Como afiladas hojas percibí el tacto de un par de dientes que quemaban con el acero al rojo vivo sobre la piel entrar en la piel del lado izquierdo de mi cuello… Y fue solo el inicio. Una vez escuché que ser quemada viva era el peor de los horrores, pero esto debía ser peor. Tan pronto aquellos colmillos atravesaron la piel, una tortura que hervía por mis venas, músculos, huesos, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies… Podría decirse, que agradecida me sentí cuando ya no pude sentir nada más, y dejé de ver esa luna asomada entre las ramas de los arboles inmersa en la total oscuridad.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Con fría e implacable velocidad la vi sujetar del cabello a Shizuru como si se tratase de un animal; sin pensárselo dos veces la mordió con deseo pero… No se alimentó de ella. Solo se aseguró de poner una buena dosis de su ponzoña en su torrente sanguíneo y luego soltarla como un saco de basura. Por supuesto, para el momento en que Shizuru cayó al suelo ya había perdido la consciencia. Una vez escuché de relatos antiguos que la mordida de un inmortal a diferencia de la creencia popular humana no los convertía; los asesinaba. Transmitía el virus que cada especie de las nuestras individualmente hace para asesinar a la _presa_ de la cual nos vamos a saciar. Se han hecho horrorosas comparaciones entre nosotros y los insectos.

La suerte de Shizuru, de MI Shizuru estaba sellada. No podría sobrevivir a la mordida de uno de los míos, mucho menos de uno de los mayores…

Pasamos semanas tratando de mantenernos a salvo, para que quien yo creí que era esta patética cazadora, no fuese quien sellara su suerte, sino mi propia familia.

Aquella afilada mano que había atravesado mi hombro salió de mi herida y me dejó en el suelo… No recuerdo nunca haberme sentido así de abatida y derrotada; la podía ver aun, tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo soltando breves convulsiones producto de la obra de la ponzoña en todo su cuerpo.

-Acéptalo de una vez, nunca vas a pertenecer a nuestro mundo si no te asumes como parte de él, _Luna_

Ese era el nombre bajo el cual había nacido bautizada; y ella nada menos era quien me lo había dado. Mi madre, Artemisa, el motivo por el cual me negué a llevar a cabo las masacres que implican ganar una posición en la familia o ser relegada al exilio. Yo preferí huir a ser parte de una familia de fríos chupa sangre. Conforme fui expulsada se me negaron todos mis dones por medio de un ritual de rompimiento del lazo con mi ascendencia vampírica. Nací como tal, pero fui despojada del derecho a serlo muchos años atrás solo quedando de mí un inmortal sin gracia alguna. El mundo del que venía Shizuru tenía una visión romántica o aterradora de los que una vez fueron mi especie, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Volví a ver el suelo, pero esta vez más cerca de mí; encontré a Sonia mirándome. Era una extraña mezcla entre odio y que algo trataba de decirme… Noté que algo se movió dentro de su mano derecha… Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Muerta Shizuru para ella, ya nada tenía contra a mí; una presa más gorda para ella sin lugar a dudas serían las que le hicieron tal daño… Yo bien sabía que no lograría hacerles nada mortal, pero si era tiempo suficiente para escapar, me daría por bien servida.

La palma derecha de Sonia desprendió un sobre natural brillo rojizo inestable, inmediatamente la mujer se puso alzar en pie mientras ante mis ojos veía la piedra actuar curando aceleradamente sus heridas y dándole un velocidad abrumador y fuerza sobre humana por supuesto; no usaba los dones de una especie específica, simplemente estaba extra limitando los efectos de la piedra sobre su propio cuerpo. Se puso de pie de un salto atravesando con la mano izquierdo el pecho de aquella que antes había perforado mi hombro derecho; a ella no la conocía, debía ser alguien que nació durante mis años de ausencia de la familia y por supuesto, fiel a morir a mi madre y los líderes de la misma. En aquel descuido en caos cuando Artemisa levantó la mirada sobre Sonia rodé por el suelo y me arrojé sobre el cuerpo de Shizuru arrastrándome con ella en brazos sobre el suelo plagado de raíces unos 10 metros en descenso. Miré atrás.

Mi madre había tomado parte en el enfrentamiento y agarrado a Sonia del cuello… Era difícil considerando que se trataba de mi madre; vi a Sonia dar un golpe fulminante en la cara de Artemisa empuñando la piedra (Este movimiento específico es dado para atontar la visión y olfato sensible de los inmortales como los vampiros)… Y me marché. Con la mejor velocidad que podía y al mejor paso que pude dado la herida en mi hombro corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo… No sabía bien adonde iba. Incluso a los inmortales las heridas sangrantes les resulta un tocadero de cuatro pares de cojones. Solo cuando el silencio de la noche era irrompible en la espesura de un bosque aun más oscuro y profundo de lo que ya había sido antes me detuve… Sabía que ya nada podía hacer.

El cuerpo de Shizuru se encontraba frío como el hielo y duro como diamante. A pesar de eso desprendía leves convulsiones ocasionales; poniendo cerca la oreja en su pecho sentía un errático latir de corazón. A través de la mordedura en su cuello se desprendían heladas grietas de color azul o violeta que recorrían su hombro y rostro. Al tocarlas podía sentirse como el acariciar una roca con grietas profundas.

- _Es un milagro que siga con vida_

Di la vuelta sobre mí misma poniendo el cuerpo al frente del de Shizuru mirando en la dirección de quien hablaba. Se trataba de una forma femenina de mediana altura cubierta por un grueso abrigo color marrón oscuro con las solapas del cuello estampadas en piel animal. Su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero antiguo de mismo color. De piel clara, cabello rubio. Su olor la delataba como una humana… Aunque algo no terminaba de cuadrarme completamente. ¡Carajo! Maldecía mi debilidad ante semejante herida en mi hombro que aun ni comenzaba a sanar.

-Esa herida- Señaló mi hombro –A menos que te alimentes no sanará en días y eso será un problema

-¿Quién carajos eres?

-Ella me llamó- Señaló a Shizuru

-¿Cómo?

-Es una historia bastante graciosa, no completamente me llamó pero… Algo así

Dio dos pasos al frente en dirección a nosotras.

-¡Ni un paso más!

Se detuvo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Guarda los dientes. Si quisiera rematarte ya lo habría hecho

-Así que vienes por Sonia

-No sé de quien me hablas- Disintió –Pero si con eso refieres a que soy cazadora…

Enseñó un collar con un colgante rojo pulido en forma de gota.

-Lo fui algún día, pero aquellos días ya tuvieron lugar…

-¡A qué vienes entonces!

-¿No te parece que la ponzoña de una inmortal antigua como Artemisa ya debería haber matado a esa chica?- Señaló a Shizuru detrás de mi

Ocurre que la ponzoña de los inmortales es más potente, efectiva, dolorosa o concentrada conforme más edad tenga el ser en cuestión. Mi madre tenía más de 500 años de haber nacido, posicionándose como una de las inmortales más antiguas y buscadas en nuestro mundo. Usualmente usaba su mordida para imposibilitar o debilitar a los mismos de nuestra especie, así de fuerte podía llegar a ser su _veneno_ , pero esta extraña tenía razón… Shizuru seguía viva de alguna manera. Aún escuchaba débiles latidos de su corazón haciendo eco en su pecho.

-¿Vas a dejarme tratar de ayudarla o seguirás puesta en medio?

-Puedes hacerme a un lado si quisieras- Sujeté mi adolorido hombro

-Pero no quiero

Agaché la cabeza soltando un jadeo cansado. Apenas podía ver en un punto fijo sin que los párpados cedieran por su cuenta… Di un paso a un lado cojeando dándole el paso. No tenía nada por perder, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Artemisa nos hallase, y aun así, Shizuru estaba más muerta que viva para ese momento… ¿Por qué no? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ella avanzó a paso seguro poniéndose de rodillas junto a Shizuru; examinó la mordedura en su cuello y luego las extremidades de ese lado del cuerpo.

-Curioso… -Murmuró moviendo su brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué no presenta rigidez?

-¿Cómo?- Ladeé la cabeza desconcertada

-La ponzoña de los vampiros antiguos inyecta un veneno similar a un ácido cuyo primer efecto es paralizar y petrificar a los humanos. Sus brazos tienen… Movilidad

Miré con detalle como meneaba sus dedos, muñeca, codo, hombro.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir

-No pareciera que está muriendo- Agachó la cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho para escuchar su corazón

Sacó un afilado cuchillo del cinturón de su pantalón cubierto por el enorme abrigo. Cortó el brazo derecho de Shizuru a lo largo de las venas del antebrazo; vi con cierta sorpresa que ni una gota de sangre asomó por la herida, ni fluidos, nada. Y aún más sorprendida cuando la herida por si sola sanó rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hundió el cuchillo en su pantalón, inspecciono sus muslos, pantorrillas; se detuvo un instante en la cicatriz de su pierna izquierda y me vio sobre el hombro luego de pasar el dedo por la cicatriz unos segundos. Luego prosiguió, corto la ropa en su abdomen y costados… Se detuvo súbitamente en su costado izquierdo. Suspiró, guardó de nuevo su cuchillo.

-… Vaya- Se puso de pie retrocediendo hacia mi –Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-¡De qué hablas! Aunque muera, incluso si así fuera no puedo dejarla

-Está cambiando

-… ¿Qué?

-Supongo que no tenías idea de nada sobre ella, ni su familia, nada de eso

-¡Explícate!- La sujeté por las solapas del abrigo zarandeándola con fuerza

-Esta mujer es descendiente de una de los 3 aquelarres de humanos que sobrevivieron a la primera Luna de los inmortales

Conscientemente dejé de respirar ahí. Según los textos antiguos de nuestro mundo pocos humanos sobrevivieron a la aparición de los primeros inmortales. Hechiceros, brujas, alquimistas de sangre y descendientes reales. La primera luna de los inmortales fue aquella en que estos hechiceros y brujas maldijeron a los inmortales dándoles las debilidades que hoy por hoy son la única forma en que podemos ser asesinados; y al mismo tiempo, dándose a ellos mismos la contra-maldición de poder ser infectados por la sangre o virus de aquellos inmortales que sellaron. Hubieron 3 sociedades humanas involucradas en aquella horrible era oscura: Hechiceros, alquimistas y nigromantes. La descendencia de aquellos involucrados serían los únicos que podrían heredar las atrocidades de los inmortales en caso de que ellos tratasen de asesinarlos usando su inmortalidad en contra.

-No, eso que dices no…

" _PUM-PUM"_

Fueron dos fuertes latidos de corazón acompasados. Las dos vimos el cuerpo de Shizuru… Y con notable asombro dibujado en nuestros rostros, su tórax comenzó a moverse rítmicamente acompañando una respiración un tanto errática.

-Tenemos que irnos- ella me jaló el brazo izquierdo alejándose dos pasos

-No… no puede ser… Shizuru no…

-¡Vámonos!

Tiró de mi brazo una vez más y conforme mis piernas cedieron comenzamos a correr. No había registro alguno en la actualidad o época posterior a la edad media de un humano convertido en inmortal. Lo único conocido al respecto, es que aquellos humanos que heredaban los dones de un inmortal eran del doble de letales, del triple de cargados de instinto asesino, cuatro veces más aterradores y sin las debilidades del inmortal que le dio sus dones. En mis condiciones no podía quedarme a ver aquello… Pero tampoco quería enfrentar la idea de haberla perdido… Lo que fuese que despertara en ese húmedo suelo boscoso… Ya no seria Shizuru; ya no sería esa radiante castaña de la que no pude evitar enamorarme, aun siendo una frágil humana… Había perdido a mi Shizuru. Mientras corríamos yo misma aceleré la marcha tirando fuerte del brazo de la extraña. Ella sí era humana, y un vampiro hambriento rastreaba una presa a kilómetros… Desafortunadamente ahora las dos estábamos metidas en ello y no quería ser asesinada por alguien que llevaba la cara de mi amada. Por si no fuera suficiente preocupación tener a Artemisa suelta en el territorio, aparecía esta perfecta desconocida, estaba herida como un perro apaleado y aparte, teníamos al que debía ser el primer vampiro convertido en siglos de conocimientos en nuestra historia próximamente suelto también… Claro, nada podía ser peor.


	5. Recién nacida

**P.O.V Natsuki**

Nos detuvimos en medio de la carretera cerca de un hostal solitario al frente de la calle. La desconocida al lado mío, más agitada y cansada notablemente pasó la calle y entró; la seguí tambaleando dado la gravedad de la herida en mi hombro y cuanto había sangrado. Me quedé afuera recargada en una pared sosteniéndome la herida, esperaba a que saliera a ver qué había conseguido o a qué había entrado (nada perdía esperando algo de una perfecta desconocida, no?). Y efectivamente tras varios minutos salió con la llave de una habitación; caminamos hasta detrás de la recepción a un pasillo de habitaciones privadas suficientemente independientes la una de la otra, entré primero y me senté en la cama, ella tardó un momento en entrar y finalmente agarró una silla y se sentó junto a la ventana.

-Encárgate de eso- Me arrojó una bolsa de papel

Al agarrarla en el aire descubrí de qué se trataba. Nada menos que una bolsa pequeña del tamaño de un puño cerrado. Desgarré uno de los bordes de la bolsa y exprimí el líquido por mi garganta sin detenerme a respirar. Un sabor intenso metalizado llenó mis papilas gustativas hasta el último trago… El vestigio de la clase de inmortal que era yo me asqueaba, así que tan pronto terminé de beber corrí al lavabo a beber tragos de agua de seguido hasta sacar el sabor a sangre de mi boca. Estando en el baño me saque la camisa y camisilla que llevaba puestas viendo como el enorme agujero de unos casi 10 cm de ancho comenzaba a cerrar lentamente; cuando se trata de heridas abiertas que atraviesan a ambos lados de una extremidad o del torso e involucran huesos, ligamentos y músculos es más dolorosa la regeneración en sí misma. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared agarrando con el brazo izquierdo la pared mientras en el espejo veía los tejidos afrontarse y unirse progresivamente. Pasaron uno minutos en aquel proceso de regeneración (en el que por cierto, de estar consciente se debe estar en total quietud dejando que la memoria misma de los huesos, músculos y tejidos vivientes hagan su trabajo, de lo contrario las funciones de los músculos, huesos y demás se verán impedidas y habría que volver a hacer una herida que estimule la regeneración exitosa).

Tras dos minutos más en los qué lavé la sangre de las dos prendas y usé una toalla del baño en el torso volví a salir. Encontré a aquella rubia más cómoda sin su abrigo y sombrero con varios insumos tendidos sobre la mesa. Rellenaba varias estacas metálicas con ciertos ingredientes cuyo olor me causaba náuseas que tuve que reprimir.

-¿Qué carajo haces?- Pregunté

-De nada- Me señaló mi hombro

-… Hmm!...

-Preparo la defensa- Contestó sin sacar la mirada de una de las estacas metálicas vacías

-¿Cómo?

-Si tu amiga nos encontrase, habrá que defendernos… E igual si nos encuentra el vampiro que la mordió

-Mi madre- Caminé hacia la ventana mirando a través de la cortina

-Oh vaya… -Rió por lo bajo -¿Ninguna relación familiar de vampiros es armoniosa?

-No las que conozco

La miré de reojo seguir con su labor. Ponía ciertas hierbas y metales dentro de las estacas que harían chillar como cerdo a cualquier vampiro por viejo que fuera. Plata, hojas de manzano y tierra de la tumba de algún santo, esto detendría y haría llorar a cualquier vampiro _normal_ … Pero claro; es que no sabíamos a que nos enfrentaríamos si agarráramos a Shizuru de frente. Ni siquiera sabía si en realidad si había cambiado… Confié en ella ciegamente y me dejé llevar del temor de ser asesinada en mi patético estado de hacía solo unos minutos. Es verdad que seguía _viva_ ¿Pero en razón de qué?

-Debí quedarme con ella…

-Claro, habrías quedado divina regada como adornos navideños en todos los árboles. Mientras aun haya sangre humana en los tejidos de un vampiro recién creado son por mucho más peligrosos que uno antiguo, a veces incluso más que un grupo pequeño… Y no te ofendas, pero tu estado es inmundo ahora mismo

-Gracias- Mascullé más a modo de "muérete"

-De nada- Separó en la mesa 6 estacas y guardó el resto de sus horribles ingredientes

-¿Para qué usarás eso si nos encontramos con Shizuru?

-Para inmovilizarla

-¿Y no planeas matarla?

-Fui cazadora hace mucho, ya no le encuentro chiste a matar inmortales

-¿Quién eres?- Me senté en la cama mirándola

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Vamos, me encantaría saber por quién arriesgué mi trasero y a la chica que amo

-Uno… Ya no es una chica; dos, si te arriesgaste yo no te obligué a hacerlo… Y tres, te salvé la vida, de quedarte ahí 2 minutos más sin que yo te dijera que estaba cambiando, la decoración de exteriores habría sido un tema fascinante en la próxima temporada de caza de los locales

-Desconfías demasiado de mis habilidades

-Tengo entendido que eres una vampira nacida en el seno de tu especie a quien le fueron arrebatados sus dones y habilidades por medio de un ritual de desligamiento de tu madre y familiares; por lo cual aunque no tienes sus misma debilidades te limitas a ser solo una clase de ser inmortal indefinido

Me puse de pie viéndola fijamente. Yo misma conocía mi existencia y los motivos de mi longeva vida; pero una cazadora, seres por los que vi a mi familia huir cuando era niña en mis primeros años de vida, de quienes ya sabía bien qué eran capaces de hacer estaba dándome una visión realista, egoísta y patética del como soy vista en mi mundo… Y no es halagador que más allá de ser útil en cierto punto podría llegar a ser un lastre… Uno que no puede morir. Más allá de resistencia, velocidad, fuerza e invulnerabilidad no tengo nada más que ofrecer. Ese es mi castigo en la eternidad.

-Shizuru podría reconocerme… Ella no me haría daño

-Tú conoces bien el estado _Berserk_ de los adolescentes de tu especie ¿no?- Mencionó sacudiendo su sombrero y abrigo

-Claro que si

El estado Berserk es aquél momento de "sobre calentamiento" de los instintos y deseos sanguinarios o asesinos de un inmortal del tipo depredador (así les gustaba describirnos a los nigromantes y cazadores). Consiste básicamente en liberar todos los _seguros_ primitivos que nos hace ligeramente conscientes de quienes somos y de discernir quienes son amigos y quienes enemigos. En pocas palabras, convierte a un inmortal con habilidades asesinas en una máquina de matar por un tiempo no especificado, todo depende de la especie. En el caso de los vampiros cuando entran a su pubertad se mantienen en este estado de 2 meses hasta un año (Y es por eso que durante esta etapa de total rebelión y asimilación de los cambios abruptos del cuerpo para con su identidad y especie inmortal, se les sella o "duerme" canalizando aquellas fuerzas en aquello en lo que son mejores)… Eso sí. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta aquel estado cuanto puede durar para un vampiro convertido a partir de la mordida de uno más antiguo. La cabeza me palpitaba, no sabía si quería llorar, correr, gritar, matar a esa mujer o solo esperar. No saber en qué había terminado Shizuru me tenía de muy mal humor y muy impaciente… Primero Sonia, luego Artemisa y ahora Shizuru.

Pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello desde la frente hasta la nuca rascando la raíz de mis cabellos en aquella zona.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? Por algo las estás preparando

-Pues… Ella ya sabe demasiado… Y es la primera y última vez que seguramente presenciaré un humano convertido en vampiro, así para tu buena suerte quiero ayudarte a atraerla y capturarla

-¿De verdad?- Levanté una ceja incrédula

-Antes que cazadora nací en una familia de brujas; tengo que conocer a que me enfrento antes de querer matarlo y matarlos honestamente no me trajo satisfacción alguna

-O sea que quieres saber _qué_ es

-Correcto- Soltó los brazos en el espaldar de la silla estirando la espalda –Ahora si me disculpas, sé que no duermes, pero yo si debo dormir

-En realidad hoy si necesito dormir

Me refería a lo agotador que es incluso para el cuerpo de un inmortal de mi tipo regenerar una herida como la que había sufrido hace poco; solo una dosis tan limitada de sangre no iba a ayudarme a recuperarme completamente… Y no. No suelo cazar por mi cuenta; en el momento que se me desligó de mi descendencia vampírica perdí el instinto de cacería de los de la especie de mi familia, así como los colmillos y la debilidad al olor a ciertos tipos de sangre. Alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no recuerdo como fue sentirse atraída por la sangre de un humano o animal y francamente es un recuerdo que me alegra haber perdido con el pasar de los años.

Sin esperar una respuesta me saqué las botas y recosté en el sofá enfrente de la cama, ella se sacó las botas igualmente y se recostó en la cama a descansar; luego de un último vistazo a través de la ventana determiné que todo seguía suficientemente tranquilo como para darme el lujo de dormir por primera vez en casi 50 años.

Las horas pasaron y me vi sumida en un sueño a tal grado de profundo que para cuando desperté ya era oscuro de nuevo. Cualquiera diría que sería debido a no haber dormido por 50 años, pero es un defecto que viene intrínseco en mi pérdida de regeneración dado la especie de mi familia. Sí, regenero suficientemente rápido y es una de las razones de llamarme a mí misma una inmortal, pero los de mi tipo regeneran heridas del porte de la de esa noche con mucha más facilidad y sin tener que descansar; resuelta que aunque no tenga sus debilidades aun así soy bastante frágil… Cada vez más patético.

La puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos; aquella rubia entró a la habitación comiendo vorazmente un sándwich de pavo y bebiendo una lata de coca cola zero. Se sentó en la mesa comenzando a empacar las estacas y sus artefactos dentro de dos estuches de pierna que guardaba ocultos bajo el gran abrigo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté rascándome los ojos

-Casi las 9- Dio otra mordida grande

-Bien- Me puse de pie volviendo a usar las botas y estirando la espalda -¿Iremos ahora?

-Por supuesto… Ha sido tiempo suficiente para empezar a rastrear

Caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí un par de pasos al pasillo mirando en todas direcciones… Comenzaba a llover. Un par de minutos más tarde aquella mujer se me unió y partimos de regreso al bosque. Ya en un estado mejorado de mi estado anterior podía llevar el liderato en la marcha y marcar el compás así como abrir el camino; para ser humana se trataba de alguien que me siguió el paso bastante bien durante aquellos casi 45 minutos de marcha adentrándonos en el frondoso bosque y claro, la lluvia lo complicaba un poco… Pero finalmente llegamos a aquel lugar en que habíamos dejado a Shizuru… Vacío.

-Ahhh… Carajo… -Suspiré llevándome la mano a la frente

Guardaba la esperanza de que su cuerpo siguiera ahí. Y no conforme con haber desaparecido el cuerpo había un claro rastro de un solo juego de huellas encaminándose a zancadas más adentro en el bosque. Aquella mujer sobre pasó mi delantera y se inclinó sobre las huellas pasando los dedos delicadamente.

-Están profundas, más hondas del frente que de atrás- Levantó la cabeza hacia el camino que seguían las huellas –Los vampiros como tu familia corren apoyando todo el pie, así ganan velocidad en terrenos como estos… Esta es tu Shizuru, sin dudas

-Y llevaba prisa- Combiné yo al ver la profundidad y rastro de las huellas

-Andando- Comenzó a caminar delante de mí con más cuidado siguiendo el rastro de huellas

A partir de ahí comenzamos a orientarnos con la ayuda de una linterna (no por mí, por ella)… Y según las dos, haría falta caminar durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrar huellas frescas… Entonces el rastro se hizo bastante más revelador. En determinado punto entre las 11 y 12 de la noche comenzamos a encontrar pisadas más frescas y suaves y junto con ellas hallamos 3 cadáveres de animales del bosque violentamente asesinados. Uno de ellos era un ciervo adulto de unos 2 metros de altura que tenía la garganta tan destrozada que apenas y colgaba de los guindajos de carne y los huesos del cuello.

-Si tiene apetito no creo que se sacie con sangre animal- Comentó ella mirando hacia adelante –Más adelante tenemos prados abiertos, tomemos una ruta indirecta hacia el este por..-

Inmediatamente entendí por qué había dejado de hablar. Las dos habíamos escuchado un sonido de "algo" acercarse o estar a por lo menos unos 10 metros de distancia de las dos. El olor no me tranquilizaba más… Es el mismo olor dulce y fuerte que tienen los vampiros jóvenes o adolescentes de nuestra especie; esa alerta roja que hace que otros animales o incluso inmortales huyan de ellos. Ella me miró llevando las dos manos lentamente dentro de su abrigo a las estacas preparadas la noche anterior. Me di la vuelta lentamente en la dirección de la cual venía aquel sonido inquietante; mi desconocida acompañante, dado sus sentidos humanos, no podía ver lo que yo, y era una visión tremendamente aterradora…

Una versión pálida, desaliñada, con la ropa totalmente destruida y ensangrentada, cubierta de lodo, tierra y húmeda hasta el cabello de Shizuru presente ante nosotras. Entre sus mechones sucios de cabello escapan un par de ojos de un dorado intenso. La poca luz de la luna creaba la luminiscencia que se aprecia en los ojos de un depredador en medio de la noche… Y que se encontrasen contraídas mirando fijamente detrás de mí ya me había hecho entender porque no se había molestado en ocultarse por más tiempo… Quería alimentarse, comer… Y quería a la humana detrás de mí… Pronto ella también lo entendió y vio en mis gestos dado que se ocultó detrás de mi espalda.

-Sh-Shizuru…

Su cabeza hizo un movimiento de reacción parecido a un tic, dirigiéndola hacia mí de una forma inconsciente ya que sus ojos se mantenían en quien se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Lamento… Lamento mucho haberte dejado ayer…

Dio un paso al frente comenzando a flexionar las rodillas.

-No quería hacerlo… Pero tampoco quería estar cuando despertaras y verte… A-así- No pude evitar que la voz me temblara en la última palabra

Dio un paso más y nosotras nos alejamos dos pasos muy cuidadosamente. Escuché detrás de mí como aquella mujer puso dos estacas debajo de las mangas de su abrigo agachándose más.

-Me alegra ver que estás con vida… Es decir… Me alegra verte- Sonreí irremediablemente –Me gusta volverte a ver aun a pesar de todo

Dio dos pasos más echando los hombros adelante y separando los brazos a lado y lado de su cuerpo. No podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar que nos atacara y pusiera las manos encima… Eso sería todo.

-Olvidé decirte que podríamos hab-

Con una velocidad que incluso a mis ojos me costó seguir se abalanzó sobre mi clavando las uñas ferozmente en mis músculos trapecios; su fuerza era de tal tipo que choqué contra un tronco haciendo reventar varias astillas tras mi espalda… Y ella, aquella mujer ¿Dónde estaba?

Pronto aquella pregunta fue respondida. De una hábil manera salió de mi costado derecho tomando ventaja del agarre que aplicaba Shizuru sobre mi… Entendí lo suficientemente rápido y afirmé ambos brazos de Shizuru con toda la fuerza que podía a las heridas que hacía a mis hombros. Aquellas estacas ocultas en las mangas de su abrigo se desplegaron hacia las palmas de sus manos y ella no dudó ni un segundo en atravesar el dorso de ambas manos de ella clavándolas a mis hombros; no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, grito que se vio combinado con el que la misma Shizuru en su estado sicótico soltó… Ella siendo una vampira recién nacida era particularmente débil a lo que contenían estas estacas… Y aunque dolía, yo no lo era… Muy bien elaborado el plan, pero en ese preciso momento estaba odiando a esa mujer como nunca por tan arriesgada movida.

-¡Termínalo ya, maldita sea!- Grité sin poder acallar los gritos de dolor

Las manos atravesadas de Shizuru despedían un insoportable olor a carne quemada, y las heridas se llenaban alrededor de la carne atravesada con un tono rojo y violeta que se iba expandiendo progresivamente. Antes que esas estacas acabaran de matarnos de dolor a ambas, esa mujer sacó una tercera con la cual dio un golpe fulminante en la coronilla de la cabeza de Shizuru... Y ella cayó inconsciente con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-… Aggh!... Voy… ¡Voy a matarte, desgraciada!- Gemí soltando las manos de los antebrazos de Shizuru

-De nada, otra vez te salvé

-¡¿A esto le llamas salvarme?!- Señalé con lambas manos las manos de Shizuru clavadas con las estacas a mis hombros

-Ay, no llores

Sacó ambas estacas de las dos manos de Shizuru y de mis hombros de un tirón; otro grito de dolor que no pude callar por mero orgullo. Shizuru cayó inconsciente al suelo a lo que ella de inmediato reaccionó poniendo esposas en tobillos y muñecas de plata atadas a una cadena de plata que iba en su cuello.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder…

Me vi a mi misma sentada sin poder mover los brazos de ninguna manera arrastrando la espalda en el tronco para poder ponerme en pie. Esta vez tomamos un atajo según el camino que ella marcaba esta vez. Nos encontrábamos más cerca de lo pensado de un vehículo aparcado en una carretera destapada usada por los cazadores; resulta que aquel era el auto de aquella desconocida, quien soltó el cuerpo inmóvil de Shizuru en el asiento trasero mientras sacaba unas maletas del maletero del auto… Yo me limite a esperar con las fuerzas que tenía para ese momento a lo que hacía sin sacarle los ojos de encima de Shizuru.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Jadeé viéndola

-Le haré un favor, si eso dices

-¿Por qué la ayudas?

-Ya te dije, ella me llamó

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…

Solté un gruñido de dolor deslizando la espalda a través de la llanta trasera para caer sentada junto al auto.

-Antes que nada, habría que encontrar la manera de… Calmarla, sellarla, una clase de barrera que contenga su estado Berserk mientras tiene más experiencia

-A veces cuando enjaulas a la bestia, esta se enoja ¿sabes?

Asomó la cabeza a verme luego de notar el bajo tono de voz con qué hablaba. En silencio sacó una bolsa más del tamaño de su puño de dentro de su abrigo arrojándola a mi pecho. Ya sabía de qué iba nuevamente… Y no tenía opción. Agaché la cabeza agarrándola con los dientes, con los mismos que reventé el borde de la bolsa para poder chupar el contenido por completo. Nuevamente, toleré el dolor de la regeneración en silencio… Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que acudir a la sangre dos veces durante la misma década para regenerarme. ¡Vaya lio!

Durante aquello minutos que duró el tortuoso proceso no me di cuenta cuando aquella desconocida sacó el cuerpo de Shizuru al prado donde estaba preparando una fogata junto a un árbol alto y grueso; de ese árbol rodeó las cadenas que la contenían aprisionándola contra la madera; siendo cadenas de plata, poco o nada podría hacer si se despertase como una bestia (como la que se portaba)

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Comer- La vi sacar varios trozos de carne de dentro del auto

-¿Ha?

Luego entendí. Se sentó en un tronco seco junto a la fogata ensartando la carne a dos palos y dejándolos suficientemente cerca del fuego. Moví ambos brazos en todas direcciones verificando que la regeneración fue exitosa, luego agarré otro trozo de tronco del suelo más seco sentándome frente a ella del otro lado del fuego… No podía dejar de mirar a Shizuru; y pensar que ahora se veía más tranquila que la horrorosa visión de hacía solo menos de una hora… Viendo sus manos podía darme cuenta que esas heridas ocasionadas por las estacas estaban casi totalmente regeneradas… Por experiencia sabía que cuando estuviera en óptimas condiciones físicas, seguro despertaría. Mientras seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos aquella desconocida se hizo de dos buenos pedazos de carne y comenzó a comer con cierta prisa pasando cada bocado con un trago de agua de su botella; tampoco dejaba de mirar de tanto en tanto a Shizuru; quizás no quería ser tomada por sorpresa en medio de su cena.

-Tengo curiosidad… Luego que despierte ¿Qué harás?- Me preguntó entre mordiscos

-La tendré conmigo… No sé cómo, pero la ayudaré

-Tu misma no eres una vampira, solo… Eres una tipa fuerte…

-Pues aun así- Fijé la mirada en Shizuru

En ese mismo instante vi como su mano derecha reaccionó. Luego la cabeza dio un saltito cambiando de posición; las heridas de sus manos habían sanado por completo. Aquella mujer se puso de pie chupándose los dedos, rodeó el árbol asegurando las cadenas de tal modo que el torso de Shizuru estuviera totalmente pegado a la madera del cuello hasta el final de la columna.

-… _Mmmhh_ … -Gimió Shizuru ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado

-Bien, se acabó la cena- Mencionó la mujer sacando de debajo de su abrigo una pistola

-¿Qué crees que le harás con eso?

-Balas de plata, no la mataran pero si la ralentizarán si se nos sale de las manos

Me puse de pie de mi lugar caminando hacia Shizuru; me puse en cuclillas frente a ella a solo centímetros de distancia de sus piernas… Con precaución puse la mano sobre su rodilla izquierda. Enseguida su cabeza reaccionó levantándola aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Shizuru…

Estaba volviendo en si lentamente. Meneó la cabeza a ambos lados como sacudiéndose la somnolencia de su estado; incliné la cabeza para encontrarme con el momento en que finalmente abrió sus ojos… Estos seguían siendo rojos, con un tono amarillo ámbar cerca de la pupila, mirando el vacío, acostumbrándose a la luz según noté en el movimiento repetitivo de las pupilas.

-Aquí estoy- Repetí en voz más calmada

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Me sentía como ser despertada después de ser atropellada una y otra vez por un tractor. La cabeza bombeaba ferozmente, sentía un ardor infernal en el cuello de ambos lados, mis muñecas dolían como si estuvieran siendo oprimidas bajo planchas industriales así como mi abdomen, pecho y cuello, también los tobillos.

 _-Shizuru_

Esa voz tan familiar. ¡Claro! Era Natsuki; mi Natsuki estaba ahí… Pero demonios, era difícil abrir los ojos… Y finalmente los abrí. La claridad con la que veía mi entorno era abrumadora. Enfoqué la vista de primera vez en el suelo; tan cerca que podía ver como el césped y la tierra se retorcía ligeramente gracias al frío y el rocío… Las gotas y salpicaduras más diminutas de agua se deslizaban por medio de los pelillos de las hojas de césped, mezclándose armoniosamente con los pequeños grumos de tierra aferrados a las raíces que débilmente sobresalían; si dejaba de enfocar un poco pude ver los hilos de tela caer al suelo y desprenderse, hilos sucios y empolvados de tierra que se secaba de a poco sobre el algodón. Luego vi mis muslos… Por Dios, sucios, empañados en lodo y tierra, la ropa desgarrada y dañada… Y poco o nada me importaba… A través de la piel del muslo derecho percibí con total claridad el flujo sanguíneo en las vasos superficiales; un flujo acelerado y errático, la sangre era casi deficiente, los latidos eran progresivamente más lentos y alejados en uno del otro… Ahora me encontraba oyendo mi extraño latir de corazón. Contemplé cada uno de mis sentidos a partir de ese momento; el olor que tenía encima era sangre, sangre animal y no cualquier animal; un ciervo, un leopardo de las montañas y un coyote, todos animales adultos y saludables, lodo de las montañas altas, tierra, polvo, suciedad, el particular olor que desprende el algodón al desgarrarse bruscamente y por supuesto, mi olor propio mezclado con un coctel de sudor, lluvia y aroma a pino y plantas de arbusto.

- _Aquí estoy_

La voz de Natsuki de nuevo. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente en la dirección de la que vino esa voz. Ella se veía tristemente demacrada; a juzgar por el estado de su ropa y dos enormes agujeros en sus hombros solo podía deducir que estuvo en un horrible combate con aquellos vampiros que nos atraparon antes… Claro. En aquel momento perdí consciencia de mi misma. ¿Cuán encarnizada fue aquella batalla para tener mi ropa así?... Y por supuesto… ¿Cómo sobreviví?... Tuvo que ser obra de Natsuki, ella parecía haberme protegido y estaba tan feliz de verla… Hasta que vi a esta desconocida a unos 4 metros de Natsuki apuntándome con un arma; con un horrendo abrigo enorme y un sombrero que cubría parte de sus facciones.

-Que es…-

Y mi habla se cortó. Una sensación asquerosa y dolorosa como meter carbón ardiendo tras mi garganta me carcomió. Que insoportable sensación. Jadeé y tosí tratando de hacer mas ligero el dolor pero no funcionó… Era horripilante y me causaba náuseas.

-Tranquila, sé cómo te sientes- Dijo Natsuki mirándome –Tu, tienes más?

-Claro- Contestó la mujer del abrigo

La vi retroceder varios pasos más allá de una pequeña fogata alcanzando un auto. Le arrojó algo a Natsuki que de inmediato llamó mi atención gracias a un primitivo instinto olfativo; seguí mi nariz hasta las manos de Natsuki donde llevaba… ¿Una bolsa clínica de sangre humana?

-¡Qu-Qué es eso!

-Tienes que saciar tu sed- Contestó Natsuki –No podremos soltarte hasta entonces

-… Sed…

Natsuki abrió con los dientes de un lado manchando sus dedos ligeramente con unas gotas de sangre. Sentí mis ojos abrirse y centrarse específicamente en aquello, pero... ¿Beber sangre?...

-¡N-no!... No puedo… no

-No tenemos opción- Natsuki se puso de rodillas poniendo cerca la bolsa

-¡Aléjalo!

-Ahh… -Natsuki suspiró volviendo a llevar la bolsa hacia si –No me dejas opción

Llevó la bolsa a sus labios llenando su boca y mejillas con una buena parte de la sangre; luego de agarrarla con la otra mano tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha poniendo los labios sobre los míos; estos se movieron gentilmente provocando que mis defensas bajaran… Esos labios cálidos me traían tal tranquilidad que no me percaté cuando la sangre comenzó a bajar por mi garganta calmando el impetuoso dolor de antes… Compartimos nuestro primer beso en una situación en que ella me daba a beber sangre humana... Podría sonar asqueroso, pero Natsuki en aquel momento me llevó al límite de todos mis placeres conocidos.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó respirando sobre mis labios

-Está rico… Quiero más…


	6. Sed

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Me sentía alterada y adormecida. Tenía un subidón de energía como nunca en mi vida había sentido; escuchaba mi propio corazón latiendo rápidamente, de forma acelerada y de alguna manera… Este era mi latir de corazón normal. Errático y acelerado.

-No durará mucho tiempo así- Me dijo Natsuki –Hasta que deje latir, tendrás apetito constantemente

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdón?

-Parece que recobró el sentido- Mencionó la mujer desconocida

-Por ahora- Dijo Natsuki sin apartarse de su posición

-¿De qué están hablando?

Las dos me miraron con cierto desconcierto; Natsuki más que la otra extraña. Ella guardó su arma, recompuso la caída de su enorme abrigo y caminó hacia mi permaneciendo a unos 5 pasos de distancia. Hasta ese momento recién me percaté que me encontraba fuertemente atada con cadenas a un tronco… Y cómo dolían. Sentía que el metal de estas pesadas cadenas quemaba y se incrustaba ferozmente en mi piel.

-Es plata, no dejará que te muevas de ahí- Señaló ella

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunté comenzando a perder la paciencia

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Preguntó Natsuki mirándome

-¿Recordar? Estábamos en manos de esas personas que te iban a lastimar, y esa cazadora… ¿Se liberó y te hizo esto?

Natsuki y aquella mujer intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

-No, esto… No importa…

-Tu lo hiciste- Dijo esa mujer

-¿Cómo?

-Fuiste tu- Repitió poniendo ambas manos en la cadera

-No… No entiendo…

-Hace dos días la madre de ésta mujer te mordió ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo señalando a Natsuki

-Yo…

Escarbé en lo más profundo de mi memoria tratando de recordar. Vi la imagen de Natsuki ser cruelmente atravesada por la mano de alguien a quien su cara no alcancé a ver debido la oscuridad… Natsuki hablaba con quien me sostenía lejos de ella y luego algo tiró de mi cabello y… Era borroso. Dolor, confusión, más dolor y la sensación de estar siendo quemada viva en ese instante. La imagen se veía distorsionada por un fondo totalmente rojo e interferencia mental. Respiré profundo; sin darme cuenta estaba moviendo furiosamente las manos y piernas tratando de forma instintiva de liberarme de esas dolorosas cadenas. Natsuki y esa mujer dieron pasos atrás alejándose de mí.

-No… No recuerdo bien nada de eso…

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- Dijo Natsuki –Pero hay mucho de qué hablar

-Natsuki quítame estas cadenas

-No puedo- Agachó la cabeza

-Por favor… Duelen

Natsuki levantó la cabeza y me miró; parecía que sentía el mismo dolor que yo o cuando menos se hacía una buena idea de cómo se sentía. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie caminando dos pasos lejos de mi dándome la espalda.

-Los humanos no sobreviven a la mordida de un inmortal… -Dijo sin mirarme –Pero tu si sobreviviste

La miré tratando de entender lo que decía.

-Y es… inaudito…

-No entiendo qué me quieres decir

-Que ya no eres humana- Espeto la desconocida entrando en la conversación –Y que pasaste una noche y un día entero en total estado Berserk en este bosque… Si tu no recuerdas lo que hiciste, no tenemos manera de saberlo tampoco

Natsuki permaneció en silencio sin mirarme. Yo no era tan tonta para no entender lo que pasaba. A esto se debía que siguiera extrañamente con vida aún; el latido errático de mi corazón, mi apetito por sangre y el exceso de fuerza y velocidad que yo misma podía sentir que cargaba en ese momento.

-Es por eso que tengo las cadenas ¿Verdad?

Natsuki asintió.

-Pensé que… No tenían un corazón funcional…

-Cuando son vampiros recién nacidos el cuerpo por sí mismo se consume la sangre humana que hay en tejidos y venas en un tiempo de más o menos 3 meses… Eso es lo que los hace más… fuertes… Y propensos al estado Berserk si están mal alimentados

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Me hablaste hace varios días… ¿Recuerdas el blog paranormal al que escribiste?

-… Tu eres…

-Si, bueno… Inna Aleshka es mi verdadero nombre- Se puso de cuclillas frente a mi –Disculpa si no puedo soltar las cadenas aun… Aunque me alegra ver que puedes hablar y no solo comernos

Volví a tirar la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en mi clavícula. Respiré… No se sentía como antes; antes podía percibir la temperatura cálida de mi respiración sobre mi piel, pero esta vez estaba a la misma que el mismo aire helado de la noche. Mi piel por lo tanto se encontraba fría también… Parecía que lo único que permanecía cálido era mi corazón, ese que parecía soltar los últimos latidos antes de dejar de latir… Yo ya no era una frágil humana… Más aterrador que eso, había la posibilidad de que ni siquiera pudiera asumir control sobre mi misma una vez se soltaran estas cadenas.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sobre… ellos, sobre mi… sobre esto?- Le pregunté a Inna

-Fui cazadora alguna vez, pero en determinado punto solo me dediqué a recopilar toda la información sobre el mundillo de los inmortales… Ahora mismo gozo de suficiente longevidad como para dejar mis dudas resueltas antes de ir a la tumba

-Ya… ¿Y por qué no me sueltan las cadenas?

-Confiamos en que sigues siendo suficientemente civilizada, pero esas cadenas son las que mantienen esos instintos primitivos a raya

-¿Natsuki…?

Ella seguía de espaldas. La vi y escuché suspirar ruidosamente. Se volvió hacia y rodeó el árbol; según el sonido de sus manos estaba aflojando y soltando las cadenas.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- Inna retrocedió 3 pasos

-Calla- Espetó Natsuki soltando las cadenas que aprisionaban mi abdomen

-No me obligues a dispararle si se me tira encima

-No lo hará- Contestó soltando las cadenas alrededor de mi cuello

-¿Tan segura?

-Confío en ella

Natsuki se dio la vuelta hacia mi permaneciendo cerca de mi; me observó detenidamente por varios segundos de forma minuciosa; clavó su mas inquisitiva mirada curiosa en mis ojos, nariz, pecho y manos… Luego de un silencio prolongado extendió su mano frente a mi pecho… La miré por un momento y aunque notablemente adolorida, puse mi mano sobre la suya… En mi estado actual sentía la temperatura de Natsuki más que nunca, ella era mucho más cálida que yo… Y a niveles que ahora más que nunca podía percibir.

Con más cuidado que si fuese a dar mis primeros pasos me puse de pie aferrando la otra mano del hombro de Natsuki, ella no separó la mirada de mi ni un instante y no solo por el hecho de temer que algo en mi fuera a salirse de control… Solo quiso seguirme segundo a segundo con la mirada hasta…

-Hay que alimentarla- Nos interrumpió Inna

-Lo sé- Contestó Natsuki

-¿Alimentarme?

-Hay que contener tus instintos lo mejor que se pueda… Y con los recién nacidos eso significa que tenemos que alimentarte hasta saciarte

-El apetito por sangre humana durará por un par de semanas, luego podrá acostumbrarse a la sangre animal- Comentó Inna

Tanta información al mismo tiempo me confundía. Sangre animal, sangre humana, instintos, alimentación… yo misma no acababa de entender que estaba pasando.

-Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir- Dijo Natsuki –Pero tu no puedes entrar

Señaló a Inna.

-¿Qué? He sido buena contigo

-Esta protegido con barreras en las que solo los inmortales por especie pueden entrar. Los cazadores en especial no pueden entrar ahí

-Vaya ¿Luego que tanto las ayudé?- Fingió indignación

-Quisiera ser yo quien te echara así, pero en realidad es territorio ajeno…

-No me cuentes la historia de tu vida, solo vamos de una vez

Ella parecía guardar particular interés en mantener cerca o "cómoda" a Natsuki, quizás Inna aun después de saber todo lo ocurrido necesitaba algo más de nosotras dos… Como saberlo. Pero al final, ella era la única que podía mantenernos medianamente a salvo mientras pasaba la tormenta. Así que subimos a su auto y nos marchamos. Tomamos la carretera de regreso al territorio de Fuuka, nos adentramos en el área donde las residencias privadas aledañas a la escuela se encontraban y allí nos detuvimos.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí?- Preguntó Inna bajando del auto

-Sí, segura… Ven- Natsuki me llamó ofreciéndome la mano

Inna puso las dos manos contra su cadera sobre la empuñadura de sus armas alejándose dos pasos de mí. Natsuki me observaba atentamente… Hasta el momento que salí del auto no lo entendí pero luego… Oh, luego lo comprendí. Un fortísimo olor de rastro de múltiples humanos atravesaba la calle de lado a lado. El ardor en mi garganta regresó. Sin siquiera quererlo me recargué con la mano izquierda en la puerta del auto mirando la suelo fijamente… Delante de mi Natsuki se mantenía en su lugar aunque en sus ojos se le podía ver notablemente asustada, Inna había sacado las dos armas manteniéndolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Poco más de 4 minutos me tomó recobrar la compostura y aun con la garganta ardiendo dar un paso al frente.

-Ya estoy bien… Estoy… Bien…

-Tu sí, mi auto no- Inna se acercó detrás de mí agarrando la puerta de su auto

La marca que había quedado bajo mis dedos tenía las hendiduras de estos y ésta se encontraba levemente doblada hacia afuera… Vi mi mano, vi la puerta, vi las marcas hundidas. ¡Claro que no podía creerlo!... ¿Qué día de la semana podía decir que desarrollé fuera suficiente como para aplastar el metal bajo mis manos?

-Aprenderás a controlarlo- Dijo Natsuki ofreciéndome su mano de nuevo –Ven… Cuando entremos haré que tu garganta deje de doler…

Y confié… Volví a agarrar su mano y la seguí mientras detrás de mí, una frustrada Inna luchaba con su puerta para cerrarla y que esta permaneciera cerrada.

Atravesamos una prolongada pasarela similar a un enorme jardín adoquinado hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la residencia. Natsuki tocó la puerta 3 veces rápido, dos veces más lentas, y una sola vez más fuerte.

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-Un "código"… Ahora esperamos- Natsuki se recargó contra una columna a los lados de la entrada mirando hacia el exterior

-Natsuki…

-¿Mmmm?

-Estabas asustada hace rato

La vi agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos cruzando el tobillo izquierdo sobre el pie derecho; volvió a verme alentándome a seguir lo que decía.

-No quería saber que ibas a pensar mañana si hicieras algo hoy que no te pudieras perdonar…

-¿Cómo?

¿Qué fue eso?... Más creía que se trataba de una Natsuki asustada de lo que yo pudiera hacerle… Y recordé que en ningún momento quitó su mano dispuesta a recibir la mía. Había olvidado por un momento que tal vez si alguien sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando esa debía ser Natsuki.

-Luces demasiado tranquila al respecto

-Pensaba lo mismo sobre ti- Me contestó ella

Y tenía razón… Me había concentrado en mantener mi actitud calmada y permisiva antes que el pánico y el desconcierto. Nunca fui buena para cuestionar mi origen, mi capacidad de ser "humanitaria" y lo que me hacía mejor persona; siempre me tildaron de ser una chica demasiado fría para mi edad y tenían razón. Irónicamente y a pesar de haber perdido todo rasgo de mortalidad y humanidad a los ojos de todos ellos, yo no sentía remordimiento ni pena alguna si eso me mantenía con vida.

" _ **Mientras se mueva algo, puede saberse que el tiempo ha transcurrido… Antes no"**_

Sentía el cambio abrupto de temperatura en mi cuerpo, sentía los cada vez más inaudibles latidos de mi propio corazón… Notaba un inquietante aumento en instintos de caza que por supuesto estaban re surgiendo y remontando sobre la parte de mí que trataba de mantenerlos a raya… ¿Y por qué todo eso no me importaba?

-No tengo otra manera de gozar que tu madre no me mató

-Por un momento creí que si

-¿Y cómo es posible eso?- Pregunté

-Inna me dijo que al parecer tu…..-

La puerta se abrió. Una joven de piel clara, cabello corto, liso y rojo como el fuego de ojos violeta nos miró a ambas. Si figura era envidiablemente voluptuosa… Me miró, miró a Natsuki… Y posteriormente caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre traer a tus amiguitas? Sabes que mis padres no permiten entrar humanos

-Huélela- Le dijo Natsuki harta

Me volteó a ver de arriba abajo inquisitoriamente. Tomé el ajeno consejo de Natsuki y traté de olisquear a esta mujer… Tenía una fragancia totalmente diferente al olor de Inna… Era fuerte, como a carbón y hojas quemadas, algo viejas y pastosas.

-Ay no me digas…

-Pues si te digo- Natsuki suspiró dirigiéndose a mi –Shizuru es ella de quien te hablé hasta hace unos días…Su nombre es Mai, vino de paso con su familia

-Un placer conocerte, Mai-san- Saludé más tranquila

-Ahhh… Tienes mucho de que hablar conmigo Natsuki Kuga- Caminó hacia mi más tranquila –B-bueno disculpe haberme portado así frente a usted jejeje… ¿Cómo dice que se llama?

-Fujino, Shizuru Fujino

-… Fujino…

Una más pálida Mai volteó a ver a Natsuki. Ella asintió cruzándose de brazos junto a mí.

-Bueno… ¡Pasen! Veo que necesitan limpiarse y cambiarse

Mai nos dejó pasar al interior de una más cálida y confortable residencia privada.

-¿Sólo estás tú?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Si, por ahora… La migración no ha sido buena idea para todos los últimos años, suerte que mi familia tenga un bajo perfil

-Más bien es que ustedes son unos cobardes

-Cuidadito Kuga, la última vez te aplasté

-Es fácil hacer eso cuando mi única habilidad es no morir, cachorrita

-Vaya bocota

Mientras Natsuki y yo caminábamos tras ella nos guió a una habitación hasta el fondo de la estancia donde al abrir las puertas nos enseñó un cuarto pequeño de un lado y una enorme tina del otro.

-Bien, pues usen la tina, quítense la ropa y déjenla aquí, vendré por ella en cuanto les traiga algo bueno que usar… ¿Algún color de preferencia, Fujino-san?

-Violeta si me pregunta- Contesté sin dejar de ver la habitación

-Y eh… Le traeré algo de comer también

El tono que usó en esa última frase no me sonó muy agradable. Pero una parte de mi ansiaba aquello… No puse más atención de la necesaria y solo respiré aliviada cuando dejó la habitación.

-¿Quieres usarla tu primero?- Preguntó Natsuki rompiendo el silencio

-¿He?- Volteé a verla

-La tina- Sonrió señalándome la puerta del baño abierta

-Ah… -Miré mi deplorable estado y asentí sin pensar

-Jajaja te espero aquí

Entré al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La tina era enorme y confortable… Sabía que este baño no sería como los recordaba pero sin dudas me serviría para no sentirme ni verme tan mugrienta como ahora. Luego de sacar los restos de la ropa rasgada, agujereada y haraposa abrí el agua tibia de la tina… Y si, sabía que no con la intención de sentir calor en mi piel, porque eso ya no me representaría un particular placer más allá del cambio de temperatura de mi piel al agua… Sino porque los restos de barro, tierra y sangre se desprenderían más fácilmente de esa manera.

De esa manera pasé allí en la labor de sacarme todos aquellos desagradables olores de la piel por más de una hora… Por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió me detuve a contemplar mi nueva existencia y mi lugar en el que ahora sería mi mundo a partir del mismo momento en que retorné como alguien no humana… Natsuki seguía ahí, pero tenía muchísimas dudas por resolver antes de querer tomarlas cosas de forma positiva… Quería entender por qué… El porqué de tantas cosas; el porqué de todo, y mis verdaderos egoístas motivos para permanecer.

Cuando salí, cubierta por una bata de baño encontré a Natsuki sentada al borde de una mesa en el centro de la habitación… A su lado en el centro de la mesa había 4 litros de sangre humana… La miré, me miró con vergüenza.

-Sé lo que es pisar territorio humano y apenas aguantar el deseo animal- Dijo viendo las bolsas de sangre –No tiene el mismo gusto y no está fresca, ni _viva_ , pero saciará tu apetito por varias semanas

-¿Es la única forma?

Natsuki suspiró. Casi como si evadiera responder mi pregunta separó las cuatro bolsas una al lado de la otra.

-O+, O-, AB y B- es lo que hay… Aunque no lo creas tienen gustos muy diferentes y eso tu misma tienes que descubrirlo… Y bueno…

Se bajó de la mesa dejando una copa y una corta sobres en la mesa. Caminó hacia mí quedando hombro con hombro.

-Sé que es desagradable pero… Es mejor eso a que un día vayas suficientemente hambrienta como para comerte a media Fuuka

El peso de la realidad, cada vez más fulminante. Era su turno de bañarse… Alcancé a percibir un ligero aroma a sangre humana en su aliento por lo que podía deducir que mientras estuve en mi baño ella también optó por _alimentarse_. No tenía claros los hábitos de Natsuki pero ella me había confiado su secreto, por lo tanto lo mínimo que podía hacer era no juzgarla y agradecerle el seguir a su lado… seguir aquí.

Titubeante di dos pasos al frente contra la mesa tomando la afilada corta sobres en mi mano derecha y la copa en la mano izquierda; por un momento me vi en la ridícula decisión de qué sangre probar primero… ¿O+? ¿AB?... Se me comenzaba a olvidar que de manera indirecta estaba alimentándome de un ser humano… Pero… La sed…

La recordé y asimilé de nuevo; esa asquerosa sensación de quemazón en la garganta y ese instinto lleno de ira cuando el apetito se presentaba… ¿Cómo podía ir por la vida soportando los arranques de chuparle la vida a las personas así nada más?... Sencillamente, no podía. Agarré cuán rápido fue mi mano el primer litro; no use ni la cuchilla ni la copa. Desgarré uno de los bordes haciendo que un poco de la sangre salpicara sobre la bata y posteriormente tragué, tragué y tragué… Jamás me había sentido así de aliviada en mi vida… Disfruté del deleite y la satisfacción por unos efímeros segundos antes de seguir con el segundo litro… Y el tercero, hasta terminar con el cuarto…

Miré mi humanidad al terminar… Cubierta de salpicaduras de sangre desde el mentón hasta los pies

-Ahh… Voy a necesitar práctica…

Es verdad. A esas alturas poco o nada ya me importaba el abrupto cambio de mi humanidad por la inmortalidad a una especie asesina y dependiente de la sangre humana. ¿Por qué? No sé… Mamá siempre me decía que desde siempre fui una niña que se adaptaba con facilidad al cambio y entre más abrupto, más rápidamente suelo hacerlo… Y vaya que tiene razón.

La puerta del baño se abrió, al voltear vi una anonadada Natsuki mirándome mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Ay vaya… Para eso era la copa

Se acercó usando la toalla húmeda en su mano para limpiar las múltiples manchas en mi piel. Comenzó quitando las manchas en las manos, ante brazos y hombros. Luego tomó con gentileza mi cuello con la otra mano limpiando la sangre del mentón… Clavícula… Y se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella sonrió haciéndome un gesto de "Qué cruel eres"

-Lo demás debes hacerlo tú

-Ara, Natsuki comienza a limpiarme y ya no quiere terminar su trabajo

-Hasta allá no, lo siento- Se encogió de hombros sonriendo aun

-Hace rato me besaste

Ella se sonrojó de golpe, como si el mero recuerdo de haberme dado a beber mi primer trago de sangre a través de sus labios le hiciera apenar por sus acciones precipitadas.

-E-eh sobre eso… Lo siento mucho

-Era mi primer beso

-Lo lamento aún más- Agachó la cabeza

-Jajaja mi pobre Natsuki

Di la vuelta contra su torso poniéndola contra la mesa. Ella apoyó ambas manos manteniendo el equilibrio. Detalle su atuendo particular… Un par de shorts holgados color celeste y una camisilla blanca holgada; sus piernas esbeltas y pies descalzos… Y ese cabello de color azul cobalto, húmedo y suelto sobre sus hombros.

-Ayúdame a recordar- Susurré cerca de su oído

Ella dio un casi imperceptible saltito en su lugar. Puso ambas manos en mi cuello tomando de forma gentil mi rostro, me miró fijamente… Esos preciosos ojos de color esmeralda se encontraban más encendidos que nunca… Permanecimos así, viéndonos directamente a los ojos a pocos centímetros de distancia durante un prolongado silencio en el que al final ella decidió tomar iniciativa y acercarse… Pasó su lengua lentamente por el contorno de mis labios y vi como sus párpados cedieron y se dejó llevar del éxtasis que le producía el contraste de su calor propio con mi fría tez; afirmé ambas manos a su espalda con suficiente fuerza apenas separando los labios lo suficiente permitiéndole a su lengua recorrer todo el contorno de ellos una y otra vez… Y luego, finalmente me besó… De manera calmada pero apasionada, sus labios tomaron el control sobre los míos brindándoles calor y humedad; muy pronto su lengua se encontró con la mía y las dos les permitimos danzar libremente en medio de la unión de nuestros labios, el producto de la pasión que se desencadenaba liberó finos hilos de su saliva con la mía a través de la comisura de nuestros labios y varios más de los instantes en que nuestras lenguas se desprendían. Tanta pasión no era natural y tanto deseo consecuente era tremendamente arriesgado y ambas lo sabíamos… Gradualmente las dos nos detuvimos; dimos calma al deseo de más en nuestros labios depositando cada vez más cortos besos la una a la otra… Y la miré, ella me miraba a mí.

-Ese tuvo que haber sido el primer beso- Murmuró acariciando mi mejilla izquierda

-Técnicamente, lo fue-Suspiré sin dejar de verla

Ella sonrió de una manera insoportablemente galante liberándose de la prisión entre mi cuerpo y la mesa. Se sentó en el sofá en medio de la habitación sacudiendo su ropa sucia que estaba en el suelo, yo me acerqué recargándome en el apoya brazos.

-Inna debe estarnos esperando

-Sí, ya sé- Dijo de manera desinteresada

-¿Y tu amiga…? Su olor es…

-He… es una amistad prohibida en nuestro mundo pero… Las dos nos lo debemos

-¿Amistad prohibida?

-Ya sabes, los canes matan sanguijuelas

-Ah, como un hombre lobo… mujer- Corregí

-Jajaja no todos los licántropos son del tipo lobo- Se puso de pie luego de extender la ropa en el sofá –Hay Kuma (Hombres-oso), Okami (Hombres-lobo), Byakko (hombres-tigre), Kitsune (hombres-zorro)

-Tengo mucho que aprender…

-Tranquila te acostumbrarás. La familia de Mai es una antigua manada de Kitsune… Y son una muy poderosa en nuestro mundo

-Así que tienen jerarquías en tu mundo también

-Básicamente depende de que tan numerosa sea la familia, manada o aquelarre y que tan antigua sea… Ya sabes, dependiendo de cuantas masacres, guerras o tratados hayan presenciado mas derechos tienen en ciertos territorios

-Tiene sentido

-Fuuka es su territorio y lo cuidan pero… Los Kitsune son inmortales migratorios y nómadas por naturaleza; no permanecen mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y eso lo hace en la especie de los hombres convertidos los más pacíficos y los que menos problemas tienen con otros inmortales... Así que cuando Mai y yo nos conocimos tuvimos que hacer una clase de tregua por éste lugar y así es como yo he podido quedarme

- _Y me seguirás costando problemas_

La voz de Mai se escuchó antes de abrir las puertas. Se le veía seria y preocupada. Natsuki y yo nos vimos alerta cuando detrás de ella vino Inna y se acomodó en el umbral de la puerta… Y no solo ella. Inna venía arrastrando en las mismas cadenas de plata a la madre de Natsuki, inconsciente y muy mal herida.

-… Que… Qué demonios… -Musitó Natsuki

-Cambio de planes… Lo que sea que ha dejado así de malograda a una vampira antigua tiene que irse por la fuerza- Espetó Mai mirándonos a las dos


	7. La maldición

-Estamos de acuerdo- Natsuki se tronó los dedos mirando hacia su madre

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Pregunté con tranquilidad

Natsuki me miró. Se acercó y tomó mis manos... Y fue raro, las tomó, las olió y luego se agachó hacia su madre oliendo una de las heridas en su espalda. Volvió a verme y suspiró con marcado alivio.

-No fue ella- Natsuki puso ambas manos en su cadera- Fue ella...

Sabía de quien hablaba. La cazadora, Sonia. No me cabía como una humana podría hacerle tal daño a un ser inmortal. Luego recordé lo que Natsuki me explicó... Ella era cazadora, y una al parecer muy versada en sus propias artes de cacería de inmortales. Aun así la expresión de Mai y Natsuki no me tranquilizaba, ya que ellas bien conscientes debían estar del poder que se necesitaba para herir de esta manera a un ser inmortal de tal antigüedad... Y luego estaba Inna, ella tenía heridas en su brazo y pierna izquierda, y sus ropas se hallaban deterioradas en esas partes... Olía su sangre... Sangre cálida, sangre dulce, con ligeros matices en su aroma a algo muy desgastado con el tiempo.

-No te concentres tanto, así le ganarás a la sed- Me dijo Inna

Parecía haber leído mis pensamientos... O quizás yo era bien evidente mirándola con deseo en aquellas partes en que su piel se hayaba rota dejando brotar modestos torrentes de sangre que se mezclaban con el algodón de su ropa.

-¿Cómo diste con ella?- Le preguntó Natsuki

-Casi me cayó encima, la esquivé- Mostró sus heridas -Y conseguí inmovilizarla, pero no durará así por mucho

-Pues tendremos que hacerla hablar

Aunque se tratara de su propia madre Natsuki la agarró con solo la mano derecha del abrigo cargándola en su hombro. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, Mai, Inna y yo siguiéndola... Se notaba que conocía suficiente el interior de la propiedad y así nos guió hasta un cuarto hasta el otro extremo de la casa donde puso a su madre en el suelo luego de haber asegurado las cadenas a unos anillos de plata incrustados en la pared.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Preguntó Inna

-Mi madre tiene responsabilidades importantes en la familia, no puede quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo... Y además es bastante vengativa, ella también querrá acabar hasta la medula con esa mujer

Permanecí en el umbral de la puerta. Mai en medio de Inna y yo, Natsuki sentada contra la pared enfrente del cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. Pasaron unos 15 o 20 minutos hasta que Artemisa se movió la primer vez... Sacudió su cabeza, luego los hombros y luego sus tobillos y muñecas atados con cadenas... Al verse inmovilizada alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con Natsuki, quien con la espalda pegada de la pared, la pierna izquierda flexionada contra su torso y la mano izquierda apoyada en su rodilla le hizo un ademán de saludo.

-¿Qué significa esto, _Luna_?

Natsuki la miró de arriba abajo. Sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y todos pudimos percibirlo.

-Fue sedada con algún tipo de pócima contra los tuyos- Le dijo Inna a Natsuki -Por eso apenas está regenerándose

Natsuki se levantó. Hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón de Mai sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.. Volvió a sentarse donde se encontraba antes tomándose sus buenos segundos en llevarse uno a la boca y encenderlo... Arrojó la cerilla gastada a unos centímetros de Artemisa, quien se irguió quedando sentada frente a ella.

-¿Fue Sonia?

-No te queda hacerte la niña mala

-No soy yo quien tiene cadenas de plata en muñecas y tobillos

Artemisa la analizó de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

-Eres más patética de lo que pensaba... ¿Todo por haber matado a tu humana?

Natsuki sonrió dejando escapar una bocanada considerable de humo. Levantó la mano derecha señalándome con el pulgar sin dejar de sonreír. La expresión de Artemisa palideció... Como si estuviese viendo un fantasma me miró muy incrédula.

-Tu no puedes extraer la ponzoña de un vampiro mayor

-No lo hice- Se llevó el cigarrillo una vez más a la boca -Ella lo asimiló por su cuenta

-¡Imposible!- Gimió haciéndo chillar de tensión las cadenas en sus muñecas

-Ella tiene por ancestro alguno de los humanos que estuvieron presentes en el tratado- Le explicó Inna -Por lo tanto tu le concediste la inmortalidad

-Los humanos que estuvieron presentes en el tratado después de la primer luna de los inmortales traen consigo una marca que los identifica, una que pasa a través de sus hijos y morirá en su familia

-La tiene- Contestó Inna

La miré confundida... Estaba segura de haber revisado la totalidad de mi cuerpo y me habría dado cuenta de una marca siniestra que me dejara cual hereje a los ojos de todo humano normal... No, no tenía nada de eso, nada que notara con particularidad entre otros humanos.

-¿De qué hablan?

-En tu costado izquierdo- Me dijo Inna

-¿He?...

Mi costado izquierdo, justo debajo del seno guardaba una fina marca de nacimiento de forma redondeada, era solo lineal con un punto del mismo tono en medio. Era algo así como una bella marquita que se quedó en mi piel desde siempre.

-Pero eso es...

-Te hace descendiente de uno de los clanes de nigromantes que dominaron la edad oscura para los humanos... Solo tengo conocimiento de la existencia de un sobreviviente de ese clan hace más de 100 años pero contigo esa cifra aumenta

-No puede ser... -Gruñó Artemisa

-Lo que te fastidia nos fastidia a nosotras también- Interrumpió Natsuki -¿Dejaste huir a Sonia?

-Arranqué su brazo izquierdo antes que la maldita me arrojara ese dardo... No sé en donde esté...

-Y supongo que no sabes nada de ella ¿Verdad?

-Lo que sepa o no sepa no hará la diferencia... Si se atrevió a marcharse sin terminar el trabajo es porque no tiene planes de dejar a ninguna de ustedes con vida... Ni a mi

-Hay que pelear entonces- Dijo Mai

-¿Una zorra, una vampira sin sus dones de familia, una recién nacida y una cazadora jubilada?... Son como el inicio de un mal chiste

Artemisa se puso de pie aun en contra de sus cadenas. Estas reaccionaron al tocar su piel desprendiendo una ligera corriente de humareda ácida producto de la reacción de la plata tocando su piel, la cual comenzaba a carcomerse por el metal precioso... Ella apenas mostró una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor, luego miró a Mai.

-O me sueltan, o en cuanto vengan a sacarme de aquí me haré cargo de pulverizar a tu familia uno a uno

Natsuki miró a Mai asintiendo. Inna suspiró pasando al frente. Quitó las cadenas de las muñecas y tobillos de Artemisa liberándola... El ambiente se puso tenso... Natsuki, Mai e Inna tomaron posición defensiva al ver de pie a Artemisa reacomodando sus muñecas y sacudiendo su hostentosa y fina ropa (o lo que quedaba de ella) Dio dos pasos al frente hasta quedar hombro con hombro conmigo... Me miró muy detalladamente fijándose particularmente en mis ojos... Luego se marchó.

-¿Es seguro dejarla ir?

-No le conviene verse en batalla con una recién nacida en su actual estado- Dijo Inna

-En su mejor estado no se habría molestado en negociar, simplemente nos atacaría sin hablar- Agregó Natsuki -Tenemos que irnos

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a mi. Camino pasando de largo hasta una habitación cercana, sacó varias prendas de las gabetas de una mesa tocador junto a la cama.

-Vístete, iremos a tu cuarto por unas cosas y nos iremos

-¿Adonde planeas que nos vayamos?

-Nos quedan pocas horas de luna, tenemos que protegerte del sol

-¿Cómo?

-Solo los vampiros nacidos como tal toleran la luz solar sin problemas... Tu no. De los recién nacidos como tu es que surgieron las leyendas de la alergia a la luz solar para todos los vampiros

Mi cordura racional llegó hasta ahí... ¿Morir calcinada por la luz solar sería mi fin?... Qué efímera había sido mi vida inmortal, mi inicio de una linda historia junto a Natsuki... Todo se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos de cuenta de un simple rayo solar de un amanecer que no apreciaría en totalidad. No viviría más para esperar el sol, sino para temerle.

-¿Q-Qué haremos?- Pregunté con notables nervios

-Protegerte- Dijo Mai entrando al cuarto- Natsuki maldita sea, podrías al menos pedir permiso antes de hacer este zafarrancho de desorden

-Calla, trae una maleta y empaca algo para darle de beber en el camino

-¿Cómo se dice?

-¡Mai!

-¡Qué!- Se cruzó de brazos frente a Natsuki

-... Por favor- Gruñó Natsuki

-Está mejor así- Mai salió de la habitación

De regreso a la realidad. Ya no quería pensar en que en solo unas horas podría morir de cuenta del sol saliendoal amanecer. ¿En qué clase de lugares podrían protegerme de eso?...

-Tranquila, nada te pasará- Me dijo sonriendo

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Por supuesto- terminó de poner varias prendas en la cama y se acercó a mi -Elige qué quieres usar de aquí y vístete, daremos un agitado paseo

-No creo que vaya a ser un paseo

-El tiempo pasa en corto cuando deja de transcurrir para nosotros

Cuanta lógica tenía eso. Ya no debía preocuparme por el pasar de las horas, lo que haría el otro mes, lo que pasaría el año siguiente... Un proyecto de vida saludable para un ser humano, una chica de secundaria, o responsabilidades con mi vida... Cosas que ya no tendría que tener en consideración nunca más teniendo en cuenta que ya mi vida se habría visto congelada por un nuevo nacimiento de mi misma. La versión de mi que era un asesino por naturaleza en el mundo de los humanos... Uno de los depredadores más temidos en la mitología a través de años y años y evolución en lo que antes yo misma era.

Obedecí a Natsuki, me cambié de ropa usando unos jeans estrechos claros, unas zapatillas color violeta y una blusa morada; Natsuki usó unos jeans más holgados y oscuros, botas de escalar color marrón oscuro y una señida camisilla negra, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero marrón, luego de muchas vueltas dar recibimos una maleta preparada por Mai para el viaje y nos marchamos del lugar; le di una apropiada despedida a Mai antes de irnos y partimos en el auto de Inna. Tomamos la autopista y muy pronto estuvimos en la oscuridad absoluta de la noche en medio de la madrugada. Quedaban a lo sumo 2 horas de oscuridad antes del amanecer.

-¿Adonde iremos?

-Buscaremos un lugar seguro donde no te lleguen los rayos de sol, en tanto trabajamos en protegerte- Contestó Inna

-¿Cómo se supone que van a protegerme?

-Ya verás- Sonrió Natsuki

Antes que transcurriera la primera hora ya estabamos de nuevo en las montañas, pero esta vez muchos kilometros más alejadas de Fuuka. Luego de caminar 30 minutos más en una escarpada colina llegamos a una cabaña en medio de un claro en las montañas. Inna tomó la delantera y abrió el lugar... Mi primera impresión fue que hacía mucho tiempo no venía aquí... Polvo, suciedad, humedad, pino y tierra. Ese era el olor predominante, más no el de nadie que habitase aquí.

-Uso este lugar muy pocas veces, por lo general lo rento a cazadores viajeros a que guarden sus herramientas aquí, pero estamos fuera de temporada

Y así lucía efectivamente. Un montón de obstáculos y objetos tirados en el suelo apenas y dejaban ver que este lugar podía ser de hecho, un muy buen lugar para vivir. Hasta el fondo del lugar había una puertecilla en el suelo que Inna abrió. Las 3 bajamos las escaleras llegando a un sótano que de hecho, lucía mucho más comodo que la parte de arriba. Una cama pequeña bien tendida, una pequeña estufa y un ropero en la esquina del lugar. Natsuki arrojó la maleta sobre la cama y yo me senté a un lado de ésta.

-Llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Inna mirando su reloj- Son las 6, ya debe estar saliendo el sol

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Tengo que esconderme aquí siempre?

-Tu debes quedarte aquí por hoy, nosotras iremos a buscar como hacerte tu amuleto- Me respondió Natsuki

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu joya de protección, lo que hará que puedas andar entre los humanos a plena luz del día

Asentí con resignación. Natsuki sonrió dando un beso en mi frente. Inna le hizo un ademán llamándola con el brazo y así me dejaron sola en ese sótano. Verifiqué que en varios estantes habían libros, revistas, y una TV con un DVD a un lado. Inna parecía pasar tiempo ocasionalmente aquí, así que solo así lograría distraerme en lo que regresaban.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Luego de dejar a Shizuru suficientemente a salvo la rubia y yo corrimos contra el tiempo lo más rápido que pudimos... Lo que no sabía no la mataría, pero a nosotras si que nos ponía en riesgo. Las joyas de protección se crean a base de la sangre del familiar más cercano del vampiro en cuestión... Y esa persona era la madre o padre de Shizuru. Datos que tanto Inna como yo conocíamos y por lo tanto, ya sabíamos lo que venía... Pero no teníamos tiempo de viajar a Kioto a buscar a sus padres. Eso sería después, cuando pudiésemos viajar con Shizuru... ¿Y cómo la sacaríamos a la luz del sol sin matarla?... Simple. Creando una joya sustituta... Joya que solo se crearía en base a la sangre de aquella que la convirtió en vampira; no nos involucraríamos con mi madre, pero podíamos derivar la joya de mi sangre... Esa es la parte difícil... Una gran cantidad de sangre debía ser usada en ese proceso.

-No vayas a tratar de matarme- Le advertí subiendo de nuevo al auto

-No quiero lidiar con tu mujer persiguiéndome si te hago algo- Contestó de mala gana arrancando el auto

-Aun no nos dices porqué haces tanto por Shizuru

-Je... Pensé que no lo preguntarías jamás

-¿Y bien?

-Su madre

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerda que dije que solo tenía conocimiento de uno de esos descendientes nigromantes de hace 100 años... Ese era el líder de la secta y permaneció con vida de cuenta de varios alquimistas que con el tiempo murieron... Su decendencia se supone que cargó con todos sus dones y habilidades, son guerreros como no imaginas

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Shizuru?

-No con Shizuru, su madre

-... ¿Cómo?

-Es que quiero conocer a esa mujer- Inna sonrió ansiosamente

Podía entenderlo y al mismo tiempo, ojalá se equivocara... Lo último que haría falta sería que esa mujer estuviese suficientemente consciente de su potencial y nos rompiera el trasero. Yo debía ser honesta conmigo misma y con mi potencial actual y lo cierto es que soy solo un humano lóngevo y nada más en comparación a los demás inmortales. No tengo habilidades particularmente destacadas que me hicieran digna de protegerme del ataque de alguien de ese aparente nivel... Y para ser honesta, tampoco me sentía lista para conocer a la familia de Shizuru en estas condiciones.

Nos tomamos una horas conduciendo hasta el otro extremo de la civilización, nos detuvimos a las 9 o 10 de la mañana cerca de una catedral abandonada. Inna se bajó con tal confianza y conocimiento del área como si caminase por la sala de su casa, pateando con extraña familiaridad las ramas en el lugar de parqueo que eligió para el auto se abrió paso entre la maleza descuidada que cubría parte de la entrada enrejada de la catedral para entrar. Yo por mi parte al salir del auto observé el lugar... Lúgubre y deprimente, con un insoportable olor a humedad y estaba claro que hacía muchísimo tiempo nadie habitaba cerca de éste lugar... No es para menos, parecía estratégicamente ubicada en un lugar donde no sería de fácil acceso ni para los feligreses comunes de éstas "sectas", como me gusta llamarlas a mí.

Cerré la puerta y caminé a unos casi 6 metros ya detrás de ella; con aparente dificultad abrió la enorme puerta de la catedral, cuya acción desprendió una gran cantidad de partículas y polvo que cayeron sobre los hombros de su abrigo.

-¿Y éste lugar?- Pregunté mirando su interior

-Adivina, aquí vienen los humanos a entregar lo único que tienen a un abundante sentido de la imaginación.. Perdón, venían

-¿Y tú qué vienes a hacer aquí?

-Pues... Lo que hago aquí en la edad media era motivo para que me quemaran por bruja

-Veo que no tuvieron éxito

Sacudí el respaldo de una de las bancas de la fila trasera y apoyé los gluteos de allí sin sentarme.

-Estuvieron cerca un par de veces; ayuda aliarse con os inmortales correctos

-Creí que eras cazadora

-En el oficio sí, pero prefiero llamarme a mi misma como inversionista

Luego de responder se sacó el abrigo y remangó la blusa hasta los codos. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa del atrio y empujó con toda su fuerza... Lentamente la parte superior de la mesa de mármol comenzó a ceder tímidamente. Podría haberla ayudado y de un empujón facilitarle el esfuerzo pero sencillamente no confiaba tanto en ella.

Y luego de tortuosos casi 3 minutos la estruendosa caída de aquella mesa gruesa de márol me regresó la atención a ella. Inclinó el torno en el interior hueco de la misma y comenzó a sacar una cantidad grande de objetos cubiertos por mandas amarillentos y empolvadas que iba arrijando al suelo, otras las ponía con más cuidado.

-¿Y eso?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿Nunca pasaste tiempo de calidad con una cazadora?

-No tan románticamente- Contesté de forma sarcástica

-Bien... Esto es lo que hará que tu recién nacida pueda caminar al sol

Apoyó los codos sobre el borde de la mesa hueca recuperando el aire un momento. Luego se sentó en los primeros escalones del atrio y comenzó a sacar los harapos amarillentos de los objetos uno por uno. Varios objetos dorados, de plata y muchos cristales en bruto, aquellos eran los objetos eran los que trataba con mayor delicadeza.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en eso?

-Lo que tenga que tardar... Tengo que purificar el cristal que responda mejor a ella y para saberlo... Tengo que hacer varios, no hay que arriesgarse

-¿Y eso en minutos cuanto es...?

-Más bien en horas, ahora largo

-¿No necesitas nada?

-Vete a preguntarle el por qué de las cosas a quien trate de venir hacia acá, con eso estarás entretenida

Suspiré. Ese sería mi provechoso día...

Salí cerrando las puertas y la dejé a solas regresando al auto. Las horas pasaban muy lentamente... Mi misión era cuidar que nadie se acercara pero por el amor de Ra... ¿Quien se acercaría a este tétrico escenario alejado de toda señalización de vida civilizada en el mapa? Apuesto a que este sitio ni siquiera aparecía en google maps.

Esto me dio tiempo para pensar en el cómo sería nuestra cotidianidad a partir de los pasados dos días... Shizuru tomó aparentemente muy en calma su cambio de una simple ser humana a una inmortal. No puedo negar que me siento irremediablemente atraída por ella, que desde que nos topamos aquella tarde a tomar algo después de clases algo en mí cambió y todo me atría hacia ella... ¿Sería mi culpa?... Haberme acercado demasiado a ella pudo haberle traído todas estas desgracias... ¿Sería mi culpa todo esto?...

Pasaron las horas hasta que el sol se puso en lo más alto del cielo y comenzó a hacer calor. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a patear al auto para matar el aburrimiento las puertas de la catedral se abrieron... Y ella se veía notablemente cansada. Cuando entró al auto me di cuenta que aparte había estado sudando como cerdo y no pude ocultar mi cara de asco.

-Debe ser lindo no sudar ¿no?

-La verdad si- Abría la ventana -¿Lo conseguiste?

-Pues claro que si, idiota... Ahhh cambiemos de lugar, conduce tu

-No seré suave con la velocidad- Le dije ansiosa

-Ya, solo hazlo

Con gusto cambiamos de lugares. Ella reclinó el asiento y se acomodó a dormir, yo por mi cuenta sin usar el cinturón saqué el auto de aquel lugar y arranqué. Conforme estuvimos en la carretera la velocidad aumentó de 80 a 120 y procuré mantenerla así durante todo el camino de regreso a aquella cabaña. Los de mi especie tienen muy buena memoria, podría llamársele memoria fotográfica pasiva, por lo cual recorrer un camino una sola vez es lo que requiere para conocerlo durante cientos de años incluso sin tener que transitarlo durante ese tiempo.

Nos pasamos una buena parte del día dando vueltas y tumbos para ir con Shizuru a darle al menos unas horas de vida más, unas horas bajo el sol y cuando menos evitar que algo la hiriera más allá del mismo peligro que ella representaba al ser una recién nacida.

Pasada una hora menos en comparación al camino de la mañana llegamos a tiempo para las ultimas dos horas de luz que teníamos. Mucho más ansiosa que Inna fuí la primera en salir y entrar a la casa, pateando y apartando los rifles viejos, trampas para osos y cadenas de acero en el suelo abrí la puertecilla al final del desorden y bajé... Una ansiosa y sonriente Shizuru sentada en la cama con una enorme pila de libros a su lado me esperaba.

-Se tardaron más de lo que pensé

-Lo siento- Corrí a abrazarla

Sentí sus brazos aferrarse a mi espalda con un poco más de fuerza de la que era cómoda para mi. En el tiritar de sus dedos podía percibir que estaba dando lo mejor que podía para controlar su fuerza y no lastimarme... Y si, ese estrujón dolía, pero era un dolor regocijante al ver que se encontraba a salvo.

-Lo tenemos

-¿Segura?- Me miró un poc incrédula

-Hey, confía...

-Con lo que me costó hacerlas, por favor- Le dijo Inna bajando

Volviendo a la realidad situé mis ojos sobre Inna. Me puse en la ruta de escape, que sería aquella puertecilla, y Shizuru a unos 3 pasos de mi. Desplegó sobre la cama un buen montón de joyería elaborada muy velozmente, pero funcional al parecer. Aretes, collares, anillos, tobilleras y brazaletes.

Había hecho extraños méritos por mantener a salvo a Shizuru a pesar de ser una perfecta desconocida... Y ya me quedaba bien claro que en cazadores no se confía.

-Tengo zafiros, rubíes, amatista, cuarzo y ópalo... Alguno de ellos debería ser compatible contigo y ser totalmente efectivo repeliendo tu alergia al sol

-Es un buen momento para explicar porqué no existe una joya universal para los inmortales convertidos ¿no?- Le dije cruzada de brazos

-Porque cada cristal tiene propiedades diferentes y reaccionan diferente a la energía correspondiente de cada ser vivo. Son particularmente sensibles a los inmortales y generan rechazo con mayor facilidad

-¿Rechazo?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Se rompen... El prinicipio es el mismo que con las piedras que usan los cazadores, sellan una cantidad suficiente de energía vital que los hace inmunes a su maldición propia

-¿Cual es la de los cazadores?

-El paso del tiempo- Inna sonrió girando la cabeza de regreso a las joyas -Los cazadores obtienen la habilidad de evocar las fortalezas de cualquier inmortal que hayan asesinado pero... Su longevidad se reduc veces la de un humano

-¿O sea que viven apenas... 3, 4 años?

-Si los separan de sus piedras, si...

-O sea que sin tu piedra eres un fósil- Sonreí

-Ah, no quieres saberlo... Ven- Inna llamó a Shizuru

Shizuru se acercó a ella luego de darme una mirada, yo la alenté con un gesto permaneciendo donde estaba.

-El zafiro... -Enseñó un anillo delgado con una gema de zafiro incrustada -Esta es la gema que usan los inmortales más erráticos. La única que logra estabilizar su energía en constante flujo... Para un recién nacido es una buena idea

Shizuru tomó el anillo y lo usó en su dedo medio de la mano derecha.

-¿Y ahora?

-Probamos...

Sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo clavó en la madera de la pared justo en la esquina. Al forzarlo a ambos lados y sacarlo una pequeña brecha de luz se formó dejando pasar un rayo de luz que golpeaba el suelo y a mis pies. Inna le hizo un ademán para acercarse a aquel débil rayo de luz.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Durante las horas que transcurrieron en el día solo una duda me asaltaba constante... ¿Cómo se siente el dolor de ser calcinada viva por el sol?... Que se sentirá ya no poder asomarse al sol por miedo a morir... No desconfiaba de Natsuki e Inna, desconfiaba de mi misma. Al parecer yo misma era un accidente que no se había visto jamás a los ojos de los inmortales que había conocido, por lo tanto mi propia existencia estaba en total peligro ¡Y claro que no quería morir!

Al usar aquel anillo el miedo y la ansiedad aumentaron notablemente...Estiré la mano hacia aquel rayo de sol que se escurría por la grieta hecha por Inna y expuse mi mano a él... Por un momento me sentí aliviada... Y luego la marca de la luz en mi piel comenzó a arder, dolía, como si penetrara en mi piel y llegara hasta los huesos... Aparté la mano detallando que el zafiro en el anillo tenía una marcada grieta que lo atravezaba.

-Parece que el zafiro no será- Inna volvió a las joyas que había sobre la cama

Miré mi mano. La marca del lugar que el sol tocó se desvanecía lentamente y no quería ni tocarla o sentir aquello de nuevo... Era doloroso como no me imaginaba; como ser quemada con aceite hirviendo a voluntad.

-Tranquila, si no funciona tenemos otra opción- Me dijo Natsuki

-El zafiro, lo usan los mas experimentados... No es para energias erráticas, va con inmortales más de pensamiento...

Esta vez era un brazalete. Con más temor que la vez anterior lo use y volví a ponerme frente al rayo de sol; la luz era cada vez más tenue así que no podía darme el lujo de tomar valor. Sin prepararme más que lo se debía extendía el dorso de la mano contra el rayo de sol... Y el dolor fue incluso peor; no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor que por poco hace ceder mis rodillas. Aparte la mano de inmediato viendo como esta vez la carne se había separado y comenzado a sangrar... Y lentamente se regeneraba y volvía a como era antes... Seguía sin acostumbrarme al dolor mismo de la regeneración, pero era mejor eso al dolor que el mismo sol provocaba.

-¡Ya, solo dame el otro!- Grité a Inna extendiendole la otra mano

-Que sea el ópalo esta vez- Otro anillo

Puse el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo y acerqué la mano al sol nuevamente... Insoportable, incluso peor que con el zafiro. Esta vez tuve cuidado de exponer el antebrazo y no la mano. Qudaban dos joyas por usar, el cuarzo y el arete de amatista.

-Ya casi no tenemos luz- Natsuki miraba hacia arriba a través de la puertecilla

-Hay que salir- Inna se apresuró a caminar

Extendí la mano luego de usar el collar de cuarzo y expuse la mano en el momento que el último rayo de sol se extinguió. Las 3 suspiramos con frustración... El tiempo se nos había acabado y no teníamos como averiguar si había funcionado o no.


	8. Libertad

Decidimos salir a estirar las piernas con tranquilidad en las cercanías. Inna se quedó en sus propios asuntos en aquella cabaña a la que yo terminé odiando durante todo el día y mientras, Natsuki y yo solo caminamos, y caminamos en medio de la espesura del bosque en un plácido silencio que estoy segura ambas disfrutamos.

-¿Que pasaría si nada de lo que hacen funcionara conmigo?

-Hmm tendríamos que buscar un cómodo lugar para para estar- Contestó ella

-¿En plural?- Sonreí mirándola

-Jajaja admítelo, estabas muy aburrida sin mi

-Lo admito- Asentí sonriendo -Pero también quiero confiar en que funcionará

Nos detuvimos frente a un risco, más abajo del cual se podía apreciar el final del extenso bosque, las montañas y la luna alzándose sobre ellas. Ella se sentó en el borde más empinado y yo junto a ella con las piernas un poco más arriba del borde de lo que ella se encontraba. Siendo una frágil humana común y corriente nunca en mi vida hubiera tomado esta arriesgada posición... Y aunque ahora era "indestructible" seguía siendo una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada... Pero ella me daba confianza; si... Natsuki era mi verdadero amuleto a través de todo lo que había pasado estos días.

-Tranquila, si te caes nada te pasará

-Dañaré ropa que no es mía- Dije más confiada

-Andarás desnuda por todo el bosque entonces

-Jajajaja no, no me convertiré en una de tus fantasías

-Ya lo veremos

-Jajaja no, no lo verás- Le di un golpe gentil a su cara haciéndola girar

Y me equivoqué. Aun no controlaba mi fuerza totalmente... Natsuki puso su mano izquierda contra el borde del risco para no caer y me miró más tranquila.

-Sabes que derribándome no conseguirás matarme jajaja

-No trataba de matarte, baka- Crucé las piernas volviendo a mirar al frente -Pero por curiosidad... ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta... fuerza?

-Mmm hasta que la sangre humana desaparezca de tus tejidos... Es por eso que los vampiros mayores toman sangre humana con mayor frecuencia, los hace más fuertes... Según la maldición, consumir lo que nunca serán es lo que los mantendrá con vida y se hará su obsesión... En la sangre está el alma de los humanos así que eso debería explicarlo ¿no?

-Aterrador, sí... Ahora soy así

-Y yo nací siendo así

Natsuki meneó las piernas en el inmenso vacío. Una enorme caída de más de 200 metros hasta el bosque se extendía debajo del risco era lo único que atajaba sus piernas, por lo cual el viento y las enormes corrientes de aire era lo único que nos acompañaba, haciendo que nuestro cabello se hiciera más salvaje con el pasar de cada brisa... Y no sentíamos el frío, no sentíamos la necesidad de beber algo caliente; no necesitabamos el cobijo cálido de un refugio... Podría decirse que Natsuki y yo en aquel momento eramos la visión clara de la libertad.

-En cuanto esté listo tu amuleto volveremos a clases

-¿Cómo?- La miré incrédula

-Llevar una vida "normal" a los ojos de los humanos es lo que nos mantiene vivos con el pasar del tiempo... Que hayas cambiado no tiene por qué ser motivo para que eso cambie

-Me agrada- Sonreí mirándola -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nah! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Jajaja estás hablando con la presidenta, no lo olvides

-Joder jajaja- Bromeó rascándose el cuello

Permanecimos nuevamente en el silencio durante unos instantes. Escuchando el viento feroz chocar contra el risco, agitar nuestro cabello y silbar entre los árboles, las hojas caer y volar a través de nosotras a aquel aterrador vacío que con el pasar de los minutos, se hacía cada vez más regocijante. Las nubes corrían rápidamente, a veces permitiéndonos ver la luna en todo su esplendor, a veces cubriéndola total o parcialmente... Extrañaba la sensación de mi piel reaccionando al frío, de mis dedos ponerse fríos con éste clima, o mi nariz congelarse con la brisa helada... Ya nada de eso regresaría jamás. Mi cuerpo en si misma se encontraría a partir de ahora siempre en unos incómodos 10 grados al tacto de los humanos.

-Tu piel es cálida... -Rocé con los dedos el dorso de la mano de Natsuki -¿Por qué?

-Perdí mis habilidades como vampira, ya eso lo sabes

-¿Una de las habilidades es... el frio?

-No, pero la baja temperatura es algo muy de los vampiros... No sabría explicarte

Rocé más los dedos contra el dorso y pasando al ante brazo. La reacción de una piel tan fría debía mínimamente provocar que los bellos se le encrisparan por mi temperatura pero eso no ocurrió. Mi Natsuki se veía bastante cómoda con el tacto de mis dedos; tanto que me atreví a aumentar la intensidad de mi tacto a tocarla don todos mis dedos hasta llegar al limite de su ropa en su hombro, ella me miraba, fijamente de una manera que no pude evitar me intimidara.

-No me molesta- Respondió en voz baja -Es agradable

Giré un poco la cabeza inspeccionando su expresión al momento de haber dicho aquello.

-Cuando te conocí... Me preocupé del momento en que fuera inevitable que nos uniéramos de ésta manera... Y temí que tarde o temprano tu tendrías que... enfriarte

Lo entendí incluso sin que tuviese que explicármelo. Hablaba de lo inevitable que es para un humano morir.

-Por eso trataba de alejarme de tí... No es posible que alguien como yo sienta un apego así por un ser humano y traté de luchar contra eso... Jajaja lo siento, no pude mantenerte a salvo

-De alguna manera estoy aquí ¿no?

-Ya no eres humana- Dijo con seriedad mirándome -Y es por mi culpa

-Es por ti- Levanté la mano derecha poniéndola bajo su barbilla -Sigo aquí contigo, por ti... Ahora podemos intentarlo ¿verdad?

-Verdad- Ella sonrió, nuevamente de una manera insoportablemente galante

-Ahhh jajaja eres increíble...

Me puse de pie apreciando por última vez el risco y el bosque debajo de la gran caída.

-Vamos...

-Espera- Natsuki afirmó mi muñeca

La miré con desconcierto.

-Hay que hacerlo- Me dijo de forma ansiosa

-... ¿He?

-Hagamoslo ahora- Se acerco y tomó mi otra mano

-He... N-Natsuki, no sé si éste sea el lugar...

-¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti pero...-

-¡Hagámoslo!

Dio un paso a un lado y me enseñó el precipicio... Ah, ahora sí entendía. Saltar era a lo que se refería... Saltar la profundidad de ese risco a la nada que había en lo espeso de ese bosque allá abajo. Tan abajo que se sentía un vacío en el pecho de solo mirar.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de hacer eso?

-¡Pues por qué si!

Natsuki rió de una forma particularmente alegre... Por un momento me recordó a esas épocas de mi niñez cuando probaba por primera vez el pasamanos, arrojarse desde lo más alto de los columpios y darse una zambullida en la piscina desde el trampolín más alto... Y se sentía bien. Retrocedió varios pasos quedando a unos 20 metros de mi... Y luego corrió, a tal velocidad que un humano corriente no la habría visto si hubiese parpadeado pero yo si logré ver cada paso que vio... El último, apoyando el puente del pie en el borde del precipicio la elevó tan alto que pude ver su figura enarcada en lo alto del cielo justo en el centro de la luna blanca... Y era feliz, aun sin poder leer sus pensamientos veía a través de su sonrisa... Era feliz... Era feliz y me miraba esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo... Y luego cayó al vacío infinito soltando un grito feroz y vivaz.

No quería permitirle hacer aquello sin mi; seguí el compás de los pasos que ella tomó y corriendo enérgicamente salte... Tan alto como pude, descubrí que incluso llegué más alto de lo que ella lo había conseguido; mucho más alto... El tiempo se suspendió durante unos segundos allá arriba, la brisa era gentil, apenas perceptible y la luna... más cerca que nunca parecía sonreírnos mientras nosotras nos burlábamos de la humanidad en si misma... Mi pecho se apretó ferozmente en cuando comencé a caer; no sentía miedo, no sentía terror... Grité tan fuerte como dieron mis pulmones. Yo también era feliz... Aquel fue el momento más feliz que podría recordar de mi vida. Justo en el corazón de aquel bosque dentro del cual caí a una abrupta velocidad había un enorme ojo de agua en el que al caer levanté una cortina de agua que bajó varios pinos cercanos... Choqué al fondo con ambos pies y salí de la misma manera que las sirenas saltan del agua en los libros infantiles... Pero no caía para nada gracilmente en la tierra; y por supuesto, eso no me dolió para nada.

Natsuki llegó corriendo junto a mi, con el cabello despeinado y las piernas embarradas, podía ver que ella no había caído al agua pero tenía la misma expresión que yo. Se sentó a mi lado respirando con fuerza producto de la gigantezca descarga de agrenalina que aun los inmortales podíamos disfrutar.

-La última vez que hice eso fue cuando era niña...- Natsuki se recostó junto a mi

-Fantástico... -Murmuré

-Es algo que no te podías perder jajaja

-¿Y cómo caíste tu?

-Con los pies clavados como estacas en la tierra- Me mostró sus piernas embarradas hasta las rodillas -Pero la caída me hizo rodar un rato también

Se puso de pie sacándose las botas y calcetines.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pues me diste una gran idea

Se sacó los jeans y la camisilla y entró al agua de un salto. Aquel pequeño y profundo ojo de agua era un estanque natural del bosque protegido del ser humano por aquel risco, los árboles y lo profundo que se encontraba de la civilización. Nadó dando vueltas en el estanque limpindo la tierra de sus brazos y cabello, luego volvió a la orilla en que yo estaba.

-Ven, vuelve aquí

-¿No crees que ya hicimos suficientes tonterías por una noche?- Le dije sonriendo sin agarrar la mano que me estiraba

-Nunca son suficientes y no volverás a ser una recién nacida, así que gózalo

-Pues ya qué ¿no?

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Después de todo no pensaba poder convencerla tan fácil pero fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba... Ella se levantó de donde cayó después de salir del agua y se sacó la blusa morada que usaba... Ahí el rumbo de mis intenciones cambió totalmente. No podía parar de admirarla; la forma de sus caderas, su cintura... Y un pecho provocadoramente exhuberante para tratarse de una nativa de Kioto. Hombros ligeramente amplios, brazos delgados pero firmes, y ese cabello castaño que caía humedo en sus brazos, hombros y pecho. Luego se sacó las zapatillas y calcetines y me miró... Por la forma en que me encontré con sus ojos supe que se había dado cuenta de como la estaba mirando así que opté por agachar la vista a un lado. Solo un par de segundos después escuché el sonido de su caída a un par de metros detrás de mí... Había saltado y pronto emergió quitándose el cabello de la cara.

-Jajaja estás loca- Me dijo acercándose

-Pfff ¿Y apenas te das cuenta?

Se acercó un poco más rodeándome el cuello con los brazos. A esa cercanía noté mi respiración cálida chocar con la suya... La que era fría y no causaba ese humo blanco que si salía de mi.

-Gracias por hacerme disfrutarlo- Murmuró mirándome

-¿Disfrutar qué cosa? Solo fue un salto- Le sonreí

Bajo el agua la tomé con firmeza de la cadera manteniendo su cuerpo contra el mio.

-No, hablo de esto... Lo que soy ahora

-Yo no hice nada... Tu ya lo hiciste desde que decidiste seguir así

-Lo hice porque sigues conmigo... Aunque casi me mataron más de dos veces

-Lo siento- Agaché la cabeza sobre su hombro

-Jajajaja pero de qué te disculpas

-Bueno... todo lo que te pasó fue por mi culp-

Y hasta ahí pude hablar. Ella se lanzó sobre mi y me besó. El primer beso que compartimos fue intenso, cargado de pasión pero éste era diferente, lento, sin prisas ni bajo la presión de nada más que el tiempo que pudiesemos prolongarlo. Y así lo hicimos... Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y pronto nos vimos envueltas en medio del mismo beso pero sobre el cesped frío y húmedo del bosque... Ella si que se encargó de mojarlo todo al caer... Pero admito que llegó a ser un ambiente muy romántico para lo que estabaos viviendo en ese momento. Al momento que nos separamos finalmente ella aun seguía con los brazos sobre mis hombros y me miraba fijamente con esos intensos ojos color rojo escarlata.

-Hay que regresar ya... -Me dijo sin dejar de sonreir

-Si, lo sé... Tendremos que tomar la ruta larga desde aquí jajaja

-Vamos...

Se puso de pie antes que yo y tomó la ropa que había dejado en la orilla. Luego de apreciarla por unos segundos más también tomé mi ropa y comenzamos a caminar de regreso... Teníamos unas 4 horas para llegar y bendije el hecho de que no sintiesemos cansancio ni agotamiento de cuenta de tal travesía.

Incluso nos dimos el gusto de darnos más tiempo que eso. Subiendo escarpados peñazcos, caminando colinas empinadas; jugando a arrojar lo más lejos que se pudiera nuestros jeans empapados y que la otra los agarrara antes que tocaran el suelo... No nos dimos cuenta cuando estabamos a punto de llegar hasta que una linterna nos iluminó en la cara y vimos a una anonadada Inna viéndonos semi desnudas, despeinadas, empapadas y con los pies embarrados en cuanta porquería del bosque hubiera.

-¿A qué se referían exactamente con "ir a dar un paseo"?- Preguntó ella viéndonos caminar

-Pues eso, un tranquilo paseo- Contestó Shizuru cubriéndose el torso con su ropa empapada

-Date la vuelta- Le ordené seriamente

-Ahhh no me jodan... -Se sacó el abrigo dándose la vuelta tal y como le ordené

Shizuru se cubrió el torso con el enorme abrigo y caminó al interior de la casa. En el reloj de la pared marcaban las 4:21 de la madrugada, por lo cual amanecería en una horas más. Al entrar agarré una de las mantas en el desorden de la sala de estar para secarme el cabello y seguir a Shizuru hacia el sótano bajo la puertecilla al final de la habitación. Inna y yo permanecimos arriba unos minutos más... Por supuesto, porque a mi me entró en gana que ella no viese a Shizuru mientras se vestía; a ella parecía no hacerle gracia pero claro, le tocaba aguantarse.

Luego de unos minutos bajamos con ella y... de regreso a la realidad. Shizuru se encontraba secándose el cabello con una toalla mirando las joyas restantes sobre un pañuelo en la cama. Saqué unos jeans secos de la misma maleta que empacamos para las dos y una camisa también. Luego comencé a vestirme viéndola en silencio.

-¿Y si no funciona ninguna de esas dos?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Debe hacerlo- Contestó Inna cruzada de brazo contra la pared

-¡Shhss!

Les mandé a callar de buena razón. Podía entender de Shizuru que aun no supiera mantener sus sentidos totalmente activos pero en mi caso ya era costumbre... Escuché la vibración del suelo contra las paredes... No era uno, eran varios individuos al rededor de la casa. Miré a Inna, ella llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda sosteniendo sus armas ocultas tras su cinturón. Shizuru se puso alerta, podía ver en sus ojos que escuchaba lo mismo que yo a partir de ponerse más atento. El andar de estos individuos era arrastrado y descuidado... Por lo tanto, o eran humanos o...

Antes de poder pensar en qué hacer el suelo colapso. Era el sonido de una estruendosa explosión en el piso de arriba. Shizuru se arrojó antes que yo sobre Inna y la cubrió; yo golpeé la pared detrás de mi haciendo ceder los cimientos del lado derecho de la casa.

El humo se dicipó rápidamente. Yo conseguí escaparme del derrumbe suficientemente a tiempo para no ver ralentizado mi escape. El rastro de Shizuru e Inna daba al lado opuesto en que yo me encontraba.

De algo estaba segura, es que las 3 estaríamos viendo quienes saldrían de esa humareda... Y pronto la respuesta se respondió. Primero un hombre, corpulento y alto de cabello negro deshaciéndose con suma facilidad de los cimientos del derrumbe salió sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¡La que sea que lo haya hecho, será la primera!

- _Calma, calma... Sabes que es mía_

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Logré sacar a Inna exitosamente del derrumbe sobre nosotras, no sin antes haberme asegurado de haber agarrado las joyes que habían sobre la cama y guardarlas conmigo. Si eso era lo único que iba a mantenerme con vida tenía que aferrarme a la leve esperanza de que lo hicieran y no perderlas de vista.

Inna mantuvo los ojos en quienes salieran de los restos de la cabaña, mientras yo miraba en la dirección en que iba el rastro de olor de Natsuki. Quien salió primero era un hombre... Su latir de corazón y temperatura corporal eran demasiado acelerados... No eran humanos, pero no sabía que clase de inmortal era... La voz que le siguió era femenina... Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro salió de los escombros, apartando los enormes cimientos con facilidad y frustración. Un tercero salió desde atrás con el bolso de ropa que cargamos Natsuki y yo, se lo entregó a esa mujer y ella lo olió.

-Sí, era ella... -Murmuró la mujer -¡Vamos Kruger, sal de una vez!

-¿Kruger?- Murmuré a Inna

Inna señaló en la dirección en que Natsuki había ido. Su apellido real no era Kuga entonces, era Kruger. Mantuve la calma mirando en la dirección en que estaban ellos.

… Y Natsuki salió. Salió de entre los árboles mirándola con la cara en total sorpresa.

-No te muevas- Me murmuró Inna cargando sus dos armas detrás de su espalda

-Yo podría hacer algo

-Si te eccedes entras a modo Berserk en un parpadeo

-Pero ella...

-¡Obedece!- Soltó un murmullo a modo de grito

Volví a ver la escena desde nuestro lugar seguro.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte... Y cuando por fin vuelvo a verte estás jugando en el bosque con otra vampira

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- Contestó Natsuki severamente

-Sabes que me importa mucho

Natsuki la miró en silencio.

-Vine hasta aquí buscándote y me encuentro conque tienes a una cazadora de mierda persiguiéndote para matarte... El rastro del aquelarre de tu familia, y más rastros de cazadores y vampiros jóvenes al rededor de ti en medio de la migración de la familia de tu amiguita

-¿A qué viniste, Liza?

-A llevarte de regreso a tu lugar

-No pertenezco ahí

No entendía nada de la conversación que presenciaba. Ni siquiera sabía de que especie era esa mujer. Hasta que comenzó acercarse a Natsuki llamó mi atención; permaneció a unos 5 pasos de ella y a pesar que no parecía tener intenciones hostiles no me gustaba tenerla así de cerca de ella, de alguna manera me molestaba en sobre manera que estuviese así de cerca.

-Ya no puedes elegirlo- Aquella joven se bajó la manga de la chaqueta que usaba y le enseñó el antebrazo interior

-... Así que lo conseguiste- Natsuki sonrió de medio lado

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte ahora... Está en mis genes

Aquella joven agarró el brazo de Natsuki con fuerza... Y solo hasta ahí pude controlarme a mi misma. A gran velocidad corrí en la dirección en que ella estaban y me puse en medio de aquel agarrón haciéndola retroceder... Sus ojos eran color amarillo intenso y sus pupilas eran 2 veces mas chicas que las de un humano incluso bajo la luz de la luna a ésta hora.

-No vuelvas a tocarla... -Murmuré mirándola con seriedad

-Oh... ahora entiendo- Ella sonrió mirando sobre mi hombro a Natsuki -Tienes un gran talento para hacer que otros inmortales te admiren

-¿Qué quieres con Natsuki?

-Así que Natsuki- Volvió a verla sobre mi hombro

-¡Contesta!

Ella sonrió. Retrocedió un par de pasos bajando la manga de su chaqueta.

-Shizuru déjame manejar esto a mi

-Calla- Contesté sin mirarla

Los dos acompañantes que tenía aquella chica se pusieron a lado y lado suyo. Los dos se veían de facciones jóvenes pero sus cuerpos eran grandes, fibrosos y fuertes. Ella también poseía hombros amplios pro una figura femenina suficientemente atractiva. Caminó durante lo que parecieron 2 minutos de lado a lado mirando sus pies, sus acompañantes permanecieron de pie sin moverse en tanto ella finalmente se detuvo... Volvió a verme.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-No creo que tu quieras- Inna salió de detrás de los árboles

-Oh mierda... -Ella sonrió -¿En serio, Luna?

-Las dos ya basta, esto no es con ustedes

-Es con ella ahora y sabes el interés que tengo en esto- Le contestó Inna a Natsuki refiriéndose a mi

-Yo en realidad no creo que nadie quiera verse en una pelea ahora- Dijo Natsuki poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Sigues sin tus dones, Luna?

-¡No le llames así!- Le grité -¿Quién crees que eres?

-No querrás que responda eso- Ella seguía sonriendo -Pero para contestar mi nombre es Elizabeth... Por cortesía te toca decir el tuyo

-Shizuru, y no es un placer- Respondí sin moverme de enfrente de Natsuki

-Bien Shizuru ¿Lo que quieres es pelear entonces?

-¡Nadie va a pelear!

Natsuki salió de detrás de mi espalda y se puso en medio de las dos. Esto lo podemos arreglar sin llegar a eso, es una mala coincidencia nada más.

-Yo no le llamaría así, Luna

-¡Tu no le llamarás así a Natsuki!

-Y tú a mi no me das órdenes ¡Yo te doy órdenes a ti!

-¿Tu a mi?

-He conseguido ser Alfa de mi propia manada, sin dudas haré que me obedezcas

-... ¿Alfa?- Mire con desconcierto a Natsuki

-Elizabeth era parte de una manada de licántropos cuando la conocí, era la Beta

-Y ahora Alfa- La joven sonrió -Y nadie va a quitarme lo que es mío y eso la incluye

Miré la dirección de su dedo señalar a Natsuki. Descolgué los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo agachando la cabeza. Un deseo que no podía controlar de morder invadió mis sentidos... Escuchaba el sonido de su sangre fluir, el palpitar de su corazón arrítmicamente, su extraño calor corporal de 45 grados... Era algo demasiado... Inevitable.

-¡Hey!- Natsuki me zarandeó -No ahora Shizuru

-Natsuki no me toques ahora

Natsuki quitó sus manos de mis hombros. Lo más gentil que pude estrujé a Natsuki a un lado... La vi caer al suelo a dos metros de su posición; por primera vez la expresión de ésta desconocida fue de total desconcierto; retrocedió dos pasos conforme yo avancé hasta ella.

-Vuelve a llamarla así...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-... Vamos hazlo... Dame un solo motivo más...

Por algún motivo que no conseguía entender completamente estaba furiosa. Muy enojada... No tenía control sobre mis propias emociones, solo quería... Quería... La quería a ella; retractarse, la quería arrepintiéndose de haber llamado de ese modo tan cercano a mi Natsuki... Ella no era suya, no era de nadie, no podía serlo si no sería mía. Y como se atreviera a llamarla nuevamente com algo de su propiedad ya no tendría que seguirme controlando.

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías- Murmuró Natsuki poniéndose de pie -Es una recién nacida

-¡Oh vamos! No hables estupideces Lun-

A través de mis propios oídos escuché un estrepitoso estruendo. El estruendo de mi mano estreyarse contra su mandibula y ella impactarse con una atroz fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol a unos 60 metros de donde nos encontrábamos inicialmente. Bajé mi mano temblorosa, como si la mitad de la potencia del golpe se hubiera quedado a punto de salir y con deseos de más. Enseguida esos dos enormes jóvenes que la acompañaban se vinieron sobre mi; clavé los pies sobre la tierra y recibí el impacto con las manos abiertos sintiendo como sus brazos chocaban contra mis palmas abiertas; tan pronto los tuve a un prudente distancia también los arrojé al mismo lugar donde había caído Elizabeth, el estruendo de caída fue más pesado ésta vez... Sobre mi hombre Natsuki me miraba con la mandíbula descolgada... Impresionada, no parecía creer lo que veía.

-Sh-Shizuru...

-Se lo advertí- Murmuré bajando los brazos

Inna y Natsuki permanecieron estáticas mientras los 3 se pusieron de pie después de su golpe.

-¿Solo vinieron por mi?

-¡Yo vine por ti!- Elizabeth se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa -Y no me iré sin ti

-Lamento mucho que hayas perdido el viaje entonces

- _Yo lo lamento por todas ustedes..._

El sonido zumbante de un proyectil a toda velocidad penetró el silencio de la madrugada donde nos encontrabamos y luego... El sonido húmedo y fulminante, como de un puño atravezando un saco de carne... Miré detrás de mi y escubrí la razón.

Las rodillas de Natsuki cedieron y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo eran lo único que la soportaba mientras una estaca gigantezca la atravezaba desde la espalda y sobresalía por su pecho... Una estaca de plata que la hizo caer al suelo, incluso por sobre ella.

Una vez más aquel sonido de zumbido, ésta vez una estaca dorada atravezó el cuello de uno de los acompañantes de Elizabeth, ella se giró y recibió su caída... Yo seguía en shock... La sangre de Natsuki escurría a través de la estaca goteando desde su pecho al suelo.

-¡Agáchate!- Me gritó Inna disparando en la dirección en que venían las estacas

Sujeté a Natsuki de lado antes que se derrumbara sobre la herida... Quise sacarla, quise que dejara de sentir dolor, pero incluso a mi me hacía daño; ella se retorcía de lado a lado, apenas podía articular quejidos, me miraba en medio de las lágrimas que sin quererlo escapaban por sus ojos; su mano se aferró con fuerza a mi hombro y supe la fuerza de la que podía hacer gala... Dolía, y era el reflejo del dolor que ella sentía... No pude hacer nada... No sabía hacer nada...

Escuché el sonido de los pasos acercarse... La vi... Era ella; aquella por la que había dejado atrás mi humanidad, la culpable de que yo supiera del mundo del que venía Natsuki. Sonia, cargando un enorme arpón en la mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo amputado entró al campo de batalla. Inna se ocultó detrás de un árbol nuevamente mientras yo sentía que lo que me quedaba de cordura desaparecía lentamente detrás de un telón rojo como la sangre.

-Esta será la mejor cacería que habré hecho en años...


	9. Monstruo

**P.O.V Inna Aleshka**

En el momento que la cabaña se derrumbó supe que nuestra relativa tranquilidad había llegado a su fin. Y adiós a mis planes e tener una jubilación tranquila de los gajes con los que vivo hace más de 3 siglos. Natsuki había sido herida de gravedad, y Shizuru probablemente perdería el control nuevamente... Para los recién nacidos mantenerse cuerdos es el mayor desafío durante sus primeros años de vida y esta chica definitivamente se había mantenido en calma por más tiempo del que yo misma daba fe... Y luego este trio de papanatas que llegaron a arruinar la perfecta paz en la que estábamos... Carajo!

Los brazos de Shizuru se desplomaron a lado y lado de su cuerpo y observé su torso comenzar a sacudirse de forma violenta y errática. Natsuki aun atravezada por esa estaca de plata cayó a un lado apenas y pudiendo moverse... Luchaba aún, sosteniendo la estaca que quemaba sus manos frente a su pecho en un patético intento por sacarla de su cuerpo. Pequeños esfuerzos la hacían ceder de a poco pero incluso a un inmortal como ella perder tanta sangre de esa manera le hacía mal.

Me oculté nuevamente detrás del árbol; cambié la munición de mis armas por precaución sustituyéndolas por balas de plata, luego de tenerlas cargadas volví a asomarme a un lado.

-Tú... patética niña ¿Aun vives?

Sonia pateó la espalda de Shizuru cargando el arpón sobre su hombro derecho.

Luego de patearla el torso de Shizuru se agitó violentamente hacia un lado... Sonia la vio con seriedad... Luego miedo... Luego corrió y Shizuru saltó sobre ella. Era por supuesto 10 veces más rápida ahora. En su estado Berserk las habilidades de un recién nacido triplican las de un vampiro antiguo y por supuesto... Un cazador lesionado de esta manera no es un rival digno de tal magnitud de poder... De sed. Su primer reflejo fue arrojarse como un animal hambriento a su cuello, prendiéndose con los pies de su torso y con las manos sujetando su brazo.

Sonia se resistió... Con toda la fuerza posible que su piedra filosofal le entregaba resistió la monstruosa fuerza de esta recién nacida en su estado Berserk más enfurecido y hambriendo... Y para defecto de su defensa, Shizuru no se había alimentado las últimas 24 horas después de haber estado en casa de aquella Kitsune conocida de Natsuki, lo cual significaba que su sed era más grande que nunca... Y pronto consiguió su cometido. Los huesos de su brazo derecho se rompieron como mondadientes.

-¡Aaahhg! ¡Su-suéltame!

Primero su hombro se dislocó. Luego su codo cedió y se rompió. Finalmente su antebrazo se partió en dos... Y luego tan fácil como arrancarle las antenas a un insecto, de un simple tirón su brazo voló por los aires y cayó muchos metros lejos de si... Sonia ahora no tenía brazos con los cuales defenderse de la furiosa mordida que pegó en su cuello del lado izquierdo. Me retorcí en mi lugar escuchando como aquellas mandíbulas masticaban los musculos como goma de mascar, succionando furiosamente el precioso fluído de sus venas... Y la vida se desvanecía de Sonia en cada grito de dolor. Aquellos 2 licántropos que seguían con vida se detuvieron a ver la atroz escena con horror... Actos como estos son poco comunes incluso en el mundo e los inmortales... Era mi oportunidad... El frenesí alimenticio de un vampiro recién nacido era suficiente para aprovechar y acercarme a la moribunda Natsuki y verificar su estado... Y por la mierda, qué mal se veía...

-Hey.. hey vamos- Le di dos bofetadas de ambas lados

Apenas con un hilo de vida me miró. Puso su mano sobre mi antebrazo... Entendí la petición que sin palabras me hacía apenas tratando de hablar.

-Muy bien pero no te va a gustar

Sujeté con fuerza la estaca que sobresalía a unos 20 centímetros en el centro de su pecho. Respiré hondo y mentalmente conté... 1... 2... ¡3!...

El grito que Natsuki soltó fue tan fuerte que incluso la cena de Shizuru se vio interrumpida. Tiré la estaca a un lado y cargué a esta inútil inmortal moribunda en mi hombro... Los ojos de ese animal que una vez fue la gentil Shizuru se posaron en mi. Soltó los despojos de lo que alguna vez fue el cuello de un ser humano ahora reducido a gindajos de carne nada más y posando las dos manos en la tierra me vio fijamente... Un siseo escapó de sus dientes, y un gruñido apenas audible se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme elegía hacia quien se arrojaba... Yo, o aquellos dos licántropos detrás de mi.

Y de un salto eligió... Pasó derecho por encima de mi y se arrojó por sobre el joven que protegía a la chica Alfa de lo que quedaba de su grupo. No me quedaría para ver la batalla... Me deslicé por la tierra hasta la pequeña planicie donde estacioné el auto y arrojé el cuerpo inerte de Natsuki al asiento trasero. Conduje cuando más pude al mismo tiempo que buscaba en la guantera del auto la ultima bolsa de sangre humana que tenía en mi poder en caso de emergencia (me parece que esto es una emergencia)

-Hey vamos arriba ¡despierta, joder!- Di un golpe fuerte en su nuca

Reacciono por un instante. Abrí la bolsa con afán derramando un poco de sangre sobre mi pecho para luego darsela a beber lo mejor que podía con el movimiento del auto. Ella hacía un esfuerzo por beberla pero se encontraba demasiado debil siguiera para tragar.

-¡Mierda!

Detuve el auto de un frenón brusco; estiré su cabeza hacia arriba y puse un buen trago en su boca, luego la cubrí con mi mano esperando que no la escupiera... Y por fortuna el trago fue limpio. Con el primer trago vi la piel en su pecho comenzar a afrontar muy lentamente... Y justo allí la desgraciada cayó inconsciente. Era una inmortal, si, pero la más frágil que se podría conocer.

-Me lleva, Shizuru luego querrá matarme a mi

Agarre un trago grande de la bolsa poniendola en mi boca y luego se la di a ella. Dejando mis labios sobre los suyos podía verificar que la tragar y no la escupiera; repetí el procedimiento hasta que la bolsa se terminó; me ocupé de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y volvimos a arrancar... Sin embargo cuando estuvimos a mitad de camino para llegar a la carretera un fuerte impacto hizo al auto perder el control... Cuando pude estabilizar de milagro el jeep chocándolo contra un árbol me di cuenta de lo que era... Salí del auto viendo sobre el techo del auto los restos de aquel joven licántropo que protegía a la otra chica.

-Carajo no puede ser...

Luego un impacto más; este golpeó directamente a la puerta trasera del auto... Aquella joven Alfa se estreyó estrepitosamente contra el suelo... Luego se levantó, y componiendo de una forma muy audaz su muñeca fracturada volvió a ponerse de pie; sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Si eres Alfa deberías entrar en fase de una vez

-Estoy segura que si mato a esa chica, Luna jamás me perdonará

-¡Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella!- Saqué mis dos armas cubriendo mi frente

-... Estoy imprimada en ella

Suspiré. La impronta es un proceso químico natural que ocurre en varios de los inmortales, identico al proceso de impronta de familia que llevan a cabo varios mamíferos pero en el caso de los inmortales es algo totalmente aleatorio e incontrolable; pasa rara vez entre especies pero puede ocurrir y básicamente consiste en serle leal y darle todo tu amor solo a ese ser del que te imprimaste... Ahora entendía a qué se refería cuando decía que "estaba en sus genes"... De los licántropos quienes pueden imprimar son los lobos y los zorros, es algo que no pueden evitar literalmente.

-Ahhh ¡Qué lindo! He sido partícipe de una masacre de cuenta de una loba imprimada en una vampira sin dondes de su especie

-Sádico ¿eh?

-No tienes idea

-¡Allá!- Señaló ella

Disparé 4 balas en la dirección en que los arbustos cedieron; enseguida reconocí la forma veloz de Shizuru moviéndose en los arbustos, acercándose con movimientos de zig zag.

-Si le das un tiro en la cabeza ¿Morirá?

-He... depende de donde se lo de... Los vampiros recién nacidos regeneran a un ritmo abrumador, solo la decapitación es muerte segura

-Pues vas a tener que apuntar bien, yo la distraigo

-Vaya alianza más pútrida tenemos aquí- Di 3 pasos al frente preparando ambas armas frente a mi

Ella se arrojó hacia Shizuru deteniendo su paso. Un particular juego de atrapar al ratón comenzó pero más temprano que tarde su patrón de evasión fue adivinado por esta recién nacida con el doble de su velocidad y fuerza.

-¡Ahora!

Dio un giró sobre Shizuru... Al momento que su cabeza estuvo en el alcance de mis balas disparé 2 veces... Y no suficientemente a tiempo para ver como sus dos afiladas manos atravezaban el abdomen y pecho de la joven licántropo arrojándola como a un pedazo de carne destrozada hacia mi... El vuelo de su cuerpo fue suficientemente inferior como para, literalmente, caerme a los pies. Shizuru inconsciente y con efectivo tiro que rozó lo suficiente en su sien izquierda cayó junto a ella. Quien apenas tosía soltando pequeñas cantidades de sangre sobre mis botas... Este fue el resultado final de jugar con fuego, de haber provocado a la naturaleza de los inmortales.

-N-Nat... Natsuki... -Murmuró estirando la mano contra mi pie

Su mano se apretó con fuerza contra mi tobillo. La levanté del suelo sentándola a un lado de mi auto. Natsuki dentro de él aun no se movía pero... Si esta sería la despedida, seguro me agradecería que la acercara. Asi que tirando de sus piernas y sujetando sus hombros la puse al lado de la chica; quien al tenerla así de cerca sin importar que estuviera con un paso en la tumba, sonrió... Estiró su mano hacia su pecho y pude ver con gran pena que la herida de Natsuki fue demasiado devastadora como para sanar... No había marcha atrás, ella definitivamente era una inmortal demasiado frágil.

-No vas a morir hoy... -Murmuró la joven -No aquí... No ahora...

Me di la vuelta hacia Shizuru mirando la gravedad de sus heridas. Respiraba, pero se hayaba totalmente inconsciente. No quería saber que había pasado allá arriba, pero su ropa estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, como sus manos y su rostro... Ella era la única aparte de mi que permaneció con vida después de todo este desastre... O eso creí. Escuché el sonido de un cuerpo desplomarse... Era el de ella, aquella joven había perdido la batalla y... ¿Acaso veía bien?... El brazo izquierdo de Natsuki comenzó a estremecerse, agitarse y entonces la vi... Una mordedura profunda en su muñeca izquierda que destilaba un fluído viscoso y cristalino.

-No puede ser... -Me acerqué al cuerpo de Natsuki verificando sus heridas

A un ritmo acelerado e imposible de creer a mis ojos incluso antes que la piel sus organos y huesos regeneraban su forma, luego los músculos, luego la piel. La herida de la mordedura fue la última en regenerarse y en su piel pude sentir como la fiebre comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente; ese que había permanecido muerto desde su nacimiento comenzó a latir, cada vez más fuerte y más rápidamente ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

… Y entonces lo entendí... Esa chica era una joven Alfa. La única en capacidad de transmitir su ponzoña a los descendientes de los presentes en el tratado de la primer luna de los inmortales... La familia de vampiros de Natsuki estuvo allí, y dado su exilio ella fue privada de sus dones como tal... ¿Y aún así de todo esto sería posible que alguien que alguna vez fue vampira tomara los poderes de un licántropo de ésta manera?... Lo cierto es que su cuerpo estaba asimilando el legado más puro de una Alfa joven muy bien. El modo Berserk para los recién nacidos solo se conocía en los del tipo vampírico, pero jamás se conoció de un humano que sobreviviera a convertirse en licantropo; se supone que la fiebre por si misma terminaba por matarlos antes de llegar al final del cambio.

Y esa respuesta pronto me llegó... Su cuerpo se contrajo bruscamente cayendo al suelo, rodó un par de metros más hasta caer cerca de un árbol; allí comenzó a moverse nuevamente por voluntad propia, como si tratara de ponerse de pie; levantó la cabeza y me vio, me vio junto a Shizuru inconsciente y vi con total sorpresa como sus antes ojos verdes se hicieron de color amarillo ámbar súbitamente. Su espalda se tensionó irguiéndola con brusquedad, sus rodillas cedieron y ella cayó sobre ellas al suelo... El primer cambio era inevitable; y como si supiera que yo estaba viéndola con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaron corrió, dio tumbos sobre los árboles escalando la colina frente a la que estábamos... Agudizando mi oído pude escuchar que varios metros más adelante sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles. La perdí de vista y ya no pude escucharla más.

-Carajo... -Me dejé caer al suelo al lado de Shizuru -Por la mierda ¡En qué carajo me metí!

El cuerpo destrozado de un licántropo, el cuerpo sin vida de una licántropo Alfa, y Shizuru, inconsciente; quien después de acabar hasta con el nido de la perra cruelmente solo se quedó inconsciente y probablemente cuando despertara no podría recordar nada de esto. Y ahora era yo quien debía: Reparar el auto, deshacerme de los cuerpos, amarrarla y vigilar que una errática "sabrá Dios que era Natsuki ahora" no viniera a matarme tampoco. Así, terminando de deshacerme de los cuerpos y amarrando a Shizuru a un árbol, me senté junto a mi auto destrozado junto a una fogata a comer unas galletas que llevaba en mi abrigo... Si, en esto se resume el amanecer que aparecía... Y he ahí la respuesta de lo que buscábamos entender llegando aquí en primer lugar. El arete de amatista que fue el único que sobrevivió a su transformación Berserk, pareció ser la respuesta correcta, manteniéndola con vida aun después que el sol salió.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

La sensación de morir era peor de lo que imaginaba, incluso para alguien con tal carga de maldiciones como lo es mi especie... Y por supuesto, no sentirla fue mi primer deseo, uno que al parecer se me concedió a tiempo cuando pensaba que el dolor mismo de esa estaca en mi pecho iba a volverme loca. Lo último que vi fue el rostro desfigurado de Shizuru... de MI Shizuru perdiéndose en su ira y saliéndose de control... Y luego la nada, la oscuridad. La muerte no era un umbral, no era una luz, ni mucho menos un tunel, es la cruel descripción del final y no hay nada más allá de eso. Y luego...

Como el rastrillo curvo de un encendedor creando una chispa un débil flama se encendió; la sensación más cálida y pesada que hubiera podido sentir en toda mi vida me invadió hasta la punta de los pies; como si ya no fuera yo quien tomase el control sobre mi propio cuerpo... Corriendo, corriendo, cada vez más rápido y cada paso más torpemente... Nunca fuí así de veloz en lo que recuerdo de mi vida y luego entendí por qué.

Al detenerme súbitamente me fuí hacia el frente, dando vueltas en mi propia aparatosa caída fuí a dar en medio de la tierra húmeda del amanecer en medio de una zona espesa de ese bosque no conocía... Viendo el suelo descubrí que me encontraba más lejos del suelo de lo que recordaba y no... esos no son mis pies. Un prominente par de patas caninas enterradas con firmeza en la tierra era lo único que veía, las cuales contestaban a las órdenes que enviaba a mis brazos de tocarlas... Oh no, oh no, oh no...

Detrás de mi descubrí mis piernas, o mejor dicho, un par de fuertes patas traseras cuyo final era una cola lobil que caía hasta al suelo. Entré en pánico... Busqué el final de esa cola y el inicio de mi espalda, torso, di vueltas tratando de encontrar el fin de ésta broma de mal gusto y luego me detuve harta... Estaba como un perro retrasado persiguiendo mi cola.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago, carajo?"...

Las cosas respecto a esta nueva forma animal en la que me hallaba atrapada funcionaban totalmente diferente de lo que pensé, las odenes que usualmente daría para el funcionamiento de mis piernas al correr aportaban para las que antes fueron mis manos, los reflejos eran 10 veces más sensibles, detecté cada uno de los aromas, el frío, el calor, rastros que nunca había percibido en mi vida... ¡Qué demonios estaba pasándome!

Choqué... Patéticamente. Di vueltas y caía contra un árbol soltando un quejido, uno que desembocó como un gemiido muy grave y fuerte salido de las entrañas de lo que precisamente era yo; un animal... Uno en el que jamás pensé que me vería. Aquel leve dolor del estreyón que me di fue suficiente para calmarme por las malas...

Alcé la vista y descubrí que en esta forma tenía unos 2 metros del altura aproximadamente, y las sensaciones que podía percibir eran inimaginables a un nivel que de estar en mi cuerpo real me harían sonreir como una niña... Y lo olí. Esa particular esencia de Shizuru a una distancia considerable... Por cuanto tiempo había corrido y como demonios logré hacerlo sin saber adonde mierdas iba?... Y cual seguía mi instinto, comencé a seguir ese rastro.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Desperté gracias a la luz del sol pegando fuerte en mi cara. Abrí los ojos acostumbrándome al brillo rápidamente para enterarme al instante que no estaba muerta, calcinada o quemada... Podía estar a la luz del sol sin retorcerme de dolor. Dadas mis últimas experiencias con rayos de sol aquello me hizo muy feliz, pero entonces... Mi olor, mi ropa, mi cuerpo, otra vez cadenas, otra vez no saber qué hacer, otra vez no recordar nada. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Inna sosteniendo una escopeta en la mano derecha apoyada contra el suelo viéndome desde un muy destruído jeep chocado contra un árbol.

-Inna...

Ella suspiró. Se acercó a mi y sin dudarlo me desató jalándo las cadenas. El dolor era soportable pero intenso, en cuanto la plata fue retirada de mi piel las heridas ocasionadas por éste metal comenzaron a sanar rápidamente. Me puse de pie y contemplé el horror de mi ropa.. Sentí la cara pegajosa, las manos, la ropa pegada a mi pecho y grumosa al tacto. Inna me miraba con cierta tristeza mientras yo resolvía como demonios había acabado como un despojo de persona apenas perceptible como aparentemente humana debajo de ésta nudosa mancha espesa de sangre sobre casi todo mi cuerpo. Aquel gusto metalizado y adictivo lo encontré en mi lengua, en mis labios, detrás de mi garganta... Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado me había dado la gran satisfacción de llenar mi sed y apetito de una estupenda manera... Así es, estupenda... De alguna forma no sentía remordimiento o culpa. Solo satisfacción.

Vi a mi al rededor y no encontré a quien más quería ver.

-No está- Contestó Inna bajando la escopeta al suelo -Habrá que buscar donde ir a limpiarte

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Adónde se fue?

-Ahhh... A saber...

-¿Cómo?

-No creo que tu preciada Natsuki vuelva a ser la misma jamás

La miré desconcertada. Me acerqué con más curiosidad a verla.

-Explícate

-Verás, ella...-

- _¡Por aquí!_

Inna se dio la vuelta habiendo soltado un suspiro, uno de satisfacción y alivio como jamás hubiese creído que ella podría soltar de su cansada humanidad. Era la voz de Natsuki, proveniente de lo alto de la colina que mirábamos desde abajo.

Sin pensarlo corrí en esa dirección e Inna vino detrás de mi. Volvió a sonreir... Una escena un tanto penosa y algo bochornosa era la que presenciábamos; Natsuki estaba desnuda, ocultándose tras un arbusto; Inna suspiró. En medio e una graciosa escena de "caminen adelante y no miren atrás" regresamos al jeep destrozado. Inna le proporcionó una de las cobijas que guardaba detrás del asiento trasero a Natsuki para cubrirse y mientras, yo por mi cuenta me las arreglé para hallar un charco de considerable tamaño tonde limpiarme y sacarme la ropa sucia... Mi reflejo era algo asqueroso... Algo animalezco y totalmente zafado de lo que era yo... Claro... Yo ya no era humana. Por breves instantes mientras limpiaba la sangre pegada de mi cara veía la forma de una mujer con mi cara en total estado de salvajismo con el único deseo de saciar su sed a costa de las vidas que fuesen necesarias; desheché esa idea y preferí no querer recordar lo que se que hubiese hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Todo bien?

-Natsuki- Volteé a verla -Me asustaste

Ella venía con la frazada envuelta en su cuerpo cubriéndola desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Me sonrió y señaló mi ropa... Yo ya estaba más decente en cuanto a las manchas de sangre en mi cuerpo pero mi ropa para nada. Ella se sentó detrás de un árbol dándome la señal de poder desvestirme.

-¿Cómo sanaste la herida de esa estaca?

No hubo respuesta.

-Natsuki...

-Sabes... hay que pasar a recoger tus cosas a la residencia

-... Claro ¿Quieres hoy?

-En cuanto podamos "vestir" mas decentes jajaja

-Podemos volver a los escombros de la cabaña y buscar el bolso que nos empacó Mai-san

Nuevamente guardó silencio.

-Natsuki- Insistí comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Iré yo en un rato ¿Está bien?

-¿Sola?

-Sí

No pregunté más. Algo había cambiado en ella... Me atrevía a pensar que tal vez quería distanciarse y por supuesto, yo no la culpaba... Aquello que pasó la noche anterior, aunque no lo recordaba debió ser aterrador. La evidencia estaba en el estado de mi ropa y el como estaba antes: Cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza.

-Lo que pasó anoche... Hubiese querido que fuera diferente...

Ella no respondió.

-Y si pudiera cambiar lo que soy, lo haría... No puedo retroceder el tiempo; no puedo cambiar el motivo por el que sigo viva pero de alguna manera lo estoy y no me da remordimiento admitir que cualquier cosa valió la pena si seguimos aquí... ¿No crees?

-.. Tal vez... Pero tal vez a veces los cambios son demasiado para digerir y ya

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Iré ahora por las cosas a la cabaña -La escuché ponerse de pie -Inna me agradecerá si recupero su abrigo también

-Natsuki tu...

-Volveré en un par de horas

Luego la escuché alejarse y en pocos segundos desaparecer de mi sentido auditivo. Suspiré. Ya me había sacado el pantalón y la blusa así que terminé el trabajo y regresé. Como humana usar la ropa húmeda sobre el cuerpo me habría causado un resfriado importante, como una inmortal usarla solo me representaba no andar desnuda por ahí. Inna continuaba revisando su jeep, viendo que podía salvar o usar. El motor estaba en buen estado y contribuí ayudándola a sacarlo. El cableado eléctrico estaba parcialmente estropeado pero algo se podía recuperar. La batería seguía funcionando, y la cojinería ayudo a crear una fogata decente, así como los forros de la misma le sirvieron de abrigo provisional de una manera bastante cómica.

-Lamento lo de tu cabaña... Y tu auto- Rompí el silencio

-Estos vejestorios... Se pueden recuperar, mi trasero te lo agradece... Por no comerme, creo

-No creo que no te haya hecho daño por un sentimentalismo

-Tienes razón, yo misma salvé mi trasero- Miró al cielo frotándose la barbilla -Entonces no te debo nada, a mano jajaja

-Por no devorarte al menos

-Está bien, te debo una chiquita

-Pues págame ahora

-¿Mmm?- Inna volteó a verme

-Natsuki... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Inna se enserió. Arrojó un trozo de madera a la fogata y volvió a la labor que desempeñaba antes que le hablara... Desmontar sus armas y darles un mantenimiento riguroso.

-Está viva, eso es bastante ¿no crees?

-Inna-san...

Suspiró. Desmontó el resguardó del cartucho y luego solo se detuvo.

-En tu mundo hay enemistades de siglos de antigüedad... Son relaciones que no se pueden revertir ni solucionar, es cuestión de instinto

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Es por la mujer que murió anoche?

-Es más complicado que eso- Desmontó el cilindro -La herida que Natsuki tuvo anoche... fue de gravedad

-Lo sé...

-Los vampiros tienen las misma fragilidades que un humano casi en escencia... Los órganos vitales; el cerebro, el corazón... Sabes que Natsuki era una inmortal bastante frágil... Es como comparar un tronco de madera como uno de éstos árboles y una varita nada más

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

Inna agarró un trapo viejo de su muslo y comenzó a limpiar el tambor y y el cañón. Suspiró de nuevo y alzó la cabeza; parecía buscar las palabras o maneras de decir aquello que estaba pensando.

-La herida que tuvo anoche la mató.

-No entiendo lo que dices, estuvo aquí con nosotras hace un momento

-Para volver contigo Natsuki tuvo que cambiar; su amiga la Alfa le dio ese _regalo_

-Creo que no entiendo

-Ya no es una vampira sin dondes- Dejó el trapo sucio a un lado -Ya es...

- _Me conformo con que me sigan llamando por mi nombre_

Un solso muy polvoriento y sucio cayó frente a nosotras, y sobre las piernas de Inna su abrigo igualmente polvoriento y sucio lleno de polvo de escombro. Natsuki se sentó junto a la fogata. Vestía unos jeans y botas de montañismo, una camisilla blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla con gorro color negro. Se sentó junto a mi.

-Tu ropa...

-La robé- Lo dijo sonriendo

-¿A quien?

-A una tienda- Me miró alzando una ceja -Jajaja vamos, no le diría a nadie que se desnude y me de su ropa

-¿Fuíste a la ciudad?

-Tuve tiempo, si

Miré a Inna, ella asintió como si con su gesto me dijera "te lo dije"

-¿Vas a hablarme de lo que te pasó anoche?

Natsuki sacó del bolso empolvado y sucio una bolsa más. Esta tenía 3 cortes de carne; en total silencio agarró 4 troncos más delgados y los puso sobre la fogata.

-¿Me ayudas a cocer esto?

-¿Yo puedo comer eso?

-Jajaja Shizuru... Tu puedes comer lo que te de la gana, tu cuerpo lo digiere y absorbe 10 veces más rápido

-Ah...

Inna se anticipó a las intenciones de Natsuki y le entregó 3 varas de madera más delgadas en las cuales enzartar la carne. Luego de esto Natsuki volvió a sentarse junto a mi en silencio. Noté entonces que salía mucho humillo blanco de su boca... Esto me llevó a poner mi mano sobre su antebrazo derecho... Ardía, a unos más de 40 grados. Volteé a verla directamente a los ojos, ella me veía seriamente.

-N-Natsuki...

-Es el precio que tuve que pagar para seguir aquí

Vi sus ojos, mientras me miraba noté como a voluntad el color esmeralda de ellos se tornó en un amarillo ámbar intenso. Su pupila se hizo diminuta. Luego con el mismo control, volvió a su color habitual. La olí... Por mera reacción autómatica di un salto atrás... El hedor que despedía la esencia de Natsuki en este momento fue suficiente para hacerme arrugar la nariz. Natsuki se vio a si misma y sacudió su chaqueta.

-Y apenas lo notaste...- Sonrió de forma un tanto triste mirando la fogata

-L-lo siento, no quería

-Jajaja si lo sé, me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a Mai... Y... cuando están recién salidos de su primera transformación apestan más

-¿He?

-Te lo dije, ya no es la Natsuki que nació en una familia de chupasangres- Mencionó Inna -Tu amiguita te mordió... Y no sé si ya estabas muerta o ya estabas muriendo, pero lo hizo a tiempo

-Eso pensé... Es una pena que haya tenido que morir por mi culpa

-¿Me explican de qué están hablando?- Esta vez me senté al lado de Inna

-No lo controlo muy bien así que no sé como mostrártelo

Y lo entendí como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en la cara. Natsuki ya no era una vampira sin dones, había cambiado y sobrevivió gracias a que adoptó un cambio en toda su biología probablemente a niveles genéticos. Su olor me recordó al olor de Mai, el de ella no era tan fuerte ni tan potente y penetrante como el de Natsuki ahora, pero era muy similar. Natsuki suspiró, se puso de rodillas y revisó el estado de la carne. Agaché la cabeza... Aquel olor era algo que por lo menos en el momento me resultaba molesto e inaguantable... A eso se refería Inna con la rivalidad de especies por instinto.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pregunté a las dos

-Salir de aquí y regresar a Fuuka- Contestó Natsuki

-¿Volver a una vida normal?

-No, eso ya nunca- Natsuki se frotó las manos -Asesinaron a Liza

-Vaya... -Inna se puso de pie y agarró su carne -Se pondrá divertido, cada vez surgen más problemas con ustedes

-¿Y eso qué tiene?

-Liza era Alfa de esos 3 miembros solamente pero la familia de la que viene es más grande... Los licántropos son... Hmm... Agresivos con los de su manada; ten por seguro que cuando vengan a buscarla no les gustará que haya muerto

-No fue nuestra culpa

Natsuki me miró, Inna también... Oh no. Recordé mi ropa ensangrentada, el olor en esa sangre, que los 4 estuviesen muertos y solo uno fuera responsabilidad de Sonia... Los demás fueron... ¿Asesinados por mí?... ¿Yo los devoré en aquellos momentos de los que no tengo recuerdos?. Natsuki suspiró. Estiró la mano ofreciéndome mi correspondiente trozo de carne. Sujeté la vara y miré la carne humeante y cocida con desconcierto... Por mi culpa nos esperaba un enfrentamiento con una poderosa manada de inmortales.

-No dejaré que te toquen- Natsuki me miró sonriendo agarrando su carne del fuego -Para estar preparadas tenemos que hacerlos un blanco menos obvio

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Escondiéndonos- Dio una mordida de buena gana

-... Explícate

-Quedándose frente a la vista de todos sin sentido aparente- Contestó Inna agarrando su carne

-¿Tu te quedarás cerca?

-La joya de amatista no será eterna y soy la única que puede hacerte una, después de eso me largo

-Gracias, Inna-san

-Pero si nos ayudará mudarnos juntas- Agregó Natsuki -Así no seremos blancos individuales

-¿A una residencia?

-No necesariamente pero... Es un inicio

Salíamos de un problema y entrábamos a otro. Natsuki y yo no éramos quienes conocimos hace al menos 2 semanas atrás. Nuestro futuro era más incierto que nunca...


	10. Cazadores

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Tuvimos unos siguientes dos días posteriores a este traumático evento bastante ocupados. Natsuki y yo nos encargamos de mover el jeep destrozado, sus partes rescatas y demás escombros de la casa a algún lugar donde no llamara la atención de cazadores que pudieran alertar a las autoridades; aquel fue tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarme muy de a poco al olor de Natsuki... Ella se notaba distante, seria y pensativa; sumida en sus propias ideas y tratando de no perturbar la distancia que ponía entre las dos para permitirme acostumbrarme sin presiones a su olor... Notaba que conforme pasaban las horas aquél aroma se desvanecía cada vez un poco más, Inna me explicó que el olor se veía irremediablemente potenciado después de entrar en fase. Natsuki se negaba a llegar a ello a pesar que pudiese ser necesario estrictamente dado que conservaba muchas de las aversiones a la especie de los licántropos en su memoria como buena inmortal nacida vampira; en pocas palabras, no aceptaba sus cambios totalmente. Pero finalmente tuvimos que regresar a la civilización... Alejarnos del caos y de la muerte constante de la que estábamos rodeadas y finalmente, volver a la realidad. Con la ayuda de Inna pude aprender a controlar los reflejos de cacería que surgían en mi cada que detectaba un olor a sangre humana; y estudiando en una secundaria eso sería cosa de todos los días... Ahhh... Un día de esos dos nos mantuvimos en la carretera de acceso a Fuuka en lo que de una arriesgada forma me "enseñaban" a contener la respiración, contener el deseo físico de morder. Logré mi cometido tras mucha práctica y era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Sería imposible si no te hubieras alimentado- Comentó Inna

Íbamos caminando por los andenes de la zona cercana a Fuuka en busca de una residencia duplex en la cual nos aceptaran a Natsuki y a mi en un solo departamento. Estas residencias por lo general eran tomadas al inicio del ciclo, y eso había sido hacía meses ya. Por suerte encontramos un lugar cercana a la zona comercial, una que precisamente al ser muy transitada no era del agrado de los estudiantes. Aun no me sentía suficientemente preparada para sostener una conversación con una persona sintiéndome totalmente segura de mi misma, así que Inna lo hizo en mi lugar... Natsuki y yo nos quedamos a un lado del edificio y... Resulta que eso fue peor que haber subido a enfrentar a una persona, porque muchos más comenzaron a pasar por el andén de aquí allá. Natsuki se puso en medio de aquellos que pasaban y yo cubriendo el paso y llegada del olor de ellos hacia mi.

-No sé si podré con esto- Puse mi mano sobre mis labios y nariz tratando de impedir el olor entrar directamente

-Lo harás, tranquila- Natsuki sonrió permaneciendo delante de mi dándome la espalda

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no acabaré matando a la mitad de Fuuka?

-Porque tu eres Shizuru

-¿Eh?...

-Eso es lo que haces... Tener el control sobre todo lo que hay a tu al rededor, poner todo a tus pies y hacer tu voluntad de lo que quieres

Natsuki se dio media vuelta hacia mi sin dejar de verme.

-Y si no funciona pues... Jajaja mi peste te hará quitar las ganas de comerte a alguien

-Ahhh no digas tonterías, tampoco me gusta eso

-Ojalá te acostumbres pronto

-Lo siento- Agaché la cabeza viéndola

-Tranquila, he estado en tu posición antes jajaja

Y recordé entonces aquella breve charla que tuvo con esa mujer, aquella mujer licántropo que yo durante mi des control había asesinado... La miré seriamente un poco temerosa de preguntar, pero finalmente las palabras salieron de mi sin poder controlarlo.

-¿Era importante para tí?

-¿Hmm?- Natsuki me miró quitando su atencion de los transeuntes

-Elizabeth

-Ah... Liza- Vi como una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor se formó durante unos segundos -Ella... La conocí hace muchos años, justo antes de venir a Fuuka... Cuando me desterró mi familia vagué por el Reino Unido y todo Europa durante más de 10 años; cuando estaba a punto de unirme a la armada inglesa para continuar viajando más hacia América me topé con ella y su familia

 **FLASHBACK**

Chipre, Base soberana de Dhekelia

La guarnición militar por esas épocas estaba en un 99% conformada por soldados reclutados, jóvenes y veteranos de guerra voluntarios. Apenas 3 mujeres estaban en sus filas por esos días, y la más destacable era Natsuki por supuesto. Por esos días aún usaba su nombre de nacimiendo, así que se le distinguía como Luna, la novata. Aquella isla era uno de los sitios aislados de enfrentamientos militares por tratarse de un área urbana minimalista hecho a la medida para militares y la producción agrícola local. Pocos miembros de esa sociedad eran extranjeros y ciertamente, los controles de migrantes eran muy estrictos; Natsuki destacaba por su extraordinaria resistencia y su impecable registro militar. Muchas veces se le veía mano a mano con los soldados más fuertes y su aprobación al enlistamiento en la base fue darle una real paliza al general en una trifulca de borrachos donde le dejó humillado frente a todos sus subordinados.

La rutina era estresante en sí misma, aunque se le entregó una casa propia cerca de la base y estaba a cargo de un pelotón de 12 novatos en cuanto al entrenamiento de ingreso... Y su rutina se limitaba a trabajar durante todo el día desde que se asomaba el sol y en la noche, ir al bar local a beber unos tragos e ir a casa. Caer en la rutina de los humanos era mejor que ser atormentada por su familia y ser seguida por otra clase de inmortales. Entre los humanos era una Diosa, una amazona entre las mujeres, meta humana y superior a todo nivel; entre los inmortales era un ser extremadamente aniquilable. Ese limbo y esa línea divisoria era quirúrgicamente delicada para sobre pasarla a un lado o al otro así que prefería mantenerse en medio.

-Así que toda una novata estrella ¿eh?

Natsuki miró a su derecha. Enseguida identificó el particular olor de ésta chica. Volvió a su copa de tequila bebiéndola de un trago.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila, no pretendo cazarte... Sería demasiado fácil

-¿Entonces?- Natsuki pidió al barman otra copa

-Te ofrezco un trato- La joven la miró sonriendo -Mi familia necesita tomar este territorio con la mayor discresión posible... Te ofrezco una alianza, una tregua... Y a cambio tienes nuestra protección

-Jajaja... ¿Cómo he de creerte? Tú eres...-

-¿Y tú que eres?- La interrumpió mirándola seriamente -Yo te respondo... Nada.

Natsuki la miró con seriedad sin enseñar emoción alguna. Esa misma realidad la había digerido bastante bien incluso antes de que alguien más se lo dijera. Muy pocos casos de exilio se han presentado entre los inmortales y en la actualidad de este milenio Natsuki era el único conocido por los pocos que se han puesto en su camino. El motivo es simple; los inmortales tan frágiles no sobreviven mucho más que 30 o 50 años, siempre caen presa de otras hordas, manadas, aquelarres o grupos con deseo de posesionarse de un territorio o solo por simple sadismo. Lo cierto es que Natsuki necesitaría mucho más que ocultarse entre los humanos para sobrevivir, y eso probablemente sería hacer una clase de alianza extraña y rara en su mundo con nada menos que una licántropo.

-¿Cuantos son?

-Más de 30, 19 en filas de combate

-... Hmm... ¿Cómo sé que después que tengan lo que quieran no van a deshacerme de mí?

-Si quisieramos eso ya lo habríamos hecho- Ella sonrió -Eres un blanco demasiado fácil pero... Eso no pasará. Tenemos reglas y eso sería romper una de las más importantes

-No comprendo

-No tienes qué...

Natsuki la miró de reojo. El barman deslizó la copa de tequila en la barra hasta hacerla llegar a su mano; ella la bebió de un trago, tomó su chaqueta de la banca y caminó a la salida. La otra chica la siguió discretamente hasta que salieron del bar; fuera de éste Natsuki con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón pateó unas cuantas de las piedras del estacionamiento.

-¿Y qué necesitan?

-Necesitamos que te mudes a Acrotiri en lo que nos encargamos de ésta base; en cuanto lleguemos allá irás con nosotros

-¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?- Natsuki escarbó en sus bolsillos y sacó un cigarrillo

-Probablement días; la única manera en que esto sea posible es que no tengan modo de defenderse de la manada

-¿Y si me negara?- Sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa un encendedor

-Entonces no podría protegerte

-¿Por qué querrías TU protegerme?- Encendió el mechero y la flama emergió

-Es lo único que me interesa de todo esto

Natsuki detuvo el encendedor justo antes que tocara el cigarrillo. Apartó el dedo y se lo quitó de los labios mirándola... Alguna vez había leído algo sobre este instinto de lealtad automático que surge en ciertas sub especies de licántropos respecto a una persona que vieran o conocieran de la nada; ocurría de forma impredescible pero nunca supo que pasara con una especie de la que instintivamente se alejan desde muy jóvenes. Natsuki suspiró. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó aun sin haberlo encendido; guardó el encendedor y luego de asentir se marchó en silencio.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Ella se imprimó en ti- Deduje luego de escucharla

-Yo tampoco lo creía al principio pero vamos... Que una manada de licántropos acepte a una vampira sin sus dones es algo que nunca pasó... Y probablemente algo que nunca pasará. Pero la manada debe respetar a la persona en la que se imprima cualquiera de sus miembros; humano, licantropo... vampiro... Y ese fue mi caso; Liza pidió asilo a su Alfa para mi y viajé con ellos por unos 20 o 30 años hasta llegar aquí

-Ustedes... Ya sabes... Eran...?

Natsuki sonrió agachando la cabeza.

-Formamos un vínculo interesante, si eso preguntas... Pero... No romántico, al menos no para mi. Imprimarse no consiste en amor, es lealtad absoluta.

-¿Y cómo es con nosotras entonces?

-Ah pues no sé- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos mirándome -Cuando dejes de sentir asco por mi olor resolveremos eso

-Mientras más cerca estás, menos me molesta eso

-Está bien, entonces no me alejaré

Pasé la mano por su entebrazo izquierdo y sentí su temperatura directamente. Unos 40 o 45 grados, mis dedos helados en contraste con su piel ardientes creaban una sensación que tanto a ella como a mi nos hizo estremecer, a ella la aliviaba y a mi me hacía desear tocar un poco más. Luego de pasar los dedos índice, medio y anular puse toda la mano sobre el dorso de su mano. Ella dio un respingo dado la baja temperatura de mi piel, hablando de unos 10 grados aproximadamente. Me miró fijamente, parecía temer que en cualquier momento ya no soportara el olor y me alejara pero lo cierto es que mis sentidos estaban siendo opacados por un deseo diferente... ¿Qué se sentiría besar tales labios ardientes y cálidos ésta vez?... La diferencia de temperatura se notaba antes, pero ahora sería abismal.

Deslicé la mano contra su hobro sujetándola del otro brazo con brusquedad. La fuerza que usé no fue nada generosa, tanto que Natsuki chocó contra mi habiéndome mirado con sorpresa ante lo que hice. Puso su brazo contra la pared evitando caer sobre mi debido a la fuerza que ejercí sobre ella; estaba más nerviosa que nunca... Su olor era terroso, intenso, pero de alguna manera ese nauseabundo hedor que percibí la primera vez se hizo algo tentadoramente erótico que no hacía más que tentarme a ir más allá de sus labios y del deseo mismo... ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Y me acerqué a su rostro, lo afirmé con ambas manos muy cerca del mio; su piel se estremeció nuevamente al sentir el contacto de mi piel helada contra la suya, tan caliente. Me acerqué hacia ella y quise tomar sus labios con tanto deseo como nunca sentí...

-Dice que si, pasemos a ver el...- Inna apareció en la escena -... Si quieren esperen a estar a solas

Natsuki arregló su camisa y se alejó de mi; marcó su mismo deseo de que esto hubiese continuado manteniéndome cerca suyo. Yo me abracé a su hombro derecho y la seguí en lo que Inna nos guiaba a nuestro apartamento. Que fuese una zona transitada o ruidosa a ciertas horas era un detalle sin importancia tomando en cuenta que no encontraríamos nada mejor a este momento del año. Nos tomamos toda la tarde para mudar las cosas de Natsuki primero, ordenar la habitación de su lado y luego, más tarde en la noche fuímos a mi residencia.

A partir del momento que mudamos las cosas de Natsuki al departamento nuevo Inna se desprendió de nosotras para ir a sus propios asuntos; hasta donde entendimos tenía municiones que fabricar y un auto que conseguir (Ni preguntamos como lo haría). Así que en la mudanza de mis cosas estábamos solas y muy suficientes, solo Natsuki y yo.

-¿Cuando dejará de seguirnos esa mujer?- Preguntó Natsuki empacando los libros del escritorio en una caja

-Ya lo dijo, hasta conocer a esa parte de mi familia que tiene los genes de los nigromantes- Contesté enroyando el cable del ordenador y metiéndolo en el bolso

-Y así de tranquila te lo tomas...

-Si intenta algo no le irá nada bien y lo sabes

-... Hmm... Si, lo sé

-Además si hubiese querido matarnos ya lo habría hecho hace mucho... Ha tenido varias oportunidades

-También estoy consciente de eso, es solo que no termino de entenderlo

Dejé de empacar las cosas importantes del escritorio. Suspiré apreciando la inmensidad de mi habitación en la total oscuridad viendo el hilo de humanidad que se escapaba de mi con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Inna es humana aun

-Sabes que no- Contestó secamente tirando una caja al suelo y comenzando a armar otra

-No me refiero a eso, ella... aún tiene un sentido de humanidad que nosotras olvidamos ya

-Yo no lo he olvidado, pero lo mantengo al mínimo- Contestó ella metiendo los zapatos en esa caja

-Yo quisiera olvidarlo...

Natsuki me miró por sobre el hombro. Suspiré y seguí en lo que estaba antes de esa breve charla. Trasladamos el resto de mis cosas en un camión de mudanzas más chico y tomamos la noche para ordenarlo todo. No tener que dormir era un alivio pero lo que ser inmortal aquejaba era precisamente, la falta de tranquilidad y estabilidad... Comenzaba a entender cuan dura podía ser esa carga, puesto que al parecer únicamente después de mi "nacimiento", Natsuki se llenó de problemas por todos los flancos.

-Nunca había tenido tanto movimiento en más de 50 años...- Mencionó ella recostada en su cama -Es extraño volver a sentirse... viva

-Interesante término... -Me giré hacia ella soltando mi libro -¿Así seré el resto de mis días?

Ella me miró con un claro desconcierto.

-No lo sé... Antes de cumplir más de 3 años como una vampira madura me quitaron mis dones... No recuerdo el gusto de la sangre cuando la deseaba; no recuerdo mi piel fria... Ni siquiera recuerdo mis instintos... Jajaja ahora menos que nunca

-¿No te sientes cómoda con... tu cambio?

-No lo sé... -Puso su mano detrás de su cuello mirando el techo -Sobreviví a costa de eso, pero... ¿Qué soy yo?

Yo misma me hacía esa pregunta constantemente, así que no supe que responder. Me puse de pie y me pasé a su lado recostada en su cama. Ella se puso tieza, rodeó mi cuello con su brazo con algo de inseguridad y me miró fijamente. Me aferré a su pecho con tranquilidad. Me llegué a acostumbrar fácilmente a su calor y el contraste de la temperatura de las dos y ella parecía sentirse a gusto también.

-Ya no me molesta...

-E-emmm... ¿Segura? Sabes, si te molesta puedo alejarme y...

-De verdad... Jajaja aunque no sé porqué pero ahora no me disgusta

-Espero que si...

-Tendremos que encontrar qué hacer durante las noches

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes intentar- Se puso de pie y fue a su closet

La miré con atención y la vi sacar una flauta antigua elaborada a mano. El desgaste en sus extremos denotaba que no solo era muy antigua, sino también una posesión suficientemente valiosa para Natsuki. Natsuki volvió a sentarse de mi lado de la cama tomando la flauta comenzó a tocar una tonada lenta y prolongada, algo que no solo era consistente y se escuchaba en total calma en el silencio de la noche, sino que de alguna extraña forma evocaba una sensación de melancolía, tristeza, algo doloroso y cargado de sentimientos helados. La soltó por un momento y me miró.

-Cuando no hay libros por leer o cuando ya conoces todo lo que necesitabas, la música suele ser un escape satisfactorio... -Me enseñó la flauta y la tomé -Si quieres te puedo enseñar, solo tengo eso aquí

-¿Pasaremos todas las noches haciendo esto?

-Jajaja todas las noches de una vida inmortal es demasiado tiempo para solo tocar la flauta... Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas más... Recuerda que mañana vamos a clases de nuevo

Mire detrás de mi, mi uniforme de la temporada de verano en Fuuka estaba colgado sobre la silla enfrente del escritorio y esperaba el día siguiente, a que yo asumiera nada menos que mi cargo como presidenta del consejo nuevamente.

-Tranquila- Natsuki puso una de sus manos cálidas en mi hombro

-No sé si vaya a lograrlo...

-Lo harás- Ella me sonrió

-¿Podemos practicar esta noche un poco más?

-¿Hablas de salir?

-Pues... Si- Asentí y me puse de pie

-Bien... -Natsuki dejó la flauta sobre la cama y salimos

Menos personas que durante el día transitaban. A esta hora solo se veían las parejas, los grupos de estudiantes de varias escuelas de aquí para allá con sus compras de chuches y lo que quisieran llegando y saliendo. Natsuki me miró... No estaba bien. El olor de todas estas personas lejos de volverme la insaciable que ella creía solo me desconcertaba. No podía mantenerme en cordura si lo único que tenía enfrente eran todos esos rastros uno tras del otro.

-Te acostumbrarás fácilmente... No respires, puedes hacer eso

Aun descubría cosas sobre mi propia nueva anatomía. Si bien habían acciones involuntarias como la respiración o la digestión por si misma, podía controlarlas a total voluntad. Respirar no era algo que necesitara; no necesitaba oxigenar sangre para mi cuerpo, técnicamente todo mi cuerpo era un témpno andante con la apariencia de un humano. Contuve la respiración y descubrí muy sorprendida que no me sentía ahogada, no me sentía incómoda... Tan solo aquella sensación particular de estar "estancada" en un solo punto aumentaba y se hacía incómoda.

Primer truco que podría utilizar en Fuuka.

Caminamos a través de las pobladas calles llenas de estudiantes. Natsuki tan galante y atractiva se aseguraba de que no se acercasen a mi lo suficiente, caminamos sin rumbo aparente durante más de una hora, bebimos unas copas de vino, comimos solo para celebrar que no lo necesitábamos, como una clase de cliché social de la sociedad en que nos desenvolvíamos ahora. Natsuki mencionó que era importante que nuestros particulares aromas a las narices de los inmortales fuesen cubiertos por la mayor cantidad de olores humanos posibles; esa era la ida de "ocultarnos a la vista de todos"

Nos sentamos en un andén junto a la calle en la pasarela comercial hasta que el sol salió de nuevo. Supimos que era momento de irnos en cuanto los comerciantes comenzaron sus labores rutinales de la mañana y entonces, volvimos a la realidad de mala gana.

-¿Cómo harás para saber si me meto en aprietos?- Pregunté a Natsuki

-Estaré cerca... Lo más que pueda "Presidenta"

-Jajaja vamos, tu eres la menos indicada para llamarme así

Ella ya se había puesto su uniforme y arreglado sus cosas en su mochila, mientras yo aún pensaba en qué cosas poner en la mía. Desde el día anterior no veíamos a Inna, ella podía ser mi salvación en este caso y por fortuna, no nos traicionó. Escuchamos un claxon que repetía desde abajo, nos asomamos y vimos a nuestra rubia compañera junto a una camioneta; abrió los brazos con un gesto de qué bajáramos cuanto antes.

-Te has pasado al "recuperar tu jeep"- Le dijo Natsuki mirando el auto desde atrás

-Cállate, si me lo destruyeron podía coger uno mejor

-Pero te esperábamos antes- Le dije yo

-Pues ustedes no parecen haberme extrañado mucho ¿Cómo va todo en apesto-landia?- Meneó la cabeza hacia Natsuki

-Jajaja creo que me he acostumbrado

-Pues sigo aquí ¿bien?- Natsuki protestó cruzándose de brazos

-Te traje algo que te ayudará hoy- Me entregó una mochila más chica -Usala cuando ya no puedas controlar tus impulsos

-¿Esto es...?- Señalé la maletita

Inna asintió recostando los gluteos contra el capó de la camioneta. Natsuki pasó al lado mio y caminó hacia el camino de ruta a Fuuka.

-Más despacio- Llamó a Natsuki metiéndose a la camioneta

Sabía que a Natsuki no le agradaba, pero me metí del lado del co piloto viéndola. Ella encendió el motor y llamó a Natsuki con el brazo desde la ventanilla... De mala gana ella se metió en el asiento trasero.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Miren atrás...

Natsuki ladeó la cabeza y miró. Volvió a su posición y me indicó a ver por el espejo retrovisor... 3 personas caminaban particularmente lento detrás del auto, vestían los uniformes de Fuuka. No entendía nada...

-Cubrieron su olor- Dijo Inna -No son humanos

-¿Cómo?- Volví a mirar

-Cuando me estacioné abajo mi piedra reaccionó a ellos... Son cazadores

-Carajo... -Gruñó Natsuki -¿Cómo dieron con nosotras?

-Ni idea... Puede decirse que se escondieron suficientemente bien

-Y... -Hablé de nuevo -¿Qué tal si no están aquí solo por nosotras?... Es decir, si quisieran cazarnos, no estarían dejando que los viéramos

-En eso tienes razón- Inna asintió -No los distingo... Pero ería bueno saber por quien vienen; no es común que los cazadores hagan alianzas para ir por un objetivo, eso no ocurre

-¿Y en este caso qué puede explicar que lo estén haciendo?

-Que tras lo que van es suficientemente fuerte como para requerirlo- Contestó Natsuki -Cuando digo eso es... Porque se trata de un aquelarre, una manada, un grupo o una familia... El único que conozco es la manada de la familia de Mai... Joder!

-Pues ve avisándoles en cuanto puedas- Le dijo Inna sin voltear a ver -Lo cierto es que están bien mm... ocultos... Pero no sé que tan efectivos sean

-Ya, vámonos entonces

Inna arrancó la camioneta sin objetar. Llegamos a Fuuka, no a casa de Mai; Natsuki nos comentó que estaría asistiendo a clases en Fuuka conforme su familia estuviera en ésta area, así que debería llegar en cualquier momento. Inna junto con la camioneta se quedaron en el parqueadero interior de un centro comercial cercano en lo que Natsuki y yo nos quedamos en la entrada de Fuuka esperando... Notaba de forma particular una serie de miradas sobre mi, extrañadas, admiradas, de forma inquisitiva. Natsuki los miraba y me miraba recurrentemente.

-¿Natsuki...?-

-Es tu apariencia- Contestó ella como si pudiese leerme la mente

-¿Are?

-Cuando cambiaste tu piel se hizo más pálida, tus rasgos más finos, tus ojos más rojos... Sin mencionar que de alguna inexplicable forma los vampiros tienen ferhomonas que atraen muchísimo a los humanos

Me olí a mi misma con discreción y solo detecté aquel aroma dulce.

-Vaya, desde casa las huelo

Las dos nos dimos la vuelta, Natsuki sonriendo con alivio vio a su pelirroja amiga, yo sonreí con cortesía viéndola. Mai se abalanzó obre Natsuki y la abrazó luego... Tan pronto la estrechó, la soltó. La aferró de los hombros viéndola de arriba abajo y de manera imperceptible a humanos pero si para nosotras la olfateaba; tocaba sus hombros, brazos, mejillas; Natsuki me miró entornando los ojos notablemente harta, suspiró.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Gritó Mai llevándose las manos a la cara -¡Pero cómo!

-¿Recuerdas a Liza?

-Ajá- Contestó boqui abierta

-La encontré hace un par de días... Ya era Alfa

-Ajá, ajá...

-Fuímos atacadas por Sonia... Es complicado de explicar, pero antes de morir me mordió

-La cazadora hirió de gravedad a Natsuki- Comencé a hablar -Yo la maté, también a la manada de Elizabeth, y también a ella... Por poco a Inna

Mai miró a Natsuki. Ella veía el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta naranja de Fuuka. Mai se volvió hacia mi y me miró, puso los dedos en mis parpados inferiores detallando mis ojos.

-Luces bien alimentada... ¿Cuando comiste la última vez?

-Hace un día o más

-Vas a necesitar más para que no se te note

-¿Cómo?- Arqueé una ceja

-Tus ojos, cuando tu pupila se hace más grande más necesitas alimentarte... Y se te notará más la cara de animal jajaja

-Vengo bien armada jajaja -Toqué la bolsa que Inna me entregó sonriendo

Mai volvió a poner su atención en Natsuki, quien ya la miraba con esa expresión de "No vayas a empezar"... Y Mai la ignoró totalmente. Con suma facilidad y Natsuki dejándose estrujar y girar, Mai comenzó a darle vueltas y verla en todas partes y dirección.

-¡Haaa ya basta Mai!_ Natsuki se hartó y volvió a su posición

-¡Anda, huéleme!

-¡¿Ha?!

-Es una adorable escena, pero ya es hora de entrar a clases -Les recordé viendo a los estudiantes ir a las aulas

-Ha si, si- Mai miró su reloj de muñeca -Bien, veámonos en el almuerzo ¿va?

-Ten cuidado- Le dijo Natsuki

-Jajaja siempre lo hago

Mai se marchó rápidamente. Natsuki suspiró arreglándose las ropas.

Entramos juntas hasta cierto punto; yo iba un año más adelante de Natsuki así que tuvimos que ir a nuestros corespondientes grupos... Al entrar todos ya estaban en sus puestos aunque aun no llegara el profesor correspondiente... Y nuevamente, todas las miradas cayeron sobre mi. Chicas y chicos me miraron fijamente, algunos con la quijada caída y ojos muy atentos a mis motvimientos... Incluso Haruka y Reito, que nunca se fijaban en mis acciones me veían fijamente. Tomé asiento en silencio fingiendo que nada ocurría; con normalidad atribuí aquel comportamiento a los días que falté a clase.

A su animal estilo Haruka jaló del cabello a un compañero contiguo a mi y se sentó en aquel lugar. La miré de reojo y recordé el consejo de Natsuki. No respiré... Lo último que quería era verme en la tensión emocional de apetecer a mis amigos o compañeros... Aun me era difícil habituarme a alimentarme de humanos.

-Hey...

-¿Mmm?- Modulé sin dejar de ver al frente

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no llamaste?

-Estuve... ocupada- La miré sonriendo

-¿Y qué te pasó? Estás... diferente

-Y así me siento- Sonreí


	11. Nuestra realidad

Las horas de clase pasaron con demasiada lentitud... Desventajas de tener una percepción del espacio, tiempo y lugar tan diferente que cuando solía ser humana. Escuchar el húmedo latir de más de 20 corazones humanos a mi al rededor; oir los susurros entre ejercicios aritméticos de un par de estudiantes agobiados por la dificultad de los mismos; percibir el tipear de las yemas de los dedos de los chicos chateando en sus móviles, la respiración de todos, el sonido trillando de la tiza en el pizarrón, el zumbido de una mosca que se entretuvo toda la clase entrando y saliendo del aula a través de la ventana... Todo era diferente, y aproveché el prolongado silencio de la clase para acostumbrarme a este pequeño fragmento de caos en mis sentidos para luego pasar a la prueba mayor.

La campana sonó: Era hora del almuerzo.

Me puse de pie tomando mis cosas para salir antes que los demás... Pero eso era demasiado pedir. Antes que una vampira recién nacida yo soy Shizuru Fujino, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y bajo muchos rumores, la chica más popular y pretendida de toda Fuuka... Así que no solo fuí observada aun en el tumulto de estudiantes que se apresuraron a salir, sino que varios vinieron a mi tratando de hablarme, preguntarme sobre mis actividades u horario y Haruka, mi salvadora, no solo los hechó sino que me agarró del hombro y llevó casi a rastras hasta una parte a salvo del pasillo.

-¡Pero bueno! Nunca vas a deshacerte de esos grupos- Bufaba mientras caminaba a zancadas -Por cierto...

-¿Sí?- La miré con curiosidad

-Ponte un suéter, tienes la piel fría

-Oh no te preocupes, me encuentro un poco resfriada- Sonreí

-Si, si... -Suspiró abriendo la puerta de la sala del consejo -Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer

Entré "a la trampa"... Me senté en el escritorio ojeando las dos pilas de documentos que debía revisar y firmar, ella se sentó sobre la mesa de un pupitre frente al escritorio cruzada de brazos mirandome con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

-Comienza a hablar... Tú no eres de faltar a clases 3 días seguidos

-Tuve que visitar a mi madre- Comencé a tomar las hojas en la pila más cercana y a verlas -Se encontraba enferma, así que pasé el fin de semana con ella y me propuse quedarme hasta que mejorara

-¿Por qué no llamaste?

-Perdí mi teléfono en el tren bala, me distraje al cambiarme de ropa antes de llegar

-¿Te cambiaste dentro del tren?

-Claro, a mi madre no le gusta que use jeans o ropa que no luzca conmigo según su gusto

-¿Y no hay internet allá?

-No cuando mi padre está de viaje

-¿Ni teléfono?

-Estuve dedicada a mi madre Haruka-san, kanina

Haruka me miró con firmeza... Estaba derrotada pero convencida. Mi facilidad para mentir sin ser percibida en el acto era una hbilidad que desarrollé desde chica para librarme de reuniones familiares y sociales en el entorno familiar, y ya de adolescente la perfeccioné de formas que solo en casos como estos hacía lucir sin ser acusada ni señalada; hasta ahora me mantenía invicta en ello y no tengo porque avergonzarme de admitir que es una de mis mejores armas.

-Hmmm... Pues bien- Haruka bajó del pupitre yendo hacia la ventana -Mantuvimos todo en orden por aquí en tu ausencia

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Haruka-san

-B-bueno... claro- Se ruborizó ligeramente

-Me tomaré la hora del almuerzo para revisar y poner al día esto... Haruka-san ¿Podrías comprarme algo de beber en la cafetería?

-Té verde a temperatura ambiente ¿no?

-Ya me conoces lo suficiente- Le sonreí asintiendo

-Claro, claro...

Haruka regresó en sus pasos hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Natsuki de frente.

-Ah Kuga... ¿Necesitas algo?

-Claro, a ella- Me señaló por sobre su hombro

-¿La estás acosando o algo así?

-Estamos saliendo

Haruka me miró por sobre el hombro con una clara expresión de asombro, yo sonreí de nuevo asintiéndole. Natsuki pasó por su lado aun sin su consentimiento... Haruka aun en silencio se marchó y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya chica... -Murmuró Natsuki -¿Cómo vas aquí?

-Bien, desatrsándome de mis deberes

Leía a suma facilidad y velocidad los documentos terminandolos a una velocidad 5 veces más acelerada que si leyera rápidamente como un ser humano corriente. Solo 2 minutos fueron necesarios y terminé la pila de documentos en totalidad mientras Natsuki solo permanecía en silencio recostada contra el marco abierto de la ventana.

-Hablé con Mai, no parece estar preocupada de la presencia de esos tres

-¿Y los has visto?

-Mmm... cerca del coliseo de atletismo hace una hora más o menos, pero no en las aulas

-¿Crees que busquen a Mai-san?- Me puse de pie del escritorio situándome a su lado en la ventana

-No sé... Los cazadores matan todo lo que se mueva que sea inmortal, rara vez fijan un objetivo específico... Pero por si acaso

Natsuki sacó de su chaqueta de Fuuka un potecito chico con un contenido líquido amarillento, estaba sellado con un corcho. Lo olí, despedía un aroma intenso a algo corrosivo. La miré confundida, ella me enseñó uno igual suyo que volvió a poner en su bolsillo.

-Eso oculta nuestro olor... Los cazadores a menudo se valen de nuestro olor para encontrarnos cuando estamos muy mezclados entre los humanos

-¿Solo eso hace?

-Pues... -Se rascó el cuello -Nos priva de nuestras habilidades y fortalezas por 24 horas, pero el efecto perdura por más de 2 semanas

-O sea que somos vulnerables por 24 horas

-Correcto

-Hmm... -Lo abrí y lo llevé a mis labios

Natsuki me detuvo.

-¿Pero...?-

-La transición en los recién nacidos es violenta. Hazlo cuando acabe la hora de almorzar donde nadie te pueda interrumpir... Sentirás dolor y estarás desorientada unos minutos, tienes que estar sola

-Bien... -Volví a taparlo y lo guardé en el mismo bolso que tenía la sangre que Inna me había dado en la mañana

-Mientras, trataré de tenerlos lo mejor vigilados posibles... Iré a ver a Mai en la tarde

-Me quedaré con Inna-san en ese caso

Natsuki asintió sin sacar los ojos de los estudiantes que iban y venían abajo; en ese momento Haruka entró, dejó la lata de te sobre el escritorio y me miró preguntándome con un gesto sobre Natsuki, yo le disentí a manera de "no sé" y ella se tranquilizó, luego se sentó en una de las mesas en silencio. Y en medio del mismo silencio Natsuki se marchó.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Kuga ¿eh?

-Bueno, es una adorable chica

Haruka me miró inspeccionándome con sus ojos verdes. Abrí mi lata de te y ella me vio hacerlo, la bebí y luego dejé a un lado. El sabor no era como lo recordaba... Me resultaba desagradable, algo pegajoso y pastoso en la lengua. Uno de mis mayores gustos, mis pasiones más arraigadas y que más tenían que ver en mi me desagradaba... Inna mencionó que las papilas gustativas de los vampiros eran totalmente diferentes a las de los humanos y detectaban la acidez, el dulce y la sal de formas muy distintas que como un humano las degustaba... Y ahora lo entendía. Haciendo una mueca fingida de agrado me limpié el te de los labios y la volví a mirar.

-Antes siempre te cortabas el dedo abriendo esa cosa- Señaló la lata

-Oh bueno, aprendí a hacerlo

-¿Kuga te enseñó?

-Algo así

-Ah ya... -Conocía ese "ah ya"... Algo sospechaba -¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre fueron aterradoramente rojos pero ahora son... espeluznantes

-No dormí bien los días que no estuve y tuve que pasarmea oscuras casi todo el día, supongo que están algo irritados por acostumbrarme a la luz

-Entiendo...

Miré hacia la ventana; a partir de ese momento me concentraría en no verla directamente por mucho tiempo. De mano de Natsuki sabía que la falta de sangre a los vampiros como síntoma les inyecta un color rojizo que se va tornando negro en la órbita de los ojos, por lo que si se descuidan mucho en alimentarse acabarán por darse a descubrir. Yo lamentablemente siendo recién nacida necesitaba de 4 veces la sangre que un vampiro corriente consume... Ya era hora de beber aquello que Inna me había dado.

-Debo ir a la sala de maestros un momento ¿Me disculpas?

Haruka asintió de forma sospechosamente pasiva. Tome mi bolsa y salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Bajé al baño del gimnasio, allí por lo general a estas horas no encontraría a nadie que me molestase, y por supuesto eso necesitaba ahora más que nunca... Al momento de alimentarme caía en actitudes muy poco normales en seres humanos, como verme a mí misma en una clase de frenesí semi consciente acompañado de un hambre voraz que solo pasando los minutos superaba poco a poco. Luego de asegurarme de no haber sido vista o seguida entré a los camerinos hasta la regadera del fondo de la sala; cerré la puerta asegurandome que nadie pudiese entrar y abrí la bolsa... Dentro habían 3 litros de sangre en bolsas. Leí en cada una de ellas su tipo; dos de O+ y una de A-. Sé que se trata de algo ridículo de considerar pero no es así... La sangre tiene gusto diferente dependiendo de muchos factores... La sangre "viva" por supuesto, es la mejor.

Abrí con los dientes una bolsa y la tragué succionandola lo más rapido que podía. Una sensación calida y muy agitada me invadió... estreché la bolsa con tanta fuerza que casi explotó sobre mi, logré detenerme a tiempo... Guardé la tercera pues sabía que podría necesitarla después y tomé la segunda, la dejé por aparte para beberla a gusto... Y en ésta no pude controlarme. Tragué en su mayoría el contenido pero por la mitad la estreché con tanta fuerza que terminé rompiéndola sobre mi... Vaya error. Me vi en el reflejo metalico de la puertecilla de la ducha y vi como una buena cantidad de sangre cayó sobre mi abrigo, camisa, falta, zapatos, calcetines... ¡Menudo desastre!

-Ahh.. Solo esto faltaba...

Con el humor por el suelo por tener que faltar a la clase del regreso de la hora de almuerzo me saqué toda la ropa y abrí la llave de la ducha. Logré lavar toda la mancha de sangre pero por supuesto el olor a la misma era tal que incluso un humano corriente podría sentirlo así que yo misma tuve que ponerme al correr del agua... Y así fue de "tranquilo" hasta...

La puerta se abrió. Mi uniforme y zapatos totalmente empapados estaban colgando sobre la puerta... Podrían ser ellos. Me vieron entrar y bajé la guardia mientras me alimentaba.

- _¿Hay alguien?_

No. Esa era la voz de una estudiante.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunté

- _Kaichou-san... E-era usted..._ \- Se oía nerviosa

-Sí bueno, tuve un penoso accidente hace un rato y... tuve que venir a limpiarme apropiadamente

- _L-lo lamento mucho, es que... Q-quería verla..._

-Bueno... No es un buen momento como entenderás

-... _Ya sé_

Una fuerza sobrenatural arrancó la puerta de la ducha en que estaba yo... Y me di cuenta que fue. La estudiante desconocida tenía dicha puerta colgando en su mano... La olí. Ella no era humana... Era como yo. Y quise correr... Lanzarme sobre ella o atacarla, quizás negarlo todo... No, ella ya debería saber quien era yo solo con olerme.

Soltó la puerta doblada de aluminio contra el suelo y me sonrió.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba... -Sonrió de manera aliviada

La miré más confundida que antes. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo con alegría. Yo cubría mi torso y piernas como mejor podía, pero a este punto esos eran vanos intentos. Comenzó a sollozar, lloraba y sonreía... Se lanzó a mi y abrazó mi torso desnudo apenas cubierto por mis brazos.

-P-pero qué...-

-No era la única, esta mañana lo sentí... Y nada menos que usted... Kaichou-sama, usted es como yo

Vi sus ojos rojos levemente inyectados de un color negro al rededor del iris

-Eres...

-¡Como usted!

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Seguí su olor, sentí aquel rastro desde la mañana y quise encontrarla pero... No he sabido bien como seguir mi olfato

-Eres recién nacida- Deduje mirándola

-L-lo lamento

En un momento de lucidez e ignorándome en la última frase se sac ó su saco de Fuuka y me lo entregó. Me di la vuelta y lo usé abrochándolo en mi pecho; amarré mi ropa humeda a mis caderas y sin consultarle caminé a mi casillero contiguo a las duchas, ahí guardaba mi uniforme deportivo y eso sería lo que usaría. Me senté tratando de hallar un poco de privacidad entre sus ojos inspeccionandome de forma muy incómoda.

-¿Y qué quieres de mi?

-Nada, solo quise conocerte...

-Ya me conocías

-Pero no sabía que eras como yo... Bueno, yo antes no era así

-¿Cuando te ocurrió?

-No lo recuerdo... Hace unos días estaba en mi habitación, dormía... Y desperté en medio de un estacionamiento baldío a las afueras de la ciudad...

-No recuerdas lo que pasó... -Me sentía identificada con eso

-Mis padres... -Agachó la mirada -Ellos murieron esa noche... Aparecieron en las noticias

-¿Cómo?

-Algo los mató... La policia dijo que podía haber sido un animal

-¿Cómo haces para estar aquí, rodeada de estudiantes y no haber matado a la mitad de ellos?

-Tomé precauciones, me alimenté de un par de vagabundos hace un par de días

-¿Has matado personas?

-Tenía que hacerlo... Ya no tengo adonde regresar y me sentía hambrienta, nada pierno

-No está bien asesinar personas

-¿Y de qué se supone que nos alimentamos?

Quise responder pero no pude... Lo cierto es que yo había hecho algo similar... Me preguntaba si ella sabía que probablemente habría matado a sus propios padres pero preferí callar. Usé los pantalones deportivos y me senté frente al casillero sin saber qué hacer. Ella, de cabello castaño oscuro, corto hasta los hombros y piel un poco mestiza, sus ojos rojos la delataban más a ella que a mi. En silencio squé la tercera bolsa de sangre y se la di, ella la tomó sin siquiera agradecer y la bebió frente a mi.

No estaba solo el hecho de que ella supiera qué era yo, sino que ella misma era una recién nacida... Es decir, ella provenía de una familia de humanos suficientemente antigua, y probablemente por ella estaban esos cazadores aquí... Llamó demasiado la atención. Luego de aquel momento de reflexión me di cuenta que estaba mirándome muy detenidamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y tenía las manos contraídas contra el pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?

Me vi a mi misma; con shorts cortos deportivos y un saco de Fuuka que me apretaba el pecho dado que la talla era muy baja en comparación a la mía en cuanto al pecho. Dio tres pasos hacia mi quedando a solo unos centímetros de mi. Retrocedí sintiendo mi espacio ser invadido. Ella insistió y se acercó. Vi las venas de sus ojos antes ligeramente ennegrecidas hacerse más oscuras, mucho más prominentes hasta casi llenar todo su globo ocular... Dos días sin alimentarse llegaban a hacer efecto cerca de alguien que olía a sangre y más habiendo tomado aquella pequeña bolsa de sangre hace poco. Puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y quizás sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que usaba me hizo ceder levemente la rodilla. Soporte la fuerza que aplicaba poniendo un poco más de la mía... Estaba comenzando a ser agresiva.

-Basta- Le dije seriamente

-Lo quiero ahora... -Murmuró poniendo la otra mano en mi hombro

-No te acerques más- Puse mis dos manos al rededor de sus muñecas -¿Quien te hizo eso?

Señalé su arete izquierdo. Era un ópalo y por tal, su propia joya de protección.

-Luego se lo digo...

Acercó su cara en dirección a mi cuello. Le di un empujón suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla chocar contra la pared que estaba unos 7 metros lejos de mi. Sacudió su ropa y me miró. Sus ojos se veían más negros que antes. Volvío a acercarse esta vez con más desición hacia mi; extendiendo las dos manos en mi dirección, un bufido animal escapó de su garganta. En ese momento un cosquilleo en mi cuello, algo que no estaba en mis reflejos corrientes me sacó de la atención que daba a esta extraña... Me agaché rápidamente pegando el torso al suelo justo al momento que una explosión seca en el granito de la pared golpeó tras la espalda de aquella chica haciéndola volar justo sobre mi espalda.

Se estreyó ruidosamente contra la pared del otro lado cayendo al suelo apenas moviéndose... Una mano muy cálida me levantó del suelo y la vi... Mi Natsuki, con toda la furia posible asomada en sus ojos y cejas fruncidas viendo a aquella joven en el suelo.

-¿Quien es ella?

-No tengo idea, la conocí hace solo unos minutos

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Claro que no- Me sacudí el polvo de los hombros

-¿Y tu ropa?- Preguntó viéndome de reojo

-Larga historia- Suspiré cubriéndome el pecho

Sonrió de manera aun más molesta que antes. Soltó un bufido hacia un lado y haciendo gala de una fuerza descomunal apartó las dos bancas en medio de las casilleros haciendolas estreyar de lado y lado; el estruendo terminó de despertar a la chica quien al levantar la mirada ya tenía la mano de Natsuki en su cuello poniéndola contra el techo con sus pies al aire.

-¡Comienza a hablar!

-T-tu... No eres... -Se esforzaba por hablar claro -¡Como n-nosotras!

-Demasiado lista para una sanguijuela con las hormonas alteradas

-¡Qu-qu-e eres!- Frunció la nariz con asco

-El menor de tus problemas si dejas de hablar estupideces y me dices qué demonios quieres con Shizuru

-La joya en su oreja- Le dije a Natsuki

Natsuki le dio vuelta a su cabeza viendo el ópalo en su oreja. Jaló su cuello tirándola al suelo detrás de si; la chica notablemente aterrada se arrastró entre los escombros hacia afuera, pasando incluso a través de mi. Se puso de pie y corrió demasiado rápido para la vista de los humanos, pero nosotras la vimos. Natsuki corrió incluso más ráido que ella agarrándola a medio vuelo en medio de la cancha de atletismo junto al campo de futbol. La derribó de un golpe fulminante en la espalda; escuché los huesos de su pelvis ceder dejándola inmoviliada en el suelo.

-Y mientras estás ahí y te recuperas de ese totazo ya puedes decirme quien carajos te hizo esa cosa- Natsuki señaló su oreja

-¡No me lo dijo!- Gimió respirando fuerte -Lo vi apenas una noche y luego solo se fue...

-¡Quien!

-S-e... Se parecí a ti... -Miró a Natsuki

Noté que sus ojos habían cambiado su tono negro y comenzaban a adaptarse a uno un poco más rojizo o rosa. Natsuki se inclinó hacia ella mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Era un hombre?

La chica asintió, seguía respirando muy fuerte... Aun desde la distancia escuchaba sus tejidos crujir y regenerarse rápidamente, sus huesos chocando entre si uniéndose lentamete de nuevo... No debía ser una experiencia placentera en absoluto. Natsuki volvió a ponerse de pie... Más calma, más seria, mirando el suelo, el viento barrer polvo por sobre las piernas tumbadas de la chica... Luego volvió a verme a mi y de nuevo a la chica.

-Tu nombre...

-Yui... Yui Hikari, estoy en segundo año

-Gracias Yui- Dijo Natsuki con seriedad y sin expresion alguna

-¿He?

-Pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Natsuki tomó su cuello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tiró del pendiente de ópalo de su oreja. Nos encontrabamos en medio del campo de atletismo junto al de futbol en medio día, el sol sobre nosotras... La reacción fue casi instantánea... La piel de Yui brilló como una hoja bajo la luz ardiente de una lupa, y se calcinó en solo segundos... En cuestión de un minuto o más solo quedaban los restos hechos carbon muy frágil de la chica. Natsuki pateó con el pie uno de los trozos en el suelo y volvió caminando hacia mi con el pendiente en el bolsillo... Y yo solo no podía creer lo que veía... Cuan fácil le fue arrebatarle la vida a esa chica.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunté después de un breve silencio

-Tenerla viva nos delataría... Los recién nacidos solitarios son los responsables de las desmesuradas muertes de humanos hasta que alguien los detiene

-Sabes que no es común que eso pase...

-Vengo de una era en la que si lo fue... Y muchas familias, tratados y humanos fueron masacrados por culpa de ellos... Esta chica nos amenazaba a nosotras

-Solo necesitaba la adecuada instrucción

-No, eso nunca- Natsuki me miró seriamente -No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti

-¿Fue por mi?

-En parte- Natsuki se metió las manos a los bolsillos

-¡Por qué!

Le di un golpe en el hombro. No medí mi fuerza bien, de no ser porque plantó una pierna en el suelo la habría derribado... Natsuki recobró su postura y me miró tranquilamente.

-Porque no dejaré que nadie te haga nada... Está en mi, y lo estaba mucho antes de ser lo que soy ahora... Si te desagrada puedes golpearme, puedes odiarme, puedes no querer estar conmigo, pero eso no cambiará lo que soy... Esa chic ERA una amenaza directa para ti... Ya nunca más. No dudaré en hacer lo mismo con cualquier persona o inmortal que amenace tu vida

-¿Desde cuando todo esto tiene que ver conmigo y nada más?

-Desde el principio... -Natsuki echó la cabeza atrás -¿No te das cuenta que por más que lo intente, por más que estés incluso mejor sin mi, no puedo alejarme de ti?

-Tampoco quisiera que lo hicieras y no por eso quiero que seas una asesina

-Nací siéndolo, puedes decir que ahora evolucioné a algo más instintivo

-No digas eso, no eres una asesina

-Si no lo soy no dudaré en convertirme en una si es por tu bienestar

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices!

-¡Te dije que no se trata de amor, solo de lealtad absoluta!- Me gritó mirándome

Y dejé de hablar... Hablábamos de ello cuando me hablaba sobre Elizabeth y como se imprimó en Natsuki; ahora se refería a mi... Eso significa solo una cosa.

-¿Cuando?

-No tengo idea, solo pasó... -Se rascó el cuello

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No hay nada que me mantenga más viva y queriendo seguir estándolo como tu lo haces... ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo... Ahhh... Vamos, hay que conseguirte algo de ropa

Coenzó a caminar de forma impaciente... Miré atrás, los restos calcinados de lo que parecía ser solo la pila de restos quemados de algo más, todo menos alguna vez un humano... Y seguí a Natsuki de regreso a los camerinos; recogimos mi ropa mojada, mis cosas y nos marchamos lo más rapido posible.

Nos quedamos el resto del día cerca del complejo de piscinas, sobre el tejado lejos de la vista de todos, esperando a que mi ropa se secara y pudiéramos irnos... Por supuesto se hizo el gran alboroto cuando se vio la destrucción en los camerinos, pero para cuando lo supieron ya estábamos lejos de la escena.

-No soy tan tonta, Natsuki... Conoces a la persona que le hizo la joya a esa chica

Natsuki guardó silencio.

-¿Es tan difícil que me lo digas y ya?

-No hay nada que decir- Contestó sin mirarme

-Por favor...

Ella suspiró, me miró y luego se recostó.

-Mi familia es numerosa, unos tienen ciertas habilidades que otros no; algunos son mejores que otros y algunos sencillamente están totalmente desquiciados... Pero solo con unos pocos llegué a hablar abiertamente. De mano de esos pocos me enteré de mi padre biológico... Eran más simples rumores que historias confiables, pero era todo lo que tenía

-¿Tu padre biológico, acaso no creciste con él?

-Mi padre fue sustituído por alguien más idóneo para el cargo cuando mi madre aun no me daba a luz. Cuando eso ocurre en la sociedad de los vampiros el líder antiguo debe marcharse y desertar del territorio y ese fue el caso de mi padre

-Eso suena muy cruel; son seres racionales, no animales

-El caso es que en su época la familia tuvo el mejor liderazgo y las reglas más fáciles de cumplir sin caer en el caos... Todos me decían que al yo nacer tenía los ojos de él, que a veces podían confundirme con él pero... Nunca lo confirmé... Mi parecido con mi madre está claro pero muchos dicen que tengo incluso más similitudes con él... Sospecho que fue él

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque nadie más habría podido forjarle una joya de protección a una recién nacida con tanta facilidad y tan rápidamente. Mi padre es de la era en que se forjó el tratado de la luna de los inmortales

-Podría haber sido alguien más... Un cazador, alguien que intentara hacerte daño así como Sonia

-Tal vez... Es solo algo que pensaba

-Si te encontraras con tu padre- Le dije mirándola -¿Qué pasaría?

Natsuki agachó la cabeza.

-Lo más seguro es que trataría de matarme

-Eres su hija, a pesar que ahora no seas de su especie

-El tiene motivos de sobra para odiar a muerte a los licántropos... No lo culparía si lo intentara y yo tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados

-Ahhh... Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo todavía...

-Lo comprenderás con el tiempo; sé que es difícil pero así "sobrevivimos"

-Bien... -Eché la cabeza hacia atrás -Iremos a ver a mi madre el fin de semana

Natsuki suspiró con un aire de preocupación. Ultimamente se la pasaba más exhalando que hablándome o revelando realmente lo que sentía... Pero yo si sabía que sintió angustia cuando se lo dije. Se levantó de nuevo.

-Tenemos que ir preparadas para todo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estuve haciendo mis propias investigaciones con Mai... Y tu familia... Tu familia no es solo una casualidad en este continente

La miré más curiosa aún.

-Pero deberé constatarlo yo misma... Y para ello debo ir preparada para lo peor

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A presentarme a tu madre


	12. Sexo

La vida en sí misma es una montaña rusa que nunca se detiene. Cuando te tiene en lo más alto sabes que pronto vas a caer de nuevo, y el camino de subida será aun más angustiante que el anterior... Pero es imposible preveer que tan bruscos serán sus giros, por más que quieras saberlo, es tan incierto que es la razón misma del porqué la vida de los inmortales es una constante incertidumbre en sí misma.

 **Natsuki P.O.V**

Caí estrepitosamente al suelo, arrastrándome en la tierra unos 10 metros antes de detenerme. Me puse de pie rápidamente sintiendo la tierra deslizarse entre mi ropa y piel y caer al suelo por las mangas del pantalón. Estaba cubierta de polvo, hojas, ramas rotas y tierra ligeramente humeda de pies a cabeza, y frente a mi a unos 60 metros una sonriente Mai me incitaba a atacarla con la mano.

-12 a 0- Contó Inna

Ella y Shizuru estaban sentadas a unos 100 metros de nosotras cerca de la sombra de un árbol. Observaban como una amistosa práctica de mis nuevas habilidades se hacía el juego de humillarme como nunca en mi vida... Y a quién quiero engañar; necesito esto más que nunca.

-Vamos Natsuki!- Me animó Mai -No ataques con fuerza bruta, piensa con inteligencia y menos agresividad

-¡Es fácil de decir, señora cinco colas!

-¡Hey! Que me las gané a pulso ¿eh?- Me señaló a modo de advertencia

Habíamos acordado estas lecciones humillantes sobre el uso de mi fuerza y velocidad en calidad de lycan durante la semana. Estaba de acuerdo con Inna y con Mai en que debía saber controlarme mejor si quería realmente poder combatir o proteger a Shizuru... Pero nadie me advirtió que ser un animal como lo soy ahora iba a ser tan complicado de mantener.

Arremetí nuevamente a toda velocidad hacia Mai, ella clavó los pies en la tiera inclinando levemente el torso hacia adelante, espero con tranquilidad a que estuviera suficientemente cerca y giró sobre su lugar levantando la pierna izquierda para ponerla entre mis piernas y el suelo. De una forma muy ridícula caí en una zancadilla simple y rodé sobre mi espalda y cabeza hasta detenerme por mera gracia de la fuerza de gravedad. Con la cara en la tierra, literalmente, me levanté con ayuda de mis brazos sacandome los restos de hojas y tierra de los labios, más enojada que nunca.

-Nunca te apresures al enemigo, o eso decía Miyagi-san

-¿Y quien demonios es ese?

-¿Nunca viste Karate Kid?- Mai ladeó levemente la cabeza

-¡Mai!

-Hey vamos si te tomas todo tan en serio por más inmortal que seas te saldrán arrugas

-13 a 0- Contó de nuevo Inna

Le mandé mi mejor mirada asesina, ella solo levantó hacia mi la botella de cerveza que bebía a modo de brindis con una sonrisa burlona; Shizuru me miraba atentamente, pero sus ojos solo reflejaban que aun contra todo quería verme triunfar aunque fuera una vez.

-Vamos, mejor dime como hacer mejor uso de mi fuerza sin perder tanto arranque ¡Sabes que soy nueva en esto!

-Los licántropos funcionan totalmente diferente que los vampiros; entre menos fuerza impriman en un ataque, mayor gala de la misma harán. Su fuerza bruta es innata, no una amplificación de sus habilidades humanas

-Si, si, ya lo sé, los hombres lobo son bestias que evolucionaron según la maldición, los vampiros son solo la representación de la blasfemia para los humanos ¡Me contaron ese cuento de chiquita!

-Entonces menos rabia y más estrategia

-¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie!

Tal cual; Mai era un licantropo del tipo Kyuubi, yo era del tipo Okami. Zorro y lobo respectivamente; con instintos marcados diferentes, tradiciones opuestas y sociedad totalmente adversa a las condiciones de la otra. Eramos el significado físico de agua y aceite.

Mai suspiró y se rascó el cabello pensativamente.

-Natsuki, si no aprendes a usar tu fuerza en esta forma cuando estés en fase no podrás ni correr decentemente, serás un desastre

-¡Bueno gracias, que soy nueva en esto, carajo!

-Ya, ya cálmate

-¿Cuento esto como un 14 a 0 entonces?- Preguntó Inna

-¡Cállate!- Le grité

-Jajajaja no odies al jugador, odia al juego -Rio Inna abriendo una segunda botella

-Si, cuéntalo- Indicó Mai

-¡Oh, ahora si!

Y me arrojé con toda fuerza y furia contra Mai. Ella evadió mi ataque dando un salto atrás; la seguí haciendo un movimiento de zigzag en el suelo y ella siguió esquivándome; nuevamente la seguí, una y otra vez, mientras nuestra velocidad aumentaba conforme ella esquivaba y yo la seguía el campo en el que estábamos lucía las consecuencias de un desastre natural desmesurado. Y finalmente parecía que la estaba alcanzando; conforme ella más esquivaba más llegaba a esa parte de mi memoria en que deducía los siguientes movimientos. Usaba mi sentido común espacial como alguien que alguna vez fue una vampira y para mi sorpresa, pude aprovecharlo.

Mai dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando un golpe con el brazo izquierdo; inmediatamente enterré la pierna derecha en el suelo y giré en mi lugar lanzando un latigazo con el codo que la derribó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Mai rodó y se arrastró por el suelo estrepitosamente unos 10 metros lejos de mi... Voltee a ver a Inna, ella tenía la botella de cerveza en la boca como si se dispusiera a dar un trago pero la mandíbula colgada de la mera impresión... No moduló sonido alguno.

-14 a 1- Finalmente lo dijo Shizuru

Me erguí orgullosa sacudiendo mis manos. Mai se movió de su posición y se puso de pie sacándose algunas hojas secas y ramitas del cabello.

-Maaah!- Bufó sobándose la espalda baja -¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No era esa la idea?

-Nunca conocí a un lobo que pudiese cambiar la dirección y modo de sus ataques así... Y dolió

-¡A mi también me dolió todo lo de antes!

-Ay Natsuki, que bestia

-Ya sé, yo no lo pedí- Me crucé de brazos

-Se refiere a que por instinto los lobos no atacan así- Inna volvió a hablar -Eso fue el modo en que un vampiro ataca

-¿Y qué esperabas? Crecí aprendiendo a pelear así

-Ignoras todos tus instintos después de un rato y atacas como vampiro... Es decir...

Las miré a las dos sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Un licántropo con los instintos de ataque de un vampiro... Eso tiene que ser una broma- Concluyó Inna

-¿Una broma por qué?

-Lo entenderás a tu momento... Auch- Contestó Mai aun sobándose la espalda

-Llorona, ganaste

Caminé de regreso al lado de Shizuru, ella se puso de pie y me recibió sacudiéndome tierra de la ropa y del cabello; yo me senté en el suelo contra el tronco de un árbol y ella me acompañó.

-Y es tu culpa que Mai me haya humillado así

-Jajaja vamos, yo solo quería que aprendieras algo mejor de lo que eres ahora

-Ya, pero me dieron la santa paliza

-Tu también la golpeaste

-Si claaaaaro, como si 13 palizas nos pusieran a mano- Contesté sarcásticamente

-Bueno, hablemos eso cuando tomes una ducha, estás llena de tierra

-Ya sé... -Bufé viendo mi uniforme de Fuuka todo estropeado

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras cerca del bosque aledaño al monte de Fuuka; ya era viernes y de alguna manera, sobrevivimos la semana sin noticias sobre los cazadores que vimos cuando regresamos a clases. Luego que matara a esa recién nacida que atacó a Shizuru ya no hablamos del tema, pero yo si estaba casi totalmente segura que esa persona de la que habló era alguien de mi familia... Como saber si se trataba de mi madre, o de él... Mi padre. Las dos opciones representaban un problema personal bastante jodido.

Mientras pensaba en aquello llegamos por nuestra cuenta al departamento que compartíamos; Inna y Mai se hicieron curiosamente cercanas, de alguna manera se llevaban bien, pero Shizuru y yo solo nos necesitábamos mutuamente para sentirnos comodas así que, nada nos costaba dejarlas atrás.  
Shizuru abrió la puerta y entró, yo la seguí la cerré nuevamente mientras ella encendía las luces y corría al calentador y luego a la tina... Preparaba un baño, si. Sonreí viéndola ir de lado a lado usando su sobre humana velocidad para cumplir con todas las tareas que se daba antes que fuese más incómodo para mi... Y lo era. Soltaba tierra detrás de mi al caminar.

-Ahora, esperar que la tina se llene... -Me dijo acercándose

-Gracias- Sonreí mirándola

-Bueno... Si quieres deja la ropa en el canasto adentro y toma tu tiempo

-Hey...

Me miró con cierta curiosidad; agarré su antebrazo con cuidado manteniéndola suficientemente cerca.

-¿Quieres que tomemos ese baño juntas?

La cara pálida de mi Shizuru cambió. Siendo vampira no podía ruborizarse, no tenía flujo sanguíneo de humana para ello... Pero de serlo aun, seguro lo estaría. Luego volvió a su lugar y sonrió; asintió tímidamente sobándose el cuello del lado derecho.

-Te espero adentro entonces

Más ansiosa que antes volvió a su cama a dejar su uniforme y yo entré al baño. Ajusté la puerta dejándola levemente abierta y me saqué con libertad el mugriento uniforme echándolo al cesto que ella mencionó antes. Mi piel estaba cubierta de tierra en lugares que no sabía que pudieran ser alcanzados aun con la ropa puesta, y el agua ya casi estaba al medio de la tina así que la cerré. Dos últimas gotas caer hicieron eco en el baño hasta que sentí la presencia helada de Shizuru detrás de mi.

La miré de arriba abajo, cubierta por una toalla color lila que iba desde su pecho a sus muslos... Yo en cambio, no tenía nada y ella parecía disfrutar la vista porque no temía mirarme... Como si ella fuese el lobo entre las dos.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Lo que veía, lejos de ser algo vergonzoso o inadecuado me tenía deslumbrada. El cuerpo de Natsuki al desnudo era nada más ni menos que sexy en toda su exposición. Piernas largas, gluteos firmes y cintura fina, espalda amplia y brazos suficientemente marcados para no hacerle perder aquella apariencia femenina y ruda que la caracterizaba. Todas sus curvas eran perfectas, nada menos que sinónimos de perfección y sensualidad me llegaban a la mente detallándola forma a forma, curva por curva.

Ella se irguió con naturalidad... Su cara estaba roja. Que fuese ella más humana que yo a estas alturas comenzaba a gustarme porque el primer sonrojo que le veía resultaba ser algo adorable. Me enseñó con una mano que pasara yo primero y estuve de acuerdo. Cerré la puerta para conservar el calor dentro del baño y pasé hasta la tina... Probé el agua. El tacto con mi piel helada era un contraste interesante y cargado de una intensa sensación de escozor placentero

-Podemos agregarle un poco más de agua fría, si quieres- Dijo Natsuki detrás de mi

-Está bien así- Contesté viéndola sobre el hombro

-¿Segura?- Puso las manos en mis costillas sujetando los bordes de la toalla

-Muy segura- Respondí exponiendo una media sonrisa

-Bien, pues entonces ya no necesitas esto...

Deslizó los dedos pulgares dentro del pliegue de la toalla deslizandola hacia atrás hasta desprenderla de mi torso. Sus dedos estaban tan calientes en contraste con mi piel helada, que el cambio de temperatura fue inmediato en cuanto las dos estuvimos con nada más que el vapor del agua caliente sobre la piel. Me giré hacia ella; me miró de arriba abajo y noté como un nudo en su garganta bajó con dificultad al tragar con fuerza. Luego me vio directo a los ojos y sonrió muy nerviosamente. Deslicé los antebrazos en sus hombros hasta poner ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-L-lo siento, no me había pasado nada así antes...- Murmuró mirando sobre mi hombro

-A mi tampoco, sabes que soy menor que tu

-Ven, entremos

Se separó de mi súbitamente. Temblaba, y no porque mi piel fría le produjera escalofrío... Más bien estaba demasiado nerviosa por la situación en si misma. Sonreí muy satisfecha y me dejé llevar de su mano... Ella entró primero a la tina; extendió los brazos en el borde de la bañera y luego me llamó a entrar. Primero la pierna izquierda, luego la derecha... El agua caliente se sentía extrañamente bien... me recosté en su pecho llenandome del regocijo que sus casi 45 grados brindaban. De entre las dos se desprendía una ligera cortinilla de vapor que el choque de nuestras pieles producía con el agua tibia de la bañera.

-El agua se enfriará más rápido de lo normal- Le dijo sonriendo

-No hay problema, mi temperatura seguirá alta pase lo que pase

-Vaya, que bien sonó eso... -La miré sobre el hombro

Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros atrayéndome más hacia su pecho; inicialmente pensaba que tal vez lo fría de mi piel podría incomodarle pero era todo lo contrario... Como si su calor y mi frio se complementaran entre si, como si nos sintiéramos suficientemente cómodas la una con la otra aun en esta situación tan "íntima". Froté mis dedos en sus antebrazos soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Nerviosa por conocer a mi madre?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no...

-Sobre el entrenamiento de hoy... Creo que hay que hacerlo de nuevo

-Ahhh por favor no digas eso- Natsuki se rascó el puente de las cejas

-Tienes que aprender a conocer los límites de tu propia fuerza

-Pero no dejándome humillar por Mai, eso es denigrante

-Yo lo veo más como que te está enseñando

-Y no me dejará olvidar jamás que era así de torpe, ya lo verás- Mojó la palma de su mano y la pasó por su frente

-Creo que exageras

-Cuando la conozcas mejor vas a ver...

-Me parece una adorable chica

-Ve y cásate con ella entonces- Giró la cabeza en otra dirección

-Jajaja no es mi tipo en realidad

-Pff... Solo por eso- Le escuché murmurar

-Sabes que escuché eso- Sonreí agarrando con más firmeza sus antebrazos

Estrechó más los brazos al rededor de mis hombros y pecho apoyando la barbilla contra mi hombro derecho.

-Aunque si así consigo protegerte... Estará bien para mi...

-Tu ya me proteges- Le respondí echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-No es verdad... Ni siquiera sé entrar en fase todavía

-Mantente con vida y no te apartes de mi, y estás protegiéndome... Y a todos a mi al rededor

Sonrió. Levantó la mano derecha y acarició mi barbilla; me giré hacia ella mirándola, ella seguí sonriendome, aunque esta vez un poco más nerviosa que antes. Mantuvo los dedos en mi mejilla para sostener la posición de mi rostro hacia ella y tomó la iniciativa... Me besó. No solo sus labios eran muy cálidos, también su respiración, su aliento, el tacto de sus dedos. Use mi mano detrás de su cuello haciendo el beso algo más intenso y profundo... Respiró por mero reflejo del tacto frío de mi piel; poco a poco ese beso profundo se hizo algo irremediablemente pasional, y nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza de la que solo el deseo en aumento marcaba el compás de tal manera que de a poco nuestra saliva comenzó a desbordar de nuestros labios.

Con toda brusquedad como mejor podía controlar me dio la vuelta poniéndome a horcajadas sobre su cadera haciendo que una paarte del agua de la bañera desbordara; puso sus dos manos en mi espalda desde mi cintura manteniéndome sobre ella... Y comencé a sentir sed. Su olor, ese olor que antes me parecía nauseabundo ahora era la fragancia tentativa más provocadora que había tocado mis sentidos... Quería hacerlo; quería probar su sangre, quería morderla, degustarla, pasar mi lengua por toda su piel, sentir esa calidez desde su origen y el límite de sus deseos.

-N-Natsuki...

Bajó sus labios a mi cuello comenzando a besarlo, morderlo, succionarlo; mantuvo ambas manos en mi espalda enterrando levemente las uñas en mi piel helada, rígida y blanca como el diamante, que bajo sus dedos se derretía como arcilla.

-Basta... N-no puedo controlarme ahora...

-No lo hagas- Gruñó atacando nuevamente mi clavícula

Traté de controlarme por última vez... Ya ya no pude. Puse mi mano en su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás apropiándome de su cuello del lado derecho; mordí con furia, con deseo, tan suave como pude pero eso en realidad de poco o nada funcionó... Natsuki soltó un gemido de dolor... Algo similar al placer al mismo tiempo. Apretó las manos en mi espalda mientras de la herida hecha por mi mordida yo lamía en total extasis el torrente de sangre que gota a gota comenzaba a caer en el agua de la bañera, bañando mi barbilla y mi pecho también... Y pronto esa herida se regeneró por si misma; fue el momento de lucidez que necesitaba para tomar sus labios esta vez a mi propio ritmo; no parecía molestarle que estuviese parcialmente cubierta por su sangre, tanto así que usó su fuerza para levantarme de la bañera y caminar hacia la ducha conmigo en sus caderas todavía.

Me bajó de su regazo poniéndome contra el pecho en la pared, apoyé ambas manos a lado y lado mirándola sobre mi hombro derecho; el reflejo en la baldosa de la pared de la duch mostraban is ojos rojos brillando de forma ardiente. Ella gimoteó limpiando los restos de sangre de su barbilla y luego se arqueó sobre mi espalda mordiendo con fuerza mi hombro, mi piel dura como el diamante era débil ante sus dientes, por lo cual fue mi turno de sangrar... Luego me soltó, puso la mano derecha sobre mi espalda baja tomando mi cadera del lado derecho, mientras su mano izquierda recorría mis muslos interiores y gluteos de una manera torturantemente tentativa; comencé a gemir aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo.

Ella sonrió más que satisfecha con mi reacción y finalmente, como prologando la tortura, puso la palma de su mano abierta contra mi entrepierna, permitiéndome sentir el aumento de su temperatura contra la mía antes de comenzar a mover el dedo medio muy lentamente; pegué la frente a la baldosa de la pared soportando como mejor podía el deseo de gemir más fuerte.

-Nee, Shizuru...

-... Q-qué...

-Nada... -Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior -Solo quería decir tu nombre

Algo en mi interior helado se encendió al escucharla y solté un gemido prolongado seguido de un fuerte golpe a la pared; escuché la baldosa agrietarse y soltar un poco de polvo entre mis manos.

Y lo sentí... Sus dedos medio y del corazón entrando en mi muy lentamente; y cuando más se abrían paso más se movían en círculos.

-¿Qué tal se siente ahora?

-C-caliente...

-No hablaba de ti, baka- La última palabra la pronunció de una forma que solo ella podía conseguir que se escuchara así de sexy

Gemí más fuerte cuando estrujó sus dedos con fuerza hasta tenerlos totalmente dentro de mi. Una clase de dolor placentero que no conocía me reorrió durante unos segundos, luego de eso mi propia condición vampírica hizo lo suyo recuperándome de aquel momentáneo dolor en el justo momento en que Natsuki comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos primero lento, luego más rápido, y como si leyera los deseos que recorrían mi mente comenzó a hacerlo más ferozmente emitiendo un gruñido bajo conforme más fuerza usaba... Y conseguí alcanzar la cúspide del placer demasiado pronto para estar feliz de haberlo logrado. Ella me miró, sonriendo, respirando con excitación.

Me erguí de nuevo... Y ahora era yo quien quería más... Nuevamente tomé su cuello, la mordí no una, sino varias veces viendo como de cada mordedura la sangre manaba hacia mi lengua, y yo la recibía más que feliz; ahora era ella quien gemía viendome devorar una íntima parte suya que a mi me proporcionaba particular placer a pesar de ser ella un lobo... Su sangre. La tomé del cuello estrujándola con fuerza fuera del baño... Natsuki cayó de espaldas al suelo y cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre mi con la misma ferocidad que yo la estrujé, caí sobre su abdomen; y la besé, pasionalmente y de forma totalmente bestial. Estábamos en medio de ese punto muerto en que el umbral del deseo es el dolor y el consentimiento a romper todas las reglas... Volvió a poner sus dedos dentro de mi apoyados en su cadera. Nos encontrábamos a mitad de pasillo, con las luces de la habitación apagadas y solo la luz del baño iluminándonos. Ell, cubirta de sangre y rastros de mi lengua en su pecho, hombros, cuello, y yo con la misma sangre en mi barbilla y pecho... Y no nos detuvimos.

Tuvimos sexo por primera vez las dos durante toda la noche sin receso; solo hasta que la luz del amanecer nos dio en los ojos nos detuvimos... Y la habitación. Vaya... Eso era otro cuento.

-Demonios... -Murmuró ella viendo a su al rededor

Huellas de manos con sangre en las paredes, sábanas, suelo, gotas de sangre en el suelo, en todo el baño. Nosotras mismas cubiertas de la misma y despeinadas como nunca. Suspiré. Yo estaba sobre la cama enmarañada y hecha añicos mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

-Me siento como si tuviera resaca jajaja

-Yo me siento bastante bien- Sonreí acariciando su espalda con el dedo índice

-Ah, no imaginaba que serías tan... tan tu

-¿He?- Me giré y la miré

-Ya sabes, esos instintos de... de... bueno...

-Vamos, no podría matarte a ti- Sonreí poniéndome de pie -Y ahora vamos a darnos un baño

-¿Como anoche?

-He... No jajaja- Avancé primero -Lo haré yo primero, tu ordena este desastre

-Oh vaya, me dejas el trabajo duro a mi

Sonreí y entré al baño cerrando la puerta.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

¿Cómo haber sabido que nuestra noche sería así?... Es decir, entre Shizuru y yo existió esta clase de química erótica obsesiva desde el principio, pero lo de la noche anterior fue algo sencillamente de locos... Y recordaba una y otra vez sus curvas, sus expresiones y su melodiosa voz en lo que recogía las sábanas ensangrentadas y sacaba los jirones de sábanas destrozadas en mis brazos. Ya había al menos usado un par de shorts y un top para encargarme de estas labores lejos de los ojos de los curiosos en edificios vecinos.

 _Toc-toc_

Esa debía ser Inna. Envolví las prendas y rests de tela en mis brazos y con la mano derecha abrí la puerta sin mirar del otro lado.

-Pasa, aun nos falta para salir...

Me giré de regreso al cuarto manteniendo el manojo de prendas en mis brazos... Y entonces escuché el sonido de dos pasos muy suaves ponerse dentro de la habitación, en silencio... Ella no era Inna. Una alta mujer de cabellos castallos semi ondulados, con el rostro de mi Shizuru más mayor y un par de incandecentes ojos escarlatas me miraba con una sonrisa confiada. Vistiendo una chaqueta color violeta, debajo de esta una blusa blanca y una falda que combinaba con la chaqueta, sus pies con un par de botas a media altura marrones. Palidecí seguramente... Las sábanas destrozadas y ensangrentadas cayeron a mis pies

-Buenos días, Kuga-san- Esa aroniosa voz me heló la sangre

No supe responder, aunque quería... Si, estaba aterrada.

-¿Me invitas a pasar?- Preguntó mirándome

Nuevamente quise responder... Tenía la boca abierta como la gil más grande el planeta sin saber que hablar; pronto comenzaría a caerme la baba. Ella rio por lo bajo divertida de mi situación y se auto invitó. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Pasó por encima del rastro de sangre desde el baño y se sentó en la mesa del escritorio contiguo a la cama en que ocurrió toda la faena la noche anterior.

-¿Shizuru está en la ducha ahora mismo?

Asentí habiendo logrado cerrar la boca.

-Oh bueno, tenemos tiempo de charlar... -Me hizo un gesto con la mano a acercarme

Di un paso al frente descubriendo que mis rodillas me habían traicionado... Pero mi suerte no era tan mala; la puerta del baño se abrió, Shizuru salió totalmente desnuda, más limpia y secándose el cabello; por supuesto al ver quien estaba allí su reacción fue más acertada que la mia. Usando la toalla con la que se secaba cubrió su torso. Me miró, la miré, miró a su madre, me miró de nuevo, la miré indicándole que mejor mirara a su madre... Y me volvió a mirar.

-Hija... No esperaba que salieras tan pronto

-K-kanina Oka-san- Shizuru agachó la cabeza a modo de arrepentimiento y se acercó -¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-Me enteré que te mudaste de tu anterior habitación

-Tuve una semana muy difícil, Oka-san

Shizuru mantenía la cabeza gacha y las manos frente a su torso... Sabía que trataba de verla a los ojos lo menos posible y que detectara el inusual cambio en ellos... Pero... Su madre estaba demasiado calmada para encontrarse en una habitación que parecía la escena de un crimen... Algo aquí no estaba nada bien.

-Estaba tratando de conocerme con Kuga-san- Me señaló con un gesto -Pero veo que efectivamente las dos comparten departamento

-Lamento no avisarte antes, planeaba hacerlo cuando fuera a visitarte

-Claro, lo sé

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté desconertada

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Inna entró mirándonos a las dos... Y juro por Dios, si es que existe para nosotros que quise arrancarle la cabeza.

-Inna-san me contó a detalle todo lo ocurrido los últimos días

Shizuru se volteó a verla también. Inna mantuvo las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo mirando con naturalidad la escena. Y no solo por el hecho de que la madre de la mujer que amo estuviese en medio del folladero de casi 12 horas de corrido, sino también el hecho de que alguien en quien creímos confiar nos hubiera traicionado de esta manera tan nefasta precisamente, con la madre de Shizuru... No sabía que pensar, pero vaya que quería matar a Inna en ese momento.

-Antes que te lances sobre mi y me arranques la cabeza, tengo buenos motivos para esto- Vaya, me leyó la mente al parecer

-Tienes 15 segundos para explicarlo antes que te salte encima- Le gruñí mirándola

-Tendrías que dejar que mejor ella lo explique... A mi me tomó por sorpresa también

Voltee a ver a la madre de Shizuru, quien sonriendo se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hija... Puso ambas manos en sus hombros; Shizuru se estremeció sin el valor de levantar la cabeza. Su madre frotó la piel de sus hombros, tocó su cabello, deslizó las manos a las de Shizuru, revisó su espalda... La inspeccionaba tan discretamente como podía con nosotras ahí presentes.

-Bueno... Creo que tengo mucho que explicarte ¿verdad?- Se dirigía a Shizuru

-¿Cómo?- Shizuru levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente

-Aun en el caótico mundo en que vivimos ahora, las probabilidades de que mi única hija se viera envuelta en el propio mundo de los inmortales era casi nula... No había necesidad de hablar de ciertas cosas

-¡¿Lo sabías?!- Casi grité aterrada

-¿Saberlo? Aun ejerce- Me contestó Inna

Miré a Inna, luego a la madre de Shizuru.

-Su familia es poseedora de todo el registro histórico de su mundo; son los dueños de todo lo que ha sido y será de los inmortales. Los nigromantes que instruyeron de esas oscuras artes de los humanos contemporáneos y de los cuales se han escrito leyendas. La familia real Viola

-Ya no usamos ese nombre- Le corrigió ella a Inna -Con el tiempo solo Fujino está bien

-O-Oka-san... -Shizuru la miró mas desconcertada que nunca

-Como dije, tengo mucho que explicarte, Shizuru


	13. Génesis

Aquel fue por seguro el recorrido más incómodo y largo que he hecho en mi vida. La madre de Shizuru nos dio tiempo suficiente de vestirnos y areglar un poco las cosas en la habitación y luego, partimos a su casa. Tomamos el tren bala y luego un taxi hasta su casa... Todo ese camino en completo silencio. Inna nos acompañaba también y Shizuru por su parte solo no quería soltarme la mano. Nos tardamos unas 5 horas en total y terminamos llegando a plenas 3 de la tarde en un día domingo, con las calles totalmente despejadas y solitarias... Parecía que solo nosotras transitábamos cerca y, al llegar a la casa de los padres de Shizuru todo se hizo más tenso. Era una enorme casa de 3 pisos, enrejado privado y una apariencia ciertamente elegante.

La madre de Shizuru, Naomi como descubrí después que se llamaba, nos invitó a pasar a las 3. Se encontraba sola desde hacia varios días... Y ahí estábamos; sentadas las 3 en el recibidor, cada una con una taza de te en la mano en el prolongado silencio que se extendió desde que salimos de Fuuka.

-¿No beberás tu té?- Se dirigió a Shizuru

-Ya no es igual...- Contestó Shizuru dejando la taza de te sobre la mesa

-Ah cierto, tiene un gusto desagradable

-Más de lo que pensé

-Bueno, tendremos que ver que si te gusta entonces

-Prefiero no responder eso- Shizuru ladeó la cabeza

-Jaja pero que tonta... -Naomi se dio un golpecito en la frente -¿Kuga-san?

Levanté la cabeza y la miré.

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen Shizuru y tu?

-Unas cuantas semanas

-Ah ya veo... ¿Con qué propósito te acercaste a ella?

-Ninguno en particular

-Fui yo quien me interesé en ella- Le dijo Shizuru entrando en la conversación

-Ara, parece que fue una casualidad después de todo

Miró a Inna como si estuviera constatando lo que sea que ella le hubiera contado. Inna cruzó las piernas apoyando los brazos en el espaldar del sofá en que estábamos sentadas.

-¿Puede decirme para qué nos trajo hasta aquí?- Pregunté directamente

-Bien, si así quieres hacerlo... Inna me habló de la joya de protección que hay que forjar para Shizuru, y parece que soy esencial en la ecuasión para hacer una permanente

-¿Y solo por eso nos trajo hasta aquí?

-Hay otros motivos, pero un paso a la vez

Bufé silenciosamente. Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas dejando la taza de te a un lado. Naomi se puso de pie y se acercó a Shizuru, tomó su oreja y la miró.

-Parece que a pesar que fue bien hecha ya está agrietándose... No aguantará mucho, debiste venir antes- Esto se lo dijo a Inna

-Para que conste, yo solo quería verificar si estaba a salvo y ver si tenía algo de su sangre de otra manera, fue ella quien me sorprendió a mi- Me dijo Inna

-Es más complicado que eso, ahora que Shizuru sabe de la realidad de los inmortales hay muchas cosas más que tiene que saber y otras más que debe entender

-¿Como cuales?- Preguntó Shizuru

-De lo que estarás a cargo, y tus responsabilidades

-¿Como que responsabilidades?- Pregunté

-Kuga-san, ser parte de esta familia no es exactamente sencillo... Tenemos mucha información valiosa que proteger, y ten por seguro que muchos tratarán de robarla en los años que te siguen a partir de ahora que lo sabes

-¿Por qué alguien querría un montón de registros históricos aburridos?

-La constitución de los clanes más antiguos, territorios, orígenes, cierta prohibiciones y tratados...- Explicó Naomi mirando a Shizuru -Ese es tu legado ahora

-No tenemos tiempo de darnos tareas, hay situaciones más delicadas que tenemos que resolver

-Inna-san me contó todo, ya te lo dije- Repitió Naomi

-Vaya, gracias por seguir dándome motivos para matarla cuando estemos a solas

-¿Y donde está?

-No aquí- Naomi disintió -Muy lejos de aquí... La mayoría de ese registro está aquí

Señaló su cabeza sonriendo.

-Ha sido interesante el encuentro familiar pero- Inna miró su reloj -Tenemos cosas por hacer

Naomi se puso de pie, asintió haciendo un gesto de retirarse con Inna y más confundidas que antes, Shizuru y yo nos vimos mutuamente al quedarnos a solas.

-Pero qué... -Me froté la cara con las dos manos -¿Por qué pasó esto?

-No sé que decirte, estoy más confundida que tu

-Ahh... Joder, salimos de una para meternos en otra...- Me rasqué la cabeza

-Ella no parecía sorprendida... -Shizuru miró el suelo -No parecía desconocer lo que soy

-Claro que no, si es quien dice ser ya debe haber conocido a muchos, y más mayores que yo incluso

Shizuru se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana; se situó de un lado y muy pronto yo la acompañé del otro.

-¿Por qué parece que cuando todo está mejorando, tiende a ocurrir algo peor?

-Pff... Bienvenida a mi mundo... -Contesté cruzándome de brazos

-Sabes, deberíamos solo... irnos de aquí, huir muy lejos de la mirada curiosa de todos...

-No es algo de lo que podamos escapar, esto nos perseguirá de por vida...

-¿De qué hablas?

Reí por lo bajo.

-Una vampira convertida en lobo y la primer recién nacida humana como vampira en siglos... Creo que aunque lo intentemos llamaremos la atención irremediablemente

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Pero... Si me iría contigo, si pudiéramos escaparnos de todo esto

Volvió a sonreir.

-Me pregunto si tu padre lo sabrá...

-Mmm... De eso no estoy segura, mi madre ha sabido ser una tumba de secretos cuando se lo propone

-De eso no me queda duda... Ahhh solo lamento que nos hallamos tenido que conocer en esa situación

-¿Cómo?- Volteó a verme

-Ya sabes... estaba recién arreglando el cuarto cuando ella llegó de la nada

-Oh... Ara, Natsuki teme que mi madre sepa que has robado mi virtud anoche...

- _No es tu virtud lo que me preocupa_

Malidta sea. Segunda situación incómoda en la que nos agarraban en el mismo día; Inna a su lado aguantaba soltar una carcajada y yo solo quería matarla un poco más que lo que ya de por si antes quería. Naomi se acercó de regreso a la mesa trayendo en su regazo un cofre pequeño que puso en la mesa de centro invitándonos a sentar de nuevo.

-Como decía, no es eso lo que me preocupa... Vi sangre en la habitación

Sentí la sangre fluir al rostro. Levanté la mano viendo en otra dirección.

-Ara, así que era tuya... -Naomi lo tomó con naturalidad -Deben cuidarse de esas mordidas mutuas

-No lo hicimos anoche- Respondió Shizuru

-¡Hey!- Le regañé más avergonzada que antes

-... Mmm... Ella te mordió entonces- Naomi me miró con seriedad

-Era... L-la intensidad del momento- Contesté viendo el suelo

-Mmm... No me mal entiendan, su vida personal es asunto solo de ustedes, pero... Es el riesgo que representa que hagan eso

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Los lobos son extremadamente alérgicos a la ponzoña de los vampiros, y los vampiros lo son a la ponzoña de los lobos; esta se transmite por la mordedura es decir... saliva o fluidos -Explicó Inna

-Significa que tuvieron sexo sin mesura- Naomi cruzó los brazos poniendose la mano derecha bajo la barbilla

-B-bueno y qué con eso, no es la gran cosa, todas las parejas lo hacen!- Respondí aun viendo en otra dirección

-Significa que no son alérgicas la una a la otra... ¿Por qué será?

Naomi volteó a ver a Inna.

-Tendrá que ver con que Shizuru es una vampira convertida, no una pura sangre

-Los recién nacidos o convertidos aun así generan ponzoña- Le contestó Naomi

-¿Y qué hay de los vampiros que nacieron de familia sangre pura, fueron ritualizados sin sus dones y luego convertidos en lobo?- Preguntó de forma irónica

-... Mmm...

Hubo un gran silencio. Me sentí observada, los 3 pares de ojos cayeron sobre mi

-Natsuki-chan... ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Asentí.

-Ya; Natsuki-chan ¿Te molesta si miro tus colmillos?

-Ya que...

Me incliné sobre la mesa de centro, ella puso su mano gentilmente en mi barbilla y abrió mi boca. Pronuncié el labio superior enseñando los dientes y ella tocó los colmillos con el dedo pulgar; presionandolos ligeramente desde las encias de ambos lados se echó para atrás viendo la saliva en sus dedos.

-Muy impresionante... -Murmuró oliendo sus dedos -No tiene ponzoña

-Y al haber nacido como vampira es inmune a la de los vampiros- Dedujo Inna

-¿Ponzoña? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Shizuru

-Cuando los vampiros, lobos u otros inmortales nacen, en su adolescencia desarrollan una clase de secreción o saliva particular que transmiten el "virus" de su especie. A los humanos los mata, a otros inmortales los atonta, adormece, o en el caso particular de estas especies, les causa un shock por envenenamiento progresivo muy doloroso... Si te tocas justo sobre los colmillos sentirás como comienza a fluir una saliva de un gusto un poco diferente en tu lengua; esa es tu ponzoña

Shizuru hizo una discreta mueca comprobando las indicaciones de su madre con la lengua. Saboreó un par de veces la lengua y asintió afirmando lo enseñado. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-Entonces... Yo no tengo ponzoña- Rompí la charla madre-hija

-Podría decirse que en más de un sentido eres un híbrido, pero en otros es más el hecho de haber adoptado las mejores cualidades de cada especie y unificarlas... Lo cual déjame decirte, es fabuloso- Me dijo Naomi mirándome

-Ciertamente no me querría ver matando vampiros a mordiscos

-Técnicamente así los matarás, pero más a lo bestia jajajaja- Rio Inna

-Pff... Por favor...

-¡Bien! A lo que vinimos...

La atención de Naomi retornó al cofre en medio de la mesa de centro, de allí saco varias joyas minuciosamente preparadas, dos con cada piedra preciosa, y de su bolsillo sacó un par de frascos de barro cuidadosamente sellados. Inna se puso al lado de ella proporcionandole un tercer ingrediente dentro de un frasquito de vidrio.

-Natsuki-chan ¿Te importaría cerrar las cortinas por favor?

-¿Lo haremos ahora?

-Si, ahora mismo, si no te molesta- Le consultó a Shizuru

Shizuru asintió notablemente nerviosa; así que fuí a las 3 ventanas del recibidor y cerré las cortinas asegurándome que ni solo rayo de luz penetrara la gruesa tela que al parecer, había sido puesta específicamente para esto. Inna cerró las dos puertas del recibidor y se puso del otro lado de la mesa de centro junto a Shizuru.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- Le sonrió Naomi a Shizuru

Naomi le quitó el pendiente de amatista a Shizuru; y aunque no estaba en su lugar sentí como si después de ellos se sintiese ahogada y consternada. Los rayos UV no deben estar en contacto directo para afectar a los vampiros, y este era el caso de Shizuru. Asfixia, demasiado calor, la sensación de ardor... Eso experimentaría.

Naomi deslizó su mano en la oreja de Shizuru poniéndole un pendiente de amatista con detalles plateados más definidos.

-Natsuki-chan, abre la cortina

-¡Ni loca!

-Natsuki-chan...

-Solo le ha probado uno, no podemos estar seguras que funciona

-Funcionará- Me dijo seriamente -Abre la cortina

Miré a Shizuru... Ella parecía creer en su madre más de lo que yo lo hacia... Así que más asustada que ellas abrí la cortina dejando que el sol se posara sobre Shizuru; ella cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor y para mi sorpresa, nada ocurrió.

-¿Lo ves?- Naomi me sonrió

-Ella sabe más de estas antiguas artes que tu de tu especie- Me dijo Inna

-Y contigo hablaré después, ya verás- La señalé seriamente

-Natsuki-chan parece no confiar totalmente en mi- Naomi se puso de pie cerrando el cofre con el que regresó

-B-bueno, nunca conocí a alguien con esos dotes antes

-Eres joven, esa es la razón

-Claro que no, tengo... -Palidecí -... ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

-Ara, esa pregunta no se le hace a una dama

-Es como de la edad de tu madre, eso es seguro... De ahí vienen sus impecables dotes como nigromante experimentada y la actual guardián de toda la información histórica sobre el sub-mundo de los inmortales

No tenía que explicarmelo por segunda vez. Los guardianes mencionados de tal manera no podían tener una edad inferior a cuando menos 1000 años. Era por mucho más mayor que yo, probablemente más antigua y contemporanea que la familia en que crecí. Así que anonadada me cubrí la frente y volví a sentarme junto a Shizuru; Naomi, sonriendo, se retiró en silencio del cuarto.

-Bueno... Hasta aquí llegamos- Inna se descruzó de brazos y caminó hacia nosotras

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Ya te dije mi interés al llegar hasta aquí con ustedes, y ese es ser aprendiz de tu madre

-Nunca mencionaste esa parte

-Ahora lo sabes- Inna se sentó frente a nosotras con los codos sobre las rodillas -Ella ha accedido a instruirme apropiadamente

Shizuru se removió insegura en su asiento... Aun en medio de mi excentricidad podía admitir que nosotras no éramos en sí un duo ideal para deambular a solas; Yo siendo realmente nueva en mi nueva especie adquirida y ella, apenas manteniendo sus instintos a raya. Levanté la pierna derecha reposandola sobre la rodilla izquierda haciendo la espalda hacia atrás en el sofá.. Respiré hondo.

-Ya, está decidido... -Solté sin dejar de mirar el techo -Viajaremos

-¿Viajar adonde?

-Aquí, allá, a todas partes... La suerte de los nuestros es en aprender de sí mismos viviendo como nómadas

-Eso es lo que tu instinto te pide, perro- Inna rio al decir lo último

-A callar

-Jajaja que amargada...

-¿Y? -Regresé mi atención a Shizuru -¿Qué dices?

Ella agachó la mirada mirando sus manos.

-Tengo que negarme esta vez...

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Si el único patrimonio importante que puedo conocer es esto que mi madre protege... Pues quiero saber al menos de qué se trata

Solté la respiración ruidosamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Miré con clara resignación a Naomi y asentí sin hablar; Shizuru sonrió.

-¿Donde se encuentra ese lugar?

-Italia; es uno de los sitios bajo jurisdicción del Vaticano desde la edad oscura en que se abolió la esclavitud, desde aquellos días a la época de la inquisición española y las repercusiones que tuvo en Europa aquel mausoleo fue custodiado por la iglesia, pero con el tiempo fue olvidado... Conocerás a un par de tus familiares una vez estemos allá

-Esperen... ¿Iremos?

-Lo cierto es que ustedes dos han llamado lo suficiente la atención y al quedarse aquí están poniendo en riesgo a todas las personas con quienes hayan tratado antes. Las fuerzas que están tentando al solo haber cambiado son más grandes que nuestra historia misma

Shizuru me miró seriamente y yo le regresé la mirada. Las dos asentimos resignadamente... Al final era obedecer o permanecer con la incertidumbre de aquello que ella conocía que nosotras no. Es verdad que tengo mucha más edad que Shizuru, pero junto a versados en nuestro mundo como Naomi soy una bebé también.

Esa noche nos quedamos en casa de Naomi. Tuvimos permiso de deambular por la casa pero no de salir; Inna permanecería en una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras Shizuru y yo, en la biblioteca de la residencia Fujino, matábamos el tiempo buscando lectura a la altura de 2 pares de ojo que leen 4 veces más rápido que los ojos humanos corrientes.

Así que emprendimos marcha inmediatamente. Naomi nos comentó en el camino que esta era la primera vez en más de 20 años que no visitaba aquel mausoleo, solo se comunicaba con el lugar por cartas... ¿Comunicarse con quien?...

El vuelo de Tokyo a Roma fue de 12 horas, uno de los más largos incluso más allá de la duración misma. Shizuru lucía demasiado ansiosa, y por seguro las dos teníamos muchísimas dudas en comparación a las seguridades que podíamos dilucidar de todo esto que nos estábamos enterando... Y finalmente llegamos. Luego de poner en custodia y envío nuestro equipaje a una dirección de la que Naomi se encargó, alquilamos un auto que Inna conducía. Estuve en Italia durante mi juventud, pero incluso en aquella época este lugar era demasiado arriesgado para los inmortales... Siempre fue territorio de vampiros, pero en sitios antiguos como éste es donde las jerarquías y batallas por el territorio siempre fueron más marcados en la antigüedad... así que una vampira privada de sus dones como yo nada tenía que hacer.

-Durante muchos años creí que solo una persona era suficientemente excepcional como para tener la capacidad de revolucionar la historia lineal misma de ustedes- Comenzó a hablar Naomi -Y por eso casi nadie sabe de su existencia... Ustedes la conocerán hoy

-¿De qué hablas?

-Natsuki-chan... ¿Sabes algo sobre el nacimiento de híbridos?

-Sé que está prohibido. La criatura resultante entre dos inmortales tiende a no ser concebida dado la incompatibilidad del cuerpo de la madre con la fuerza del bebé, y si naciera, en el caso de ser gestado de alguna manera... La criatura no podría controlar su sed o instintos, así que debería ser asesinado

-Muy bien- Naomi sonrió y asintió -¿Y sus deficencias o debilidades?

Naomi miraba desde el asiento del copiloto a través de la ventana mientras en medio del amanecer en Roma atravezabamos un valle casi sin fin para llegar a un destino que al parecer, solo ella e Inna conocían.

-No se sabe nada sobre eso hasta donde yo tengo entendido

-Correcto también

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Necesitan un pequeño golpe de realidad para conocer un poco que este mundo del que tantas certezas tienes, puede ser más cruel y mágico de lo que crees...

Shizuru aferró mi mano notablemente más nerviosa. Pasé mi brazo detrás de su hombro y la afirmé cerca de mi; unos minutos más fue el viaje, y llegamos a uno de los sitios icónicos menos visitados de la ciudad, la cual se describía a sí misma como una de las entradas cerradas y prohibidas de las catacumbas de Roma. La entrada a las mismas estaba cerrada, pero con una naturalidad digna de no creer Naomi se abrió paso y entró, nosotras la seguimos. Por supuesto en la entrada subterranea había una reja que sellaba el lugar; reja que sin necesidad de abrir por la fuerza la misma Naomi con una llave de entre sus posesiones abrió sin problemas y nos invitó a pasar. Inna encendió una linterna para ella y Naomi, una de la que Shizuru y yo no teníamos necesidad claramente.

-¿Adonde conduce esto?

-A varios de los cementerios en las catacumbas más icónicos, San Sixto y San Pancracio, pero pasaremos de largo

-¿Conoces bien este lugar?- Le preguntó Shizuru

-Como a la palma de mi mano, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Y dejé de preguntar en ese punto. Pasamos varios minutos deambulando entre pasillos y pasillos; Naomi caminaba con extrema seguridad de lado a lado conduciéndose incluso entre murmullos por la forma de aquella telaraña, aquella roca o el color de esa humedad... Cuan sorprendente podía ser esta mujer. Pero cómo juzgarla, en sus años dorados debió recorrer estos pasillos hasta el cansancio si este lugar era tan importante como hasta ahora nos lo habían presentado.

-Shizuru... -La llamó Naomi dejando de caminar -Lo que estás a punto de ver es el trabajo de toda una vida, muchas generaciones y ancestros que llevas como carga genética han trabajado por esto

Dibujó un sello en la piedra y posteriormente estrujó la pared. La forma dibujada del sello con su dedo resplandeció, y de igual manera se lineo lentamente la marca de la fisura de una puerta que comenzaba a ceder, abriendo paso a un pasadizo secreto en lo más profundo de las catacumbas... Y aquel lugar era una maravilla. De unos 200 metros de profundidad, y otros 200 de amplitud de suelo a techo, cubierto por alfombras naranjas, rojas y escalinatas de madera, iluminado por antorchas en el techo, se trataba de una gigantezca biblioteca antigua.

-Cada texto en los estantes fue escrito a mano, y cuenta un capítulo diferente de la historia verdadera sobre el nacimiento de los inmortales... Y de los humanos mismos- Nos dijo Naomi siendo la primera en entrar

-Esto es...

-...Alto- Interrumpí a Shizuru poniéndome frente a ella -... Qué demonios es ese olor

Miré a Naomi, quien me veía con sus ojos escarlatas y una sonrisa confiada.

-Veo que tienes un agudo sentido del olfato a pesar de tu poca costumbre a tus recientes dones- Me sonrió Naomi cruzandose de brazos

-No, de verdad, qué demonios es ese olor

- _Yo no me quejé por tu pesada peste de perro mojado en cuanto entraste_

Esta vez fue Shizuru quien se puso frente a mi. Esta voz femenina desconocida emergió desde detrás de lo más profundo de las estanterías, detrás de una casi hasta el fondo de la biblioteca. De allí y a paso tranquila salió caminando una chica de cabello rojo y largo; sus vestimentas incómodamente victorianas me hacían preguntarme cuando había sido la última vez que habría usado algo diferente... Pero en esecial, el hecho de que usara joyas de protección en sus extremidades cuello y cadera fue lo más llamativo.

-Natsuki-chan, Shizuru... Les presento a María. Es la guardiana de este mausoleo

-¿Qué es?

Naomi me miró con una clara sonrisa de desaprobación.

-Tienes mucho por aprender sobre tu mundo Natsuki-chan

Naomi agarró la única maleta que llevaba consigo y caminó hacia la joven, ella la miró asintiendo a modo de recibimiento.

-Traje varias prendas de la época que podrías usar... Por favor. Olvidé que la última vez que vine a verte no me preocupe de tu comodidad

-¿Acaso ya se dejó de usar el vestido en velo?

-Siglos atrás...- Le sonrió Naomi -Tómate un momento a solas para ver las prendas y vuelve a vernos cuando estés lista; hay mucho de que hablar

-De inmediato

La pelirroja asintió y se retiró de regreso al sitio del que salió con el bolso en brazos.

-Maria es una híbrida creada

-¿Cómo dice?

No. Aquella afirmación era una imposibilidad. Nuestras especies eran tan diferentes como opuestas en todo sentido; luz y oscuridad, día y noche, agua y aceite. Un emparejamiento imposible en materia de creación y adaptación en un solo cuerpo.

-Nació como vampira, la hija de un linaje puro de primera generación... En un enfrentamiento con una manada de lobos, el alfa la mordió. María tuvo que haber muerto pero de alguna manera, aquella misma alfa que la mordió se imprimó en ella en el momento de atacarla.. Y Maria no murió... Cambió

-¿Adoptó la ponzoña de los lobos en su genética? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-La maldición que pusieron sobre los inmortales y humanos es clara; ella misma solo desmarcará el destino de los malditos a través del amor... Y maria se había enamorado también. La fuerza de 20 vampiros, el instinto de una manada entera de lobos; los sentidos de ambos multiplicados al máximo... Y al mismo tiempo, es tan frágil como una hoja de seda sobre una llamarada.

-¿Por eso está oculta aquí?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Maria adoptó las debilidades de ambas especies 100 veces peor. No puede permanecer en la superficie al alcance de los solares incluso cuando este ya se ha ocultado... Dado que los rayos del mismo se reflejan en la luna. No puede estar cerca de la plata, solo la contaminación misma del ambiente con la plata es tóxico para ella... Cuando la encontré, dio con la suerte que fue una expedición de mi esposo y yo en una catacumba cerrada a las afueras de la ciudad... Ella escapaba, pero estaba tan débil que una noche más en si misma la habría matado; desde entonces vive aquí

-Si la existencia de esa chica se conociera...- Murmuré pensativamente

-No debe saberse. Ella en si misma rompe con todas las reglas y tratados que se han logrado en tu mundo, por lo cual nadie debe saber sobre ella

-... Ya sé...

-Las únicas noches en que es libre de deambular fuera son aquellas noches sin luna... Y una está por llegar

-¿Qué pasó con el alfa que la mordió?

-Viaja con su manada, buscan indicios de una cura a su extremo estado de fragilidad. En 100 años no han encontrado nada útil... Pero yo si tengo una teoría

Shizuru me miró, Naomi me miró... Me descrucé de brazos y las miré a las dos sin entender a qué se referían aquellas miradas.

-Natsuki-chan, tu eres una vampira que sobrevivió a la mordida de un alfa que se imprimó en ti... Tu puedes ser la clave para que Maria pudiera tener una vida mejor

-Espera, espera ¿Qué cosa?

-Maria podría encontrar la respuesta a su debilidad en tu sangre

-¿Y si no funcionara que ganaría con intentarlo?

-No ganarías nada porque aun le temes a todo

Aquella fue Maria, pasando de largo de mi y sentándose en el escritorio. Ahora usaba unos jeans, botas negras y una cmisa azul oscura de mangas largas.

-Esas joyas son lo único que la protegen de los días en que las radiaciones solares son extremas. Me he propuesto a renovar esos cristales cada cierto tiempo porque cada vez son menos eficaces... Pareciera que la perfección entre ambas especies tiene tendencia a extinguirse rápidamente también

-Estaré bien, Naomi-san- Maria le sonrió con amabilidad a Naomi

Mire a Maria, a Shizuru y su madre... Nada de lo ocurrido en este corto transcurso de tiempo desde que conocí a Shizuru tenía ningún sentido. Parecía que incluso el mismo mundo de la fantasía en que vivíamos podía ser mas basto de lo que imaginaba; y me di cuenta que en los años que llevo de vida no aprendí nada sobre mi misma, sobre mi ascendencia, sobre mi mundo.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Maria lucía como una joven amable, desconfiada y silenciosa, pero de buenas intenciones al fin de cuentas. Mi madre solo mantiene cerca de si a personas con esas cualidades y parecía que Maria encajaba a la perfección. En el poco tiempo que permanecimos en aquella enorme biblioteca Maria se encargó de enseñarme la distribución de los textos, apartados de firmas, contratos... Todo. Natsuki me seguía de cerca con cautela tratando de aprender lo más que podía en materia al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto mi madre se encargó de revisar los al rededores del lugar, la seguridad y todos esos aspectos en compañía de Inna. Entendimos luego de mucho escarbar sobre el pasado de la historia de los inmortales por qué dos recién nacidas tan particulares en la misma época era un evento que ningún inmortal antigue toleraría... Por qué solo nuestra existencia sería motivo para ser perseguidas hasta cazarnos por completo. Resulta que hay cierta clase de discriminación basada en el miedo y el repudio entre ellos también... Entre nosotros; finalmente, ya soy parte de este mundo también.

Y allí estábamos Natsuki y yo, en un estrecho espacio en medio de dos enormes estanterías de libros, recostadas en una enorme alfombra marrón sobre el suelo rodeadas de libros que habíamos estado escudriñando.

-Estoy cansada...

-¿Ha?- Natsuki me iró extrañada

-Es decir, no físicamente jajaja pero... aquí- Señalé mi cabeza -Necesito un receso

-Lo entiendo... -Sonrió rodeandome con su brazo -A veces es abrumador saber tanto y entender tan poco

-Tu podrías ayudar a esa chica...

-¿Maria?

Asentí mirándola.

-¿Y si no funcionara?... Mi sangre está contaminada; es la sangre de una vampira de decendencia pura que pudo transmutar en un licantropo... ¿Y si resultara ser peor?

-No ganas nada con suponer algo que no sabes, Natsuki

-Ganaré algo cuando tu madre nos explique a qué se refería con que la sola existencia nuestra pone en riesgo a todos en nuestro entorno... Eso si me preocupa

Natsuki parecía más preocupada de lo usual, a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada a que lo sobre natural fuese algo normal en sus días, incluso para ella toda esta carga de información y conocimiento de tantas cosas podría ser demasiado. Lo único seguro es que incluso con nuestras habilidades, nuestro destino propio era lo más incierto de todo.


	14. ¿En qué me convertiré? I

Grant arrastró mi cuerpo apenas pudiendo revolverse entre las cadenas de acero un poco. Y con toda la brusquedad que pudo arrojó las cadenas contra el fondo de una habitación fria y oscura haciéndome chocar contra la pared estrepitosamente. Aun siendo inmortal sentí dolor... Humillación, impotencia. Nuevamente empezó a tronar sus dedos con la palma de su mano izquierda mientras con la piernas izquierda arrastró una silla de acero al centro de la habitación sin borrar una sádica y ansiosa sonrisa de su rostro, dibujando un par de comisuras bien marcadas y macabras.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Me pedirás ver la fuerza de un recién nacido para comprobar la tuya?

-Mis intereses no son tan honorables... -Mantuvo su sonrisa volviendo a tomar el otro extremo de la cadena

Tiró con fuerza arrastrándome contra mi costado izquierdo hasta un lado de la silla. Bufé por lo bajo tratando de reponerme del arrastrón otra vez... Y est vez con su brazo derecho y solo la fuerza del levantamiento me sentó de un golpe contra la silla. Se inclinó echándome una mirada más para afirmar las patas de la silla al suelo de cemento con 4 tornillos de 10 cm.

-¿Planeas dejarme morir de hambre aquí entonces?

-Demasiado piadoso

Volvió a incorporarse.

-Te necesito quietecita y firme, nada más

-Ah vaya... Así que aquí viene la humillación

Volvió a sonreir. De su bolsillo trasero derecho sacó un guante de cota de malla, lo usó en su puño derecho y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos sin dejar de verme con aquella sonrisa intimidante... Tengo que admitirlo, en estas circunstancias el miedo no se puede controlar. Y solo ver que es poco o nada lo que se puede hacer es aun más frustrante... Ves venir la tortura, el dolor, la desesperación... Mentira.

Sin previo aviso agitó su brazo derecho contra mi rostro, el cual chocó bruscamente contra mi hombro derecho. Un zumbido aturdidor invadió mi oído izquierdo; una atroz sensación de calidez recorrió profusamente mi frente, ojo izquierdo, nariz y mandíbula. Cuando intenté abrir la boca para quejarme del impacto descubrí que mi mandíbula se hallaba totalmente destrozada, desencajada y fuera de su lugar. La orbita ocular tan destruída que no sentía el movimiento de mi ojo, y mi frente rimbombando.

Con mi ojo derecho vi la sangre manchar mi ropa y gotear una y otra vez... Comenzó a detenerse y sentí el atroz dolor de la regeneración apresurada en comparación a la de los vampiros; los huesos regenerarse en su lugar y los restos ser expulsados por la piel sobre mi ropa, el suelo... La regenración del ojo fue particularmente dolorosa y no pude evitar rugir de dolor.

-Vaya vaya... eres mas dura de lo que pensé...

-...V-vete... vete al infierno... -Bufé afirmando fuerte las manos al acero

-Sabes quien soy yo... Así que no deberías sorprenderte tanto- Miró con admiración su puño levemente manchado de sangre -Y con lo que disfruto ver si golpeo más fuerte que el ritmo en que te puedes regenerar, creo que nos divertiremos mucho

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Acto seguido, con esa misma sonrisa maldita arrojó el segundo golpe. Este vino de frente golpeando de lleno mi nariz, puente de la frente y boca. La silla se sacudió y mi cuello dio un latigazo brusco. Nuevamente la sangre fluyó a borbotones por lo que quedaba de mi nariz; este fue aun más doloroso, ya que lo trozos de hueso de la nariz se incrustaron dentro de las cuencas oculares, haciendome saborear mi propia sangre, mi dolor, gemí viéndolo sacudir su puño derecho, mirando con orgullo las salpicaduras de sangre en su brazo. Nuevamente comencé a regenerar... Esta vez los trozos de hueso quedaron en mi boca, los que tuve que escupir mientras la misma sensación de dolor se hacía un aturdimiento agotador.

-Mira esto... Ya al segundo golpe me manchaste con tu sangre de perro faldero

-Te puedo asegurar una cosa... Puedes romperme la cabeza a golpes, destozarme si quieres... Pero nunca la encontrarás...

-Veremos...

Afirmó mi cuello con la mano izquierda; alzó su puño derecho cerrandolo con tal fuerza que las fibras de cota de malla rechinaron entre si. Uno... Dos, tres golpes directos a los ojos; los dos primeros dirigidos a cada ojo, el último en medio. Aquellos me arrancaron dos chillidos de perro atropellado. No sentía mis ojos... Y pronto entendí que se encontraban escurridos, aplastados y explotados de sus orbitas sobre mi rostro. Aquel dolor llegó más allá de los huesos y musculos desgarrados y rotos... Ese se sentió dentro de mi cabeza, en mis manos, la punta de mis pies; detrás del paladar, el cuello... Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras como una niña, solo podía tratar de llorar y no conseguirlo; todo allí arriba estaba destruído.

Lo peor de todo irónicamente era la regeneración en si misma; cada tejido recrearse a partir de la memoria genética de mi cuerpo se sentía como ser quemada con ácido desde adentro; y aquel dolor tan a flor de piel parecía darle placer... Recuperé la vista muy pronto; él me observaba divertido con ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Nunca vi el proceso de regeneración de ojos tan bellos, sabes?

-Y ahora quieres halagarme no?

-Perdón, me parece que hace un instante querías llorar

Vi mi ropa; sobre mis muslos caían gotes de sangre destilando en mi cabello; el calor en mi rostro y la sensación de humedad en mi cuello me decían que estaba totalente cubierta de sangre. La regeneración de una herida en si misma no era suficiente tortura. Al perder suficiente cantidad de sangre este fluído en si mismo debe regenerarse en las venas, y este proceso literalmente se siente coo inyectar ácido directo al corazón... Ya que si, se regenera a partir de cada bombeo desde el corazón.

Lo vi acercarse nuevamente... El miedo era cada vez peor...

Y así supe que esto sería de mi hasta ser encontrada... Yo rogaba porque mi final llegara ahí mismo, y no involucrarla en el camino de semejante monstruo.

 **|| FLASHBACK... ||**

 **2 SEMANAS ANTES**

 **Natsuki P.O.V**

Pasamos días enteros devorando los libros de la denominada biblioteca universal de los inmortales en autorización de Naomi, quien encargó a María celosamente a vigilarnos e instruirnos acerca de textos demasiado riesgosos de conocer; ella ya conocía todo el lugar de arriba abajo, al derecho y al revés... Hasta que nos encontramos con el prontuario de los inmortales fallecidos y con vida más buscados de la antigüedad y actualidad.

-También tenemos un prontuario específico que marca a esos de los que te debes cuidar- Nos explicó mirándonos -Y los pocos que quedan, son al parecer los más peligrosos

-Yo creí que todo estaba permitido entre los inmortales- Dijo Shizuru acercándose

-Por supuesto que no. Tenemos leyes importantes, guardianes y merodeadores. Las principales reglas incluyen un solo propósito en común: No revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos jamás... Estos inmortales en este prontuario son aquellos a quienes la sed de poder, la pérdida, los años o quizás la misma locura los han puesto a la vista de los humanos demasiadas veces... En este caso...

Maria se inclinó y señaló con su mano a uno en medio de las columnas. Este se hallaba con una marca en cruz roja en el superior de su cabeza, mientras todos los demas tenian una linea horizontal gris salvo unos dos o tres más.

-Grant T.H es su alias, o por lo menos así se presentó con los que le recuerdan y gracias a quienes tenemos esta información

-¿Quien es él?

-Un demente, lo conocen como cazador... Vive desde la tercera luna de los inmortales. En aquel entonces fue un monarca a cargo de centenares de esclavos y tierras, uno de los más ricos... Un aquelarre de vampiros recién nacidos creados con el único propósito de matarlo atacó sus ejércitos y fue desterrado; fue en ese momento cuando su único objetivo se hizo la cacería y adquisición de poder absoluto.

-¿Cazador de inmortales?- Preguntó Shizuru ciertamente sorprendida

-Correcto. Tiene en su lista aquelarres, familias, manadas enteras. Dos aquelarres de vampiros antiguos y una manada numerosa de hombres-oso se aliaron para capturarlo... Pero él fue incluso más listo que ellos...

-¿Por qué nos hablas de él?- Pregunté alejandome del escritorio

-Ustedes... han llamado demasiado la atención...

Miré a Shizuru. Ella suspiró apoyando sus dos brazos sobre los codos en el escritorio mirando atentamente el retrato en la hoja de pergamino antiguo. Yo me recosté contra una de las sillas cruzando los brazos con las manos bajo mis axilas. Un silencio incomodo pero necesario reinó en la habitación mientras las dos veíamos a María revolverse en pensamientos propios y ojeando rápidamente las páginas de otro libro primo del prontuario.

-Aquellos cazadores en su escuela iban en busca de Shizuru

-¿Por qué ella?

-Los recién nacidos son lo único que pone en riesgo la vida de un inmortal mayor. Los años dorados de Benjamin pasaron hace muchas lunas, por eso se dedica a cazar aquello que amenace su existencia... Un vapiro recién nacido, concebido de dientes de una vampira antigua y decendiente de un respetable linaje de nigromantes... ¡Tch!- Espetó soltando un golpe con el dorso de la mano sobre el dibujo -Es como la cabeza de un león verde de ojos morados para los humanos

-¿Entonces por qué simplemente no la atacaron?

-Por la otra recién nacida- Maria revolvió su melena de lava -Ahí es donde entras tu

Me señaló con seriedad acercándose dos pasos hacia mi sin retirar sus ojos avellana de mi.

-Tu mataste a esa recién nacida... Y alguien tan duro como para asesinar a un vampiro recién nacido en sus primeros meses de vida es alguien potencialmente más peligroso que la misma presa que venían buscando, así que debieron regresar por la caballería

El mundo cayó sobre mis hombros. Mi mandíbula se descolgó y pude sentir un trago amargo y profundo pasar apenas en mi garganta... Miré a Shizuru, a mi Shizuru mirándome con desconcierto, pero comprendiendo con mismo pesar aquello que yo recién comenzaba a digerir.

-Tu trajiste a la bestia directo hacia tu mujer... Tu trajiste a Grant directo hacia ustedes, y su primer objetivo sin lugar a dudas es ella... Luego tu... No tendrán escapatoria jamás

 **000**

Luego de muchas horas de silencio y obteniendo finalmente un poco de privacidad, la misma Maria nos condujo a una recámara privada donde podríamos descansar a gusto. Los relojes marcaban las 11:41 de la noche. Shizuru se sentó sobre la cama, suspiró y sonrió viéndome sobre el hombro... Comprendí enseguida y fui a su lado afirmando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Como se le da un masaje a alguien que tiene la piel dura como el diamante?

-Con manos tan poderosas como para triturar rocas con un apretón...- Contestó ella con una sonrisa juguetona

-Jajaja ay Shizuru... -Di un beso a su cuello -A pesar de todo, conservas ese particular sentido retorcido del humor

-Eso nunca cambiará

Shizuru agarró su bolsa y revisó entre sus cosas... La vi detener sus movimientos súbitamente al encontrar aquella poción que le había entregado hace unos días en Fuuka, aquella para ocultar su rastro de la otra recién nacida de la que luego yo misma me había encargado.

-¿Y si hubiera usado esto?

-Probablemente no estaríamos aquí...

-Natsuki... Todo esto, lo que sabemos, donde estamos... Lo que poseemos en este momento... Todo esto es algo que mi madre me está confiando por una razón... Trato de entender por qué ahora me entrega todo y no consigo comprender que debo hacer ¡La misma María! Ella está en mis manos ahora mismo

-Tranquilízate...

Volví a sus hombros, esta vez estrechándolos lo suficiente para dar un par de besos gentiles detrás de su cuello... Y tan solo así la respiración de Shizuru se normalizó nuevamente. No podía pedirle calma o cordura en momentos así, y mucho menos sabiendo que sus instintos y pensamientos humanos racionales seguirían conduciéndola a caminos como estos durante incluso años, años y años más allá de este momento; la inmortalidad es una maldición o un don, depende de cuantos años tomes en asumirla para matar o dormir tu humanidad.

-No voy a perderte... -Mucitó sujetando el dorso de mis dos manos con las suyas -No puedo... Me niego

-No me perderás nunca- Sonreí viéndola sobre su hombro -Shizuru, contigo estoy de por vida ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y qué haremos con el cazador?

-Cazarlo

Me puse de pie y la miré seriamente.

-Hagámonos cargo de ese sujeto, acabemos con él

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Tu madre nos encargó proteger todo esto, a Maria, a todos en nuestro entorno... Oye, si ese sujeto es tan eficaz como dijo Maria, poco le falta para llegar aquí y si lo hace estaremos perdidas. TODAS nosotras

-En eso tienes algo de razon...

-Tu eres fuerte, yo soy fuerte, podemos intentarlo. El factor sorpresa es nuestra mejor arma

-No estoy segura de querer que mi primer enfrentamiento consciente sea con un profesional del asesinato de inmortales, Natsuki

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¿Esperar a que venga a nosotras y atrape a tu madre, Maria, todo el trabajo de la vida de tu familia?... Siempre he sido débil en comparaci+on a otros pero en este caso el riesgo vale más que esperar a que ocurra la peor

Shizuru agachó la cabeza pensativamente. Suspiró y volvió a verme con sus ojos rojizos matizados por las luces de las antorchas en lo alto de los libreros.

-De acuerdo... Pero de la planeación me encargo yo

Aquella noche Shizuru y yo nos escapamos de las catacumbas y salimos. En una de las tantas plazas en parques de Roma estaríamos a salvo en medio de las multitudes de personas; esto consistía aun un reto para Shizuru, quien no había bebido sangre humana en días, y aun no se habituaba totalmente a controlar su sed... Pero necesitábamos esa sed, ese instinto, necesitábamos la Shizuru totalmente fuera de si misma y con instinto asesino. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no me causara dolor a mi también al verla sufrir... Nuestro plan era buscar locaciones en las que pudiéramos tener ventaja en cuanto el momento de combatir llegara, y nos dimos cuenta que tratándose de Roma estábamos en el ojo crítico del mundo en cuanto a especulaciones sobre naturales refiere.

Ambas, sentadas en la silla de un parque, en medio de la gente pasando, con el invierno cubriendo a los transeúntes que nos miraban extrañados al notar que apenas nos cubríamos con un abrigo delgado cada una... Por supuesto que era de notarse considerando que aquella noche hacían 8 grados.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí... -Murmuró Shizuru -Tantas personas...

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tus instintos Shizuru, solo así tendremos alguna ventaja... Yo también debo encontrar la forma de aprender a entrar en fase a voluntad... ¡Demonios! Necesito a Mai conmigo ahora mismo

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

El plan de Natsuki era simple. Salir a las calles, atraer la mirada de nuestro cazador y posteriormente enfrentarlo en base a mi estado de descontrol como buena recién nacida, y considerando que Natsuki poseía habilidades de combate que no corresponden a licantropos sería suficiente para sobre ponerse al ataque... "Aparentemente"

Tantas personas, tantos aromas, la velocidad, sonido y peso de sus pasos, la ligereza de sus movimientos; ya comenzaba a confundirme, consternarme ¿Cómo iba a mantener el control cuando todo lo que pensaba era en saciar mi sed con lo primero frente a mi que tuviera pulso?

Y de repente todo se detuvo frente a nosotras... Tanto Natsuki como yo alzamos la cabeza y parecíamos haber sentido lo mismo. Una gran pesadez en el ambiente.

-Algo no anda bien... -Natsuki se frotó la nuca

-Quiero irme ya

Una sensación de ardor en mi pecho ya comenzaba a incomodarme. Llevé ambas amnos al centro del pecho afirmando mi garganta con fuerza para que aquel impulso sediento no tomara control sobre mi de nuevo.

-Shizuu, no...-

-¡AHORA!

No sé de que forma la miré. O como sonó mi voz, pero la expresión en su rostro se hizo de piedra; y sin rechistar tomó mi brazo y nos marchamos lo más rápido que pudimos lejos de las multitudes. Más alejadas en una villa desolada caí en el suelo respirando profundo, afirmando mi cuello con la mano derecha sin dejar de jadear con fuerza. Una clase de dolor producido por la ansiedad taladraba mis colmillos y mandíbulas quemando mi garganta al mismo tiempo. Este instinto cazador era demasiado fuerte para mi en este momento... Y aquella sensación de persecución definitivamente no era nada bueno en combinación.

-Calma, la sed pasará cuando dejes de oler a las presas...

-...Ya... no puedo...

 **P.O.V Autor**

A medida los minutos pasaban el estado de Shizuru parecía no mejorar, en lugar de eso empeoraba progresivamente. Natsuki se agachó frente a ella forzando sus parpados inferiores; la pupila de sus ojos comenzaba a desdibujarse formando una silueta negra que se expandía poco a poco. La respiración de la castaña se hacía pesada, rasposa, casi como un gruñido animal.

-Shizuru mírame ¡Mirame!

Natsuki afirmó ambas manos a sus mejillas forzandola a verla frente a frente, la respiración de Shizuru se aceleró aun más al sentir el calor de sus manos en su piel helada; aferró los dorsos de ambas manos con tal fuerza que una ligera mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro de Natsuki, cuyo error había sido forzar demasiado los límites de alimentación de un recién nacido; algo que claramente subestimó demasiado.

-Demonios...!... -Natsuki abrió su chaqueta en la manga derecha

- _Yo no haría eso_

La intención de la peliazul era cortar su piel con sus uñas y darle a beber un poco de su sangre, antes que aquella voz masculina desconocida interrumpiera en la escena. Natsuki se giró en la dirección de la que venía la voz; distinguió perfectamente aquel rostro cuadrado y hombros robustos. El hombre pintado en el pergamino, con un cabello más largo y rasgos más marcados... Ahí estaba el cazador, y ellas seguían siendo la presa y en qué lugar.

-Vaya, qué rápido trabajan las aerolíneas en estos tiempos

-Te sorprenderías de las millas de viajero frecuente que he acumulado- Combinó él la broma

-Hoy no es un buen momento

-Me vale un pito- Sonrió cruzándose de brazos -Ahora, tu estás estorbando a mi obra maestra; hazte a un lado

-No te refieras de ese modo a Shizuru

-¿O qué?

Un tic en la ceja derecha de Natsuki le hizo fruncir la frente. Puso se cuerpo frente al de Shizuru, quien con la cabeza gacha no miraba la escena; bufaba y gruñía, más no manifestaba señales de cordura... Esto podría ser muy bueno, o atroz.

-Hazte paa un lado, no te quiero en mi saco

-Ja! Debes estar de coña... -Reí confiada

-Quítate- Insistió con una sonrisa cínica

-Quitame

Esa provocación fue lo suficiente. Más rápido de lo que mis ojos pudieron detectar sacó de sus bolsillos dos hojas afiladas de plata que golpearon ambas muñecas mias a tal fuerza y velocidad que caí sobre mi espalda soltando un quejido como gruñido. Las cuchillas tenían forma de M. Por lo cual una punta afilada se clavó entre las muñecas mientras dos partes sobresalientes se hundieron en el concreto del suelo creando una dolorosa prisión de la que la piel en is muñecas comenzaba a desprender el característico olor de carne quemada que reacciona de los licántropos a la plata.

-¡Qué mierda planeas tu...!

-Nada. Calladita ¿si?

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia Shizuru y la miró detenidamente aun con las manos en los bolsillos. Progresivamente Shizuru iba empeorando con el pasar de los minutos; una baba traslúcida escapaba de sus labios entre abiertos dejando ver sus colmillos afilados asomarse; el peligro latente de su sola presencia podía cortarse y no estaba segura de querer estar presente... Pero Shizuru, mi Shizuru no podía caer en manos de semejante energúmeno.

Sostuve el aire fuerte en el pecho y empuñé ambas manos; usando toda la fuerz que podía comencé a estrechar las muñecas contras las cuhillas y la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida que hacía cada vez más profunda. Y finalmente el metal de las cuhillas se dobló lo bastante como para sacar las manos de la prisión de plata y concreto; salté con todo el torso hacia adelante... Cuando Grant se giró frente a mi agité las dos muñecas con fuerza hacia él y las cuchillas saltaron en su contra; una a sus pies, otra dio directo en su ceja izquierda... Se detuvo.

Tiempo suficiente para sujetar a Shizuru en brazos y correr. Luego de varios pasos vi por sobre mi hombro; su ceja sangraba y el recibía las gotas en su mano... Miraba mi marcha de retirada fijamente con una sonrisa de fascinación.

 **P.O.V Autor**

Por fortuna Natsuki recordó comunicarse con Inna en este caso; lo último qu haría sería regresar al mausoleo con el cazador en la zona, pero si podía aspirar a curarse a si misma y a Shizuru también. Inna se apersonó en un callejón de insumos de hospital abandonados; Natsuki tenía a Shizuru sujeta con unas sogas trenzadas con hilos de plata que la mentenían en cordura por medio del dolor.

-Tu eres una demente... -Suspiró Inna al ver a Shizuru -¿Consideraste el dolor físico que lo que sea que planearas le causaría?

-Lo conozco bien- Contestó Natsuki cruzada de brazos

-Parece que olvidaste una buena parte...

Inna sacó de su bolso dos litros de sangre, luego un vaso de refresco de McDonalds con pajilla y allí vació una porción del primer litro. Le entregó el vaso en silencio a Natsuki; quien se inclinó frente a Shizuru poniendo la pajilla a su alcance, primero con torpeza, luego con deseo la castaña comenzó a chupar la sangre hasta vaciar el vaso, y de este modo hasta acabar los dos litros de sangre proporcionados... Al final Shizuru con somnolencia fue liberada de sus ataduras y poco después cayó dormida en brazos de Natsuki.

-Háblame de esas- Inna señaló las heridas en sus muñecas

-El cazador... -Natsuki ocultó sus heridas con las mangas de su chaqueta -Apareció

-Maldición...

-Quería a Shizuru, así que tuve que enfrentarlo

-Así que ya eligió su trofeo... Vaya, que predecible el maldito- Inna se cruzó de brazos sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta -Hay que avisarle a Naomi; tomaremos medidas

-Pero por ahora no podemos regresar

-Ya sé- Inna encendió un cigarrillo -Tenemos que hacer un plan, sin una estrategia no le ganaremos

-Maria podría cargárselo ¿no?

-Con suma facilidad, de no ser porque salir de esa catacumba la mataría... La próxima noche sin luna será en unos días y te puedo asegurar que sus planes no incluyen matar a un cazador

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace con ese poder que posee?

-Pasar una noche sin temor a morir con su amada... -Inna alzó la cabeza a ver la luna -Más de 100 años, y su única cita concreta es explorar el nuevo mundo en cada noche sin luna

Natsuki guardó silencio y la miró atentamente.

-¿Quien es el alfa de quien se enamoró?

-Es una manada nómada. La mujer que lidera la manada ha sido una de las más prolíferas y fuertes con vida y conocidas. Fuerte, inteligente... Pero ha tomado su inmortalidad para encontrar una cura a la extrema sensibilidad de Maria a la plata y a los rayos solares... Más de 100 años y aun nada...

Natsuki pateó un tubo en el suelo. Frotó sus muñecas viendo las heridas terminar de sanar por si mismas y en sus dedos, las gotas de sangre deslizarse en su piel. Resopló y limpió sus manos contra los dorsos de sus mangas caminando hacia Inna.

-Podría... Intentarlo...

-¿Qué cosa?- Inna soltó el humo y la miró

-Mi sangre... Lo que Naomi insinuó respecto a mi

-Hmm... ¿Estás segura?

-Claro que no, pero... Puedo tratar, solo dime en qué consiste

-Bueno; Maria debería recuperar sangre al tiempo que la pierde, de modo que no la regenere, sino que la tome de ti

-Hablas de desangrarla mientras se le da en transfusión mi sangre

-Correcto

-Ahhh... Bueno... -Natsuki se rascó el cuello -¿Que riesgos tiene?

-Muchos más para ti que para ella; ella gtiene sus habilidades de regeneración al máximo; tu aun tardas horas en regenerar cortadas chicas

-... Ella... ¿Puede ayudarme a proteger a Shizuru?

-Tenlo por seguro; si logra superar su fragilidad protegerá la familia de Naomi sin rechistar ni dudar

-Bien... -Con nervios Natsuki suspiró -Vale, vale, vale... Hagámoslo

-Pareces mariposita jajajaja

-Cierra la boca- Bufó Natsuki

Se sentó entre varios trastos acomodando a Shizuru en su regazo; Inna las vio sonriendo y continuó tu cigarrillo mientras hacía las de vigilante durante el tiempo que Shizuru permaneciero inconsciente, estado común en los recién nacidos que se alimentan después de un gran ayuno.

Pasaron vrias hors más hasta que llegó el amanecer, asomando penas y no con suficiente gente por los al rededores, apenas allí pudieron regresar con María. Shizuru seguí inconsciente para ese momento pero al llegar comenzó a reaccionar de a poco.

-Ay, no quiero ni saber qué les pasó- Dijo Maria al verlas llegar

-Tampoco es tan importante... Al menos no más que lo que haré

-¿Y qué harás?

-Ahh... Intentémoslo- Natsuki se remangó la camisa

Maria miró de arriba abajo a Natsuki, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos con las manos en las caderas de lado a lado.

-Mmm... No. Olvídalo

-¿Tengo algo que no te agrade?

-Mucha suerte para empezar; es demasiado arriesgado

-De eso se trata vivir desde que eres un fenómeno, de arriesgarse

-¿Me llamaste fenómeno?

Maria se puso enfrente de Natsuki y ésta mantuvo la mirada contra ella.

-Ara, veo que están empezando a socializar ustedes dos- Naomi pasó en medio de ambas con una taza de te en las manos

-Lo lamento- Maria agachó la mirada y dio un paso atrás

Natsuki retrocedió; se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada furtiva a Inna.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Las cosas ya se habían salido lo suficiente de mi control. Y solo enfrentar a ese maníaco no sería suficiente al parecer; tuve suerte, mucha suerte. Pero la próxima ya no sería cuestión de suerte, nunca más. Shizuru recuperándose del frenesí tras su ayuno, yo terminando de regenerar mis muñecas que aun sentían la quemazón de la plata, e Inna esperando a que aquel loco experimento con Maria diera resultados.

-Naomi-san...

-¿Si?

-¿Y si intentamos con mi sangre mejorar el estado de Maria?

La mirada asesina que Maria me mandó fue legendaria. No quería que tratáramos este tema con Naomi al parecer, y la misma Naomi borró su tranquila expresión de su rostro al escucharme.

-Ara... ¿Esa idea ha sido tuya?

-No totalmente, pero decidirme a ella si

-Comprendo... Inna-san, háblame más del tema

Naomi era aterradora. En solo segundos se entero solo por medio de su intuicón quien realmente había sido el cerebro detrás de esa idea... O quizás yo realmente daba la impresion de ser demasiado egoísta e Inna muy perceptiva; nunca lo sabré.

-Desangrar a Maria mientras recibe una transfusión directa de Natsuki es la idea

-¿Riesgos?

-A atsuki casi la matará si no tenemos cuidado, hablamos de transferirle la mitad de su propia sangre; a partir de ella esta misma sangre debería poder regenerarse a si misma en el interior de Maria y así superaría su extrema fragilidad al sol y a la plata

-Es una teoría interesante, pero si esto fallara Maria se haría 10 veces más fragil a esto de lo que es ahora mismo. ¿Estás consciente de eso?

-Lo estoy- Inna asintió manteniendo los brazos cruzados -Y también estoy consciente de que esta es la única pista real de algo que recupere el estado de ella en siglos

Naomi miró con seriedad a Maria, quien mostrándose impacible parecía estar de acuerdo. Luego me vio a mi, yo asentí recargandome contra un escritorio.

La desición estaba tomada.

Inna y Naomi se encargaron de preparar dos camillas antiguas en el medio de la biblioteca, Maria en una de ellas, yo en otra. Inna trajo en medio de las dos una jeringa con dos salidas; esta jeringa la conocí en mis primeros años participando en la guerra; una eficiente pero arcáica invención soviética para la transfusión sanguínea interhumana. Shizuru había onseguido despertafr unos minutos atrás así que se mantenía a mi lado. Inna tomó ambas salidas de la jeringa entre las dos y, minuciosamente nos pinchó a ambasponiendo la jeringa entre las dos.

-Ahora la situación es, como hacer que Maria pierda sangre sin que su herida regenere

Naomi agachó la cabeza un momento, luego vio de reojo a Shizuru.

-...¿Que?... No, imposible

-Odio decir esto Shizuru pero eres la única en condiciones de consumir esa cantidad de sangre y mantener la herida abierta- Contestó Inna

-No podré detenerme, ni siquiera sé los límites de mi sed

-Vamos... -Le agarré la mano -Si alguien puede eres tu

-... P-pero...

-Creo en ti; Inna estará a tu lado, verá que nada pase

Shizuru apretó mi mano, se inclinó y dio un beso en mi frente luego dio la vuelta hacia la otra camilla; Maria la miraba en silencio de manera impacible.

-Lo siento mucho

-Yo no tanto... Si eso me saca de este encierro, tal vez... No sea tan malo después de todo

-Inna-san... -Shizuru miró a Inna

-No te preocupes; si te sales de tus cabales tengo como ponerte ahí de nuevo... Es tu turno

-Bien...

Shizuru respiró profundo. Tomó el brazo derecho de Maria y lo puso cerca de sus labios; luego del asentimiento de Inna dio una mordida lenta pero certera; la sangre brotó a través de la comisura de sus labios y allí, comenzó a beber... El frenesí pronto se hizo presente y entonces con aquella jeringa Inna comenzó a sacar la sangre de mi y a impulsarla dentro de Maria. Así seria durante las próximas horas.


	15. ¿En qué me convertiré? II

Abrí los ojos con la sensación de haber despertado de un letargo de tal magnitud, que incluso parecía entender lo que se siente volver a nacer. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía un sabor seco en la boca y el cuerpo como si pesara una tonelada. Una imagen borrosa pero suficientemente distinguible apareció a mis ojos... Cabello castaño, esa sonrisa adorable.

-Shiz-Shizuru...

-Ara, que me confundan con mi hija es un real elogio para mis años

-N-Naomi-san- Me levanté lo más rápido que pude sosteniendo mi frente con la mano derecha

-Ya era hora...

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasé dormida?

-No tanto... 4 días

-¿Cómo?- La miré sorprendida sin soltarme la frente -¿Y Shizuru?

-Salió de cacería. Inna la compañó

-...Cacería...

-En ciudades como estas, las personas extraviadas son de todos los días. Y cuando se selecciona personas que nadie extrañará es mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos

-Si, eso lo sé... -Me puse de pie afirmándome de las rodillas -¿Cómo salió todo?

-Aun no lo sabemos- Naomi se cruzó de brazos y miró sobre mi hombro

Miré detrás de mi. María se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Recibía tuna tranfusión de sangre del brazo derecho.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Sus latidos disminuyeron casi por completo. La respiración también.

-¿Está hibernando?

-No encuentro un término mejor para definirlo. Sigue con vida, por precaución estamos dándole transfusiones de sangre una y otra vez... Tu sangre

-Vaya, con razón no me desperté en cuatro días

-Si hubiera fracasado, tal vez estaría muerta... El único avance significativo es que la transfusión se está efectuando con una aguja de plata. No le crea esa alergia extrema de antes, solo mantiene la herida abierta.

-Supongo que eso es bueno...

-Tu tienes que alimentarte cuanto antes, o la pasarás peor que ella muy pronto.

Me rasqué con animo cansado el cuello. Asentí frunciendo un poco las cejas para luego comenzar a alejarme hacia la salida. Al estar fuera de los casi interminables pasadizos oscuros me di cuenta que era temprano en la mañana. El tráfico, la gente. Todo aquello me recordó lo ocurrido con Shizuru y ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Metí ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me marché a pie adentrándome en la ciudad.

Resulta que los licántropos tienen un modo de alimentarse bastante humano, con la diferencia que la comida se digiere 10 veces más rápido que en un humano corriente. El sistema digestivo de los lobos era sumamente corrosivo, así que la totalidad del alimento es consumido al 100%

¿La solución? Simple.

Sentarme en la terraza de un McDonald's tan alejada de la gente como pudiera comiendo 10 Big Mac discretamente... Muy pronto me vi inmersa en la rutina y cotidianidad aburrida de los humanos. Plana, consecutiva y simple. Ser humano realmente era un "estado" sumamente tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo deprimente. Vagué por las calles durante un par de horas más puesto que era vital al menos darme por enterada que no estaba siendo seguida y luego regresé.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

La cacería de sangre humana _viva_ no era algo que me complacía respecto a mi aun presente sentido de la humanidad, pero a mi apetito le hacía muy bien. Inna me enseñó a seleccionar a mis objetivos con antelación, asi mis rutinas de alimentación no iban a ser foco de atención de nadie y podría pasar desapercibida. Jovenes solitarios, inmigrantes sin familia, ancianos solitarios u hombres desdichados. Todas esas opciones eran las aptas para mi, y no fue nada grato que mi primer alimento _vivo_ fuese una mujer mayor de unos 50 o 60 años acostumbrada a frecuentar bares todo el tiempo buscando quizás así una pareja... Fue sencillo, más no satisfactorio. Y luego, al llegar ahí estaba ella.

Natsuki me recibió con una sonrisa aliviada y yo más feliz no pude estar de verla despierta.

-Pensé que te encontraría dormida aun

-En algún momento debía despertar... Aunque María...

-Vaya... -Vi detrás de Natsuki el cuerpo de Maria aun tendido -Aun no despierta

-Empezaremos otra transfusión en un momento, es necesario mantenerla alimentada

-Estaba pensando... -Habló Inna interrumpiendo la charla -Y si la sangre de esta bestia es lo que la mantiene en ese estado ¿No es mejor darle otra sangre a ver si reanima?

-Maria no es una vampira corriente, es híbrida; asimiló las virtudes y debilidades de dos poderosas especies de forma extraordinaria... Darle otra sangre podría o reanimarla o matarla definitivamente, y es un riesgo que no tomaré -Espetó Naomi

-¿Por qué? Aun si muriera, solo nosotras estamos enteradas de su existencia

-Que inocente.. -Naomi sonrió viendo a Inna -La existencia de Maria es mucho más complicada que solo haber sobrevivido a lo que la hizo ser tan especial... Esa persona que lleva siglos buscando la solución a su particularidad no nos dejaría vivir si Maria muriese

-¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que ella muriera?

-No; pero los lobos no tienen control cuando sus sentimientos se salen de si

-Así que es un lobo- Murmuré

-Y pronto estará aquí... -Naomi avanzó hacia Maria -Natsuki-san, hagámoslo ahora

Natsuki soltó mi mano y caminó hacia mi madre remangándose la manga izquierda. Junto con Inna vimos en silencio como na nueva transfusión empezaba; una más simple y menos traumatíca para Natsuki. La definición del amor para los inmortales parecía ser diferente a la que yo conocía... ¿Incluso hasta el punto de asesinar indiscriminadamente por perder a quien amas?... Eso del mundo del que yo provengo es masacre y nada más... Pero en éste mundo parecía algo tan normal como mencionable en pos a la naturaleza de los lobos. Y ahí estaba Natsuki... Una recién nacida con ahora sangre de lobos corriendo en sus venas, sangre que aun no controlaba bien; aquellos poderes que hasta el momento eran un misterio incluso para ella.

-Inna-san...

-¿Mmm?- Inna se encontraba tallando formas con su navaja en la madera de la mesa

-¿El hacer cualquier cosa por la protección de quien amas... es parte de la naturaleza de los lobos?

-No solo se los lobos...

-¿También los vampiros?

-No -Sonrió por lo bajo -De todos los inmortales... Hay quienes creen que la verdadera malidición de los inmortales es llevar a cuestas lo extremo de la humanidad sobre si... La locura, ese complejo auto destructivo... El ser asesinos por naturaleza. Los humanos en si mismos son los únicos que destruyen su medio, se matan entre si y luego son capaces de sonreírse entre enemigos... En el mundo de los inmortales los límites son tan claro como el negro lo del color blanco... Yo pienso que son más abominables los humanos. De los inmortales sabes que esperar, porque no tienen nada por perder más allá de quienes aman de verdad

Quise objetar; pero no pude. No tener nada por perder más allá de alguien a quien amar de verdad era algo que realmente no me cabía. ¿Podía el amor llegar a ser tan poderoso como para quebrar la voluntad de familias enteras?

-Piénsalo tu misma- Volvió a hablar Inna -Tu con Natsuki... Harías lo que fuera para que nada le pasara ¿No es así?

Definitivamente.

-Y ella por seguro sería capaz de arrancarse una pierna, o las dos, de ser necesario para protegerte a ti

Recordé ligeramente ese episodio en que me alteré cuando salimos. Natsuki cayó al suelo presa de dos cuchillas de plata, las cuales sin titubear hundió en su piel para poder tratar de rescatarme. Fue en contra de su instinto de preservación e incluso al profundo dolor de la plata en sus heridas por mi... ¿Podría ser yo capaz de algo así?... Vaya, comenzaba a darle la razón internamente a Inna. Y mientras mis debates emocionales y morales se llevaban a cabo, la transfusión a Maria había terminado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿He?- Volteé a verla -No, nada jeje

-Pues... Vale- Natsuki se bajó la manga mirándonos a las dos

Y luego esa mirada. Sonriendo discretamente y guiñándome un ojo comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior de los libreros enormes.

-Bueno... Iré a ver que consigo sobre el cazador en los registros

-No tienes que mentirme para ir buscando un momento a solas con ella, solo ve

Inna parecía más interesada en la figura que tallaba en la madera, así que solo la dejé y me marché luego de haber sido vilmente descubierta.

Y con más libertad la seguí...

Nos encontramos detrás de uno de los últimos libreros y nuestras intenciones eran bastante claras. Comenzamos a besarnos, sin parar y de forma para nada inocente; las manos de Natsuki iban y venían con libertad de mis muslos, glúteos e incluso entre mis piernas; aferrada fuerte mis manos a su espalda para refrenar el instinto de gemir en tal situación.

-E-estamos en una biblioteca...

-Claro que si- Murmuró yendo a morder mi cuello -¿No lo hace más sexy aun?

-Baka... Mi madre podría...

-No puedo frenarme ahora...

Agarró mis dos muñecas poniéndolas contra los libreros con fuerza tratando que no opusiera más resistencia... Pero de cualquier modo, no trataría de escapar. Yo deseaba aquello tanto o más.

-Que sea rápido, no quiero que nos vean...

Fuímos rápido y agresivas igual que la primera vez; pero incluso cuando lo mejor estaba por venir...

BOOM

Un potente estallido justo en la superficie sobre nosotras retumbó. Natsuki se agachó tirándome al suelo con ella; una pequeña nube de polvo se desprendió del techo sobre nosotras pero nada se derrumbó. Salimos a toda velocidad de nuestro escondite; yo arreglándome la camisa, y ella subiéndose los pantalones.

-¡Qué fue eso!

BRRROMM

Uno incluso más fuerte, se escuchaba más cerca.

-Ho no, no ahora...

Natsuki arrugó la nariz mirando en dirección a la salida de la gran biblioteca.

-Tomen a Maria, vámonos de aquí

-Sabes que si la sacamos podría...

-¡Es momento de comprobar si esto resulto, créame!

Inna agarró en su espalda a Maria aun inconsciente y corrió primero. Mi madre detrás de ella y finalmente Natsuki y yo.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa aquí?

-Esa peste... Lo siento... él está aquí...

-... Hablas de...

-El cazador

Natsuki aceleró el paso; pasamos enfrente de Inna y mi madre con Maria a cuestas y finalmente salimos al exterior. Natsuki mirando en todas direcciones posibles y yo la cubría. Mi madre cubrió a Maria con una manta gruesa ientras Inna se preparaba a su manera cargando sus armas.

-Maldición tantos olores... Me confunde...

- _Porque todavía no has educado tu nariz_

Conforme escuchamos esa voz un estallido igual que los anteriores pero más cercano retumbó. Natsuki dio un salto atrás empujándome detrás de si. En un gran cráter en el suelo yacía una bala redonda, la causante de aquellos estallidos anteriores seguramente.

Del humo disperso salió él; meneaba la muñeca derecha una y otra vez y entonces entendimos... Aquella gran bala había sido arrojada por él solo con su propia fuerza bruta. Natsuki apretó sus dos puños y dio dos pasos al frente mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sigues aquí? ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante que no te has largado?

-Tú tienes algo que necesito, te interpones en mi camino así que muévete

-Olvídalo... -Una sonrisa desafiante se esbozó en Natsuki -Mejor vete

Miré discretamente detrás de nosotras. Inna cubría a mi madre mientras ella cuidadosamente con sus manos trazaba unas formas en el suelo... No entendía de qué venía aquello, pero más importante que eso, Maria estaba bien. Su respiración estable, su piel bien. Aunque estaba cubierta por aquella frazada gruesa; se encontraba bien... Hasta el momento.

-¿Y tú me quitarás lo que quiero, niña?

-Pues no veo a nadie más con las bolas de sacarte esa sonrisita fastidiosa que tienes de la cara

-Interesante...

Aquel sujeto muy fornido y musculoso tronó sus nudillos con la mano izquierda mientras caminaba hacia nosotras... Y en lugar de retroceder, Natsuki avanzó a tal distancia que se encontraban a 6 metros el uno del otro.

-Tu eres quien tiene las bolas de hacerlo, entonces...

Natsuki asintió aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace tan especial, niña perro?

-Nada en particular... -Natsuki se sacó la camisa quedando apenas con su camisilla negra -Pero vaya que tengo motivos para enfrentarte... ¡AHORA!

Detrás de nosotras dos figurad furtivas saltaron de la oscuridad; una de un tono rojizo y otra tan negra como la noche... De lado y lado de Natsuki se pusieron un enorme zorro de 4 colas de pelaje rojizo y ojos violetas, y del otro lado una forma felina. En la oreja derecha de lo que parecía ser un jaguar negro colgaban dos pendientes de oro.

-¡Qué...!...

-Niña lista... -Murmuró mi madre detrás de mi

-¿Tu sabías...?... -Dije apenas

-Claro que no... Natsuki es más lista de lo que aparenta

-No lo soy, solo planeo en la marcha- Contestó Natsuki

-Con razón abusabas de tu confianza- Le dijo Inna

-No abusaba de nada, solo confiaba... ¿No, Mai?

El zorro rojo levantó la cabeza orgullosamente enseñando su filos y reluciente juego de colmillos a su mejor modo de una sonrisa animal. La pantera bufó y gruñó encorvando la espalda.

-Sí... Lo sé... -Le contestó Natsuki

-Pero... -Miré a Inna desconcertada

-Los inmortales del tipo bestia se entienden entre si por medio de telepatía cuando tienen sentido de manada o son aliados

-Comprendo...

Más que comprender, ahora sabía de que iba todo esto. El cazador no era del tipo bestia por lo cual no podía entender lo que pensaban Natsuki, Mai y la nueva aliada; mientras ellas por otro lado tenían su propia reunión táctica por medio de sus pensamientos.

La imponente y bella forma animal de Mai dio dos pasos más al frente y con su hocico tiró fuerte del pantalón de Natsuki, quien le golpeó con la mano para alejarla... A lo que ella nuevamente la tiró fuerte.

-¡Basta!... Sabes que aun no... No puedo...

-Oh, ya fue suficiente de sorpresas, me llevaré a mi presa y ya está

Por primera vez Grant atacó. Corrió veloz y directamente hacia mi... El objetivo era yo. Natsuki se apartó apenas del impacto por lo cual la velocidad de Grant aumentó aun más; justo antes que pudiese alcanzarme un latigazo súbito lo golpeó contra el suelo. Miré detrás de mi; la mano de mi madre contra el suelo y el resplandor de un circulo con lineas tallado en la tierra del suelo; por supuesto, había estado dibujando una barrera contra aquel que nos atacaría. Más allá de tratarse solo de mi, detrás de nosotras un importante legado estaba en gran riesgo con ese cazador tan cerca de nosotras.

Y esa fue la oportunidad... Natsuki corrió de regreso a Grant y lo agarró con ambas manos de la espalda; tiró fuerte de él arrojándolo al aire, donde a pleno vuelo fue recibido por las fauces salvajes de Mai y las fieras garras felinas de la aliada desconocida.

Un forcejeo entre el cual se escuahaban gruñidos, bufidos, huesos rotos y la sangre salpicar se formó durante unos cuantos segundos y luego... La forma animal de Mai dando un salto atrás escupió con asco al suelo un brazo desmembrado. La pantera dio un salto atrás también, sus garras y fauces anchadas con sangre; Natsuki se puso en medio de las dos en posición defensiva.

Entonces Grant se levantó del suelo... Cojeando sobre su muslo izquierdo y viendo el muñón sangrante chorrear al suelo que gradualmente fue sanando poco a poco.

-Vaya... Primero me hieres y ahora me desgarras... -Murmuró con dificultad

-Lárgate de aquí...

Grant sonrió. Con su mano izquierda limpió las salpicaduras de sangre de su mejilla y posteriormente afirmó fuerte el muñón de su brazo derecho... Caminando de una forma muy tranquila para su estado solo se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que estuvo suficientemente lejos de nuestros sentidos.

-Q-Qué... ¡Qué ha sido todo esto!- Le exijí a Natsuki

-Una verdadera estrategia- Me contestó mirándome

-Mi madre, Maria, Inna; no contaste con nosotras

-No podía; las únicas mentes seguras de ese loco son las de los que tienen 4 patas... Vamos, trata de entender

-Te doy la razón por la estrategia; pero que no se repita- Le advirió Naomi seriamente

Natsuki asintió en silencio y caminó junto a mi.

-Estaremos a salvo, pero debemos irnos

-¿Y ellas?

Miré a Mai y la misteriosa aliada en su forma animal de pantera.

-Nos acompañarán, por supuesto... Hey...

La miré fijamente.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti

-¿De verdad?

Natsuki tomó un mechón suelto de mi cabello quitándolo de mi mejilla; esa mirada, maldición... Si ella me mira de ese modo podría incluso volar al sol si me lo pidiera. Finalmente asentí volviendo a mirar a mi madre, quien esta vez nos veía con una sonrisa... Inna cargó a Maria en brazos aun cubriéndola con la frazada gruesa y mi madre fue detrás de ella; luego nosotras.

Las catacumbas fueron un magnífico escondite durante aquella noche. Dimos vueltas durante horas mientras mi madre siendo apoyada por Inna ponían sellos de protección y alarma en cada pared limitante con los al rededores de la biblioteca a por lo menos 5 km a la redonda... Y finalmente, cuando el sol debía estar asomando en la superficie pudimos regresar a la gran biblioteca.

-Ahhh... maldición, ya me comienzo a sentir vieja... - Bufó Inna cayendo al suelo sobre un enorme puff en el recibidor de la biblioteca

-Con la edad llega la experiencia Inna-san, no lo olvides

-Es fácil de decir para usted Naomi-san, ya tiene toda la experiencia necesaria de los dos mundos que nos rodean

-Jajaja lo tomaré como un cumplido

Natsuki y yo nos recostamos en el suelo sobre una alfombra acolchada y cómoda, luego de ser encargadas de dejar en buen reposo a Maria y a salvo junto a nosotras; Natsuki se recostó contra la pared y yo siendo rodeada por su brazo derecho justo en regazo.

-Fue una jornada muy agitada...

-Pero tuvo provecho; logramos dejarle en claro a ese loco de qué somos capaces

-Hablando de eso ¿Quien es la otra chica?

-Cierto, no tuvimos tiempo de presentarla -La voz de Mai sonó desde detrás del librero que salió

Tras adoptar la forma humana nuevamente debía volver a usar vestimenta y prepararse de una forma más decente para hablarnos.

-Ya puedes venir-La llamó Mai

Una joven de cabello corto y rojizo con un andar bastante meneado para su aparente estado físico salió.

-Vaya, menudo lugar es al que le llaman refugio...

-Nao-san, te presento a todos

-Hola

-Con ese carácter no entiendo que carajos estaban haciendo ustedes dos

-De compras, en la seccion de aromatizantes y una loba que no se sabe transformar quiere que le salvemos el culo a su noviecita vampira

-Cierra el pico... -Advirtió Natsuki seriamente

-Ho, no querrás hacer que lo cierre, cuando lo hago me aburro y me gusta hacer el ventrílocuo de vez en cuando con piezas debiles como tu

-Ya está, le sacaré sangre a la bola de pelos

-Calma...

Puse mi mano fime en su pecho impidiendo que se pusiera de pie. Luego de un par de segundos acató y se tranquilizó.

-Nao-san, escuché

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo.

-De acuerdo; te agradezco tu ayuda de antes, Nao-san

-Alguien tiene buenos modales aquí. Un gusto princesa guerrera

Nao siguió de largo y se sentó un tanto más lejos que nosotras.

-... Mm...

Natsuki y yo giramos al mismo tiempo. Maria comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¡Madre!

Mi madre corrió inmediatamente con nosotras y se inclinó frente a Maria; tomó su pulso, escuchó su oecho y tocó la palma de sus manos; nos miró sonriendo y asintió.

-Comienza a reaccionar

Inna dejó su descanso y tomó su lugar junto a mi madre trayendo consigo el kit de transfusión que usaban con Natsuki para darle su sangre a Maria.

-Por favor... -Inna pidió a Natsuki su brazo

-Si, claro... No es como si no fuera ganado, no?

Natsuki subió la manga de su camisa y prestó su brazo.

-Su temperatura aumentó 2 grados- Mencionó Naomi -Y su pulso es de 10 latidos por minuto; la presión sanguínea se estabiliza lentamente

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Preguntó Mai

-Complicado, Mai-san...

-¿Más que una humana que se hace la primer recién nacida en siglos y una vampira que se hace lycan?

-Mucho más- Contestó Naomi

-Vaya, ahora quiero conocerla

La transfusión comenzó y lentamente tan pronto la sangre fluía, el poco color en su piel comenzaba a recuperarse, así mismo como el ritmo de su pecho se hacía más madre revisaba los signos vitales una y otra vez constatando que de hecho, con el pasar de los minutos se estabilizaban aun más. Y luego de transcurrida una hora, Maria pasó de estar en un estado de hibernación a solo un sueño muy profundo.

-Cuando estuvimos en la superficie la luz lunar no la daño- Comengtó Natsuki arreglando la manga de su camisa

-Tu sangre durante todos estos días debe haber sido bien asimilada... Pero no sabemos en estado consciente que podria generar

-Pero estará bien ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que si

Mi madre sonrió mucho más tranquila; Natsuki fue con Mai a charlar un rato y aquel fue mi momento.

-Madre

-Ah, Shizuru...

La descubrí detrás de una estantería chica ordenando unos libros.

-Lo que hiciste allá afuera...

-¿El sello de bloqueo?

-¿Era magia?

-No cielo, es nigromancia básica de protección. Muy útil pero siempre es solo temporal

-Pensé que la nigrimancia era el arte de la prolongación o transferencia de vida de un ente a otro, así como la preservación individual de ella

-Es mucho más que manipular a los muertos; la nigromancia es un arte extinto que en sus inicios fue utilizado por los grandes terratenientes y señores feudales para mantener sus ejércitos a salvo, protegidos y fuertes para el enemigo... Y lograr eso requiere algo mucho más fuerte que solo utilizar a los muertos

-¿Cómo logras hacerlo?

Mi madre sonrió luego de poner los libros en su lugar

-Años y años de práctica

-Es decir... ¿Yo podría aprender sobre ello?

-Tienes mi sangre, claro que podrías

-Enséñame

Mi madre me miró seriamente. Puso su mano en mi hombro derecho y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo lamento; podría enseñarte ciertas cosas, pero todo el arte de la nigromancia es un camino que en si mismo no tiene retorno. Shizuru hija, puedo enseñarte como proegerte, fortalecerte, como utilizar a tu antojo los elementos que la tierra te da para ser más fuerte que nadie... Pero nada más

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu padre...

Su voz se quebró al mencionar a mi padre. Desde que tengo memoria he crecido sin la presencia de mi padre en mi vida... Mamá de pequeña me dijo que había muerto por causas naturales y eso me pareció justo de creer... Era hora de preguntar nuevamente.

-¿El sabía sobre ti?

Asintió.

-Entonces sabía que por mis venas corría la misma sangre que la tuya

-Exacto...

-¿Mi padre nos abandonó?

-No- Disintió agachando la cabeza -Su muerta era necesario para el bien de muchos

-... Explícate...

-Un alma pura, humana y sin haber sido manchada por la codicia y el deseo; ese es el costo para que un nigromante pueda usar con libertad magia, maldiciones, artes oscuras y antiguas

-Estás hablando de un ritual ¿No es así?

-Un sacrificio

Mi madre se giró hacia mi y yo retrocedí.

-El sacrificio debe ser voluntario, o aquellas habilidades magníficas no despertarán en manos de quien tome su vida

-...Entonces... Tu...

-Así es... Yo tomé la vida de tu padre; la vida de mi esposo

Me quedé de piedra. No supe que decir... El potencial extraordinario de mi madre se originaba en el sacrificio de mi propio padre.

-Shizuru... ¿Estarías dispuesta a asesinar a alguien a quien amas solo por superar tus límites?

 **-/-**

 **Muy buenas noches!**

 **Subiré caps mucho más a menudo de éste fic. Los demás por ahora están en Pause pero no los he olvidado.**

 **Por demás... Disfruten :D**

 **Espero todas sus críticas y comentarios ansiosamente**


	16. ¿En qué me convertiré? III

**P.O.V Maria**

El olor del polvo en el aire; la sensación de la tierra cayendo en mi rostro. El sonido de zarpas en el suelo y pies corriendo. El sismo de un combate monumental dándose a solo pasos de mi... Y el olor. Nada que ver con el olor de las viejas páginas de papel, pergaminos y madera humeda y vieja de la biblioteca. Olor a tierra, polvo... humanidad. El aire; las casi imperceptibles partes de agua en la relativa humedad de la brisa... Estaba en el exterior.

Abría levemente los ojos lo mejor que pude con las fuerzas que tenía y vi que efectivamente frente a mi una batalla se desarrollaba. Un enorme lobo de pelaje negro azulado como la noche más oscura apoyando los ataques simultáneos de Shizuru, la hija de mi protectora.

Que vergüenza era reconocer que aun con la descomunal fuerza de un lobo estaban perdiendo contra un solo oponente.

-... N-Naomi-san...

Arrastré los brazos en el suelo mirando hacie el cielo; la oscuridad era absoluta. Era aquella la noche sin luna; según la iluminación apenas perceptible en el horizonte hacía poco menos de una hora había anochecido, y nos encontrábamos en algún paraje desierto de lado de una de las escapatorias al laberinto de las catacumbas.

-Natsuki... Sh-Shizuru-san... -Me arrastré nuevamente

Las orejas del lobo se giraron hacia mi; una mirada de sorpresa se posó sobre mi antes que un puñetazo la dejara inconsciente fulminantemente.

-¡No!

Otro puñetazo más y Shizuru cayó al suelo ridiculamente débil ante aquel golpe.

Me levanté sintiendo mis rodillas temblar como las de un cervatillo apenas salido del vientre.

-Qué hiciste...

-Ahora tu... Parece que pelear nunca es bastante para que comprendan ¡Que no pueden ganar!

Se abalanzó con el puño al aire hacia mi.

El tiempo se detuvo...

Una fuerte brisa primaveral azotó mi cabello tirándolo sobre mi cara cargado con aquel aroma de un presagio, como el bello recuerdo de cien lunas atrás. La primer mirada, la primera palabra y la primera sonrisa. El único calor corporal que podía despertar mis sentidos de aquel sumido sueño en el que estuve tras su ausencia.

Y su figura de espaldas, más fiera que nunca.

Una melena opaca, negra y larga se agitó cayendo gracilmente hasta el final de su espalda mientras con tan solo su antebrazo derecho detuvo aquel golpe que venía contra mi.

-No te atrevas a levantar una mano contra mi prometida, o sino...

-¡Vaya, una más!

-¡SILENCIO!

Con su brazo izquierdo dio un fulminante golpe al centro de su pecho que lo arrojó unos 15 metros en el aire hasta estreyarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-Conoce tu lugar cretino... He vuelto donde pertenezco- Se giró hacia mi

La recordaba alta, pero no tanto. La recordaba de brazo fuertes, pero no tan marcados. La recordaba de espalda imponente, pero no tan majestuosa. La recordaba con una mirada ardiente y feroz, pero no con los ojos de un auténtico Alfa de leyendas. La recordaba... Y la volvía a conocer tras 100 años de no habernos visto.

-Hola, nena- Murmuró sonriendo

-... Danyka

 **FLASHBACK**

-Las barreras que pusimos la otra noche han sido atravezadas 3 veces en apenas un par de días... Por el mismo individio; es el mismo rastro- Puntualizó Inna señalando aquellos mencionados puntos en el mapa

-No creo que sea tan idiota para seguir entrando y hacerse predescible, es un cazador después de todo- Comentó Mai

-Uno bastante osado al parecer... -Nao se rascó la barbilla

-¿A todas estas tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Natsuki a Nao enarcando una ceja

-Tienes que informarte más, cachorro

-Sobre qué, según tu

-Ah eso- Mai mordió un trozo de pan -Su familia es realeza

-¿Y la adoptaron de chica?

Shizuru le dio un sonoro zape

-Auch... -Natsuki se sobó la coronilla de la cabeza

-La familia Zhang ¿verdad?

-Mamá Shizuru tiene razón- Le dijo Nao -Mi familia tiene más trabajo para mi del que me gustaría

-Espera... ¿Zhang?- Natsuki miró con seriedad a Mai

-Correcto- Le sonrió la pelirroja

-¿Me quieren explicar?- Pidió Shizuru viéndolas a las dos

-La última familia con un estilo mágico y de combate ejerciendo

-Maestros de los hilos; más que maestros, magos y brujas de los hilos

-Hacen que suene genial pero a veces es un real fastidio- Nao se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y por eso te convertiste en felino? ¿Porque juegas con el estambre que te hace tu familia? Jajajajaja

Segundo zape

-Auch! -Natsuki se sobó por segunda vez

-¿Y tu te persigues el rabo cuando no puedes coger con tu novia tras los libreros?

Silencio total. Natsuki enmudeció, Shizuru enmudeció; Naomi suspiró sobándose las sienes en medio de aquel silencio en que Inna y Mai chocaron discretamente los puños burlándose con risitas de las acusadas.

-¿Nos podemos concentrar en esto, por favor?

-Claro que si- Asintió Natsuki

-Ha tratado de ingresar por el sur, oriente y nororiente... ¿Cual es el plan Inna?

-Anticipar sus movimientos y atacar primero

-Eso o escapar- Propuso Mai

-De hecho, no es mala idea. El cazador no busca la biblioteca, busca a Natsuki-chan y a Shizuru ¿verdad?

-Verdad- Asintió Mai

-Necesitamos una distracción- Dijo Nao mirando el mapa -Según este patrón tratará de entrar por el norte o por occidente esta vez

-Lo intenta cada 8 horas según los rastros; ese plazo se cumple en 3 horas- Mai puso un reloj en la mesa

-De acuerdo, en ese caso; si Natsuki y Shizuru se separan serán blancos separados y no atacará; cuando tenga la certeza que estarán juntas entonces aparecerá... Ella deberán ir juntas mientras Inna y Naomi-san trasladan a Maria a un lugar seguro

-Es mejor si nosotras nos encargamos de eso; Naomi-san con Inna pueden preparar el escape de Natsuki y Shizuru- Mai se cruzó de brazos mirando a todas en la mesa -¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué plan les suena mejor?

Natsuki y Shizuru intercambiaron miradas, tras un casi imperceptible asentimiento volvieron la mirada hacia las presentes en la mesa.

-Nosotras trasladaremos a Maria, ustedes deben preparar el escape

-No- Naomi disintió firmemente -Ustedes están en suficiente peligro, no pondrán en peligro a Maria con ustedes

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguras que ella no será la clave para acabar con ese cretino?

-Ni siquiera ha despertado

-Su respiración se normalizó, también su frecuencia cardiaca; en cualquier momento tendría que despertar

-¿Cómo podemos saber que la luz de la luna no la matará esta vez igual que los 100 años que ha pasado encerrada aquí?

-¡Pues intentándolo! Por eso ella quiso tomar este riesgo ¿No es así?- Natsuki puso ambas manos sobre la mesa viendo fijamente a Naomi

-Ahhh... No me gusta este plan- Naomi se sobó las sienes

-Confia un poco en tu hija y en la que confiaste más que en tu misma hija antes de tomar decisiones por ellas, por ejemplo

-¡Nao!- Le regañó Mai

-¿Qué? Seguro que ellas piensan lo mismo que yo...

-Ya, ya, basta. Fue suficiente -Naomi se puso de pie -La decisión está en ustedes, cumpliré con mi parte de la estrategia

Tan pronto Naomi se puso de pie de la mesa la reunión terminó. Habían dos horas más para la preparación previa al enfrentamiento; con una marcada desventaja en número y variedad de habilidades todas lucían confiadas en aquel acontecimiento.

-No quise decirle esas cosas a tu madre...

-Lo sé- Shizuru suspiró manteniendo la vista fija en Maria -Pero es la única manera. Si Maria permanece con nosotras ella e Inna podrán cumplir su trabajo restaurando los sellos de protección y creando nuestra ruta de escape; Nao y Mai no pueden cuidarla si estarán encargadas del contra ataque si todo se sale de control... Solo podemos hacerlo nosotras

-Ojalá no me odie tu madre

-Jajaja no lo haré... Como puede odiarte si eres adorable

-Esa no es una palabra que yo usaría para definirme- Natsuki se sonrojó viendo en otra dirección

-Jajaja vamos, mira esas mejillas rosaditas y suavecitas, miralas

Shizuru comenzó a agarrar y apretar las mejillas de Natsuki sin que esta pusiera mayor resistencia más allá de solo resistirse con su escasa altura en comparación.

-Oye, esas dos... -Habló Nao a Mai mirando a la pareja un poco más lejos -¿Siempre son así?

-No lo sé, nunca vi a Natsuki dejarse poner en ridiculo como con Shizuru-san jajaja

-El amor es de idiotas definitivamente

Todas estuvieron listas una hora más tarde. Natsuki llevaba a Maria cargada en sus hombros y Shizuru a su lado. Nao y Mai en el segundo grupo y por último Naomi con Inna. Al salir se separaron. Naomi con Inna fueron a las barreras rotas a restaurar los sellos, Nao con Mai se dirigieron a la presunta segunda posición de ataque mientras Natsuki con Shizuru y Maria a cuestas fueron al norte, donde se presumía había la mayor probabilidad de que atacara.

Y luego de separarse la marcha de cada grupo comenzó; por su lado Natsuki y Shizuru...

-Nee...

Shizuru se giró a verla.

-Cuando esto termine... ¿Adonde iremos?

-Buena pregunta- Shizuru sonrió sin dejar de caminar

-¿Regresaremos a Fukka?

-No lo creo- Shizuru agachó la cabeza -Ya llamamos demasiado la atención allá

-No quiero robar lo que te queda de tu vida de antes

-De antes de ser vampiro

-Claro...

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo mirándose fijamente

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto

Shizuru se detuvo y la miró; esbozó de a poco una sonrisa y luego acarició su mejilla sin dejar de verla.

-Yo elegí no separarme de ti, incluso cuando esa decisión estaba amenazando con matarme desde el principio... No hay nada que quiera más que seguir a tu lado, así que no te disculpes de nada

-¿Segura?

-Jajaja Natsuki baka

Shizuru continuó caminando adelante.

Luego de un tedioso trayecto con Maria a cuestas finalmente salieron. Era uno de los pasajes a una salida en el exterior valdío de las catacumbas; en medio de un sitio totalmente olvidado por la vida urbana y por las personas; Natsuki soltó a Maria en el suelo para luego rociarla con un spray sacado de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Me lo dio Mai; lo usa ella para hacer desaparecer su olor por un par de horas, es algo así como un desvanecedor... Maria tiene un olor muy particular que llamaría la atención de cualquier curioso

- _O de cualquier entrometido_

Tanto Natsuki como Shizuru se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo; nuevamente se veían cara a cara con el cazador y rastreador Grant, quien de alguna manera se había hecho de una forma de recuperar su brazo, el cual enseñó meneando de lado a lado, abriendo y cerrando la mano.

-¿Les gusta?... Son habilidades interesantes que se aprende después de aniquilar a los suficientes regeneradores, ténganlo en mente

-Me lo pensaré dos veces, a la siguiente me aseguraré de sacarte los dos de una vez- Contestó Natsuki

-Y supongo que esta vez tampoco estás sola

-Quien sabe...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Shizuru

-La vampira es directa... -Grant comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho lentamente -¿Conocen ustedes el orden social y familiar de los leones?

Natsuki y Shizuru en silencio seguían cada uno de sus pasos sin moverse.

-El león es el alfa; las leonas son su harem y ellas cazan, hacen el trabajo mientras el rey solo hace gala de sus genes con su decendencia... ¿Pero qué pasa cuando un leon solitario da con una bonita leona con hijos que no son suyos? ¿Alguna sabe?

Shizuru miró de reojo a Natsuki; aquel juego de lecciones de ciencias naturales no lo entendía, pero tampoco pensaba perderlo de vista o bajar la guardia por ello.

-Los asesina... Se los come... Esas crias pueden poner en peligro su territorio, su reinado, lo pueden destronar... Voy a eso porque aquí ustedes son esas molestas crias y yo, mis amigas, soy el leon... No las puedo permitir con vida

Grant separó ambos brazos y los agitó al tiempo

-¡Tu lo serás!

Natsuki se arrojó al ataque lanzando ambos puños a su pecho; le logró derribar y ambos rodaron en el suelo arrastrandose por dos metros. Grant le dio un fuerte estrujón haciéndola retroceder y cuando estuvo en pie una puerte patada de puntapie en las rodillas le hizo caer, esta era Shizuru sin darle tiempo de levantarse y ejecutar movimiento alguno.

Grant se giró y sujetó a Shizuru de la pierna azotándola contra el suelo.

-G-Ghha!...

-¡Shizuru, quitate de ahí!

Grant se levantó sobre la castaña hundiendo su enorme mano en su cuello; levantó el puño izquierdo y propinó un fuerte puñetazo en su ojo derecho. El sonido seco del salpicar de la sangre en la tierra retumbó como una camapanada en los oídos de Natsuki. Y a partir de aquello el ritmico sonido de su corazón se aceleró en el acto. Sus musculos se tensionaron y comenzaron a despedir un vapor blanco mientras progresivamente sus huesos empezaron a crecer, torcerse, fracturarse; cambiaban dentro de su mismo cuerpo y los tejidos sobre ellos también. Un bufido de dolor y furia escapó de su garganta que mientras más se prolongaba más se hacia un chillido... Un gruñido... Un aullido furioso.

La ropa se hizo añicos bajo sus pies y cayó hacia atrás.

-Vaya vaya... Me he sacado la lotería...

Shizuru rodó en el suelo alejándose del alcance de Grant aprovechando su _admiración_ por la transmutación de Natsuki por primera vez de forma consciente desde su cambio.

Y allí estaba... Un gigantezco lobo de unos 4 metros de altura, luciendo un pelaje negro azul como la noche, parada en sus cuatro patas con la cabeza gacha respirando muy profundamente.

-Natsuki...

Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como un par de diamantes bajo la luz de color dorado. Dio un paso adelante y conforme vio a su verdadero objetivo pronunció el hocico hacia atrás enseñando un afilado juego de colmillos en medio de los cuales una bocanada de vapor se escapaba en cada respiración... Volvió a ver a Shizuru enfocando su vista en su cabello del lado derecho manchado con la sangre de la herida recientemente regenerada; y los gruñidos se hicieron un grito sordo iracundo.

Dio un gran salto con sus 4 patas y cayó justo sobre Grant; hundió sus dientes en su hombro del lado izquierdo haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

Shizuru se unió a la encarnizada batalla cubriendo cualquier dirección desde la cual él quisiera escapar; poco a poco la fuerza y capacidad de aprender del combate del oponente las sobre pasó; aun estando Natsuki en su forma bestia... ¿Por qué no era suficiente?

- _Natsuki... Sh-Shizuru-san..._

Natsuki giró la cabeza y un puñetazo le fue propinado en el cráneo haciéndola caer inconsciente en el acto.

-¡No!- Vociferó Maria levantándose del suelo

Otro puñetazo más hacia Shizuru y ella cayó también. Con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie Maria vio con frustración y enojo lo cometido por Grant.

-Qué hiciste...

-Ahora tu... Parece que pelear nunca es suficiente para que comprendan ¡Que no pueden ganar!

Gran se abalanzó con todo su peso y fuerza contra Maria, quien ante aquella situación permaneció en su lugar; apenas acababa de despertar de tal letargo, incluso siendo una superdotada estaba siendo agarrada en su peor momento.

Hasta que un flash de color oscuro se atravezó en medio de aquel ataque hacia ella.

Una figura femenina más alta que Maria atravezó su antebrazo derecho al ataque con el puño de Grant. Alta y e espalda y hombros amplios, cabello negro sujetado salvajemente en la parte superior de la cabeza, viestiendo una gabardina de cuero, jeans y una desgastada camisa a cuadros debajo.

-No te atrevas a levantar una mano contra mi prometida, o sino...

-¡Vaya otra más!

-¡SILENCIO!

Haciendo gala de una impresionante fuerza bruta dio un golpe certero en el centro de su pecho haciéndolo volar por los aires y estreyarse con rudeza contra el suelo.

-Conoce tu lugar cretino -Murmuró abandonando su posición de combate -He vuelto al lugar donde pertenezco...

Se giró hacia Maria y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado; la pelirroja apenas modulaba viendo la aparición enfrente suyo.

-Hola nena

-... Danyka...

-¿Solo eso dirás después de 100 años? ¿"Danyka"?

-¡Idiota!- Maria le dio un golpe en el hombro

-¡Hey, eso duele!

-Tardaste demasiado...

-Vamos nena, estaba ocupada... Ven acá

Danyka la abrazó fuerte acariciando su cabeza; conforme el abrazo se hacía más íntimo las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más.

- _Ustedes... ¡Realmente ya me hartaron!_

Grant se levantó. Sacó un gancho de plata de su pantalón y comenzó a girarlo sobre su cabeza; miró con una sonrisa ansiosa a Shizuru aún tendida en el suelo.. Natsuki comenzó a espabilar de a poco y por supuesto lo primero que vio fue a aquel sádico apuntando con un arma de carnicero a Shizuru.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Dio un salto poniéndose sobre la castaña y recibiendo una dolorosa puñalada de aquel gancho de plata en sus costillas del lado derecho. Grant tiró de la cadena con toda su fuerza y Natsuki se arrastró por el suelo hacia él soltando un gemido de dolor.

-¡No, Natsuki...!

-No- Danyka puso su brazo en medio -Ahí no te metas

-¡Es la mujer de la hija de Naomi-san!

-¡Pronto eso será parte del pasado!

Dio un último tirón a la cadena y agarró a Natsuki del brazo para luego inmovilizarla en su pecho; Natsuki forcejeó apenas con fuerza; el gancho en su costado derecho le causaba gran dolor incluso más allá de la paliza que había recibido.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con ésta... Volveré por esa cuando me aburra con ella

Grant corrió lejos de la escena. Maria forcejeó con el agarre de Danyka sin poder escapar.

-¡Vamos, qué haces! ¡La va a matar!

-¿Y a ti?... Mirate no más... La última vez que nos vimos tu me dabas una paliza con los ojos cerrados ¿Hoy te puedo contener con los brazos nada más?

-... Pero... Pero ella está...

-La manada peleará; le seguirá el rastro y la encontraremos

-Natsuki no... Cada minuto es valioso...

Danyka sonrió levantando su barbilla.

-¿Cuando dejarás esa horrible costumbre de pensar primero en los demás antes que en ti misma?

-Cuando tu dejes de solo pensar en mi en lugar de tu seguridad

-Mi seguridad no me importa si no te tengo...

-Idiota... -Maria apoyó la frente contra su pecho -Tenemos que buscar a Naomi-san...

-Bien...

Danyka regresó con Shizuru y la cargó en brazos.

Ambas contaban con un sentido del olfato lo suficientemente desarrollado como para poder seguir el rastro de su conocida Naomi, y pronto dieron con ella dos kilómetros más lejos de allí; ocultas en una cabaña de pesca. Explicar la situación no fue sencillo dado que Maria había recuperado la consciencia cuando ya toda la pelea estaba llegando a su peor parte... Lo único seguro de todo era que Natsuki había sido raptada por Grant.

-No debimos separarnos en primer lugar... -Murmuró Naomi

-Esto no es tu culpa, todas conocían los riesgos

-Sin mencionar que Natsuki no se mide cuando se trata de pelear por Shizuru -Agregó Inna

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Naomi a Danyka

-Ah, bueno... Yo me adelanté... Ellos llegarán mañana al anochecer

-¿Y cual es el plan ahora?- Pregunto Inna

-Está claro, recuperar a Natsuki y acabar de una vez con ese sádico- Contestó Maria de forma impaciente

-Pues bien, luego podemos ir a recoger todas las recompensas que todas las grandes familias ofrecen por el ese desquiciado- Sonrió Danyka mirando a Maria

-Eso asumiendo que la transfusión haya funcionado, en ese caso habrían más sorpresas de las que crees- Le sonrió Naomi

-¿Qué transfusión?

-Natsuki... Ella es una vampira que fue privada de sus dones de nacimiento; una joven Alfa se imprimó en ella y la mordió. Adoptó la transformación de licantropo a la perfección

-Jamás oí nada como eso...

-Pensamos que podría ayudarme a superar mis debilidades así que hicimos una transfusión de su sangre a mi organismo

-Eso fue hace una semana ya- Agregó Inna

-Tenemos que comprobar si funcionó o solo perdimos el tiempo

-Muy arriesgado fue eso que hicieron...

Danyka miró con seriedad a Naomi.

-Tu llevas más de un siglo buscando lo mismo que nosotras...

-Pero nunca pniendo en riesgo su vida, y si algo le llagara a pasar entonces...-

-Lo sabemos- Le interrumpió Naomi

-Pero eso no pasará, concentremonos solo en rescatar a Natsuki ahora- Les dijo Inna

- _¿Rescatar a Natsuki?_

Todas vieron a Shizuru, quien acababa de despertar; su expresión era confusa y ahora, muy preocupada.

-¿Donde está Natsuki?

 **000**

Los minutos se hicieron horas; las horas se hicieron días... Y consecutivamente la noción del tiempo se perdió. Entre cada golpe propinado, cada frctura y pérdida de sangre increíblemente el subconsciente se preparaba a si mismo para cada golpe. Natsuki aprendió a entrar en un estado ensimismado de sufrimiento silencioso del cual apenas soltaba un quejido ocasional al momento de la regeneración. Al final del tercer día su cuerpo desnudo cubierto en totalidad por su sangre encostrada y pegada a su cabello era el único escenario por apreciar. Respiraba por relfejo. Los ojos clavados en la nada misma en el suelo... Grant se había hecho de un lugar propio de reposo en la esquina de la habitación donde ocasionalmente se echaba a observarla detenidamente por horas sin dejar de contemplar su guante con admiración.

-No te quería a ti, pero sabes... Tu me lo debías

Se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento al rededor de la silla.

-En nuestro último encuentro te las ingeniesta para arrancarme un brazo... Bueno, no tu; tus lindas aliadas peludas... Pero antes de eso...

Grant se pasó el dedo índice y medio por la ceja derecha mordiendo su labio inferior con furia.

-Tu me heriste... Me hiciste sangrar... Y por obra y gracia de esta bendición sobre nosotros no he quedado con cicatriz pero... No olvido nunca a aquellos que pusieron una mano sobre mi o que lograron tocarme... ¿Que tienes tu a cambio?

Extendió los brazos enseñando a modo de alabanza la escena sanginolenta en la que se encontraba sumida Natsuki en el silencio más frio y profundo que había experimentado antes.

-Me he divertido contigo; pero no me vas a servir para nada...

Dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha de la chica avanzando hasta la puerta, la cual al abrirse lleno con un eco fuerte el cuarto y al cerrarse y apagarse las luces, sumió a Natsuki de ser posible en una aun más pesada oscuridad. El cuerpo de un inmortal es duro como el acero. Regenera a ritmos sobre humanos y posee la fuerza de 50 hombres... ¿Pero qué hay de su mente?

En efecto... Aquella maldición estrictamente ligada a la fortalea física.

Y hay heridas que no sanarán ni regenerarán simplemente.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Desde que era niña siempre quise tener la capacidad de desconectarme de la realidad aunque fuera unos instantes; volar lejos de mi, de mis familia, incluso de lo que ellos esperaban de mi al ser la hija de una vampira mayor. La grandeza, belleza, la fuerza y la gracia fueron míos desde mis primeros pasos y gradualmente e incluso sin esforzarme fuí conocida como la hija prodiga de la familia.

"Natsuki alzará el nombre de los Kruger y nos regresará nuestro gloria"

"Es la hija de Artemisa 'La Gran' Kruger, por supuesto que es tan o más grande que su madre"

"¿Como puede una niña tener el don de mandato que ni ancianos de los nuestros hostentan"

Los vampiros mayores sonreían con agrado. Si me sentía sedienta me eran dispuestas damas de sacrificio, familias o cualquiera fuera mi fascinación del día... Y por aquel entonces, mi madre al verme siempre sonreía con orgullo y yo recibía la grandeza de brazos abiertos... Hasta que...

Los vampiros nacidos puros alcanzan su adolescencia 20 años desués de nacer; y su apariencia de joven-adulto pasados 50 años. A mis 57 años después de mi nacimiento, era lo que para los vampiros es una chiquilla adolescente conociendo de la vida y por supuesto, siendo miembro de la familia real mis privilegios eran muchos... Y uno de ellos por supuesto era poder viajar al mundo de los humanos a mi antojo.

Mamá solía decir que yo podía ver cosas que los ancianos y vampiros maduros no podían apreciar; que veía a través de la vida de las personas y a veces podía ver más de lo que necesitaba... En los humanos por aquellos días vi desesperación. Me había desensibilizado del hecho de que los humanos fueran nuestro ganado y para eso se les procreaba incluso... Pero incluso siendo la especie más débil comencé a envidiarlos. La muerte de un vampiro era alivio para los vampiros inferiores, motivo de celebración. Uno cae, otro asciende. Era muy común que la misma familia mandase a sacrificar a un miembro inferior que no estuviese produciendo suficiente en pos de la familia.

Los humanos lloran sus pérdidas. Los humanos honran sus muertos. Los humanos... Los humanos... ¿Humanidad?...

Aquel concepto me volvió loca y cambió totalmente el rumbo de mi vida... Y fue aquí cuando incluso yo, la vampira joven mejor dotada y hábil de la familia fue el blanco esta vez.

-Los humanos no merecen la clemencia de un ser superior ¡Han sido ellos quienes nos han hecho como somos!

-Los humanos solo viven; y cual sea la calidad vida que les queramos dar hacen su mejor para mantenerse en pie

-Tu solo debes preocuparte por el bien de tu familia... -Los ojos severos de mi madre se clavaron en mi como estacas -La seguridad de lo que ponemos en nuestra mesa no podría significarnos menos

-Podemos vivir en base a algo más que solo esclavizar, nuestra vida no puede significar tan poco como para siempre depender de la vida de los humanos ¿Que acaso no podemos tratar de ser diferentes?

-¿Insinuas no vivir de la sangre de los humanos?

-Insinúo llegar a una tregua. No es necesrio asesinarlos para alimentarnos y eso lo sabes madre

-¿Y por qué dejar con vida un sujeto que tardará días en regenerar la sangre que necesitamos?

-Recuérdame lo que me dijiste hace años, lo primordial de nuestra familia es no ser descubiertos y mucho menos nuestra existencia sea revelada

-Nada de eso significa que debamos cuidar de quienes van a ser la cena, no somos agricultores ni sembramos nuestro alimento ¡Solo lo tomamos!

-Como bestias

Una bofetada veloz dio en mi mejilla.

-No somos bestias.

-Claro que no lo somos... La diferencia es que nosotros fingimos ser humanos ellos muestran sus dientes...

Y a partir de ello todo se vino abajo. Aquella falta de respeto a la familia fue penalizada. Por supuesto que negué a tomar la prueba de iniciación para entrar el circulo de familiares que lideraban al clan y tomé la iniciativa de mezclarme entre los humanos... Paé años arrepintiéndome de cada una de mis decisiones. Permanecer en la familia y dejarla. Tratar de entender a los humanos y conseguirlo. Involucrarme con ellos y no querer hacerlo. Parecía que todos los caminos que quisiera tomar eran los incorrectos sin importar qué... Y entonces la conocí a ella. Todos los caminos que tomé a partir de conocerla fueron los correctos porque me llevaban a salvar su vida y mantenerla ahí... Haciéndome sentir tan vulnerable y extraña. Como si ese par de rubíes pudiesen atravezar todas mis incertidumbres y darles algún sentido.

-Shi... zu...

Sentí mis labios moverse apenas debajo de todas esas capas de sangre secándose sobre mi piel. Apenas respiraba; apenas quería moverme. Ruido blanco y aturdidor en mi cabeza y luego podía percibir apenas los sonidos del cemento cediendo, golpes en la roca. El chillido de una filosa arma atravezar la estructura de concreto como el cuchillo a la matequilla.

-... Z-zu... ru...

Un peso comparable a 100 kg cayó sobre mi y mi cuerpo se desplomó. Moví los brazos habiéndome liberado de las ataduras de plata que me mantenián afirmada a aquella silla... Aquel peso no era más que mi propio cuerpo siendo un peso muerto inconscientemente... ¿Tan pronto me había resignado a solo ser el juguete de boxeo de éste sádico?

- _¡Aquí está!_

-...M-Ma...

-¡Das pena!

Esa voz desconosida venía acercándose y tiró de mi brazo levantándome. Mis tobillos aun soportaban mi peso así que me puse en pie apenas afirmándome de su cuello.

-Carajo, toda esta sangre...

-Su sangre- Esa voz era de Inna -Mejor salgamos de aquí ahora, esto se irá a la mierda

Los cimientos se movieron nuevamente. Sobre nosotras un temblor hizo caer un poco de polvo de granito al suelo; entonces estábamos bajo tierra.

-Apresúrense no sé por cuanto...-Era la voz de Maria -¡Al suelo!

Una pared explotó frente a nosotros. Las esquirlas de plata volaron contra todas nosotras. La joven de pelo negro que sostenía mi brazo, Inna y Maria cayeron al suelo con pequeñas estacas de plata en todo el cuerpo.

-M-Mal... maldición!... -Bufó Maria retorciéndose en el suelo

-¡N-no te muevas!- Gritó la pelinegra

-... In-Inna...

Inna estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la frente del lado derecho.

-Inna... -La llamé nuevamente sin obtener respuesta

Mi campo de visión corría en cámara lenta y con una nube roja encima; apenas percebía las formas frente a mi. La joven de cabello negro cubría con su cuerpo a Maria y mientras, Inna y yo en medio de la habitación apenas pareciendo seres vivientes. Luego escuché unos pasos acercarse... Ese ritmo de pisadas; era él. Cargaba un peso tras de si y pronto al aparecer a luz de mi vista vi que traía arrastrada a Shizuru frente a mi. La ropa de su vientre se encontraba desgarrada y en medio de su abdomen bajo el ombligo una marca dibujada en su propia sangre resaltaba de su piel blanca. Conocía esas marcas. Un circulo con 3 lineas bordeadas y varios simbolos del alfabeto antiguo de los esclavos en los años de la primer luna de los inmortales. Aquella marca era en si mismo el rastro de un ritual prohibido y repudiado en nuestro mundo.

-...No...

-Se te acabó el tiempo- Grant arrojó a Shizuru contra el suelo a mi lado -Pero he tenido lo que deseaba...

-¡Pensé que ibas a asesinarnos!

-Ese es el problema de ustedes, mocosas; les parece que mi inmortalidad ha sido tan aburrida como ara que tenga un solo hobby durante mas de 500 años

-Por qué... Por qué Shizuru... ¡Por qué ahora, por qué no a mi! Me tuviste todos estos días... Y ahora ella...

Miré a Shizuru en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, luego la marca e su abdomen. Comencé a disentir frenéticamente mirándola y luego de nuevo a mi al rededor. Al tiempo que la nube de polvo se dicipaba y los recurrentes temblores en los cimientos del lugar se hacín más fuertes Inna recobró el sentido de a poco. Ella era la única de todas nosotras a quien la plata no le causaba mayor efecto más allá del dolor de los trozos incrustados en su piel. Frotó su frente y se puso de pie tambaleándose.

-Tenemos que... Tenemos que salir de aquí...- Murmuró agachándose contra Shizuru -Tu llevala primero, yo me quedo con ellas

-Inna -Agarré su ante brazo

Ella me miró fastidiada y adolorida; miré de regreso el abdomen de Shizuru.

-... Qué significa esto

-¡Por qué demonios la trajiste!

 **P.O.V Inna Aleshka**

El plan inicial dependía de Mai y Nao para encontrar la guarida del cazador. Nao contaba con la habilidad de trazar hilos a través de los seres vivos transitantes en un amplio espectro para disernir el tipo de energía, años y tiempo de transición de cada ser vivo presente en las proximidades de 10 kilómetros. De este modo detectó con cierta facilidad el lugar del que provenía el último rastro de Natsuki y así Mai se encargó de rastrear el lugar. Maria y Danyka se pusieron al frente de la "misión de rescate" y yo las cubriría en lo que Naomi reparaba las entradas emergentes a las catacumbas.

Todo se supone que iría de maravilla hasta que nos topamos con aquel lugar plagado de trampas y laberintos de los que no nos pudimos deshacer... Así irremediablemente caímos en su trampa pero incluso en aquel momento no nos enteramos cuando Shizuru nos siguió. Dado su condición errática, su apetito impredescible y siendo una recién nacida todavía no podíamos arriesgarnos a ponerla en la mira del cazador y tenderla en bandeja.

-Sácala... -Natsuki se puso de pie -Sácala de aquí, yo lo buscaré

-No digas estupideces, la tenemos aquí y estamos las 4, larguémonos

-¡Por qué tu...!-

-Mirate... No controlas tu transformación, no controlas tu fuerza, Shizuru está inconsciente y estas dos no son nada de ayuda ¡Tenemos que irnos y ya!

Ella agachó la cabeza. Como si ser derrotada nuevamente por su fragilidad estuviera colmando su paciencia. Se puso de pie y aun en medio de su desnudez agarró a Shizuru con ambos brazos y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos del lugar mientras yo me encargué como mejor pude de las heridas de Danyka y Maria. Mientras estaba tratándolas vi que en el antebrazo izquierdo de la peli negra una marca alargada como una cicatriz se extendía en todo el interior del mismo.

-... No me jodas, por eso eres tan sensible a los metales preciosos

-Ah-ahhgg... C-cállate- Se sujetó el pecho irguiéndose para cubrirse el brazo

-¿Sabes lo que ese soberano sádico te haría si se entera que eres Alfa? ¿En primer lugar donde demonios deja un Alfa a su manada?

-Lo suficientemente lejos para llegar a tiempo con Maria

Danyka se puso de pie sujetando a Maria por los costados y comenzaron a caminar; las seguí de cercay tras varios minutos de caminata apresurada en el extenso laberinto finalmente pudimos escapar sin más contratiempos. Resulta que aquel escondite era nada menos que un pasaje de protección muy antiguo que probablemente sería usado por realeza, políticos o alguna familia adinerada haría mucho tiempo de la época actual, ahora utilizado para las guarradas de Grant y sus particulares desviaciones. Fuera del peligro podríamos detenernos a evaluar los daños. Danyka y Maria se apartaron de nosotras y se apañaron a su manera con sus heridas; yo nuevamente doné mi abrigo a Natsuki para que se cubriera y entonces lo siguiente más importante era... Aquel sello en el abdomen de Shizuru.

-Esto no... esto no, esto no... -Natsuki disentía murmurando en silencio

-Podemos revertirlo si llegamos a tiempo con Naomi-san

-¿Y si no lo hacemos? Ahora mismo Shizuru está...

-Lo sé- Asentí mirando con amargura aquella marca

Los caractéres dibujados en medio de las tres lineas enmarcando el sello tenían sánscritos específicos que yo conocía muy bien. Esto dibujado en el abdomen de Shizuru no era nada menos que un sello de invocación al nacimiento de una aberración.

" _Ortus et occasus solis. Et lux in tenebris. Surge, Oh fili mi parvulo"[1]_

-Un _Orhpan_ \- Mucitó Natsuki con amargura -Todo este tiempo... Buscaba a Shizuru. Solo una recién nacida de vampiro podía dar nacimiento a uno... Y yo... Nosotras... ¡MIERDA!

Clavó su puño con furia en la tierra haciendo que el polvo se levantara bajo su brazo.

-Hay que irnos ahora... Tal vez Naomi-san pueda remediarlo

-Vamos- Natsuki se puso de pie -Hay que sacarle esa cosa lo antes posible

 **[1] Amanaecer y anochecer. La luz en la oscuridad. Despierta, Oh mi niño.**


	17. Lo que soy

**P.O.V Natsuki**

Nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraba Naomi y por supuesto, la situación actual era incluso peor que ser perseguidas por un sádico cazador. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el tiempo que pasé cautiva con ese enfermo; mas me preocupaba aquella aberración de la que estaba haciendo parte a Shizuru.

-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien selle el nacimiento de un Orphan- Naomi suspiró viendo el cuerpo estático de su hija sobre la mesa

-Hay escritos y leyendas sobre ellos, el cómo crearlos pero... -Maria dejó de hablar -¿Es posible?

-No lo sé... -Disintió Naomi cruzada de brazos

-Ya, ya... -Me harté de la charla emocional -¿Podemos revertirlo?

-Natsuki-chan, no has prestado mucha atención. Lo que está creciendo ahora dentro de Shizuru es una forma de vida totalmente diferente a todos los inmortales que conoces, y se alimenta de la vitalidad de ella... No sé cuanto tiempo más podría mantenerla viva siquiera, en un vampiro maduro quizás podría especular, pero en ella...

-Un recién nacido es impredescible, y Shizuru lleva pocos meses de haber sido creada- Comentó Danyka -¿Qué hay de transferir el sello en otro ser?

-¿Conoces a otro recién nacido vampiro?- Preguntó Naomi

-... Pues no

-Entonces es imposible. El sello se crea en base al origen y especie del usuario en quien se pondrá. Es parcialmente una creación basada en quien se pone el sello y nace de esa persona

-¿Shizuru va a parir a una abominación?- Preguntó Nao

-¡CÁLLENSE TODAS!

El silencio reinó tan pronto grité. Suspiré hondo y puse ambas manos a ambos lados de la mesa donde se encontraba Shizuru.

-Si no podemos saber qué cosa será... O lo que le hará... Pues debemos cuidar que por lo menos no la mate

Naomi me miró seriamente, luego a Shizuru y finalmente asintió. El ambiente entre los presentes era total tensión a partir de este nuevo suceso... No sabíamos siquiera si Shizuru sobreviviría, o si de hacerlo traería a este mundo algo que nos representaría nuestra propia exterminación. Y definitivamente ninguna de nosotras entendía si realmente este era el objetivo de Grant desde el principio o si quería algo más de nosotras. En cualquier caso ya no podíamos permanecer allí, y tan pronto pasó la primera noche solo queríamos alejarnos de este lúgubre lugar.

 **P.O.V Maria**

Durante más años de los que quisiera haber contado solo anhelé con todo mi ser poder permanecer a la luz del sol, de la luna, fuera de esa cueva de libros sin temor a morir. Danyka y yo dimos origen a nuestro amor en base a esa meta: Sobrevivir y luego estar juntas... Y ahora de repente, esa paz que tanto quisimos se veía opacada por la tragedia. Las dos nos vimos inmiscuidas en la creación de una aberración de la que ni yo sabía como nos libraríamos. La mujer a la que le debo mi vida, mi lealtad absoluta y lo más cercano al amor que se le entrega a una madre era quien seguramente más padecía de todo esto.

-100 años pasamos buscando la cura a mi maldición de nacimiento... Y ahora esto... -Dije con desanimo

Danyka sonrió apretando mi mano en silencio. Dio un leve roce con su frente a mi cabeza. Esta era su particular forma de decirme "Animo cariño, todo estará bien". Y aunque fuera un lenguaje mudo yo lo recibía sonriendo. Así fuimos desde el principio. No hacía falta demasiado para que nos entendiécemos aun en medio de situaciones tan adversas.

-¿Y la manada?

-¿Por qué todas quieren saber más por la manada que por el como llegué aquí yo sola?

-No lo sé ¿Un Alfa sola y sin su manada que la proteja? Permíteme exponerte por qué es inquietante

-Ya, ya, lo entiendo... Pues me adelanté... Al paso qu íbamos no llegaría a tiempo a la noche sin luna y... es la única noche en que podríamos ser libres

-Jajaja una noche para nosotras dos... Es un concepto romántico

-Nos mantuvo juntas aunque te burles del romance a la antigua

-¿No te bastaba con venir a visitarme a mi pequeña prisión de libros?- La miré sonriendo

-No me resulta muy sexy tenerte para mi con el riesgo que un librero nos caiga encima

Comenzó a aproximarse rodeándome la espalda con el brazo izquierdo.

-Pues pensé que tenías una espalda fuerte... ¿Qué son unos cuantos libros, eh?- Di un roce con mi nariz sobre la suya levantandole sutilmente el rostro contra el mio

-Tienes razón, qué torpe...- Murmuró rozando con su mano izquierda mi hombro hasta llegar al cuello

Recordé que desde que nos vimos la primera vez en aquel encuentro con el cazador no habíamos tenido tiempo ni de besarnos una sola vez. Ni un abrazo decente, ni una charla amena; todo fue una constante carrera primero con Natsuki y luego con Shizuru... En más de 100 años, esto clasificaba como una tentativa al auto control desde los puntos de vista, humanos o inmortales... Y si. Ansiaba con todo mi ser volver a besar a quien tanto amaba.

-No ahora- Nao puso su mano en la cara de Danyka -Te necesito rojita

-...Sabes, ahora mismo tengo muchas ideas para colgarte con tus hilitos de arañada patuda- Danyka gruñó sacándole la mano de su cara

-Luego Lassie- Nao volvió a verme -¿Vienes?

-Cariño... -Miré por sobre el hombro de Nao a Danyka

-Ahhhg!... Ya fueron 100 años, puedo esperar unos minutos

Danyka soltó un gesto echando a Nao de su vista y yo la seguí. Tampoco quería esperar mucho más por ese pendiente que teníamos.

-Más vale que sea bueno...

Nos alejamos de la mirada y oidos de los presentes hasta detrás de uno de los libreros más altos.

-Podemos sacarle esa cosa a Fujino

-¿Pueden?

-Es arriesgado, pero podemos

-¿Y por qué tanto misterio con decírmelo?

-Naomi y Natsuki están convencidas que Fujino debe saber obra y gracia de lo que vaya a ocurrir con esa cosa, es su cuerpo, no?... Pero puedo intentar cortar su hilo rojo y matarlo antes que nazca

-¿Y el riesgo de eso?

-Podría... Llevar a Fujino a un estado de descontrol que sobrepasaría el modo Berserk por mucho. Y dado que es mucho más fuerte que todos aquí en ese estado...

-¿Y por qué estás diciéndome esto a mi?

-Eres la única tan fuerte como para contenerla y sellarla mientras logramos volver a ponerla en sus cabales

-Es... Es muy arriesgado...

-La cachorra dijo que quería sacarle esa cosa a toda costa; pero no estoy segura que acceda tan fácil si supiera que la vida de Fujino está en riesgo a tal grado. Tu eres buena en estas cosas, has leído estas tonterías toda tu vida ¿no?

-Leer es muy diferente que poner en práctica, hablamos de la vida de la hija de Naomi-san

-Y de la vida de un Orphan... Seguramente ya has leído lo bastante sobre leyendas de estas criaturas

Y tenía razón. Los Orphans fueron los responsable de la aniquilación casi total de los inmortales en la edad en que los humanos se resolvieron a acabarlos totalmente. Usaban a los inmortales más jóvenes para dar nacimiento a estas aberraciones y éstas, al nacer sin sentido alguno del auto control aniquilaban todo aquello a su paso con la voracidad, fuerza y poder de aniquilación de un aquelarre entero. Como los Orphans son inmortales también los mismos humanos se encargaban de matarlos del mismo modo que los creaban. Sellando su muerte. Pero en el momento que estas criaturas se hicieron en contra de sus creadores su mismo nacimiento, creación y nacimiento fue prohibido tanto en humanos como en inmortales. Las familias más antiguas de ambas razas se encargaron de preervar este legado tachando los sellos de creación de Orphans como artes oscuras superiores negadas a todas las generaciones posteriores... El como Grant se hizo de tal conocimiento era un misterio.

-¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?

-Yo haré los preparativos... Tu espera mi señal

Nao guiñó su ojo y se marchó. Luego de unos minutos más de consideración a lo tratado pude salir con Danyka nuevamente... La idea no era del todo mala, pero decírsela podría causar que todo se viniera abajo. Mi propia existencia ponía en riesgo a Danyka, a todos los presentes. Y que ese Orphan naciera me ponía directamente en la linea consecutiva de atención.

-Esperaste mucho?

-Unos 100 años- Sonrió ella echando el torso para atrás

-Ya estoy libre... Podemos...-

-Espera- Me interrumpió -Mejor vámonos de aquí

-¿Ha? ¿Y dejarlas aquí con este embrollo solas?

-Vamos cariño, no puede ser que nos veamos en tantos años y esta sea tu idea de celebrarlo

No era una idea tan mala. Y siendo justa con el tiempo que nos dimos las dos esperándonos ya era necesario. Le hic euna señal con la cabeza y tan pronto Naomi bajó la guardia nos escabullimos fuera de la biblioteca.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Parecía que desde que mi humanidad se había terminado pasaba mucho más tiempo fuera de mi razón que sabiendo qué pasaba con mi vida. Y esta no fue la excepción. Desperté de regreso en medio de la gran biblioteca custodiada por mi madre y por Maria, viendo la inmensidad del techo y libreros alzarse por todo el lugar; sintiéndome, débil, atontada y sin noción de tiempo. Mis últimos recuerdos fueron escapar en silencio tras la misión de rescate de Natsuki y luego... Ruido blanco. Nada más. Y pensando en Natsuki giré a la dirección de la cual provenía su aroma. ¡Qué alivio!... Sana y salva y a mi lado. Se encontraba sentada en cuclillas en el suelo con la cara metida entre los antebrazos y rodillas. Me deslicé en silencio lo más cautelosamente posible que pude hacie ella y...

-Nat-su-ki!

Natsuki dio un brusco sobre salto alejándose de mi. Me veía con sus ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por un matiz ambar totalmente fuera de si. Lucía como si de un momento a otro fuese a atacar. Suspiró hondo al verme y luego de la nada se abalanzó sobre mi y me dio un abrazo profundo.

-... Pero... Pero qué...

-Estás bien... Estás aquí, estás bien...

-No puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti

-¡Despertaste!- Me sujetó de las mejillas viéndome fijamente -Muestrame tu abdomen

-¿H-ha?

Sin esperar a que yo misma entendiera de que iba todo aquello ella misma tiró mi blusa hacia arriba y expuso mi abdomen, el cual se hallaba marcado con lineas para ese momento un tanto rosas pero que sobre salían de mi piel.

-Qué es... ¿Qué es eso?

-Está absorbiéndose, tu piel está asimilando el sello ¡Naomi-san!

-¡Natsuki!

-¡QUÉ!- Natsuki me miró

Su respiración agitada, sus ojos abiertos y sus manos temblorosas. Esta no era mi Natsuki.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Mi madre llegó y nos vio

-Aquí- Natsuki enseñó mi abdomen nuevamente

-Ya basta

Saqué las manos de Natsuki de encima mio mirándolas a ambas.

-El sello se esta re absorbiendo- Murmuró mi madre

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? Despertó hace un momento

-Puede haber rechazado el sello, o quizás se esté deshaciendo por su cuenta

Guardé silencio y respiré. Me acerqué a la mesa y con ambas manos sobre la mesa las golpeé una vez. La mesa cedió y se rompió y entonces tuve la atención de las presentes.

-No sé lo que ocurrió mientras dormía... Pero comiencen a portarse racionalmente de una vez y díganme ¡Qué pasó!

Todas las presentes guardaron silencio.

-Bueno... -Mai miró a Natsuki

También volteé a verla. Ella volvió a sentarse en el suelo viendo en otra dirección con las manos abrazadas a su pecho... Más que lo que esas marcas significaban ya no reconocía a quienes estaban a mi al rededor. Mi madre no me veía como antes; Mai, Nao e Inna apartadas de mi con un claro temor hacia mi... Y Natsuki... ¿Esa era mi Natsuki?

Mai vino a mi y me habló de todo lo ocurrido en las horas que pasé inconsciente, que fueron más de 20 horas. Y yo solo quería entender porque durante tanto tiempo y luego de despertar, Natsuki no fue capaz de ser ella quien me hablara de todo esto y se mantuviera alejada de mi, solo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Así que un Orphan... -Toqué mi abdomen

-Todas pensamos que es arriesgado, y estábamos preocupadas de que tal vez no fueses a despertar... Y ahora que estás aquí...

-¿Qué le pasó?- Miré a Natsuki al dirigirle la pregunta

-Bueno... -Suspiró seriamente -Cuando la encontramos estaba cubierta de sangre, atada en una silla con cadenas de plata

-Ya veo

-... Shizuru-san, era su propia sangre

Enmudecí.

-Lo que sea que ese hombre le haya hecho durante aquellos días fue una tortura atroz... Natsuki no ha hablado con nadie desde que regresamos, apenas permanecía al lado tuyo verificando que siguieras con vida pero... Ahora no entiendo por qué aun después de despertar está así

-Natsuki... Ahh...

-Shizuru-san, lo que tiene en este momento pone en riesgo la vida de todos pero no nos has dicho lo que planeas hacer

-Veré hasta que punto puedo llegar y de ser necesario al final yo misma lo acabaré

- _¡Olvídalo!_

Esa fue la voz de Natsuki.

-Esta es mi decisión, es mi cuerpo

-Te matará, y luego a todos los demás, toda criatura viva que esté en medio

-No es la decisión de nadie más que no sea yo- Contesté mirándola seriamente

-¡Porque no estás dándome más opciones!

Guardé silencio al escucharla gritar.

-Estas decidiendo dejarme... Estás eligiendo a esa cosa por sobre nosotras

-¡No lo veas de esa manera! Quiero solucionarlo cuanto antes pero debo saber a qué nos enfrentamos antes

-¡Tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa cuanto antes!

-¡No!

Natsuki me miró. Sus manos temblaban y pronunciaba los labios enseñando sus colmillos. Bufó y escapó del lugar a paso largo.

-Ahhh qué le pasa...

-El miedo tiene muchas formas de manifestarse- Mi madre habló acercándose

-Tch!...

Natsuki chasqueó la lengua fastidiada y se marchó. Definitivamente, estaba ocurriéndole algo que de alguna extraña forma parecía alejarla de mí.

-¿Estás segura de esa decisión que tomaste?

Me vi a mi misma y froté con la yema de los dedos las marcas sobresalientes del selló en mi abdomen bajo; luego volví a verla y asentí.

-Creo que no sabes de lo que estás hablando

-Pues explícame

-Los Orphans son aberraciones del mundo de los inmortales por una razón; nacen de los poderes de los inmortales jóvenes con el único instinto de asesinar a todo ser vivo a su al rededor. La creación de ellos puso en riesgo a clanes y aquelarres de inmortales en su época, por eso está prohibido darles vida sea cual sea el motivo

-De alguna forma hablamos de seres humanoides ¿no?

-Solo en apariencia, hay quienes se han atrevido a compararlos con demonios

-¿Hay registros de algún Orphan?

-No muchos -Disintió

-Por lo que sabemos en ese caso, podríamos tratar de _domarlo_

La cara de mi madre se re compuso y me vio como si se tratara de una locura lo que yo proponía.

-Piénsalo... -Miré en dirección a los libreros -Todo lo que el cazador quería desde un principio era a mi; aun si secuestró a Natsuki, aun si trataba de entrar aquí, todo el tiempo solo trató de atraparme a mi... ¿Qué nos asegura que incluso esto esté en su linea de planeación?

-No comprendo

-Piénsalo; la creación de ésta criatura es algo que tu podrías revertir, o podríamos asesinarlo... ¿Qué pasaría si incluso esto estuviera en sus planes?

-Es una gran posibilidad, pero en ese caso...?

-En ese caso hagamos lo opuesto de lo que deberíamos. Démosle nacimiento a la criatura

Aquello que dije pareció haber sido escuchado por los presentes. Nao, Mai y mi madre me vieron totalmente horrorizadas. Ahora si estaba como una loca por ellas.

- _Debes estar de coña_

-Natsuki- Mai se puso en medio de forma prevenida

-¿Después de lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacerte quieres aun así darla a luz?

-No es tu decisión- La miré con firmeza -Puedo controlar esto

-¡Ahh! Shizuru, por favor... ¡Dile eso a tu madre si quieres! Pero a mi no me engañas, yo veo lo que está haciéndote

Señaló mi torso en la parte baja. Bajé a verme y noté un pequeño bulto sobre saliendo de mi abdomen bajo a través del suéter; seguramente mi expresión cambio por un instante pero pronto la oculté.

-Crecen a un ritmo acelerado y su fuerza es inaudita... Ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivirás a darle a luz- Aquello lo dijo mi madre -Está en juego tu vida

-No. Ya lo he decidido. Esta es la única forma de ponerle fin a los planes de ese cretino

-¡Carajo!

Haciendo gala de su innecesaria fuerza animal, Natsuki botó una mesa contra una pared rompiéndola al estreyarse. Nao y Mai permanecieron atrás al verla. Sin embargo, yo no me moví.

Sus brazos y hombros temblaban y soltaba un leve gruñido a través de los dientes; la Natsuki frente a mi no era la que yo recordaba y aun así, no aparté la vista de ella ni un instante.

-Ahhhg!... No puedo creerlo...

-No-La detuve antes que se diera vuelta

Caminé hacia ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro encontrándonos en direcciones opuestas.

-Esta vez me iré yo... Después de todo, tengo hambre

La expresión de Natsuki cambió totalmente; pasó de la furia a la estupefacción. Tiró los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y solo me siguió con los ojos hasta que me marché.

En medio de la ruta de las catacumbas me topé con Maria y Danyka, ellas al verme se sorprendieron no solo por verme despierta, sino por aquello que comenzaba a sobresalir en mi abdomen bajo.

-Y pues... ¿Donde está Natsuki?

-Adentro, portándose como un animal... Como si no fuese ella

-Ah, es que comienza a arderle la sangre de bestia un poco- Danyka sonrió

-¿Y adonde irás tu?

-Tengo hambre... Mucha- Admití agachando la cabeza -Y no quiero que ese sea un motivo para matar a nadie más

-En ese caso iré contigo

-¿Ah? Pero...-Replicó Danyka

-Cariño, encárgate del resto- Vi a Maria guiñarle un ojo

-Oh... Ooooh! Claro, es buena idea; hablaremos después Shizuru-san

Danyka depositó un beso profundo en la frente de Maria y luego de sonreirle se adelanto en los tuneles dejándonos atrás.

-¿Y eso?

-Nos entendemos a nuestro modo. Vamos

No opuse resistencia, así que ésta vez segu´a Maria de regreso al exterior.

Llegar a las zonas urbanas no era muy complicado para nosotras dado nuestra capacidad para trazar distancias muy largas en poco tiempo; bendiciones de la velocidad sobre humana y el poder zurcar atajos complicados. Luego estaba el asunto de desarrollar una rutina de cacería saludable... Cosa que solo había llevado a cabo una vez y únicamente en base a las indicaciones de Inna de a quien podía morder y a quien no. Maria era más liberal en este aspecto.

-Con el tiempo determinarás que tipo de _presas_ preferirás sobre otras; admito que también soy nueva en esto así que podemos aprender a la vez jajaja

-¿Y en tu caso, cuales te gustan más?

-Mujeres jóvenes; tienen un gusto más suave y menos agotado que las personas mayores

-¿Cómo hacías para limentarte si no podías ir al exterior?

-Naomi-san guiaba algunos turistas solitarios a esta "entrada más desconocida y hermosa de las catacumbas" y allí me daba gusto

-... Vaya... Realmente mi madre y tu han pasado mucho tiempo juntas

Íbamos caminando por unas calles poco transitadas en medio de nuestra conversación cada vez más cercana. Las dos nos detuvimos a tiempo en una plaza casi totalmente solitaria salvo por una pareja que discutía fervientemente en medio de una enorme fuente apagada. El comercio y transeúntes cada vez les dejaba más a solas.

-Naomi-san ha sido la única que se preocupó verdaderamente por que no muriese... Cuando Danyka tuvo que viajar con su manada, fue ella quien se encargó de mostrarme un poco de quien soy

-¿Danyka-san tuvo que viajar?

-Las manadas de lobos son nómadas, su instinto las lleva a colonizar territorios no explorados o luchar por otros territorios. Su instinto de cacería y alimentación es muy poderoso... Danyka y yo hablamos de viajar juntas cuando esta maldición terminara

-Ahora podrán hacerlo- Sonreí de buena gana

-Al parecer... -Maria sonrió aun más ansiosa -Y bien, ahora... ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

Nos miramos entre nosotras echando una vista rápida por el rabillo del ojo a aquella pareja que solo sabía discutir del porque Melanie se dejó invitar un trago de un tal Scott y porque Sean no se dio cuenta por andar detrás del culo de una rusa en la barra.

-Hazlo primero. Mereces que la primera cacería después de tanto tiempo valga la pena

-Bien; será un placer- Maria se remangó la blusa hasta los codos

Caminó lentamente hacia aquella pareja que al verla lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron a gritarle que se largara y no se metiera en lo que no le importa; Maria miró sobre su hombro hacia mi y esa era mi señal. Desaparecí en la oscuridad de la noche y con la gracia y velocidad que mi especie permitía estuve detrás de ellos antes de que el tal Sean pudiera correr al ver a su mujer siendo atrozmente mordida por esta desconocida pelirroja.

Le recibí de brazos abiertos apretando fuerte su torso para inmovilizarlo; en breve sus rodillas se doblaron y estuvo pataleando en mis brazos de una forma ridícula y una tanto graciosa, momento perfecto para descubrir su cuello y clavar una mordida certera.

Nuestro tiempo para alimentarnos después que el veneno hiciera de las suyas y los asesinara fue de unos 30 a 40 minutos. Los cuerpos debían quedar prolijamente _secos_ del fluido precioso antes de ser descuartizados y enterrados en cualquier plaza alejada de la vista de mirones. Este era el método más efectivos para que las autoridades no empezaran a husmear demasiado después de encontrar cuerpos muertos en extrañas circunstancias.

-A veces con uno solo no basta... -Maria limpió un rastro de la comisura de sus labios

-¿Podemos hacerlo más de una vez en una noche?

-Jajaja Shizuru-san, el límite en si mismo solo es el apetito; no soy yo quien alimenta una abominación

-... Cierto

-No tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres- Maria encogió los hombros

-Tal vez después- Tomé su ofrecimiento y continuamos nuestro rumbo de cacería

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido alguno. Y la sola idea de que Shizuru prefierese alejarse con maldita decisión de parir a esa criatura hacía hervir mi cabeza. ¿En qué momento una locura era el único camino para resolver este problema?

Sin importar cuanto lo intentara no conseguí comprender ni un poco las intenciones que tenía al querer darle fin a esta tortura... Tortura... Sacudí la cabeza sacando recuerdos innecesarios y pesados de mi cabeza; de la memoria de mis huesos y músculos, a veces parecía que seguía totalmente imbuída en una viscosidad asquerosa entre mi sangre y fluidos corporales nuevamente.

-Ahhh por la mierda, todo esto es una locura

- _Y se pondrá mejor_

Aquella era la voz de Danyka, la mujer de Maria. Estaba recostada contra un librero cruzada de brazos con un pan en una mano; dio una mordida al mismo y siguió mirándome.

-Oye, ahora no

-No, ahora si- Asintió mirándome -Es de hecho un buen momento

-Mira no entiendo de qué hablas, pero estoy muy enojada ahora, no quiero hablar con nadie

-Ah vamos, por si no lo sabías en el momento que te graduas con rabo y orejas la ira vendrá contigo cada día de tu vida, es como tu mantra

-¿Y qué quieres tu ahora? ¿Te vas a burlar por antes ser una chupasangre y ahora una bestia? ¡Bien! Adelante

-No, de hecho planeaba hacerte enojar un poco más

-Qué dices...

-Mira, en los nuestros saber canalizar la ira es más importante que solo un problema de actitud; es realmente lo que nos mantiene fuertes- Ella seguía recostada contra el librero mirándome con los brazos cruzados

-¿Y tu por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque es gracias a ti que recuperé a la persona que amo y no viviré con el miedo que un día despertaré y me enteraré que no soportó la maldición y murió- Aquello lo dijo con seriedad -Tu ya debes saber muy bien que por la mujer que amas, das lo que sea

La miré un momento y luego solté un suspiro sin saber qué responder. En eso ella dejó su cómodo lugar contra el librero y caminó hacia mi; dio un golpe severo pero lo bastante amable en mi hombro y siguió su camino... Claro, esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar.

-¡Oye!

-Dime

-Esto... Tu eres...

Dejé la pregunta al aire y ella solo arqueó una ceja esperando que continuara.

-Un lobo ¿verdad?

-Con todo y uñas- Contestó orgullosamente

-Y ya sabes... ¿Puedes enseñarle a alguien inexperta como es todo esto?

-Jajaja esperaba que lo dijeras

-Y decirme por qué con Mai no funcionó

Al mencionar su nombre fuimos conscientes que de hecho mi pelirroja amiga y la pelirroja araña número dos estaban un tanto más lejos que nosotras con Naomi-san tratando temas más de ellas sin percatarse de lo que nosotras charlábamos.

-Porque tu amiga no es un lobo; tal vez tenga rabo y orejas, pero los zorros son totalmente opuestos a los lobos

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero en esencia...-

-En esencia los zorros usan como su mantra en medio de la transformación la serenidad y estabilidad; los lobos no lo pensamos, solo entramos en batalla y a tomar por culo quien esté en medio. Tu problema es creer que puedes tener control sobre ti misma cuando entras en fase

-¿Y no es así?

-Cuando te permites ser el animal que llevas dentro todo cambia. El como ves el mundo, como escuchas a las personas, como percibes tu entorno. Luchar con ese instinto o tratar de humanizarlo es ir en contra de lo que eres. Quien eres

-¿Y si en lo que me convierto no me gusta?

-Bueno pues... Danyka se rascó el cuello -Para ti parecerá fácil cambiar de especie a tu antojo pero tendrás que acostumbrarte. Tienes mucho poder en tus manos, así que cada que te enojes no puedes arrancarle la cabeza a la gente. Tu novia se regenera bien pero te aseguro que de eso no se salva

-Cállate... -La sola idea de dañar a Shizuru en medio de un ataque de ira me hacía temblar por dentro

-Puedo enseñarte si quieres -Miró el calendario en una de las paredes -Todavía tengo una semana antes que mi deber al frente de mi familia me saque de este lugar

-Está bien

-Bueno, pues andando

Danyka salió a paso rápido a través de los túneles y yo la seguí en silencio. Conforme íbamos avanzando iba acelerando el paso y yo junto a ella; luego comenzó a darme estrujones y yo a regresárselos. Su sentido del humor era un real fastidio, así que cuando salimos no me sorprendió mucho que lo primero que hiciera fue darme un empujón aun más fuerte al exterior.

-¡Oye qué haces!

-Jajajaja deberías relajarte un poco, disfrutar un poco lo que te doy

-¿Empujones y risotadas?

-Correcto!

Antes que pudiese decir algo se sacó la chaqueta y zapatos, luego se soltó el cabello y dejó la ropa en el suelo.

-¿No salvarás tu ropa?

-¿Como que salvarla?- La miraba cada vez más confundida

-Bueno, cuando te pongas de bestia no querrás regresar desnuda- Acabó de sacarse el pantalón y blusa dejandola en el suelo también

-No puedo controlarlo, no sé como...!

-No se piensa, solo se hace

-Es fácil de decir para ti

-¡Pues corre!- Nuevamente me dio un empujón

Luego de hacerlo comenzó a correr; y hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia. Fui tras ella corriendo habiéndome sacado apenas los zapatos y la camisa. Era veloz, muy veloz para mi.

-¡Oye que planeas hacer solo corriendo!- Y ya estaba acabando con mi paciencia

-¡No lo planeo! ¡Solo corro!

Aceleró el paso comenzó a dar de brincos contra los troncos de los árboles. En menos tiempo del que nos dimos cuenta estpabamos en la espesura de una reserva natural a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Imité sus movimientos y comencé a seguirla tanto como podía

-Te ves demasiado tensa, podrías solo tratar de alcanzarme a tu manera

-¡A mi manera dices!- Di un salto sobre el tronco de un árbol poniéndome lado a lado con ella -¡Por qué! Solo corremos y corremos a lo animal ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

-Primera regla de los nuestros, nada de lo que hacemos como bestias tiene sentido alguno... Así que por qué no correr... Correr y correr

Danyka dio un salto muy largo al frente y aterrizó colgada de la rama de un árbol. Me detuve y la miré.

-No podrás controlar que entres en fase o no si no te liberas de ti misma a veces; cada uno de nosotros tiene errores en la espalda, o recuerdos que no queremos... ¿Pero sabes? Nos damos el lujo de sentirnos libres ¡Y eso! Eso es lo que nos diferencia de otros inmortales y de los humanos

-¿Libertad?...

-Nos sentimos libres en cada transformación. Damos rienda suelta a nuestros deseos y abrazamos la fuerza y furia para proteger a los nuestros... ¿Que no es eso la libertad?... La libertad de proteger a tus amigos, de cuidar de tu mujer ¡Esa libertad!

-... Libertad...

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y miré mis pies descalzos. Por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a correr sentí la tierra bajo mis pies, el olor a pino en el aire, la brisa nocturna y el sonido de las hojas danzando a nuestro al rededor. Volví a suspirar y miré mis manos. Las que antes no podía sentir más allá de un tacto muy cálido ahora tenían incluso más percepción de la sensación que antes.

-¡No!- Con todos esos recuerdos vino el dolor, el dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo

-¿Es más poderoso el dolor que el deseo de ser libre?

-...No, eso nunca

-Bueno, pues vamos; esta vez no te dejaré alcanzarme

Dio un salto impulsándose en aquella rama y corrió nuevamente. Esta vez su velocidad duplicó a la que usaba antes e incluso parecía ir en aumento. Sus palabras eran claras y yo las interpretaba como desligarme de mis emocioes negativas, preocupaciones y dolor y sentirme yo misma. Conforme iba adoptando esa postura sobre mi nueva especie no notaba la ligereza que iban tomando mis pies, mi velocidad aumentaba y la facilidad con la que me desplazaba en aquella zona boscosa y desconocida era superior.

-¡Justo así!

Dio un salto al aire dando una vuelta hacia adelante. En medio del aire su forma humana transmutó a la majustuosa forma animal de un enorme lobo color plateado. Aterrizó en sus dos patas delanteras sin dejar de correr. En las patas delanteras y traseras se trazaban líneas color gris un poco más oscuras, así como una línea horizontal zurcaba todo su lomo y el medio de sus orejas.

Y no; no he sido nunca alguien que se deje vencer de una forma tan humillante. Aumenté la velocidad y conforme lo hice sentí un cosquielleo lleno de calor y furia en todo mi cuerpo; eché mi cuerpo hacia adelante y aterricé sobre mis manos... No. Patas. Sin darme cuenta estaba siguiéndole el paso a aquel imponente lobo de plata en mi forme animal, sintiéndome como antes no había conseguido.

Se detuvo y me miró.

- _Es así como debe sentirse la libertad_

- _La libertad..._ \- Alcé la cabeza hacia ella

Nuestra altura difería casi en un metro. Ella era enorme y el control sobre su cuerpo era absoluto. Yo aún miraba mi espalda y patas sin entender como lograba moverme.

- _¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida temiendo a todo lo que pueda lastimarte y en el camino alejando a quien más amas?_

- _No me pidas que no recuerde_

- _Como lobo debes olvidarte de tu dolor propio y cargar con el dolor de quienes más amas. Los lobos no tenemos tiempo de sentir auto compasión o lamernos las heridas, para eso tenemos una familia. Tienes a una mujer dispuesta a entregar todo por ti y lucha contra todo para mantener la balanza de tu lado_

- _¡Ella ha decidido dejarme por esa cosa creciendo en su interior!_

- _¿Qué tal si confías un poco en ella y dejas de temerle a todo?..._

Temor. La expresión evera en el rostro de aquel lobo se hizo lo que a su modo animal podría ser una sonrisa. Pronunció el hocico y miró hacia encima de nosotras volteando hacia mi. Sobre nosotras se levantaba una hermosa luna nueva y por la magnífica bendición que era nuestros sentidos aumentados podíamos apreciarla en su máximo esplendor. Esa lune me recordaba aquella primera noche que pasé con Shizuru siendo consciente de su nuevo nacimiento como vampira.

- _Shizuru..._

- _Alguna vez pasé por lo mismo. Maria y Shizuru no son tan diferentes en más de lo que piensas... Por eso aprendí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es creer en ella_

Me di cuenta que lo que menos había hecho en todo este tiempo había sido creer en Shizuru; mi amada Shizuru... La había subestimado más que cualquier otra persona. Y no me di cuenta cuando se hizo alguien incluso más fuerte que yo. De alguna manera, Shizuru había conseguido superarse, superar su humanidad y en el camino, superar mi torcida percepción sobre la humanidad que ella podía tener.

- _Abraza la libertad. No olvides eso jamás_

Comenzó a correr nuevamente y yo la seguí.

Ya no había límites que me impidiera estar a la par con ella... Libertad. Libertad... Qué bien huele y se siente la libertad.


	18. Es Amor

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Mientras las horas pasaban tanto mi madre como Inna concentraron su atención en los cambios que venían en mi cuerpo como consecuencia por aquel sello que hacía crecer al Orphan en mi interior. Y en cuanto pasaron dos días aquellos cambios fueron aun más notorios; lo que antes era un pequeño bulto sobresaliente ahora era una dolorosa barriga similar a la de una mujer a su meses de embarazo. Tenía que alimentarme con mucha más frecuencia y en esa labor Maria era mi apoyo, por lo que dos veces por día salíamos de cacería. Mi madre mencionó que aqulla sed de sangre no era mía ya que los vampiros recién nacidos por sedientos que fuesen pueden mantenerse sin apetitto con una presa cada dos días. Esta sed se manifestaba en mi, era la sed del Orphan.

Mi preocupación por Natsuki era comparable con la que sentía por lo que pasara después de que aquella criatura naciera.

-Faltan pocos días para que nazca -Comenzó a decir mi madre -¿Segura que quieres seguir?

-Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos con esto; incluso si Natsuki no está aquí

-Déjala tener su espacio. Después de lo que ha pasado necesita un tiempo...

-Pero ahora mismo... -Afirmé mi barriga hinchada y llena de moretones cargados de venas inflamadas -... Ahora mismo la quiero a ella más que otra cosa

-Quienes nos aman nunca están lejos- Mi madre puso su mano sobre mi hombro -Tu padre murió, pero vive en mi. Vive en lo que soy, en la postura que adopto ante la vida... Natsuki-chan es la mujer que tu amas, así que incluso si pasan por momentos como éste estará contigo... En ti. Y yo también lo estaré siempre

Sonreí de buena gana soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Y hablando de ella... -Alzó la cabeza sonriendo -Un par de entes muy conocidos acaban de atravezar los perímetros

-¿Están aquí?- Maria saltó de su posición hacia nosotras -¡Vamos!

-Definitivamente

Mi madre nos vio alejarnos manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Maria y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta la salida más cercana. El aroma en el aire definitivamente era el de aquellas dos a quienes más esperábamos y muy pronto se dieron a ver en medio del concreto. Sus ropas muy sucias, el cabello enmarañado y salvajemente suelto. Danyka molestaba a Natsuki estrujándola y frotándole la cara con las palmas abiertas y ella le regresaba aquellos gestos con empujones fuertes; el olor de mi Natsuki era totalmente diferente. Si antes tenía un olor a perro bastante fuerte ahora aquel olor era más intenso que nunca pero de un modo muy a su estilo. Se acercaron acelerando el paso hacia nosotras.

-Vaya... -Maria suspiró viendolas a las dos -Cariño, cuando te dije que te encargaras de darle algo de tu experiencia a Natsuki no me refería a que desapareciesen por más de dos días

-Lo lamento linda jajaja- Danyka se rascó el cuello -Pero fue por buenos motivos ¿O no?

-Lo fue- Natsuki la miró por un momento

Sus ojos volvieron a mi. Nao mencionó hace tan solo un día que mi apariencia había cambiado radicalmente. Si bien como humana solía ser llamativamente bella y como vampira aquella belleza era aun más notable, después de adoptar el nacimiento del Orphan lucía opaca, y mis facciones cansadas.

-Tenemos que prepararnos- Danyka llamó a su lado a Maria -Faltan unas horas apenas

-Está bien- Maria asintió y nos miró -Tengan cuidado

Luego de un par de miradas entre ellas finalmente se marcharon.

El silencio fue frío e incómodo. Natsuki se metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró de la forma más inexpresiva que había leído antes en sus facciones; seguramente estaba aun más dolida de verme en este estado que en el momento que se marchó.

-Natsu...-

-Lo siento

-...¿Ha?

-Por todo- Agachó la cabeza -Sé... Sé que lo haces por tus propios motivos y aunque no lo entiendo... Shizuru, yo te apoyaré

-Espera... ¿Cómo?

-Solo dime como puedo acompañarte y lo haré. Y si necesitas de mi en un momento crítico yo guardaré tu dolor y tu cansancio

Mis rodillas temblaron al igual que mi barbilla. Por primera vez desde que me concebí como inmortal sentía el deseo de llorar.

-O-oi... ¡Qué hice! Lo siento, lo lamento- Tomó mis manos y las besó -He sido idiota lo sé ¡No pienses en dejarme!

-Baka... -Sonreí limpiándome los ojos -Es que me has sorprendido nuevamente

-¿Yo?- Enarcó una ceja muy incrédula

-Solo si estás conmigo ya estás salvándome de todo

-Siento que no hago lo suficiente... Y después de lo que pasó antes-

-Natsuki, no necesitas cargar con mi dolor; es mucho mejor cuando no te guardas nada y te dejas ser tal cual quien tu eres conmigo

-No puedo permitirme eso cuando pasas por esto

-Y yo no puedo estar en paz si cargas con tanto tu sola

Ella apretó mis dos manos y me miró fijamente. Asintió y volvió a ver el suelo.

Cualquiera haya sido su experiencia con Danyka había resultado en la superación casi total de aquello que me había arrebatado a mi Natsuki días atrás; pero algo de mi me decía que sin embargo teníamos un largo camino que recorrer antes de cantar victoria, y yo no me conformaría con esto. Quería a mi amada Natsuki de regreso tal y como era antes. Y mientras yo me determinaba a mantener a mi amada loba a mi lado ella sostenía con firmeza mi mano admirando lo que quedaba de mi con cierta tristeza y preocupación.

Todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos fueron opacados por la sensación de presión y dolor que se hizo punzante y fulminante en el centro de mi abdomen.

-U-uhhg...

-Shizuru... ¡Hey!

-Ya es... Hora... Trae a mi madre- Me mantuve agachada sujetándome fuerte el abdomen

-¡¿Qué?!

Estábamos a las afueras, las dos solas salvo Danyka que hacía poco se había marchado con Maria hace poco. Natsuki me sujetó en brazos y corrimos al interior de los oscuros túneles. El dolor era cada vez más severo, era como ser destripada desde adentro. Natsuki llegó corriendo conmigo en brazos en medio de Mai y Nao bajo la mirada sorprendida de mi madre quien me recibió sobre uno de los escritorios.

-¿Hace cuanto empezó esto?

-Recién- La cara de Natsuki era total angustia

-Entonces está empezando, va a dar a luz ahora

 **P.O.V Autor**

El abdomen hinchado de Shizuru se movía como si sus entrañas se retorcieran bajo la piel; la castaña mantenía las manos aferradas a los bordes de la mesa mientras Naomi y Natsuki se apresuraban a tomar aquellos libros que leyeron antes sobre los nacimientos de los Orphans mientras Nao y Mai solo custodiaban la situación como su ignorancia en estos temas mejor les permitían.

-Cuanto más- Murmuró Sizuru

-¡Lo que tengamos que tardar!- Le regañó Naomi -Ya está, es momento de...

Todas dejaron de hablar. En la inmensidad del silencio se pudieron escuchar pisadas de zarpas, gruñidos. La pesada espiración de no uno, sino varios seres cada vez más cerca.

-Oh no... -Murmuró Mai

-¡Oh si!- Inna preparó dos cartuchos de balas -Natsuki, lo que sea que viene hacia acá huele como la chica que te mordió

-¿Elizabeth?

-Esa misma- Metió dos cuchillas en su cinturón -¿Algo que decirnos?

-Si es verdad, su familia ya se enteró de su muerte

-Oh, genial- Gruñó poniéndose a un lado de la entrada -Presenciamos el nacimiento de una abominación y aparte viene a matarnos una manada de lobos

-Sin mencionar que las más fuertes de nosotras se fueron de jotas al bosque- Combinó Nao

-¡Lo lograremos!- Mai encolerizó viéndolas a las dos -Si van a quejarse que sea después, Shizuru-san está en riesgo ahora

-Y por seguro tiene la peor suerte que conozco- Murmuró Nao

-Estarán pronto aquí... ¿Como van?- Preguntó Inna

Natsuki estrechaba fuerte las manos de Shizuru mientras Naomi dibujaba un par de sellos en los lados de la mesa lo más rápido que podía.

-Cambio de planes- Inna las miró a las dos -Atacaremos antes que lleguen

-¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son- Le regañó Nao

-Conocemos el túnel mejor que ninguno de ellos, tenemos el factor sorpresa. Además necesitamos que no se acerquen a Shizuru ¿verdad?

Mai miró a Nao y le asintió.

-Solo dame uno de tus pelos, maldición- Nao estiró la mano a Mai

-Tch, que mal educada- Mai se hjaló un cabello y se lo entregó

Con habilidad quirúrgica Nao estiró un hilo plateado desde la punta de sus dedos y enrolló el pelo con gran habilidad en el hilo para luego estirar más el hilo y sujetarlo de forma muy veloz a su cuello. Miró a Mai y le asintió.

-Iremos antes e interceptaremos a los que encabezan el rastreo, tu te encargarás de desviar el rastro- Le indicó Mai a Inna

-De acuerdo- Inna preparó sus dos armas frente a su cuerpo

Mai y Nao saltaron al interior del tunel encarando el entrar en su fase animal y correr rápidamente a los oscuros túneles lejos de la biblioteca. Inna corrió justo detrás de ellas y antes de marcharse definitivamente bloqueó la entrada a la biblioteca.

Natsuki las vio marcharse y volcó su atención en Shizuru nuevamente; aquellos sellos marcados al rededor de Shizuru en forma de cruz sobre su cuerpo brillaban de un tono rojizo que se intensificaban.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-Suprimen el instinto asesino, lo drenan por así decirle

-Esos sellos... Son alquimia, pero no estás ritualizando nada a cambio de lo que haces por Shizuru-san

-Claro que lo hago- Naomi la miró seriamente -Es mi hija; es vida de mi vida

Natsuki la miró sorprendida.

-Espero que no esté haciendo lo que creo que hace

-Entonces no preguntes

Natsuki tragó saliva y tragó prufndamente. Volvió a aferrarse a las manos de Shizuru observando las pulsaciones en su abdomen hacerse cada vez más lentas.

-¿Cuando podremos sacárselo?

-Aun no. Lo Orphan nacen prematuramente, si logro deshacerme de su instinto asesino la criatura se desprenderá de ella después

-¿Y si no lo consigues?

-Natsuki-chan, no estás ayudándome

-¡Pues dime como quieres que te ayude!

-Traeme dos cuchillas de plata, están en los libreros detrás de mi escritorio, atrás- Señaló con un ademán con la cabeza sobre el hombro -Tengo tierra de tumba de muertos santos también y un par de litros de sangre

-Maldición...

Natsuki corrió a toda velocidad. Tiró atrás los libros detrás del escritorio consiguiendo las cuchillas, luego la tierra en la parte baja de los libreros. Detrás de la sección de librers había dos congeladores horizontales, de ahí se hizo de dos litros de sangre al azar y regresó a toda velocidad. Las pulsaciones monstruosas en el abdomen de Shizuru estaban deteniéndose y su respiración regulándose de a poco.

-Parece estar funcionando -Murmuró esbozando una media sonrisa

-Estamos lejos de lograr algo positivo ¡Donde está Maria!

Natsuki tragó saliva y disintió sin saber qué responder.

Mientras en la inmensidad de los túneles una batalla basada en el contra ataque y la distracción se llevaba a cabo. Las bombas de humo funcionaban dado que los lobos por supuesto tienen un sentido del olfato y visión muy sensible. Mai y Nao lograban guiarlos lo más lejos posible de la entrada que podían y así escapar por los tuneles alternos; el plan iba a la perfección.

-¡A la derecha!- Les gritó Inna cargando la pistola de nuevo

El enorme zorro, forma animal de Mai se puso en medio del tunel y corrió hacia la dirección indicada. El zorro más pequeño, forma dada gracias a los hilos conjurados de Nao permaneció como escudo para Inna mientras iban retrocediendo. Entre distracciones y juegos con bombas de humo y el estruendo de las balas en los tuneles finalmente lograron salir a una de las salidas alternas más remotas, una de aquellas que daba a los callejones del centro de una parte de la ciudad muy poco transitada en la madrugada.

-¿Donde se supone que estamos?- Inna corrió en retroceso hacia una pared a varios metros de aquella salida

Los dos enormes zorros sobre naturales le siguieron y sin estar ocultos se mantuvieron a una prudente distancia de aquella salida, si es que eran alcanzadas al mismo tiempo. Los gruñidos y llamados en el interior de los túneles se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Son ocho... No, tal vez nueve... -Murmuró Inna

Mai gruñó poniendo las patas más adelante y agachando la cabeza, se preparaba para el primer ataque y Nao la imitó. 3 formas encabezando el ataque emergieron rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo Mai y Nao fueron atacadas desde los costados siendo derribadas hacia una pared; la manera de aquel ataque fue más para sacarlas del camino y posteriormente en defensa a aquel ataque de esas 3 formas bestiales entraron a escena; aquellos eran 2 lobos de gran tamaño de sin moverse de la posición asumida interceptaron el ataque haciendo retroceder a los 3 lobos más pequeños atacantes; 4 más salieron del tunel con mas cautela al ver a aquellos 3 en el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí

- _Ya pasó una semana-_ Aquella era la voz de Danyka en lo alto de una de las ventanas de los edificios aledaños

-¡Qué haces tu allá arriba!

-Cubriéndolas- Maria se levantó de sobre Mai y Nao -¿O creen que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que iba a pasar?

-Pues se hubieran quedado dentro

Danyka saltó de los alto de aquella ventana y aterrizó al lado de Inna.

-Pues no podíamos- Arregló sus ropas -Tenía una cita por atender

-¿Con ellos?- Inna señaló a los lobos

-Correcto- Danyka sonrió -Mi familia

-... Tu manada ¿eh?

Inna observó a aquellos dos lobos con cierto desconcierto.

-Pero son solo dos

-Los números no hacen victorias; y ellas son suficiente para esos cachorros

Danyka caminó fuera de la escena. Inna se resistía a abandonar aquella escena pero aun así la siguió. Maria se levantó, Mai y Nao en sus formas bestiales la siguieron y todas al mismo tiempo mientras corrían aun más rápido vieron hacia atrás el infierno desatarse en un combate muy desequilibrado.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

El rastro de aquellos que estaban en busca de nuestra ubicación se iba alejando y alejando más y más hasta ya no poder oirlos; y mientras Naomi-san continuaba reforzando los sellos una y otra vez. Conforme más lo hacía, más débil se le veía; pero funcionaba al parecer, incluso si esa apariencia demacrada y aun más gris de Shizuru era todavía peor cada vez.

-Naomi-san

-Mm- Moduló manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-Shizuru está...-

-Lo sé- Asintió secándose las gotas de sudor de la frente contra su hombro -Nunca dije que lo que tenía en mente podría salvarlos a los dos

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tuve que elegir!- Naomi me miró seriamente -Antes que razonar sobre lo mejor para todos soy la madre de Shizuru, e incluso si este mundo y el de los humanos se me viene encima tengo que apoyar a mi hija, incluso si lo que ella quiere es ésto

-¡Morirá a este paso!

-Confío en Shizuru, incluso si esto en si mismo es una locura

-¡Pues morirá o esa cosa la matará! Si es capaz de ver como su hija se muere yo no..!-

BANG

Una salpicadura de sangre explosiva cayó sobre el abdomen y manos de Naomi-san. Mi cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante y por reflejo sostuve mi hombro derecho donde un enorme agujero por el cual pasó una bala .25 a largo alcance comenzaba a escocerce por la quemazón de la plata.

-Q-qué!... Carajos!...- Gruñí sosteniendo la herida

-¡No me gustan que no hagan lo que yo quiero!

De nuevo. Grant. Habiendo atravezado el umbral de la entrada de la biblioteca con un arma en su mano izquierda. En medio de nuestra discusión acalorada no nos percatamos que él venía pero incluso así, su olor, su presencia; todo de él era demasiado bajo. Como si de hecho no estuviese ahí. Intercambie una mirada confusa con Naomi-san y me percaté que ella notó lo mismo con la primera mirada; pero basta de pensarlo. No una ni dos veces, sino más de las que podía contar este sujeto había estado pisando sobre mi desde el momento que entró en nuestra vida y no tenía intención de dejar que eso ocurriera nuevamente.

-Tienes la cara de palo muy grande para aparecerte por aquí

-Recordando viejos hábitos, podríamos jugar al gato y al ratón si quieres

-Mejor al perro y a la mierda- Apreté los puños

-Natsuki-chan

-¡Qué!- Gruñí juntando fuerte los dientes

-Solo unos minutos y la salvaré

-¿Puedo confiar totalmente que lo que dices es cierto?

-¿Tienes otra opción?

Miré sobre mi hombro. Naomi-san me veía con tanta seriedad que al volver la cabeza acaté aquel extraño plan de contingencia sin rechistar. Grant y yo comenzamos a caminar frente a frente cada vez más rápido; él soltó su puño izquierdo lanzando un golpe directo a mi rostro... Pero vaya. Aquel movimiento era predescible. Que da de tantas veces que me azotó de esa manera para romperme la cara una y otra vez; me incliné sobre la pierna izquierda estirada para golpear sus piernas con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio, consecutivamente con la pierna derecha lancé una patada al centro de su pecho arrojándolo unos metros hacia atrás donde cayó de espaldas levantando el polvo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me fui sobre él. Éste era mi modo de recuperar un poco de mi dignidad luego de ser usada como el saco de boxeo de un enfermo como éste; aprovechando verlo caído sobre su espalda me puse sobre su abdomen a horcajadas y comencé a darle de golpes. Derecho, izquierdo, derecho, derecho, izquierdo y nuevamente izquierdo. En cada golpe recuperaba un poco de aquello que había logrado destrozar de mi durante esos días.

Sentia que finalmente podía verme sin vergüenza al espejo nuevamente... Y éste espejo estaba salpicándose más y más de sangre con cada azote de mis puños. El nivel de mi furia iba en aumento e iba usando muy a mi favor la fuerza sobrenatural con la que cuenta mi especie actual... Hasta que escuché aquel llanto aspero de bebé rompiendo los bufidos y sonidos de mis puños en su rostro.

Me detuve y giré sobre mi cuerpo viendo sobre el hombro; al lado de Naomi-san se encontraban Mai, Maria y Nao, la última pelirroja con un hilo extendido entre sus dedos índices manchado de sangre, todas viendo aquella criatura en brazos de Naomi-san... Una bebe parcialmente cubierta de sangre llorando tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían. Su cabello blanco platinado, su piel pálida casi gris. Su olor dulce pero terroso.

-¡Ya jodiste, cachorra!- Grant apuntó su revolver a entre mis ojos

-¡MIERDA!

Puse la mano en medio del arma y mi cara e incliné mi rostro a un lado rápidamente, más no suficientemente a tiempo para evitar el disparo sordo ahogado en mi puño cerrado. Rodé por el suelo lejos de él metiendo el muñón destrozado de mi mano en medio de mi pecho.

-¡Natsuki!- Gritó Mai

-¡Shizuru!- Gemí afirmando mi muñeca -¡Como está Shizuru!

Un doloroso silencio reinó.

-¡Mai!- Grité más fuerte

No solo el dolor, sinó la misma reacción alérgica a la plata hacía que no pudiera mantener por mucho tiempo la cordura por encima de un dolor semejante a sentir que me quemaba por dentro y me tiraban de cada uno de los nervios de mi mano destrozada.

-Natsuki, yo..-

-No lo digas...

 **P.O.V Maria**

 **(Minutos antes)**

Corrimos tan rápido como nos daba rodeando la dirección a las catacumbas.

-Explícanos por qué te seguimos y tomamos esta ruta- Preguntó Danyka

-Soy la única con una conexión confiable con Shizuru y el bebé- Contestó enseñando su dedo derecho brillando con un hilo plateado amarrado en él

Minutos antes había decidido junto con Mai regresar a su forma humana para guiarnos mejor; se cubrieron ambas con un par de abrigos que Danyka traía con ella convenientemente (por supuesto pertenecían a aquellas que se quedaron librando su batalla antes.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- Preguntó Mai

Nao me miró y suspiró.

-Quería deshacerme del problema; matar al bebé antes que naciera. Y para lograr eso debía establecer una conexión con el bebé; eso significa que puse un hilo en el niño, uno que me dice donde se encuentra, en que dirección, etcétera...

-¿Y nos estás guiando a él ahora mismo?- Consultó Danyka

-Correcto

Nos detuvimos junto a una pared de piedra doblada en medio de un espacio abierto de cesped. Nao ns señaló el lugar luego de ver su dedo derecho. Danyka y yo tomamos la situación y levantamos la enorme pared de piedra haciéndola hacia el otro lado; una nube de polvo grande se levantó y reveló una entrada oculta cubierta de raíces, moho y tierra.

-Les dije que las llevaría, pero no les dije que llegarían limpias

-Ahhh... Ya qué, voy primero- Mai se adentro en el agujero

-Las damas primero- Me invitó Nao

-Las arañas no tienen modales

Danyka agarró del cuello a Nao y la estrujó dentro del tunel.

-Jajaja cariño...- Reí mirándola

-No tenemos tiempo, hay que ver si es seguro

-No pues yo creo que si que lo es

-Entonces andando

Nos adentramos rápidamente siguiendo la dirección que dictaban Nao y Mai en la cabecera del tren gusano que hacíamos en ese estrecho y húmedo tunel; lo más rápido que avanzamos nos dio para chocar con otro muro de concreto subterráneo.

-Oh genial...- Resopló Mai

-De hecho lo es, hay que tumbar esa pared

De los dedos de Nao se extendieron 5 hilos de color rojo candecente, con los que trazando finas y elegantes lineas en la roca creo aberturas que parecían haber sido hechas por un laser de precisión microscópica. Luego de aquellos cortes a casi toda la cortesa de la pared la roca por si misma se vino abajo y cedió... Y adentro el mismo infierno se desataba.

Corrimos rápidamente al sentir el sonido de un combate llevándose a cabo y pronto entendimos donde éstabamos; dentro de la biblioteca, habíamos entrado a través de una de las paredes.

-¡Naomi-san!- Inna se apresuró con Naomi rápidamente -... Pero qué...

-Era necesario- Naomi suspiró agotada

-¿Qué sucede?- Mai se acercó

Detrás de ellas fuímos nosotras dos para ver lo que era objeto de su sorpresa. En el vientre abultado de Shizuru había dibujado un sello con 3 puntas sobresalientes hecho con la sangre de una mancha derramada explosivamente sobre otra sección de su barriga.

-Es la única manera de que la criatura no acabe con ella- Naomi retomó los demás sellos en la mesa

-La manada- Danyka me miró -Tengo que ir por ellos

-Cariño- La miré suplicándole que se quedara

-Por favor no; ellos son los únicos que pueden cubrir todos los escapes de este cabrón

Tragué saliva. Agaché su cabella y di un beso en su frente.

-Amda, apresúrate

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y corrió a toda velocidad.

-Necesito algo, vuelvo enseguida

-Apresúrate- Le dije seriamente a Inna antes de verla perderse en los libreros

Volví con Mai, Nao, Naomi y la figura de una moribunda Shizuru que parecía estar pariendo a Satán.

-¿Cual es el plan?

-El desarrollo total del bebe concluirá en cualquier momento; los 2 minutos siguientes al nacimiento son críticos tanto para el bebé como para ella- Naomi soltó sus manos de los sellos y sacó una cuchilla de plata de su bolsillo -Hay que sacarlo ahora

-Déjemelo a mi- Nao extendió sus dos dedos índice

De ellos se desprendió un hilo blanco que despedía un destello blanquecino; de alguna manera parecía estar muy afilado. Puso asuel hilo a largo de la parte baja de la enorme barriga y lo hundió como si se tratara de un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla. La carne de Shizuru se abrió con suma facilidad hasta llegar al útero. A partir de aquel momento las manos de Naomi entraron en la labor.

-Está mal ubicado- Acomodó los codos en la dirección contraria

-Natsuki... -Murmuró Mai mirando la escena de barbarie que se desataba y continuaba frente a nosotras

-¡Lo tengo!- Naomi movió los brazos hacia afuera -Nao-san, cuando esté fuera corta el cordón

-Lista

Con suma delicadeza sacó lo que era un bulto gris envuelto en un saco de color rojo oscuro viscoso.

-Espere ¿Por qué con la placenta?

-Los fluidos que protegen al bebé dentro de la placenta son la ponzoña del Orphan. Shizuru es una recién nacda, teniendo contacto con ese veneno no sé que podría pasarle- Contestó poniendo aquel saco sobre los muslos de Shizuru

Estando allí abrió el saco con los dedos y extrajo al bebé de su interior. Nao se apresuró a atar fuerte el hilo en su cordón y tirar fuerte de él para cortarlo y posteriormente tirar el saco de placenta a un lado. Naomi levantó al bebé mirándolo con admiración.

-... Su olor... -La miré incrédula -Naomi-san ese sello era...-

-Es la única forma en que Natsuki-chan aceptará la decisión de Shizuru- Contestó contemplando el bebé -Si la criatura es su hijo biológico, lo amará y lo aceptará

-¿El hijo de Natsuki?... Ese sello era para eso... -Miré al bebé de nuevo

La criatura se meció en los brazos de Naomi agitando sus manitas apretadas torpemente; y entonces soltó un quejido. La prueba de su vida en este mundo. Todas volteamos a ver a Natsuki en ese momento, quien al mismo tiempo estando sobre el cazador se giró a vernos con la cara blanca como un papel, aun estando salpicada por la sangre de aquel a quien estaba magullando a golpes en el suelo.

-¡Ya jodiste cachorra!- Grant extendió su arma dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Natsuki

-¡MIERDA!

Natsuki puso su mano en medio de la bala y giró hacia el costado; no suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que la bala explotara en su mano y destruyera casi toda su extremidad hasta la muñeca. Rodó nuevamente el suelo metiendo lo que quedaba de su herida dentro de su pecho.

-¡Natsuki!- Mai lucía mas preocupada por su herida que de toda la situación en conjunto

Tan pronto nos aseguramos que estuviese viva volteamos a ver a Shizuru. Inmovil; sin respirar. Su piel había cambiado; sus mejillas, el tono de sus muñecas y cuello.

-¡Shizuru!- Demandó Natsuki -¡Como está Shizuru!

Aquel amargo silencio de la incertidumbre reinó. No sabíamos como responderle lo que estaba pasándole a Shizuru frente a nuestros ojos.

-¡Mai!

-Natsuki, yo...-Mai trató de hablar encogiéndose de hombros

-... No lo digas... -La voz de Natsuki se quebró

Detrás de Natsuki el cuerpo de Grant terminándose de regenerar de aquella golpisa se movió.

-¡Natsuki atrás!- Le grité saltando contra ella

Antes que pudiese llegar hasta donde ella estaba un lobo enorme y negro como la noche saltó en acción agarrándolo del cuello. Grant soltó un grito lastimero y rodeó el hocico de aquel; mi bestia, mi lobo. Los ojos ámbar de mi Danyka me miraron y luego, con una furia legendaria arrojó contra el suelo el brazo derecho de Grant. Retrocedió re lamiéndose los dientes mientras él se levantaba tambaleante; antes que se lanzara nuevamente al ataque Danyka se lanzó sobre el poniendo sus dos patas delanteras en su espalda aprisionándolo contra el suelo... No tenía adonde escapar.

-¡Ven acá idiota!- Tiré de la camisa de Natsuki arrastrándola por el suelo hacia mi

-¡Para qué!- Gritó sin levantar la cabeza

- _Porque te necesita_ -Aquella er la voz de Inna, re apareciendo entre los libreros

Venía con dos enciclopedias antiguas escritas a mano. Abrió una sobre la y otra sobre los muslos de Shizuru.

-Mai-san, ve a traber sangre B-, tenemos en la despensa privada del camarote de Shizuru-san

-¿Y para qué es?

-¡Solo ve, apresúrate!

Mai corrió a acatar la orden.

-Nao-san- Inna se inclinó contra la herida del abdomen de Shizuru -¿Puedes coser la herida? El útero también, hazlo de modo que regenere bien

-¿Aun se salvará?

-Si lo haces bien, claro que si

-Déjamelo- Nao le dio un estrujón

Volviendo a emplear sus hilos se puso en acción en la herida del abdomen.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que hizo, Naomi-san, salvó la vida de Shizuru en una parte, pero la puso en peligro en otra- Inna le habló mientras revisaba las paginas del libro sobre la mesa -Aquí. Si la luna le concede un hijo de sangre a un decendiente real, este será cobrado a cambio de la maldición de los mortales en la progenitora de la criatura

-¿Será humana?- Arqueé una ceja confundida

-Por 7 días, hasta que la luna cambie de fase

Mai llegó en aquel momento con 3 bolsas de la sangre pedida anteriormente. Inna sacó una bandeja de insumos médicos de uno de los cajones del escritorio, aquellos que estaban siendo usados antes para la transfusión de Natsuki a Maria. Canalizó el brazo izquierdo de Shizuru desde el pliegue y colocó la bolsa de sangre arcáicamente sobre un librero alto.

-Necesito ayuda aquí

-¿Y ahora qué?- Inna no separó los ojos del libro

-Bueno, no lo sé ¿Un lobo puede estar en shock?

Giré a verla y vi a Natuki con la cabeza gacha agarrando su muñeca.

-Ahhh por favor- Me acerqué y volví a tirar de su cuello hasta ponerla contra la mesa

-Shizuru... -Murmuró mirándola -Espera... Su corazón está..-

-¡SI!- Le grité harta -Ahora por si no te das cuenta, tu hija te necesita

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu hija -Naomi ofreció el bebé envuelto en una sbana blanca -Le fue concedida tu sangre para ser liberado de su destino como una criatura asesina... Es tu hijo biológico, Natsuki-chan

Natsuki acomodó la cabeza del bebé contra el brazo con la mano destrozada, mientras sstuvo su cuerpo con la otra mano. El bebé se veía placido; unos cuantos mechones de cabello color plata asomaban por la sábana blanca. Le miraba con total admiración y sorpresa.

-E-es... es mi...

Mai y yo nos vimos mutuamente sonriendo. Por este pequeño momento del tiempo pudimos presenciar la creación de la vida en si misma aun en medio del caos; Naomi-san e Inna mantenían sus manos en Shizuru mientras nosotras nos congregabamos al rededor de ésta particular creación de vida en medio de un aquelarre de malditos por la primer luna de los inmortales. Aquella que solo ha de concederle la sangre a una aberración si la sangre de sus progenitores pudiese ser dada en fruto del verdadero amor. Este bebe era la prueba que la historia de Shizuru y Natsuki en si misma recién empezaba.


	19. Renacimiento

**P.O.V Autor**

Durante aquellos cortos instantes de silencio Natsuki admiró la extraña perfección en la criatura en sus brazos, quien se movía y acomodaba en su mano y en su brazo herido de una forma bastante pacífica para ser catalogada una criatura hecha para matar.

-Natsuki-chan...- Naomi le llamó

Natsuki se dio la vuelta aun con el bebé en brazos viendo a Danyka detrás de si. Erguida elegantemente y afirmando a Grant contra el suelo con su zarpa clavada en su espalda. Sus dos brazos habían sido arrancados y tan solo se mantenía soltando hilos de sangre por nariz y labios viendo con furia a Natsuki y a las demás detrás de si.

Natsuki bufó. Afirmó más fuerte al bebé en sus brazos y se acercó a la mesa, donde Mai estiró los brazos para darle alivio al dolor de su mano y recibir a la niña; Natsuki entregó con sumo cuidado al bebé dormido y luego se giró hacia Shizuru. Una inconsciente pero viva Shizuru respirando con cierta intermitencia.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-La próxima Luna Nueva será la que devuelva la inmortalidad a Shizuru- Respondió Naomi -Hasta entones sanará a la cirugía al ritmo de un ser humano corriente; estará delicada y recibirá transfusiones de sangre cada 6 horas por precaución

-El bebé alcanzó a hacerle mucho daño mientras sostenía su instinto asesino- Agregó Maria -Ha salido bien librada de hecho

-Bien... -Natsuki suspiró viéndola con alivio -Joder, de verdad pensé que la había perdido...

-No será así- Naomi puso su mano en la mejilla de Natsuki -Ahora ve a resolver lo demás

Natsuki apretó las mandíbulas; su expresión se compuso del alivio a la rigidez e ira instantáneamente. Tiró un trozo de tela de su camisa y envolvió el muñón de su muñeca levantándola contra su pecho. Regresó en sus pasos hasta quedar a tan solo un par de metros de Grant. Este la miró suspirando y bufando, apenas con la fuerza de erguir el mentón para verla directamente. Natsuki se mantuvo serena y lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que se inclinó a verlo más de cerca.

-Si sabes que no escaparás de esta ¿verdad?

-Ja!- Soltó un escupitajo de sangre -Ahora cuéntame algo que si me asuste

Natsuki se levantó. Miró a Danyka dándole una señal con la cabeza.

Danyka gruñó y sujetó con sus mandíbulas el cuello de Grant jalándolo con fuerza del cuello para levantarlo del suelo; comenzó a arrastrarlo en retroceso sacándolo de la biblioteca. Natsuki se giró hacia atrás y vio a las demás. Mai, Nao, Maria, Inna, Naomi y Shizuru. Pero más que nada a ese pequeño bulto pálido en brazos de Mai; ese pequeño bulto que protegería sin importar qué.

El camino de arrastre al exterior fue largo y tortuoso, pero satisfactorio. Danyka soltó a Grant con fuerza y Natsuki vino tras ella. A las afueras de las catacumbas esperaban 7 siluetas lobiles en la oscuridad, quienes al ver salir a Danyka inclinaron sus cabezas y agacharon las orejas; la manada de Danyka había logrado su cometido y se había encargado del anterior problema a lo que ocurría ahora.

-Qué quieren ahora... -Grant se retorció en el suelo sin ánimos de ponerse de pie -¿Cazarme?

-Acabarte; pero eso me corresponde a mi

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Que respondas por qué a Shizuru. Por qué un Orphan. Por qué capturarme a mi y no a ella. Por qué no nos cazaste antes y ahora si... ¡Por qué!

-¿Importa acaso?

Natsuki caminó con ira hacia él y soltó un puntapie contra su cabeza; esta se agitó bruscamente a la derecha soltando un trazo de sangre sobre el cesped; Natsuki frotó la punta de su zapato contra el suelo limpiando los fluidos sanguinolentos.

-Un vampiro recién nacido... Una criatura que puede sobrevivir a la creación de una aberración... Y tu me ofendiste. Tu te buscaste que quisiera divertirme contigo y no con ella... Y no las agarré antes porque quería que fuese divertido perserguirlas un poco... -Suspiró de manera cansada en cada pausa

-Fuimos tu trofeo todo este tiempo ¿verdad?

Grant soltó una risotada alta que comenzó a sonar desquiciada justo antes de terminar producto de su propio agotamiento.

-Me cansaste... -Natsuki puso el zapato sobre su cuello apoyando su peso sobre él

-Y qué harás... ¿Fingirás que esa cosa es tu hija? Pretenderás que su vida volverá a ser la de siempre y sobrevivirás a lo que está por llegar... Si no soy yo llegará alguien más ¡Y cada vez más fuerte!

-Siempre habrán mas fuertes que yo- Natsuki inclinó su torso contra su rodilla -Pero yo me permitiré elegir que hacer cuando lleguen; soy libre finalmente

Sin dar lugar a que pensara aquello que había respondido, Danyka mordió las dos piernas de Grant comenzando a tirar de ellas; Natsuki mantuvo el pie contra su cuello causando que progresivamente un sonido de desgarro y desprendimiento se generara bajo su pie. Huesos y músculos se rompían y desgarraban hasta finalmente quedar el torso de este despojo de cazador apenas prendido de su cabeza decapitada por unos guindajos. Las órbitas de sus ojos se tornaron hacia atrás haciéndose blancas y la vida escapó finalmente de su cabeza desprendida.

-Joder... -Natsuki cayó sentada hacia atrás -Se terminó por fin

Danyka abrió su hocico enseñando su afilada dentadura a modo de una divertida lobil sonrisa. Asintió y luego sacudió su cuerpo un par de veces. Caminó hacia los lobos de pie detrás de ella y entonces, el reencuentro de la manada fue realidad. Natsuki los vio frotarse entre si, morderse las orejas y lanzarse dentelladas amables unos con otros para finalmente traer a Danyka de regreso a ella viéndola fijamente, Con sus 3 metros de altura era difícil creer que se tratara de una criatura tan amable, pero en su forma humana tan particular.

-Volveré con las demás; pero cuando estén listos únanse, seguro todas los quieren conocer- Natsuki afirmó su muñeca lastimada y volvió en sus pasos

Mientras iba de regreso observó como lo que restaba de la manada tomaba el cuerpo destrozado de Grant y comenzaban a divertirse con él. El sentido del juego de los lobos podía llegar a ser de hecho demasiado oscuro al parecer.

Luego de recorrer los túneles con notable prisa estuvo de regreso en la biblioteca nuevamente. Mai e Inna se encargaron de trasladar a Shizuru a un colchón en el suelo desde el cual la tenían canalizada con una via que goteaba sangre a su cuerpo. Nao estaba a su lado mirándola y por supuesto, Natsuki se sentó junto a ella a observar a la castaña.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estable, tranquila... Por cierto las suturas las hice yo, así que no tendrás que preocuparte de cicatrices. Los hilos rojos sanrán cualquier herida que sea unida por ellos

-No te preocupes- Natsuki pasó un dedo por el flequillo de Shizuru -Y gracias... Por no asesinar al bebé

-¿Cómo sabías?- Nao la miró extrañada

-Danyka me contó... Y Maria le contó... Es una cadena interesante creo, pero el caso es que gracias

-Decidí no hacerlo mejor- Nao volvió a ver a Shizuru -No por no estar segura de conseguirlo, era más bien por no querer cargarme de enemiga a tu mujer

-Tus intereses... Pero gracias a eso bueno...

Natsuki vio detrás de si. En una mesa se encontraba Naomi cargando al bebé, meciéndolo en brazos y apreciándolo con una gran sonrisa. Acariciaba aquel mechón de cabello en su frente con el dedo índice y luego pasaba a acariciar sus mejillas.

-Ahora tienes una hija... Wau!...

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba- Natsuki sonrió

-¿Y te agrada?

Natsuki suspiró manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Jajaja mejor no me respondas... ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?

-Bueno- La expresión de Natsuki cambió -Es que yo no... ejmm... No lo sé, es decir...

-Pregúntale a su abuela- Maria se sentó junto a ella -Naomi-san te dará algunas ideas ¿no?

-Bueno, pero... ¿Y si Shizuru quiere encargarse?

-Estará descansando por unos días, necesita recuperarse- Contestó Nao -Y tu también eres su madre, tendrías que poder nombrarla

-Es que no sé... ¿En primer lugar como logró Naomi-san que mi sangre fuese tomada por el bebé? Eso suena muy complicado hasta para alguien como ella

-Cometes un error al subestimarla- Maria sonrió

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Pero es que aun no lo creo completamente

-Y hablando e no creerlo ¿Qué harás con tu mano?- Nao señaló su muñón cubierto

-Oh... Bueno, no sé...

-Puedo hacer un par de cosas por ti para eso- La pelirroja sonrió confiada -Suplícame un poco entonces

-Paso- Natsuki la miró harta

-Jajajaja ya, solo dame tu mano por un par de horas y déjame usar mi magia

-¿Me tejerás una mano?- Bromeó Natsuki estirando su brazo

-Pues si, más o menos, si

-... Joder

Desde cierta distancia Inna y Naomi observaban la escena; Naomi sonreía mientras Inna solo las observaba en silencio.

-¿Cuando piensa decirle el costo que pagó para darle vida a este bebé y mantener con vida a Shizuru?

-Cuando sea el momento- Naomi miró en dirección a Natsuki

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-Inna-san, no te impacientes, esto no retrasará tu enseñanza conmigo

-No se trata de eso, es más por como se tome las cosas Shizuru cuando despierte; será demasiado por asimilar de un solo trago

-Entonces Natsuki-chan la ayudará- Naomi acarició la frente del bebé sonriendo -Esperaremos a que despierte y hasta entonces, nos haremos cargo de todo. Luego regresaremos

Más adelante de ellas Nao hacía un majistral trabajo, rápido y certero con sus hilos, entretejiendo los tendones, ligamentos y musculos de Natsuki a una red microscópica que progresivamente iba tejiendo con la forma de sus dedos, uno por uno a partir del dedo pulgar. Natsuki mantenía gacha la cabeza soportando el dolor soltando ocasionalmente uno que otro gruñido y gemido que callaba contra su hombro.

-Vaya, se estaban tardando- Maria se puso de pie

A través de la entrada de la biblioteca entró Danyka caminando. Detrás de si venían 7 personas más, ya vestidos y en su forma humana, empujándose y riéndose unos con otros. La pelinegra avanzó hasta Maria y le saludó con un beso en los labios, la estrechó de los hombros y luego vio a los demás.

-Y supongo que ellos son quienes nos ayudaron afuera- Le dijo Natsuki

-Y yo supongo que te están haciendo una mano nueva- Danyka señaló a Nao -Jajaja y si, supones bien... Mi familia, o sea mi manada; por fin me alcanzaron

-Corrió como un cachorro buscando a su mami cuando estuvimos en la frontera, la maldita nos dejó atrás- Mencionó uno de ellos

-Claro, cuando se trata de Maria ya no puede ser tan ruda- Rio una joven al extremo

-Oigan ya basta, sigo siendo el Alfa

Todos compartieron una risotada al unísono.

-Bueno, sea cual sea la situación este lugar es temporal. Todas saldremos de aquí en cuanto Shizuru despierte- Les dijo Maria -Así que sean discretos. Y siéntanse afortunados; han entrado a esta biblioteca más inmortales de los que se hayan contado en los últimos 500 años. No toquen nada, no miren nada, no husmeen y no pregunten, hablo en serio

El silencio reinó, Maria volvió junto a Shizuru y Danyka vio a su manada con aquella expresión de sorpresa.

-Ya sé como te pusieron correa- Murmuró uno

-¡Callate!

Danyka y su manada se sentaron contra una pared alejados de donde tenían a Shizuru y de los demás, tan en silencio como podían. Danyka mantenía el orden como mejor se le ocurría, pero ella misma era parte de una manada de lobos que casi toda su vida se mantuvieron salvajes y sin necesidad de verse cohibidos por nada.

-Ya está -Nao cortó un último hilo -Los hilos entretejieron tu piel, huesos, tendones, ligamentos como si fueran parte de tí; la piel debería comenzar a cubrirlos en unas horas. En un par de días es como si tu mano hubiese crecido nuevamente si te alimentas bien

-¿Y puedes hacer eso con cualquier extremidad?

-Siempre que el flujo de sangre no sea importante, en una pierna con la arteria cortada no podría

-Podría decirse que tienes cierto talento, mujer araña

-Ah, ya cállate

Nao se dio la vuelta y se acostó en el suelo dándole la espalda; Natsuki volvió a poner su atención en Shizuru y guardó silencio al verificar que seguía estable; entonces notó cuando Naomi se acercó con el bebé en brazos. Natsuki la miró sonriendo.

-Seré yo quien te pregunte de nuevo... ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-No lo sé... -Natsuki se rascó el cabello -Dejaré que Shizuru decida

-¿Y por 7 días como nos referiremos a ella?

-... Bueno...

-Lo que te puedo decir, es que si realmente tu sangre se selló en esta criatura es porque existe una conexión amorosa entre ustedes muy real. Todas las maldiciones puestas sobre los inmortales, desencadenadas de una sola fueron puestas por la luna; la luna que nos maldijo, la luna que decidió sobre nuestros destinos... Pero aquella luna puede ser benévola a veces. Concede la salvación a aquellos que han superado la maldición del único modo posible en este infierno

-Amor... -Natsuki suspiró viendo a Shizuru

-Ustedes dos son un ejemplo

-Ya lo tengo- Natsuki sonrió volviendo a ver a la bebé -Koi

-¿Koi?

-Su nombre, Koi

-Vaya... -Naomi sonrió mirando fijamente a Natsuki -Después de todo tu tienes un sentido del romance muy interesante ¿verdad?

-Le queda a la situación, admítelo

-De acuerdo, tienes un poco de razón -Naomi meció gentilmente a la bebé -Entonces tu eres Koi... Tienes un lindo nombre ¿no?

-Puedo hacer cosas bien de vez en cuando

-Por ahora solo nos queda mantener a Shizuru bien mientras la ponzoña vuelve a tomar sus sistemas... La transición suele ser agresiva, pero en su estado la atravezará en tranquilidad, no sentirá dolor.

-Los sellos en la mesa ¿Eran para que el Orphan no la asesinara?

-Era para que su propio cuerpo fuese más fuerte que la criatura... Funcionó afortunadamente

-Es verdad... Ahh, tengo hambre

-Ve con Danyka y su manada. Ellos te llevarán a cazar. Además necesito que consigas más unidades de sangre con ellos y con Maria, estos 7 días el cuerpo de Shizuru deberá mantenerse alimentado. Es como si volviese a nacer como vampira y en ese caso debe estar bien alimentada o entrará en modo Berserk en cualquier momento

-Si, no queremos eso- Natsuki se puso de pie -Por cierto...

Naomi la miró hacia arriba.

-Es... Fue... Bueno... Conocerla fue muy importante para mi... Ya sabe. Ya sé de donde es Shizuru como es y... Me gusta ser parte de su familia. Gracias por todo

Naomi sonrió. Natsuki dijo todo aquello mirando en otra dirección, pero no lo suficientemente como para que no se notara aquel tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y yo ya sé qué es lo que le gusta tanto a Shizuru de ti

-... Bueno, me voy

Natsuki caminó hacia Danyka. Naomi la miró hablar con ella y luego junto con Maria salir de la biblioteca; volvió a ver a Koi en sus brazos, dormida, más tranquila y quieta.

-Ahh lo que te espera pequeña...

Pasaron los días. Danyka y Natsuki se pusieron a cargo de conseguir comida y suminstros para todas las personas en la biblioteca en ese momento. Inna y Mai se hicieron cargo del cuidado de Shizuru mientras la manada de Danyka constantemente hacia rondas en los al rededores de las catacumbas para evitar intrusos. Lo que se esperaba fuera una abrupta transformación de regreso al vampirismo de Shizuru fue más lenta y progresiva. Al final del quinto día casi todo su cuerpo había retomado la dureza y resistencia, el tacto frío y terso de su especie, al mismo tiempo sus heridas habían sanado por completo... Pero con su transformación venía un problema aun más complicado.

-Ya no puedo alimentarla por medio de transfusiones- Inna miró a Naomi -Su piel ya se regenera incluso por sobre las agujas de plata, estas solo la lastimará

-Hmmm... -Naomi vio a Shizuru de reojo -Inna-san, aun tienes esas cadenas de plata ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto

-Vamos a contenerla contra el suelo; rodea las cadenas de algo que proteja su piel, no queremos dañarla. Si al despertar esta sedienta no podemos permitir que se salga de control... Es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Ayudaré. Pondré un par de hilos de contención en sus tobillos y muñecas

-Sin que la corten- Advirtió Natsuki -De acuerdo, hagámoslo

Natsuki volvió en sus pasos con Maria, quien se encontraba detrás de un escritorio cargando a Koi.

-¿Durmió bien?

-Se acaba de quedar dormida- Murmuró sin moverla

-Entonces no es buen momento para que la cargue...

-Jajaja espera tu turno, mamá Natsuki

-No me llames así- Natsuki sonrió

-¿Como les fue con los suministros?

-La manada de tu mujer se consume el 80% de la comida jajaja... Pero todo bien

-Tu no comes mucho para ser un lobo ¿Estás a dieta?

-Jajajaja de qué hablas... Solo me concentro en lo que es importante; regresar antes de lo previsto a ver a Shizuru y a Koi

-No hagas eso, el hambre puede ser más molesta de lo que crees

-Ah, eso lo sé... Pero tengo cosas más importantes en mente, ya sabes

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que podemos partir pronto, por ejemplo

-¿Con Shizuru así?

-Se te esta olvidando lo que soy. Ustedes pueden adelantarse, trasladar todo lo necesario para Naomi-san y los demás. Yo llevaré a Shizuru de regreso a Fukka. Ya el frío, el viaje o el cansancio no son el problema, el riesgo es que despierte. Y sabes francamente preferiría reducir el riesgo de bajas si eso ocurre

-¿Y ese riesgo disminuye siendo tu la única cosa viviente que encuentre si despierta como loca?

-Bueno, si. Solo yo podría contenerla, no soy alérgica a su ponzoña ni ella a la mía

-... Mmmm...

-Admite que tengo un punto válido

-Ahhh... -Maria echó la cabeza hacia arriba -De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo lo harán?

-Nos filtraremos en el siguiente vuelo nocturno de regreso a Japon, a partir de allí yo la llevaré a casa de Mai. Allí estará segura mientras yo regreso con Naomi

-Iré con ustedes

-No; tu olor te delatará, mientras te quedes con Danyka y su manada cubrirán tu olor y ella estará más tranquila contigo; además eres la única capaz de proteger a Naomi y a Koi

-Aaaah pero por qué, resulta que ahora tienes una respuesta para todo

-Tengo razón y lo sabes

-Ya, está bien, tienes razón... Háblales a las demás y comencemos a preparar todo. Entre más rápido terminemos todo aquí, mejor será

-Estoy de acuerdo

Natsuki acarició la frente de la bebé y regresó con los demás.

La idea de Natsuki, aunque arriesgada, era la mejor que tenían. La biblioteca conforme los días pasaban era cada vez más expuesta y más arriesgado permanecer en ella. Danyka, su manada, Maria, Naomi, Inna, Nao y la bebé irían en el primer grupo de regreso a Kioto. Natsuki, Shizuru y Mai fueron en el otro grupo más pequeño. Natsuki se encargó de llevar a Shizuru, quien estaba siendo contenida fuertemente con cadenas de plata y cubierta con cobertores y sábanas.

Los grupos se separaron y, Natsuki con ayuda de Mai lograron infiltrarse en el compartimiento de carga de un vuelo comercial a Tokio. Las 3 se ubicaron detrás de dos contenedores de madera chicas justo detrás del compartimiento de las ruedas. Al ascender las temperaturas bajaron considerablemente, pero dado la especie de las 3 sin importar que Shizuru estuviese dormida aun, aquello no les afectaba dado sus temperaturas corporales particularmente altas o en el caso de Shizuru, baja.

-¿Qué harás al llegar a Fukka?

-¿Yo?- Natsuki miró a Mai -Bueno, Shizuru debe regresar a clases ¿no?

-¿Y qué pasará con Koi?

-Nadie me extrañará en clases, y ya he aprendido suficiente en todos estos años. Yo la cuidaré

-Vaya... -Mai sonrió -Ya comienzas a hablar como una madre

-Tengo que hacerme a la idea -Natsuki se rascó el cuello -Es decir... Incluso si no estaba lista, debo hacerlo por Shizuru... por Koi

-Es verdad- Mai se sacó el flequillo de la frente -Y bien ¿cómo mataremos el tiempo? Nos espera un largo viaje de regreso a Japón

-... He...

 **Shizuru P.O.V**

Durante lo que parecieron años o eternidades inmersas en el más cruel de los viajes al inframundo si allí pertencía después de morir, me la pasé tan solo escuchando murmullos, viendo destellos de luz. Flashes y golpes. Tenía la seria sensación de haber sido arrancada de algo verdaderamente importante de mi. Como si la mitad de mi vida se hubiese desprendido y volado lejos de mi... ¿Pero cerca?

Le necesitaba de regreso o no encontraría paz, aun en mi miserable condición maldita como inmortal recién nacida.

Sacudí la cabeza una, dos, tres veces. No conseguía abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba el pesado sonido de ataduras y cadenas chocar contra mi cuello y torso.

-...N-Na...

El sonido de una silla meciéndose y los pasos acelerados acercándose a mi. Luego un tacto cálido y amable en mi frente. Traté de sacudir la cabeza nuevamente; ya comenzaba a impacientarme y estar totalmente inmovilizada estaba haciéndome enojar.

- _Shizuru-san_

Esa no era la voz de mi Natsuki. Era Mai-san. Me irguió sobre donde me encontraba recostada manteniéndome entre sus dos manos afirmada de los hombros.

- _¿Cómo se siente?_

Un doloroso silbido comenzó a taladrar en mis oídos; seguía sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de tal dolor y tal molestia; y luego la sed. Mis brazos se sentían pesados, como si estuviesen siendo presionados bajo una prensa industrial. Dolían mis colmillos... La sed. "Esa" sed.

- _No se preocupe, aquí tiene..._

Valiéndome de mi olfato de inmediato dirigí los labios hacia la derecha donde encontré la textura de una pajilla y al final de absorberla el metalizado y pesado sabor de la sangre. La tome con deseo y soltando un gruñido sin poder contenerlo. Uno tras otro iba bebiendo Mai-san me los proporcionaba. Perdí la cuenta luego de un rato y finalmente aquel horrible zumbido se fue. Seguía jadeando; la sed persistía pero me sentía suficientemente satisfecha como para ya no querer asesinar a toda una población. Sacudí la cabeza nuevamente y finalmente, la visión regresó a mis ojos.

-Vaya, por fin tus ojos son de color "normal" de nuevo

-¿Normal?

-En el estado Berserk se ponen de un creppy negro- Mai señaló mis órbitas -Parece que ya estas bien

Me vi a mi misma; me encontraba cubierta de una cábana blanca de la que había sido despojada apenas en la cabeza y hombros, el resto del cuerpo estaba atado hasta el hartazgo por cadenas y cuerdas gruesas. Mire a Mai-san, ella se encogió de hombros. Aquello significaba que era estrictamente necesario... Y entonces noté aquello que definitivamente me faltaba.

-El Orphan

-Bebé- Corrigió ella -Con Natsuki; están en camino ahora mismo

-¿Cómo que bebé?

-Shizuru-san- Me miró sonriendo -Naomi-san selló la sangre de Natsuki en el Orphan antes que naciera exitosamente. Y habiendo nacido de ti es ahora el bebé de ustedes dos

Me quedé sin habla. Era por eso que sentía haberme separado de algo tan similar a la mitad de mi vida. Que a pesar de antes de caer inconsciente saber que estaba en serio riesgo de morir., quería recuperar aquello. Y por eso me preocupé más allá de preguntar a quienes había asesinado aquella criatura. Ni Natsuki ni mi bebé estaban cerca, y si, entendía que venían en camino, pero ya simplemente no quería esperar; Mai-san pareció leer mis pensamientos dado que inmediatamente comenzó a desatar mis cadenas y en tanto estuve suficientemente libre yo misma me deshice de las sogas y la sabana blanca para luego ponerme de pie. Caminé directo hasta la puerta de entrada y me mantuve allí, de pie. Mirando la calle, mirando la nada. Esperando...

¿Cuanto tiempo me mantuve sumida en ésta extraño sueño?

Salí tan rápido que no quise preguntar nada a Mai-san y ella tampoco quiso detenerme; imagino que aunque no fuese madre ella debía entender un poco lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Pasada una hora más comencé a caminar de lado a lado mordiéndome la uña del dedo pulgar derecho. Ocasionalmente miraba hacia afuera, olisqueaba el aire. No me faltaban ganas de correr yo misma en busca de Natsuki pero... ¿Adonde había ido?... Yo misma era un fiasco rastreando olores, sobre todo cuando mi instinto de alimentación aun me dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Fue un viaje largo hasta Kioto

-¿Por qué hasta Kioto?

-Porque nosotras tres tuvimos que adelantarnos mientras los demás viajaban a Kioto acompañando a Naomi-san con la bebé. En cuanto aterrizamos y estuvimos aquí a salvo Natsuki corrió a recuperar a la niña y debe estar por volver... Es de Natsuki de quien hablamos, ten paciencia

-Ay no me pidas eso

-Bueno jajaja de acuerdo, pero confía un poco en ella ¿no?

-¿Cómo acabó todo?- La miré seriamente -El cazador, como se salvó el bebé

-Uff bueno... Pasaron muchas cosas desde que Natsuki te llevó con Naomi-san y fue el momento de desprenderte del Orphan, con decirte que hasta la manada de la chica que le regresó la inmortalidad a Natsuki llegó en pie de lucha

-Ahhh... Parece que nos persiguen los infortunios

-La manada de Danyka se hizo cargo, y más tarde Natsuki le dio su merecido al cazador

-¿Le hicieron daño?

-Bueno, algo, pero Nao se encargó de recuperar ese daño después

-Últimamente me parece que paso aun más tiempo inconsciente que viendo lo que pasa a mi al rededor

-Los recién nacidos no tienen muchos privilegios jajajaja

-Eso fue cruel -Sonreí de medio lado

Nos interrumpió una ola de ese particular olor que se acercaba. Era Natsuki. Se acercaba rápidamente.

-Ahí está- Me puse de pie

-Tranquila -Mai puso su mano en mi hombro

Y en aquel momento Natsuki saltó el alambrado de protección de la propiedad y aterrizó a unos metros de nosotras. Cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto en sábanas color lila. Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al verme y luego sonrió con alivio. Ella se acercó, yo me acerqué. Aceleramos el paso y finalmente nos encontramos abrazándonos con fuerza protegiendo aquel valioso paquete en brazos de ella.

-Joder, este debe ser el mejor día definitivamente- Murmuró Natsuki

-Tienes razón... Finalmente llegaste

-Tenía que traerla

-Vaya- Puse los ojos sobre el bulto en sus brazos

Natsuki descubrió la cabeza del bebé. Tranquila y profundamente dormida. De cabello blanco platinado y piel pálida medio gris. Su expresión era de total tranquilidad; se le notaba en paz en brazos de su segunda madre, quien no dudó en entregarmela para dejarme disfrutar este encuentro. Me sentí completa de nuevo... Comleta, cálida, confusa e inquieta. Todo al mismo tiempo y era tan perfecto que simplemente no dejaba de sonreir sin dejar de verla.

-¿Cuántos días pasaron?

-Dos días desde que viajamos, 7 desde su nacimiento

-¿Cómo la han alimentado?

-Sangre. Inna dedujo que podía alimentarse como humana y como vampira también y tenía razón. No sabíamos si produces leche materna y preferimos no molestarte en medio de tu recuperación así que acudimos a eso

-¿La cambia en algo?

-Hasta ahora no. Pero duerme mucho... Tan solo se despierta a comer y permanece unos instantes, luego vuelve a dormir

-Ya veo... Vamos adentro

Caminé de regreso a la casa y ella me siguió. El tamaño de mi pecho no era particularmente grande ni se sentía diferente.

-Los vampiros no producen leche materna al dar a luz, los bebés se alimentan de sangre desde su primer día. No sé como sea con una recién nacida- Nos dijo Mai

-Aun hay tejidos y sangre humana en mi cuerpo, así que tal vez...

-Tal vez- Natsuki se encogió de hombros viéndome con curiosidad

Entramos a una habitación a un lado del lobby; me acomodé en una silla y puse a la bebé contra mi pecho comenzando a descubrirlo. Tanto Mai como Natsuki me veían con curiosidad y ansiedad; si esto funcionaba hasta yo podía entender que ayudaría a que el instinto de caza de la bebé se veria al mínimo mientras continuaba creciendo. Los labios de la niña se estiraron por instinto contra mi pecho y comenzó a tirarlo con ansiedad, luego de poco se tranquilizó mientras mamaba más en calma.

-Vaya... -Mai se frotó la barbilla -Todos los días aprendo cosas nuevas sobre los recién nacidos

-El proceso que tuvo Shizuru los últimos días no fue como el de todos los recién nacidos, Naomi-san tuvo mucho que ver allí

-Bueno, es verdad -La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza -Pero por lo tanto Shizuru debe estar bien alimentada para mantener saludable a la bebé

-Es verdad ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Ah no, no... Tu quédate con tu familia, yo me encargo

Mai se retiró de la habitación y nos dejó a solas. Natsuki se acercó en puntillas sentándose a mi lado. La miré de reojo y la descubrí mirando con la curiosidad de un niño que observa a un bebé por primera vez en su vida; sus ojos maravillados, brillosos y abiertos en total atención hacia la nena.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿He?- Me miró

-Tuviste que darle un nombre ¿No?

-Si... -Natsuki sonrió

Estiró la mano acariciando la frente de la bebé con cuidado, luego sus mejillas que se hinchaban y estiraban.

-Koi

-¿Are?

-Jajaja bueno... Se supone que el sello que usó Naomi-san para ligar mi sangre al bebé solo funcionaría en base a la misma maldición de la luna sobre todos los inmortales. Es aquella que dicta que solo el amor entre dos seres podría darle marcha atrás a las aberraciones que nos cobijan... El amor es el por qué Koi nació

-Mi Natsuki...

Natsuki se acercó y me besó. Un beso tierno y profundo, lento y que dejó permanecer en mis labios lo bastante. Ambas soltamos un suspiro al separarnos; sonreímos mutuamente. Ella puso su mano sobre mi cabello y mejilla sin dejar de sonreir.

-Así que... El nombre le va a la situación

-Me gusta Koi

Natsuki me rodeó con sus brazos sin dejar de ver a Koi y yo seguía meciéndola y manteniendola comodamente contra mi pecho.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Tu vas a regresar a Fukka; yo me encargaré de Koi

-¿Ha? Pero vamos, si sigo con mis clases tendría que desprenderme de casi todo el tiempo con Koi

-Mantener una apariencia en el mundo de los humanos es esencial Shizuru, y tu eres la presidenta del consejo, no puedes solo desaparecer... Además

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa chica, la recién nacida de la que me encargué antes que nos fuéramos

-... Mmmm

-Hay que averiguar quien la trasnformó; por qué, su familia. Hay que mantenerlos al margen o a salvo de quien sea que supiera del origen de esa chica

-¿Es peligroso?

-Bastante. Romper reglas como las alianzas con los clanes de humanos sobrevivientes nos pueden valer casi ponernos al descubierto con el mundo de los humanos y por consiguiente seríamos perseguidos... -Natsuki miró a Koi -Y ahora no tomaré ese riesgo

-Bueno... Tienes un poco de razón -Miré hacia el techo -Entonces me infiltraré en la escuela en tanto tu investigas aquello y cuidas a Koi

-Correcto- Natsuki asintió

-¿Y qué saben sobre ella?

-No mucho. Inna y Naomi-san estuvieron observándola y tomando muestras de su sangre. Al parecer es perfectamente humana en apariencia, pero su cabello, ojos y su apetito la hace un híbrido. No hemos sabido nada sobre sus debilidades o fortalezas. Lo único que tenemos es que crece al ritmo normal de un bebé humano

-Entiendo... Bueno. Hay que hacerlo

-Inna se mudará con tu madre, así que aquí estaremos por nuestra cuenta; sin embargo Danyka y Maria mencionaron quedarse cerca para evitar que nadie que no tenga que estar en este territorio se entrometa en tanto es seguro para mudarnos con Koi a otra región

-Me parece bien. Empezaré la otra semana en Fukka

-Wou- Natsuki me miró con sorpresa -Eres una recién nacida

-¿Y?

-Y la sed... Y el instinto...

-¿Y Koi?

-... Touché

-Ah bien

La desprendí de mi pecho al percatarme que se había quedado dormida y luego la regresé a brazos de Natsuki. Mi piel fria no debía sentirse reconfortante al tacto tibio de ella así que en aquel aspecto me debía resignar a solo verla en brazos de su segunda madre dormir plácidamente.

-Ya tenemos un departamento aledaño a la reservación de Fukka. Si la sed te gana tendrás que adentrarte por ahí y saciarla

-Es mejor eso a tomar la vida de alguien por aquí

-Si, por aquí es arriesgado

Natsuki se acomodó con Koi contra su regazo viendo el techo pensativamente.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Mudarnos- Natsuki me miró -Ya todo está listo, Mai se encargó de amoblar el departamento recién ayer

-Ay vaya... -Sonreí viéndolas a las dos -Entonces hagámoslo

-De acuerdo -Me regresó la sonrisa

Nos dispusimos a retomar nuestra antigua vida como antes con un par de diferencias... Más bien muchas. Desde el momento que nos marchamos con mi madre a éste regreso todo en nosotras había cambiado. Desde el como apreciábamos la inmortalidad hasta el modo mismo en que afrontaríamos nuestra vida, nuestra relación, lo unidas que sin lugar a dudas nos encontrábamos. Con Koi en brazos Natsuki abrió la puerta del departamento a las afueras de Fukka y yo la seguí. Decoración minimalista, paredes entre color lila y blanco en el living y azul celeste en las habitaciones. Nos dimos el lujo de pedirle a Mai preparar una habitación para Koi justo al lado de la habitación matrimonial que ocuparíamos nosotras, la cual estaba premeditadamente preparada con dos escritorios, una biblioteca que se tomaba el espacio de dos paredes en forma de L y un futón reclinable en el centro del cuarto.

Natsuki soltó a la dormida Koi en la cuna de su habitación, cerró la puerta y vino conmigo. Yo observaba el entorno a través del balcón.

-¿Te gusta?

-Huele diferente

-¿Cómo?

Natsuki me abrazó por la cintura apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

-Es todo... Tu, yo, Koi... Nuestra vida

-No somos las mismas hoy de lo que fuimos ayer; y te garantizo que no lo seremos mañana

-¿Por qué a pesar que estamos estancadas en el tiempo tenemos que cambiar tanto para adaptarnos?

-Porque así estamos malditos, Shizuru...

-Ahhh... -Froté el dorso de sus manos contra mi abdomen -Solo espero que tengamos la fuerza para mantener a Koi a salvo

-Lo haremos juntas. No permitiré que nada les pase, lo prometo

-Confío en ti- Froté sus manos más fuerte

Natsuki suspiró. Comenzó a frotar su nariz contra mi cuello y oreja, progresivamente empezó a soltar mordiditas en el lobulo de mi oreja, luego el cuello, luego apartó mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi piel soltando uno que otro suspiro ocasional. Respiré profundo entendiendo adonde iba aquello.

-Natsuki...

-Mmm- Moduló pasando la lengua detrás de mi oreja

-Soy más fuerte que tu en este momento... Si lo hacemos, te puedo hacer daño

-No son tus manos o tus dientes lo que me preocupa- Murmuró afirmando las manos fuerte contra mi cadera

-Debería...

-Me preocupa más de lo que yo seré capaz si no te lo hago en 2 segundos

-...N-Natsuki...

Sus manos escalaron hasta mis costillas afirmandome con fuerza. Pronto su sentido del control se perdió y logró que mi cuerpo se inclinara hacia el frente poniendo mi pecho contra el barandal del balcón. Dada la zona alejada de la ciudad en que nos encontrábamos era poco probable que alguien pasase y nos viera, pero demonios, aún así. Sujeté fuerte sus antebrazos y le di la vuelta poniéndola frente a mi. Tan pronto se vio en tal posición puso su mano derecha contra mi espalda baja y la otra en mi cuello dándome un beso muy apasionado y húmedo. Comenzó a caminar conmigo dando la espalda a la ruta... O más bien me arrastraba.

Natsuki era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. No tuvo problemas en luchar contra mis forcejeos instintivos y ponerme boca arriba contra la alfombra del living. Apoyé las dos manos contra la cojinería el sofá separando las piernas para que ella se pusiera sobre mi; claro que lo deseaba tanto como ella. Hundí los dedos en el algodón de los cojines evitando ponerlas lo mejor que pude sobre ella... Mi fuerza muy superior a la suya en aquel momento lejos de ser un mata pasiones podría poner en riesgo su vida. Y qué difícil fue mantener las manos allí cuando comenzó a morder mi cuello, mis pechos y lamer mi abdomen. No quería que se detuviera.. No quería dejar de sentir aquel dolor. Era satisfactorio, placenteramente aterrador. Sus ojos, sus labios, todo se dirigía a mi como si yo fuese su presa más deseada y yo me entregué.

Natsuki arrancó mi ropa con toda la furia y prisa que pudo hasta dejarme envuelta en jirones destrozados y motas de algodón en medio de mi desnudez. Me vio de arriba abajo un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo.

-Vamos... Qué se supone que haces

-Nada- Sonrió sacándose el cabello de la cara -No seré gentil

-No quiero que lo seas

-Bien

Se arrojó nuevamente sobre mi poniendo su mano derecha entre mis piernas. Aguante el reflejo de gritar... Ya no éramos ese par de inmortales con libertad de coger como conejos, gritar y dejarnos ir en el placer... Ahora en el cuarto contiguo había un bebé que debía descansar, y que lejos de ser lo que más amábamos debía ser nuestra prioridad aun por encima del deseo que teníamos que saciar en ese momento. Así que me callé, mordí mi labio y la dejé entrar en mi tan agresivamente como gustaba y a mi me encantaba sin amitir ruido alguno, al menos no más allá de los mismos sonidos que mi cuerpo encontrandose con sus dedos producían.

Y así proseguiríamos por lo que seguramente serían muchas horas a partir de éste momento. Siendo nosotras, ella contra mia y en mi, yo para ella y por ella mientras protegíamos a nuestro buen modo aquella criatura que probaba justamente lo que en este bestial encuentro sexual nos demostrábamos beso, roce, mordida y arañazo, la una a la otra. Nuestro amor no conoce mesura ni sentido de la delicadeza... No somos así... Y eso me hizo preguntarme qué clase de criatura llegaría a ser Koi al crecer.


	20. La distancia alivia

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Luego de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, regresar a clase no solo parecía un paseo vacacional, sino también cada vez más y más aburrido. El pasar del tiempo para mí era muy diferente a mi época de humana, así que cada acción como asistir a una clase o el solo hecho de prestar atención a una lección ya me resultaba tedioso. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para determinar mis prioridades y definitivamente mi cabeza estaba mucho más con mi hija y mi mujer que en averiguar cuantas veces estaba pi en la b. Tras la hora de almorzar podía libremente escaparme de la sala del consejo estudiantil de regreso a casa y estaría allí para ver a mi bebé. en tan solo un par de minutos; así que mientras yo estaba Natsuki podía salir a hacer sus cosas con Mai, entrenar. Mientras ella estaba yo podía fingir ser una estudiante eficiente. Juntas aprendíamos día con día sobre el crecimiento de Koi y sus particulares necesidades; cuando se encontraba más irritable prefería la sangre, cuando estaba de buen humor bebía leche o trataba de comer con normalidad, y de igual forma Natsuki se acostumbraba a sus instintos animales, conforme más enojada y cansada estaba tenía más facilidad para entrar en fase y cazar y paulatinamente podía desencadenar a voluntad aquello que la ayudaba a transformar.

Y de ese modo pasaron 2 años…

Me gradué, superé mi etapa práctica y finalmente fui libre del yugo social de las obligaciones estudiantiles. Para cuando esto ocurrió estuvimos listas para desaparecer del radar; y de esa parte se encargó Natsuki.

El día de nuestra mudanza, con Koi en brazos partimos en dirección al puerto de Yokohama, donde nos encontraríamos con un conocido de confianza de Natsuki en el muelle número 6.

-Dime qué tanto puedo confiar en este disque gran amigo tuyo

-Tanto como yo- Natsuki mantenía la vista fija en el volante

Conducía nuestro auto. Hacía tiempo tomamos la decisión de darle a Koi la vida más normal posible en tanto ella decidía que hacer con sus habilidades; mientras era así debíamos tomar la vía lenta y fingir que éramos aparentemente como todos los demás. A sus 2 años y poco más, los rasgos de Koi ya se estaban definiendo para el resto de su niñez; la tez pálida nunca obscureció, y su cabello blanco platinado nunca varió de tono, así mismo sus ojos color gris tampoco cambiaron demasiado, lo que si… Es que era una niña tremendamente sensible y muy persuasiva con las emociones de Natsuki, en cambio a mi parecía leerme perfectamente (cosa que ni mi propia madre podía hacer ni nunca logró). Hasta ese entonces Koi seguía sin decir sus primeras palabras, se comunicaba con nosotras por medio de su particular conexión singular con las dos y para nosotras eso estaba bastante bien; tampoco era como si fuéramos a llevarla a un pediatra por no escucharla decir "Mamá". Koi era una niña especial y no necesitábamos aquellas trivialidades humanas para determinar si era o no más normal que otros niños; en tal caso el hecho de que durante la mudanza levantara su cuna para buscar su peluche de Happy definitivamente no era normal. Y en medio de todo aquello Natsuki estacionó y salimos del auto.

-Comienzo a creer que no lo sé todo sobre ti- Miré a Natsuki por sobre la cabeza de Koi

-Sabes lo que tienes que saber- Natsuki me sonrió llevando en la espalda y brazo izquierdo las maletas de viaje

-¿Y eso es algo bueno?

-Jajaja Shizuru maldición, solo confía en mi ¿si?

Koi comenzó a estirar su brazo derecho en dirección frontal a nosotras. Las dos vimos en aquella dirección antes que nuestros sentidos al mismo tiempo pudiesen percibir un par de pasos muy a la distancia atravesando el muelle 2 y acercándose. Nos volvimos a ver a Koi, quien nos miró con sus enormes ojos grises con cierta precaución.

"¿Está mal?"

Sonreí. Froté el cabello de mi hija y besé su frente. Natsuki suspiró soltando las maletas en el suelo. Esperamos el prudencial tiempo y por supuesto, una figura masculina se presentó frente a nosotras tras unos minutos.

-Ha, finalmente te dignas. Que lento caminas

-Y ayudarte a ti ha sido un fastidio, verás que si

Se trataba de un hombre gordo y con afro. Sonriendo como si tuviera en sus bolsillos la lotería o como si fuera la respuesta a nuestras preguntas. Natsuki lo saludó de la mano y comenzó a caminar tras él; nos llevó al punto de abordaje de un yate, un tanto viejo y con una bodega de anclaje pequeña tras de si. Al momento que Natsuki entró la seguí.

-Esto es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerte ahora. Me aseguré de dejarles todo lo necesario para los siguientes meses, pero si algo falta ya sabes cómo encontrarme

-Pues entonces vete- Natsuki le sonrió soltando las maletas en el suelo

\- ¿Y las gracias?

-Jajaja solo lárgate

Natsuki le dio un medido empujón que lo sacó casi de un brinco del yate hacia el muelle.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunté a Natsuki

-Ahora vamos a un bonito lugar…

Sonreí. Natsuki y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces durante estos últimos dos años acerca del mejor lugar para ayudar a Koi a crecer libremente sin tener que cohibirla, que ella pudiese aprender a su propio ritmo como quería vivir y mi Natsuki se encargó de cuidar que eso ocurriera al pie de la letra con sus propias reglas… Y sus reglas incluyen que todo este proceso de viaje hasta llegar a ese bonito lugar fuera una sorpresa para las dos. Natsuki encendió el motor y el yate arrancó. Me senté detrás de los controles de mando con Koi en mis piernas y respiré profundo; Natsuki se volteó a vernos y siguió su propio rumbo en silencio.

Después del pasar de cierto tiempo aprendimos a convivir en el silencio, en las palabras, en el llanto y los gritos. Nos superamos incluso más allá de lo diferentes que claramente podíamos llegar a ser frente a todo, admito que el nacimiento de Koi marcó un antes y un después en eso.

Pero después de unas horas, la curiosidad en si misma me superó. Dejé a la durmiente Koi en una pequeña cama improvisada de frazadas y abrigos y fui con Natsuki, quien se encontraba sentada junto al timón mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora a dónde vamos?

-No, tal vez no- Volvió a sonreír de forma satisfecha –Pero confía en que valdrá la pena la espera

-Al menos dime si falta mucho

-Ahhh… -Natsuki se rascó el cuello y miró nuevamente al horizonte –Mira hacia allá

Seguí la ruta de su mirada y encontré muy a la lejanía la mancha de una isla que cada vez se acercaba un poco más. Ya que la noche había caído un par de horas antes de emprender el viaje era apenas visible a través del oleaje y la bruma de la noche. Estábamos en plenas aguas del mar japonés y alejándonos, en algún lugar de esta inmensidad había una pequeña isla que Natsuki había elegido para ser nuestro bonito lugar para ver crecer a Koi y tener una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-¿Tiene un nombre?

-No todavía; encontré esa isla hace más de 30 años en mis viajes y… En un par de tratos justos con Sakomizu el zorro viajero y cubrir nuestros secretos decidimos hacer de ese lugar nuestro pequeño secreto. Mientras yo me deshacía de sus enemigos él construía en esa isla mi guarida de jubilación

-Y ahora mismo es nuestro bonito lugar

Natsuki asintió viendo a Koi por sobre el hombro. Volvió al volante y aceleró. Pasó una hora y poco más antes que redujéramos la velocidad y finalmente, en medio de la noche llegamos a orillas de la isla, la cual tenía un pequeño muelle de abordaje previamente preparado; sin embargo, ésta ocasión fue ella quien tomó a Koi en brazos y la bajó. Puesto que se encontraba profundamente dormida no la sometería a un abrazo frío como el que yo siempre le proporcionaba, nuestra hija se había bien acostumbrado a mi temperatura, pero de igual modo siendo niña podía sentirse incómoda por ella a veces.

Resulta que unos 100 metros más allá del muelle, una casa de dos pisos se alzaba en la oscuridad a una prudente distancia de la playa, lo bastante elegante como para haber sido construida durante tan largo tiempo y suficientemente cómoda para nosotras tres, Natsuki me hizo una seña para adelantarme con el poco equipaje que llevábamos y entrar.

Un recibidor amplio, comedor, cocina y dos puertas cerradas más allá de las escaleras. Era como una de esas casas de ensueño vistas apenas en los catálogos de vacaciones de lujo de la que al parecer ahora seríamos dueñas; lo único que me sacó de aquellos pensamientos fue el movimiento de Koi en brazos de Natsuki, y esto debido a la brisa marina que comenzaba a colarse por la puerta abierta. Natsuki la soltó sobre un enorme sofá doble cubriéndola totalmente con la frazada que la cobijaba.

-Sakomizu traerá los suministros necesarios para que Koi sobreviva cada dos meses. Por mientras la isla está llena de vida salvaje que podemos cazar sin riesgo a alterar el equilibrio. Es perfecta

-Estoy de acuerdo… Estaremos a salvo y Koi se mantendrá a salvo por el suficiente tiempo

-Hasta que sea dueña de sus propias decisiones

-Hasta ese entonces tendremos que hacerlo bien… De algún modo

-¿Podré volver a tierra a visitar a mi madre?

-Ella vendrá hasta aquí. Si nos movemos de nuestra ubicación correremos el riesgo a ser rastreadas

-Es verdad… Está bien, entonces todo a su tiempo

-Por ahora, tal y como lo hemos hecho ahora, es mejor pasar desapercibidas por unos años más- Natsuki se sentó junto a la puerta –Al menos hasta que aprenda a controlarse

-Es una buena niña –Le sonreía viéndola –Creo que tiene lo mejor de nosotras dos

-Yo también lo creo

Natsuki puso su mano contra mi mejilla y me sonrió; dejó su torso deslizarse por el suelo y yo me recosté junto a ella.

 **P.O.V Autor**

Después de que Fukka abriera sus puertas a una nueva generación de estudiantes fue el momento justo para que ciertas entidades muy especiales se abrieran paso en el paso generacional y volvieran a la escuela. La familia de Mai se encargaría de mantener este territorio libre de cazadores y por lo tanto por supuesto que Mai entró como la curiosidad de intercambio a penúltimo año esta vez, Nao se le unió también. No era la mejor relación, pero eran caras conocidas a cargo de verificar el equilibrio en esta, la tierra maldita.

Muy pronto Mai tomó el cargo de liderato en el consejo estudiantil por lo cual tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo en la sala de consejo estudiantil. La familia de Mai llevaba más de 70 años yendo y viniendo de Fukka al mundo y viceversa, así que esta pelirroja ya tenía todo el conocimiento que quería sobre todo lo que al mundo humano refería, y bueno, vigilar un lugar donde casi nada pasaba podía tornarse aburrido. El rastro de aquel vampiro mayor que había convertido a esa otra chica hacía dos años había desaparecido, y como si nada hubiese pasado los cazadores que estuvieron rondando Fukka también desaparecieron. Natsuki y Shizuru tenían sus prioridades en Koi así que eso era lo mejor que podía pasarles, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente extraño.

Siendo la hora del almuerzo Nao entró a la sala. Mai estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana comiendo un pan de curry sin dejar de ver hacia el exterior.

-Ya te puedes relajar, está demasiado aburrido por aquí

-Fukka tiene algo que yo le llamo un don

-Explícamelo

-Cuando todo parece estar más en paz, es cuando las cosas explotan en tu cara y se hacen interesantes. O a veces peligrosas

-Algo así como lo que le pasó a la anterior presidenta- Refiriéndose a Shizuru

-Jajajaja su vida ya era suficientemente especial, sobre todo partiendo de haber conocido a su madre. Hablo de que por algún motivo las cosas raras o malas siempre ocurren aquí. Llevó más de 70 años yendo y viniendo de aquí, créeme

-Conozco la leyenda de la maldición de la luna que hay en estas tierras

-Es algún tipo de referencia a la maldición que cayó sobre todos los inmortales, pero de alguna manera se relaciona a Fukka como el centro de toda esa desgracia

-¿Y tu lo crees?- Nao vio a Mai fijamente

-Algo de sentido tendría, sino por qué tantas desgracias pasan en estas tierras… De otro modo puede ser cierto que esta sea una tierra maravillosamente maldita

-Y nosotros, como moscas a la llama volvemos aquí y nos instalamos Jajaja

-Sádico ¿no?- Mai le sonrió –Estaré atenta. ¿Puedes encargarte de que no haya nadie desconocido merodeando en la biblioteca antigua de la escuela?

-¿Y qué hay de los maestros? ¿No tengo que preocuparme de esos fósiles?

-Los humanos por lo general leen y entienden lo que quieren, su don de interpretación es bastante arcaico

-En eso estamos de acuerdo

Nao regresó en sus pasos y salió de la sala. Mai quedó a solas nuevamente, ella con su pan de curry y sus tranquilos pensamientos perdiéndose en la inmensidad del aburrimiento en la hora de almuerzo. Mil olores atravesaban esa ventana por segundo, empezando desde el olor de todos los estudiantes, la temporada que venía, el clima que cambiaba y las corrientes que llegaban hasta allí gracias a su muy sensible olfato. Sin embargo, un olor no era conocido… Algo ácido pero juvenil, una fragancia montañosa y cargada del aro a característico de las montañas lejanas invernales. Mai vio a ambos lados de la ventana y hacia abajo, al asegurarse que nadie se encontraba en las cercanías dio un gran salto para aterrizar en el prado del primer piso. Permaneció agachada allí unos segundos y luego comenzó a seguir su olfato.

Corrió a velocidad media en dirección al complejo de natación. Nada. El rastro era fuerte pero no estaba allí la persona de quien provenía aquel rastro.

-Pero qué…

Y luego los pelos de su espalda se erizaron. Esa incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada punzaba en su cuello… No. Observada no. Acechada. Sus oídos se sensibilizaron y pudo escuchar el casi imperceptible crujir de las vigas del techo ceder ante un peso de unos 43 kilos justo sobre su cabeza; el ritmo de un corazón unos cuantos latidos más rápido que el de un ser humano. Respiración pausada y acompasada acompañada de un leve bufido.

-¡Lo podemos hacer del modo difícil!- Gritó Mai manteniéndose de espaldas –Tu saltas sobre mí y yo te someto. O bajas por las buenas y me dices que quieres

La entidad desconocida no cedió ni un milímetro. Mai suspiró; sopló hacia encima de su frente un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos y estiró sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus dotes sobre naturales para abatir a nadie, particularmente desde que Natsuki necesitó ayuda con el asunto del cazador.

-Muy bien… Pero recuerda que estas son tus reglas, no quiero que llores cuand-

Un salto rápido como rayo cambio el peso de posición en el techo. Mai se giró en la dirección en que el individuo saltó sin poder percibir nada más. Solo el silencio. Sus oídos ya no detectaron nada más, su olfato solo seguía siendo engañado por el olor de quien quiera que fuera que inundaba todo el lugar.

-Ah, carajo… -Se sacó el abrigo de la escuela y los zapatos ahí mismo donde estaba -¿A qué quieres jugar? Puedo ser veloz también si sigues provocándome así

Tal y como si se tratara de un juego, aquel individuo saltó sobre su espalda habiendo logrado ocultarse a la perfección. El empujón hizo que cayeran a la piscina. Mai dio la vuelta sobre si bajó el agua esperando ver la cara de su adversario, se encontró con una figura pequeña de estatura media forcejeando con el agua… Es más, parecía querer a toda costa salir. Mai impulsó sus pies en el fondo de la piscina y saltó agarrando a aquella persona en brazos para salir del agua, estando fuera se percató que se trataba de una chica, de apariencia de menor que revolvía su cara y cabello tratando de sacar el agua.

-Eh…-Mai la miró fijamente –Entonces no te gusta el agua

La chica volteó a verla fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, Mai la afirmó del tobillo sin permitirle escapar.

-Ahora dime que quieres

-¡Suelta!

-Ah…

Haciendo gala de su fuerza descomunal, Mai agitó la mano con la que sostenía su pierna para arrojarla nuevamente al agua. Un grito ahogado parecido al rasgado gemido de un gato emergió del agua; Mai vio con sorpresa a la chica forcejeando por salir del agua sin poder.

-Quien diría que la mayor debilidad de un buen cazador es… el baño

A su mejor estilo Mai se encargó de arrastrar a la desconocida lejos de la piscina donde ambas encontraron a Nao. La pelirroja se encargó de atar con sus hilos a la pelinegra manteniéndola en medio de las dos.

-Parece que tenías razón… Y que te mojaste

-De eso me vengaré después- Mai sacudió su cabello –Ahora. Tu

La chica clavó sus ojos amarillos en ella.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Estás sola?

La pelinegra no contestó. Solo la miraba fijamente con precaución

-Puede que no hable japonés- Nao se cruzó de brazos

-Puede que solo no quiera hablar

-¿Viniste sola?- Repitió Mai

No hubo respuesta

-¿Quién te envió?

Nuevamente solo obtuvo silencio

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Nao suspiró

-Ah no, espera… Mira eso

De su brazo derecho en medio de sus ataduras escapaba una marca color rojo.

-¿Y eso?

-Parece… Parece… Una media luna, o algo…

-No me suena de haberla visto antes- Nao ladeó la cabeza viendo la marca con curiosidad

-Creo que la he visto antes- Mai removió el uniforme de ese lado del brazo de la chica –Si, la he visto… Esto es…

Mai se alejó y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la palma de su mano, ese ritual extraño de los estudiantes para tratar de recordar. Varias formas de símbolos vinieron a su cabeza, marcas territoriales, declaraciones de traición, marcas deshonrosas, símbolo de clanes, ritos de misiones. Nada, nada, nada. Su cerebro trabaja a 1000 por segundo procesando las sientas y sientas de marcas vistas a través de los años en toda su experiencia y las enseñanzas dadas por su familia. Y de pronto… Como un flash llegó a su memoria un vago recuerdo.

Alzó la cabeza y miró con sorpresa a la chica, luego a Nao, luego a la chica de nuevo.

-¡Pareces una loca, ya habla!

-Es… ella… ¡Es tan claro!

-Ya, ahora conjuga las palabras y suéltalo

Mai agarró a Nao del brazo y se alejaron a una prudencial distancia en que aun pudieran ver a la chica.

-La marca en su brazo, su fobia al agua y escasez de lenguaje. Todo cuadra…

-¿Vas a decirme de qué estás hablando?

-¿Has oído alguna vez de los nekomata?

-¿Nekomata? Por favor, eso es parte del folclor antiguo de los humanos, no son inmortales reales

-No, el folclor habla de criaturas con los que los humanos alguna vez tuvieron contacto, pero con el tiempo desaparecieron, los nekomata son muy reales

-¿Y nos debemos preocupar?

-La cosa es… Si lo que mis padres me enseñaron es verdad, los nekomata son inmortales como nosotros, pero un poco a la inversa. Todas sus facultades cognitivas se desarrollan en su forma animal, mientras su forma humana es solo una cáscara para encajar. Su debilidad es la personificación de su verdadera identidad, es decir… Cuando son humanos se comportan como animales, pero en su forma animal pueden ser todo lo listos y taimados que pueden llegar a ser los de su especie.

-Por eso no habla

-¡Exacto!

-Carajo… -Nao se rascó la barbilla –Es raro que una especie de inmortal pase desapercibida de esa manera

-Los nekomata antiguos se distinguen de los jóvenes cuando su cola comienza a bifurcarse en dos; al parecer tienen amplios conocimientos en la elaboración de pociones y rituales… Y claramente son muy buenos ocultándose

-Ésta no tanto

-Porque está en su forma humana, cometió muchos errores. Me sorprende que esté sola…

-¿Y si es una trampa?- Nao vio fijamente a Mai

-… ¿Podría ser?

-Bueno, que casualidad que justo ahora vengas a enterarte de una fugitiva nekomata en Fukka ¿no?

-Eso no es lo peor- Mai se rascó la cabeza viendo a la pelinegra frente a si -¿No lo entiendes?... Lo que acabo de decir son datos encontrados en libros antiguos de leyendas y escritos, no es nada oficial. Que una especie de inmortal pase desapercibido por tantas generaciones y lejos del ojo no solo de inmortales sino también de humanos y sin mencionar las mismas autoridades de nuestro mundo

-Hmmm… Haré unas llamadas

No sacó su celular de su bolsillo y se alejó varios pasos de Mai y la capturada pelinegra. Mai volvió su vista a la capturada. Se trataba de una chica de estatura baja de complexión atlética y facciones mucho más finas que las de cualquier chica de su aparente edad originaria de Japón. Cabello picudo y desordenado, dos trenzas cían frente a sus orejas y su gesto más distintivo, un par de ojos amarillos curiosos mirando fijamente a Mai de hecho ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿No vas a decirme nada entonces?

La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿No sabes hablar?

Enderezó el cuello y acercó la cara, comenzó a olfatear a Mai, quien se puso de rodillas en cuclillas frente a ella para verla más de cerca; alejó su cabeza luego de olfatearla un par de veces arrugándola un poco.

-Ya sé, a veces me dicen que mi olor es desagradable… Pero el tuyo es algo desconocido para mi… ¿Qué eres tu?

-¡Mikoto!- Vociferó exhalando un tono de voz muy agudo y alegre

-¿Mikoto?- Mai levantó una ceja

-¡Mikoto, Mikoto!

-Mikoto… -Mai paseó en sus recuerdos sin encontrar una respuesta a ese término –Mikoto… ¡Oh Mikoto!

-¡Mikoto, si, Mikoto!- Celebró la pelinegra sonriendo

-Es tu nombre- Mai suspiro de alivio –Te pregunté qué eres, claro… Así que te llamas Mikoto ¿Vas a decirme algo más?

La chica volvió a ladear la cabeza.

-Ahh estoy perdiendo el tiempo… Al menos ya sé cuál es tu nombre

-Tengo algo que nos puede ayudar. Más bien a alguien- Nao se acercó –Pero tendremos que esperarla un par de días

-¿Es confiable?

-Claro que si. Es demasiado buena para su propio bien

-Pues es lo mejor que tenemos al parecer, ella solo me dijo su nombre

-Vaya, qué útil… -Nao puso en blanco los ojos

-La llevaré a casa, la tendremos en el calabozo de contención. En el peor de los casos no viene totalmente sola

-Y en el mejor de los casos solo quería robarte tu alma jajajaja

-Vaya leyenda tonta

Mai se puso detrás de la prisionera y la levantó con el brazo derecho; comenzaron a caminar saliendo del colegio, Nao las escoltó por un rato y luego volvió a la escuela. Mai no tuvo problemas en dirigir a la prisionera a su casa y luego ponerla a salvo contra la contención de un calabozo al final del pasillo del primer piso. Para esa hora la chica se veía pálida y desanimada.

-A ver… -¿No estás cómoda? ¿Qué quieres?

La chica de nuevo no respondió, la miró con ojos profundos y las comisuras de los labios caídas, casi parecía tratar de mostrar a su mejor felino estilo una súplica infantil.

-Vaya, y yo que me perdí las lecciones de leer mentes –Ironizó Mai consigo misma –A ver… Qué puede ser lo que quieres…

Mikoto desvió su atención al lugar donde se encontraba. Miró con suma curiosidad las paredes, el pasillo que se extendía más allá de la puerta del calabozo abierta y enseñaba una pequeña parte de la casa de Mai. Luego volvió sus ojos a ella y comenzó a olfatear el aire; con una extraña ansiedad empezó a ver hacia el exterior y luego a ella nuevamente. Repitió este acto unas tres veces confundiendo aún más a la pelirroja que seguía sin entender que rayos quería.

-Caray… ¿Quieres correr?

Disintió bruscamente

-¿Saltar? ¿Hablar? ¿Cantar?

Mikoto frunció las cejas disintiendo con más firmeza.

-¿Dormir?

Mikoto gruñó comenzando a impacientarse

-¿Comer?

-¡Sí!

El grito que soltó fue tan efusivo que tomó por sorpresa por completo a Mai, quien cuando menos sonrió aliviada luego de adivinar lo que su huésped cautiva quería para estar más a gusto en su encierro.

-Puedo hacer algo por ti, eso sí, espero que no comas cosas raras, no pienso salir a cazar por ti

Mai salió del calabozo cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Como su casa casi el 90% del tiempo permanecía vacía tenía toda la libertad del mundo para usar sus comodidades a su antojo, como por ejemplo perfeccionar sus habilidades en la cocina. Su padre siempre argumentaba que la dieta de los kitsune era tanto estricta como a veces extraña, y por lo mismo Mai aprendió a hacerla lo más cómoda posible por medio del arte de cocinar, y aun así era algo fanática de evocar las habilidades de cocina de los humanos. En todo casi el como lo hacen no era totalmente malo al paladar de alguien tan quisquillosa como ella.

Un par de sartenes aquí, un gran atún fresco por allá, unas cuantas especias y algo de ramen y listo, comida servida rápido y fácil para alguien que se supone que tenía en calidad de prisionera. Volvió llena de energía al calabozo con ambas manos a rebosar de comida. Cuál fue la sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a Mikoto totalmente libre de sus ataduras y solo sentada en el suelo esperando.

-Pero… Ahhh… -Cambió de la sorpresa a la resignación en un instante

Luego de pasar después de mucho tiempo profundamente inmersa en sus habilidades en la cocina no perdería de vista a su comensal probando lo que preparó. Así que acto seguido dejó los platos en el suelo y con un gesto de la cabeza la invitó a acercarse.

Mikoto se aproximó caminando en sus 4 extremidades como un gato a su primera comida sólida, se inclinó sobre sus antebrazos olisqueando con mucha curiosidad su comida, miró a Mai y luego con la mano derecha acercó el atún a su boca; solo el primer bocado fue suficiente para embelesar su hambriento y ansioso paladar. Inmediatamente puso sus dos manos a la obra metiéndose cuantos bocados podía a la boca, una inmensa expresión de satisfacción y gozo asomo de sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas, en tan solo un par de minutos terminó ambos platos, enseñando un par de ojos tan brillantes como el fondo de ambos platos.

-Vaya, hace mucho nadie comía con tantas ganas mi comida… Pero ¿cómo escapaste?

Mikoto miró las ataduras detrás de su espalda y luego miró a Mai. Se sentó en el suelo mirando a Mai directamente, la pelirroja un poco exhausta de adivinar lo que Mikoto necesitaba solo suspiró viéndola con notable interés.

-Bien, supongo que por ahora puedes quedarte aquí… Solo promete que no tratarás de hacer ninguna estupidez

Y pareció entender a la perfección. Mikoto asintió de una manera tan alegre que sus trenzas se menearon hasta que detuvo su asentimiento para sonreírle a Mai, quien sonrió de buena gana aventurando su mano para acariciarla cabeza de la morena felina frente a si. Mikoto inclinó la cabeza para que se encontrara con su mano y hacer de la caricia algo más cercano y sin miedo, Mai esbozó una sonrisa muy divertida con la situación; se sentó frente a Mikoto con las piernas cruzadas mirándola.

-Ay, ay, ay… ¿Qué haré contigo?...

Antes de que los curiosos e inocentes ojos de su invitada le dilucidaran una respuesta, su teléfono celular vibró; lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró. El nombre de Nao brillaba en la pantalla. Dio un último vistazo a Mikoto antes de contestar.

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-No mucho; es decir, nada muy útil- Contestó Nao al otro lado de la línea –Pero me confiaron un texto antiguo, unos cuantos registros de viajes de una tal manada Minagi

-¿Minagi?

¡Oh! ¡Minagi, si, Minagi!- Mikoto brincó alegremente

-Eh… Nao, parece que a Mikoto le suena ese nombre

-¿Mikoto?- El tono de confusión se hizo sentir

-El nombre de la chica gato, larga historia ¿Por qué no vienes y traes esos disque registros aquí?

-Ya va, solo espérame con un te y algo de comer, recuerda que perdimos la hora de almorzar

-¿Y que se supone que se le da de comer a una doppelgander?

-Sorpréndeme o mira google, chaí

La llamada fue colgada. Mai mostró una mueca de confusión y luego guardó el móvil en su teléfono. Regresó sus ojos a Mikoto

-Mikoto Minagi, y eso es todo lo que tengo de ti hasta ahora… Bueno cariño, si vas a quedarte aquí y no voy a saber nada más sobre ti en específico, al menos tendré que entrenarte. No puedes andar por la vida portándote como un animal y dejándonos al descubierto

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza imitando la forma de sentarse de Mai, cruzando las piernas.

-Muy bieeen!- Mai le celebró dando un par de aplausos –Vamos aprendiendo ¿eh? Si para el final de la semana te bañas sola y caminas erguida te haré de cenar lo que gustes

-¡Humm!- Gimió en modo de asentimiento infantil

-Jajajaja bien, bien- Mai volvió a frotar la cabeza de Mikoto otra vez –Si esto es una señal similar a que todo lo que está por venir es una total incertidumbre, entonces necesitaremos llevarnos bien… Por lo menos hasta el momento en que las cosas se pongan realmente complicadas… Siempre ocurre. La paz no dura la suficiente

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar abandonado por Dios en medio del océano muy lejano de Japón, en medio de una gigantesca isla tropical, y en medio de la más espesa parte de esa selva…

Una Natsuki vestida en shorts y una camisilla negra en pies descalzos evaluaba el terreno oliendo el viento y evaluando las condiciones del lugar.

-Este lugar es el adecuado… Muy bien señorita, que te parece si comenzamos

Y frente a ella, una pequeña bebé apenas manteniéndose firme y en pie, con dos coletitas altas mirando con sus enormes ojos grises a su madre. Natsuki suspiró. Se frotó la cara con la mano, se puso en cuclillas frente a su hija tocando su manita derecha.

-Cariño, tu madre de verdad se espantó cuando levantaste el comedor esta mañana. Y para no pedirte que le pongas una correa a Happy y lo dejes volar como todos los Exceed merecen, prefiero enseñarte a canalizar tu fuerza desde ahora. ¿Bien?

Koi miró con un puchero a Natsuki no muy feliz con la suciedad del entorno, luego la volvió a ver estirándole ambos brazos. Ese típico manoteo de "Cárgame"

Natsuki se mostró conmovida, casi a punto de ceder, pero finalmente…

-Mami te cargará cuando saltes justo a mi pecho- Se irguió y la miró incitándola

Koi hizo un puchero y bajó los brazos. Luego caminó hacia Natsuki, quien se alejó dos pasos de su hija. Batió las manos incitándola a seguirla; Koi frunció el ceño pronunciando los labios. Se detuvo.

-Vamos cariño, por aquí… -Natsuki agitó las manos de nuevo –Sabes, sé que es incómodo, odias ensuciarte y detestas lo que se aleja de ti; pero vamos… ¿Por tu madre que nos espera en casa con una rica cena?

Koi agachó la cabeza y luego volvió a verla. Mandó dos pasos al frente un tanto temblorosos y siguió a Natsuki mientras ella continuó alejándose. Los pequeños pies de Koi cada paso a paso se llenaban de más seguridad y fuerza. Su monumental fuerza para su edad iba afinándose dándole más distancia a sus pequeñas zancadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Rregresé, gentecita!**

 **Resulta que tengo que depender del PC de mi novia para poder escribir así que en el momento que se descompuso ambas quedamos en un inc+ómodo "si antes no escribía ahora si que menos" jajajaja**

 **Retomaré el fic puntualmente y actualizaré éste en específico con muchísima regularidad. Las ideas fluyen, el tiempo no colabora, pero vamos… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **No olviden pasarse por la página de Facebook, Mai HIME Latin America**

 **ShizNat, les sorprendería ver los exponentes de éste fandom que se reúnen allí**

 **¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios!**


	21. El nuevo inicio

**P.O.V Autor**

Mai recibió a Nao tras un par de horas de espera. Resulta que la flamante pelirroja había parado a comprar pizza y unas sodas. Al llegar Mai la recibió con una felina versión de una chica de pelo negro bien acomodada y acostada sobre su cama como un cachorro profundamente dormida. Mai tomó el antigua libro con cubierta a cuero y hojas de pergamino amarillentas y comenzó a leer.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… -Mai soltó el libro sobándose la cabeza -¡Esto es una maldita broma!

-Menos mal lo leíste todo mientras estabas sentada, es una locura

-No es posible que durante tanto tiempo… ¡Siglos!... Pasaran desapercibidos, esta debe ser la especie de inmortales más completa de la que he sabido

-Es una locura, repito- Nao se metió un último pedazo de pizza –No solo son una especie de tipo metamorfo, sino que aparte califican como una especie de inmortales que dominan la magia y el rastreo

-Aquí los describen como la única especie pseudo bestial que pasa en un espectro de 4 especies que combinan a la humana y la especie animal. La etapa primaria animal, en la que pasan a si mismos desapercibidos en su forma felina inofensiva… Gatos comunes. La forma humana que tiene como contenedor todos sus instintos animales primarios- Nao señaló a Mikoto –Nuestra amiguita es el mejor ejemplo. El modo animal bestia, que es en el cual demuestran sus verdaderas formas sobrenaturales y dones, y la forma sabia humana, aquella que usa toda la inteligencia y experiencia de su edad en un contenedor humano acorde a sus habilidades… No sé qué significa eso totalmente pero asumo que sería como es ahora pero si pudiendo hablar y entendernos

-Maldición… -Mai se rascó el cuello -¿Cómo una especie tan perfecta pudo pasar desapercibido por TODOS durante siglos y siglos?... Estoy segura que si alguien sabe de la existencia de ellos no sabe lo suficiente como para espantarse como yo lo estoy ahora

-Yo digo que hay que averiguar a toda costa si viene sola o qué onda- Nao apoyó ambos brazos en la cama –Y si no está sola pues, averiguar quienes vienen con ella

-Bien, veré el registro que nos dice sobre los miembros de su familia

Nao dio un sorbo a su soda mientras Mai volvía a meterse en las amarillentas páginas del libro.

Pasó la tarde, luego la noche… No había mucho más que averiguar sobre la fantástica nueva especie descubierta en estos registros. Las fuentes eran confiables, lo único que no encajaba era la apariencia angelical e inocente de Mikoto, quien apenas se había despertado para erguirse en pie contra la ventana sintiendo la brisa de la noche.

-Parece que la mejor opción, si o si, es tenerla lo más cerca posible- Nao se puso de pie –Pero yo no vengo en el pack, así que tengo que irme

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé, no recordaba que estaba casada contigo para quedarme jajajaja

-Oye ya basta- Mai suspiró –Necesitaré ayuda con ésta chica

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes tengo cosas por hacer

-Puedo ayudarte, por favor Nao

-Sorry jejeje- Nao dio un salto por la ventana

Así como llegó y se quedó, tal cual se fue. Se alejó y dejó a Mai totalmente sola con la atónita y silenciosa Mikoto mirando a Mai buscando una explicación a lo ocurrido.

-Bueno… Parece que seremos nosotras dos… -Mai se acercó a la ventana junto a ella –Escucha, tendremos que hacerlo funcionar. Tendrás que obedecerme, y comportarte, sobre todo; es el único modo en que mi familia te dejará quedar conmigo por un tiempo ¿Entendido?

Mikoto asintió alegremente.

-Ah excelente- Mai puso los ojos en blanco –Es un trato entonces Mikoto

Mikoto miró a Mai. Se vio a sí misma y luego volvió a ver a Mai. Miró sus manos detenidamente analizando el tamaño de sus dedos, luego sus pies y los dedos de ellos; volteó a ver con una determinación nada normal en sus ojos a Mai y dio dos pasos atrás.

Manteniendo una expresión facial serena compuso las manos frente a su torso e hizo 3 posiciones de manos tan rápidas que apenas fueron vistas por Mai, luego de aquello dibujó un círculo en su muñeca interna izquierda. Volvió a ver a la desconcertada Mai nuevamente antes que su cuerpo comenzara a emanar un brillo sobre natural que incluso en el mundo de los inmortales, inquietaría al más antiguo de los sabios. Su altura cambió, pasó de medir escasamente 1.45 a tener cuando menos 1.80 de altura. El largo de sus trenzas aumentó, sus piernas se hicieron más largas, atléticas y musculosas, su piel se oscureció ligeramente y detrás de sus trenzas emergieron un par de orejas felinas, así como en su parte posterior una larga cola color negro lisa y estilizada.

-… Pero.. qué…

-Saludos

Una más madura Mikoto con una sonrisa de hollywood hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Lamento como he actuado todo el día, tenía que recuperar fuerzas para poder comunicarme abiertamente. Tus textos tienen garrafales errores, pero van por lo correcto

-¿Tu eres la misa Mikoto?

-Jajaja claro que si- Rio extendiendo sus brazos –La verdadera yo

-¿Por qué te veías así y ahora así?

-Porque es la forma más inofensiva pero hábil para recuperar mis fuerzas cuando he hecho viajes muy largos, o cuando he pasado por situaciones estresantes

-¿Qué te trajo aquí?

-Wou… Calma… Primero lo primero, no sé tu nombre todavía

-Mikoto… -Mai se sobó las sienes –Mi nombre es Mai

-Lindo nombre- Mikoto miró por la ventana –No planeaba ponerme en tu camino, pero como habrás podido deducir… No soy muy de usar la inteligencia cuando vago en esa forma… Y moría de hambre, gracias por alimentarme

-No es nada… Me alegra que te haya gustado –Mai sonrió

-Estuvo delicioso- Mikoto asintió sin dejar de sonreír –Sin embargo… No podré quedarme por mucho tiempo

Mai se enserió al mismo tiempo que Mikoto lo hizo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay muchísimos motivos por los que nuestra familia se mantuvo oculta por tanto tiempo, y varios de esos motivos son que sinceramente no nos interesaba hacer relaciones sociales con otras especies, solo íbamos a nuestra bola

-Entonces son pocos

-Esa es otra de las razones. Solo habemos 4 de nuestra especie actualmente

-¿Eran más?- Preguntó Mai más curiosa

-Resulta que vivimos en una de las más altas regiones aledañas a la muralla en China; nuestra especie nació originalmente como los protectores especiales de la muralla cuando en la antigüedad tanto humanos como inmortales trataron de invadir China; con el tiempo solo estuvimos tratando de subsistir… Y luego…

Mai se puso de pie al lado de Mikoto observando con aun más interés la expresión seria en su cara.

Hace un par de meses un aquelarre de cazadores dirigido por un inmortal nos atacó. Mi abuelo, mis hermanos y tíos… Todos… Murieron en ese enfrentamiento. Nos superaban en número de 100 a 1

-¿Fueron todos solo por ustedes?

-No –Mikoto sacudió la cabeza bruscamente –Fueron por algo más, algo que tuve que ocultar

-¿Puedo saber qué es?

-Solo te diré… Que está aquí

Mikoto le enseñó un tatuaje en espirales de color rojo en el hombro izquierdo. Mai lo observó detenidamente y luego volvió a verla a los ojos.

-Un sello de captura… ¿Es una criatura?

-No puedo contestarte nada más allá de lo que ya te he dicho Mai, lo lamento

-Está bien, de acuerdo… Entonces llegaste aquí

-Hace un par de días. Vagué buscando donde descansar y lo último que recuerdo es… A ti arrojándome a una piscina Jajaja

-En realidad tu me derribaste- Mai se quitó un mechón de cabello de la oreja derecha devolviéndole la sonrisa –Pero si me gustaría que te quedaras, por último, para saber que estarás a salvo

-Me quedaré un par de noches hasta asegurarme que nadie me siguió hasta aquí, luego tengo que irme. El movimiento para los de mi especie, cuando son perseguidos, es mantenerse con vida y a la larga desaparecer del radar

-De acuerdo –Mai sonrió y asintió –Vamos a comer un poco de la pizza que Nao nos dejó, podemos hablar de cuánto tiempo te tomarás en ésta forma y cuál es la verdadera tu

-La verdadera yo es como de éste tamaño –hizo el gesto como de una criatura del tamaño de un gato –Nuestra especie no nació de humanos, nació de gatos demasiado viejos y sabios para seguir entre los humanos. Lo más adaptable a lo que tú conoces es ésta que tienes frente a ti ahora

-Entonces seguirás así hasta que te marches

-Correcto- Mikoto asintió sonriendo de buena gana –Lamento haberte dado tantas molestias

-Nada de eso

-¿Y la verdadera tú como es?- Mikoto se sentó sobre la cama

Este fue el mejor modo de comenzar una amena conversación.

Finalmente Mikoto accedió a quedarse con Mai por unos cuantos días más, luego con su respuesta de "tengo mucho por resolver" se alejó. Tan pronto como llegó con todo y su especie misteriosa y todo lo que cargaba detrás, se fue. Mai asumió que mientras su propio entorno siguiera a salvo no debía preocuparse demasiado.

Y una de esas noches, antes de dejar que la falsa sensación de tranquilidad la convenciera decidió conversarlo con la única a quien no tenía al alcance para olisquear hasta verificar que estaba totalmente bien. Natsuki. Tomó su celular y le escribió.

M/ Nat… Hey…

N/ Estaba ocupada. Wou llega recepción hasta aquí

M/ Me vas a decir donde estás?

N/ No (emoji póker)

M/ Lo tenia que intentar :/

N/ Y que querías?

M/ Vaya que directa. Nada, solo saber si estás bien

N/ Bien, ayer descubrí que Koi es inmune al veneno de las cascabel. Probablemente también al de araña. Y me dio una paliza en las luchas

M/ Tiene dos años nada más

N/ ¡Lo sé! (emoji corazón)

M/ Y Shizuru?

N/ Todo bien Mai, deja de preocuparte

M/ Escribe al menos una vez por semana

N/ Bueno mamá Jajaja

Mai soltó el teléfono. Se revolvió en sus sábanas sobándose la frente notablemente preocupada. Nada de lo que venía pasando hacía unas semanas era normal, pero por supuesto ya que no podía ver hacia el futuro lo único que le quedaba era esperar a lo que pudiese pasar. Mikoto, la existencia de una nueva especie, luego ese aquelarre de cazadores, lo que Mikoto ocultó en ese sello en su brazo. Mucho por digerir.

Y mientras tanto, en la profundidad del bosque de Fukka, una gran inmensidad de cabezas ocultas en capuchas color verde se mantenían bajo el radar olfativo y de vista de su líder, un alto hombre de cabello azulado cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara color blanca entera. Sin agujeros para los ojos, nariz o boca. Y de alguna manera se hallaba perfectamente orientado y consciente sobre lo que le rodeaba. Donde pisar y como apoyar los pies para ponerse al frente del gran ejército. Detrás de él un cazador cubierto por una capucha de un tono de verde más oscuro se adelantó poniéndose a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-¿Es seguro hacer un reconocimiento tan cerca de la zona cero?

-Lo suficientemente seguro- Contestó sin moverse

-La luna aún no se pone en su punto más alto, general- Murmuró viendo hacia el cielo

-Ya lo sé. Tenemos hasta entonces

-Tenemos toda la fuerza en batalla suficiente para enfrentar a cualquier ejército, mortal o inmortal. Solo queremos su mejor y más justa guía para alcanzar nuestros objetivos

-¿Y purgar de inmortales el mundo?

-De impuros, general

-Tendrían que asesinar a medio mundo siendo así

-Visionario, pero no imposible- Asintió el hombre

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. A esta altura, incluso 10 o 20 años nos significan solo minutos en batalla. Lleva a todas las tropas más hacia el norte; sácalos del alcance de las manadas errantes que están a punto de entrar al territorio

-¿Y usted, general?

-Confiaré en tu criterio de entrenamiento por un tiempo. Sabes que a diferencia de ustedes yo no puedo confiarme. Tengo que desaparecer por unos años

El hombre a su lado suspiró.

-Con todo respeto, general… Ya desapareció por los últimos 20 años… ¿Nos dejará de nuevo?

El rostro enmascarado del hombre de cabello azul se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos se hundieron siendo presa del terror; incluso más allá de la máscara podía sentir el miedo que su silencioso mensaje le trataba de dar.

-Como ordene, general

-Solo serán 15 años esta vez. No teman. No dejaré de estar sumamente atento a sus avances. Saben que adonde vayan una parte de mi irá con ustedes

-Le agradezco por eso. Permiso para retirarme, general

-Adelante- Asintió volviendo a su rígida posición

 _ **Nuestro bonito lugar**_

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

Nombre dado a esa acogedora isla por mi después de mucho tiempo de tratar de denominarla con un nombre elegante o digno de un paraíso personal. Las ideas de Natsuki para nombres se limitaban al gran acierto con Koi, más allá de eso solo se venían a su cabeza los nombres de sus motocicletas o autos favoritos o incluso nombres de armas. Y éstos son los pormenores durante los últimos ya casi cumplidos 4 años en reclusión en ésta isla

Mi madre renunció a más de lo que aparentemente vimos al salvar la vida de Koi y la mía al mismo tiempo; resulta que su propia inmortalidad o larguísima longevidad se había visto muy reducida, en base a eso su fresca y hermosa apariencia sofisticada de una mujer de apenas sus 30 se vería deteriorando a mayor velocidad en los siguientes años. A cambio de eso Inna se encargaría de seguir siendo su más devota aprendiz y protegerla al mismo tiempo.

Así como nosotras, María y Danyka habían desaparecido totalmente del radar. María resultó haber superado en totalidad su agresiva alergia al sol, de hecho su vida no podía ser más normal; eso lo comprendimos en su última anónima carta en la cual se expresaba tan feliz de estar viajando por tantos lugares del mundo como las palabras en papel permiten. Fue un halo de alegría saber que la historia de esas dos después de tantos años finalmente fue felicidad (por lo menos por ahora, sobre el futuro nadie sabe)

Natsuki consiguió graduarse como un fuerte lobo solitario consiguiendo superar sus propias barreras en cuanto a la transformación, y cada día ponía a prueba su resistencia y fortaleza. Por supuesto las dos estamos conscientes que una cosa es vivir en paz en una isla desierta, otra es poner a prueba esas habilidades durante una batalla de verdad.

Y por último Koi. Nuestra Koi… Ahora con casi 4 años cumplidos controla cada vez con más destreza su fuerza; sus primeras palabras fueron "Lo quiero intentar", una vez que vio a Natsuki tratando de alcanzar la copa más alta de un árbol a saltos en su forma humana. No, no lo consiguió, eso habría sido demasiado sorprendente incluso para nuestra prodiga hija; pero más adelante sí que ha estado cerca de lograr la marca de la misma Natsuki. Cada día nos preguntamos algo diferente sobre el desarrollo de nuestra hija. Es día a día más lista, parece sentirse cada vez más curiosa por el mundo más allá del océano. Nos damos cuenta de ello cuando Sakomizu viene a re abastecer nuestras necesidades por como habla por horas con él, sus pequeños ojos grises se iluminan cuando le habla de la idea de aprender todos los días algo nuevo en una escuela… Natsuki y yo ya lo vemos venir. Nos falta muy poco tiempo para tener que satisfacer esa curiosidad, o como versa el dicho, la curiosidad acabará matando al gato.

-Zuru, cariño- Natsuki se acercó por mi espalda

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… he salido a cazar dos veces la última semana y… parece que nos estamos quedando sin presas

-Vaya… Ahora resulta que alteramos el equilibrio de éste lugar- La preocupación nuevamente no se hizo esperar –Ustedes dos comen demasiado

-Sigo creciendo Jajaja

-Creciste lo que debías crecer hace más de 50 años, baka

-Jajajaja lo siento- Natsuki abrazó mi cintura

Ambas enfocamos la vista en un mismo lugar. Koi, sentada en la playa leyendo muy ensimismada un libro que Sakomizu le regaló para su cumpleaños. Me pasé un día entero enseñándole a nuestra pequeña a leer, y ahora resulta que es su mejor hobby, más allá de correr, luchar con Natsuki o nadar.

-Pronto me quedaré sin ideas para darle del por qué tenemos que permanecer más tiempo aquí

-Yo ya no sé cómo más motivarla a no sentir tanta curiosidad por el exterior- Natsuki se rascó el cuello –No podemos hacer más… Ella ya es lo suficientemente grande incluso para su edad. Sabes que no es como cualquier otro niño

-Pero Tsuki, amor en el mundo de los humanos ella es… es…

-Un Dios entre mortales

-… Sí… Y los dioses no son tan bienvenidos cuando los mortales saben que pueden ser algo más allá que solo hermosos; sino superiores a todo lo demás

-Zuru, sé que quieres protegerla, yo también… Pero si de verdad quieres que tenga todas las experiencias posibles antes de decidir qué hacer con su vida, tenemos que tratar de arriesgarnos un poco

-¿Regresar a la civilización?

-Algún pueblo pequeño, en algún lugar olvidado de Dios… Por lo menos donde podamos empezar, donde ella conozca la cara hermosa de la vida entre humanos

-Eso está difícil, los humanos son bastante idiotas

-Gran cumplido para la chica que se enamoró de ti siendo humana

-He… -Natsuki se ruborizó –Lo siento jeje… Le haré a Sakomizu investigar por un lugar así

-Pues bien… Este paraíso ha sido maravilloso, aun así… Natsuki, si estamos quedándonos sin presas, tendré que hacer un viaje a la civilización muy pronto para cazar

-Demonios, no

-Tu tienes que quedarte con Koi y protegerla; es muy necesario y lo sabes

-Claro que lo sé ¿Pero irte? ¿Salir de la isla?

-No me voy para siempre, tontita- Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos mirando detenidamente su puchero –Solo un par de días y estaré de regreso… Incluso puedo irme nadando y lo sabes

-Koi se angustiará

-Más bien tu te angustiarás- Le sonreí

-Está bien, está bien, pero tengo razones de peso para hacerlo

-Sabes que tengo algo de… hambre- Murmuré cerca de su oído

-… Zuru, no… No hagas eso- Me sonrió alejando mi torso de su cuerpo –Este lugar es maravilloso pero cada día que pasa robándome un poco del sexo contigo es una tortura; solo ver la sonrisa de Koi mitiga esa sensación un poco

-Tienes razón, mantenerla a raya de ciertos instintos animales es más importante- La solté del cuello suspirando –También tengo ganas

-Carajo, el próximo mes nos vamos si sigues haciendo eso

-Jajaja pero no he hecho nada, solo dije que tengo ganas

-¡Oh por Dios!- Natsuki rehuyó de mi abrazo

Está bien, está bien. Nadie dijo que criar a una niña con sentidos ultra sensibles sería fácil. Obviamente los ruidos que por lo general hacemos al tener sexo espantarían incluso una manada de lobos que nos oyeran a 10 kilómetros antes de vernos. No solemos preocuparnos por el autocontrol y cuando Koi cumplió un año decidimos detenernos. Poner en hibernación nuestros sentidos sexuales y poner al máximo el sentido de maternidad. No es justo de mi parte si pongo a prueba los instintos sexuales de un lobo… Obviamente eso es algo más que crueldad. Natsuki se alejó de mi viéndome con una cara de regaño y fue con Koi, quien con una sonrisa la recibió ofreciéndole sentarse a su lado para leer juntas su libro.

Se acercaba el fin del ciclo de "nuestro bonito lugar". Observé esa conmovedora escena de Natsuki jugando a levantar pesas con el cuerpo de Koi mientras ella leía su libro. Seguro recordaría aquella visión por siempre… Por siempre

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

El paso del tiempo es por lejos el peor enemigo de todo inmortal; pero para un par de madres primerizas es toda una maldición. Es decir, nuestra hija debía ser la particularidad hecha ser viviente. Más fuerte, más listas, más curiosa… Miraba a mi lado a Koi leer rápidamente las páginas de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, y solo me pregunto qué será de nuestra pequeña familia una vez tengamos que alejarnos de nuestro paraíso. Mientras Koi estaba allí leyendo y hablándome de como de seguro entre los gritos del huevo dorado algo podría entender si se tapaba los oídos d forma, yo mensajeaba a Sakomizu para que viajara lo antes posible y nos sacara del encierro por unos días. Era precaria satisfacer las necesidades de Koi, sus curiosidades. Y ayudarla a crecer lo más normal posible al ritmo que ella misma estaba eligiendo.

El viejo zorro afro contestó estar ahí para nosotras en un par de días más, y esa fue nuestra fecha tope. Shizuru necesitaba alimentarse, y definitivamente no quería una niña tan retraída en si misma como para dejar de confiar en su propia familia; no. Para eso ya estaba yo bien linda en la foto.

-Koi

-¿Mm?- Me volteó a ver con su enorme par de ojos grises

-El mundo exterior… Es un poco más alocado de lo que has crecido conociendo aquí

Ladeó la cabeza. Finalmente algo la logró sacar lejos de su gran interés por el torneo de los tres magos y el niño de la cicatriz de rayo.

-Los niños son diferentes… Huelen diferente ¿sabes?

-¿Diferente que tú y mamá?

-Muy diferente. Se visten diferente. Hablan diferente… Ellos ven la normalidad de la vida como algo muy distinto a lo que tu ves día con día… Koi, lo más importante es que nadie sepa de lo extraordinaria que eres

-¿Está mal ser como soy?

-Claro que no cariño; es que nadie nunca ha conocido a alguien tan especial como tú. Y los humanos no son muy inteligentes al conocer a personas especiales

-Oh

-Los humanos no levantan su cama con un brazo. Tampoco trepan árboles de a saltos; mucho menos corren al ritmo de un puma y superándolo… Tampoco beben sangre como tu mamá o tu

-¿Entonces se convierten en lobos?

-No cariño- Acaricié su suave melena plateada –Eso tampoco… Los humanos son… Como los muggles

Koi volteó a ver su libro de Harry Potter.

-Como los padres de Hermione; son personas comunes y corrientes. Viven su vida lo más aburrido posible tan solo haciendo lo que mejor pueden, tal y como lo hacemos aquí, en casa

-Muggles… Eso lo entiendo

-Cuando te sientas perdida entre tantos niños diferentes a ti piénsalo así: Ellos son muggles, tu eres como Hermione

No encontré otra comparación que darle. Y aparte de la saga de libros era el personaje que más me gustó desde el inicio.

-¿Soy la mezcla de dos padres distintos?

-¡Correcto!- La señalé triunfal –Tu madre y yo provenimos de especies totalmente diferentes, pero porque nos amamos viniste tú al mundo… Recuérdalo. Tu eres y serás siempre como Hermione. Los muggles no puedes hablarles sobre quien eres, porque no lo entenderían

-¡De acuerdo!- Sonrió como si le estuviera encargando una misión

-Esa es mi chica… -Nuevamente acaricié su cabello

-¿Pero podemos seguir saliendo a correr?

-Eso sin dudarlo

-¿Y podemos ir ahora?

El instinto de libertad de Koi era a veces incluso más fuerte que el mío; se puso de pie sacudiendo la arena de sus shorts; comenzó a dar saltitos de ansiedad. Le sonreí y me puse de pie detrás de ella. Comenzó a correr.

Koi era realmente rápida cuando de correr como animal se trataba. Tenía esta habilidad imposible de evitar obstáculos maniobrando como ningún lobo podría; girando, saltando, dando brinquitos o solo corriendo en una clase de zigzag o retroceso increíble.

Le seguía el paso por supuesto aprovechando que mis zancadas eran más largas que sus particulares movimientos, pero incluso así, a sus casi 4 años me estaba resultando difícil seguirle la marcha. A mayor fuerza mayor era su velocidad y muy pronto lo veía venir; nos iba a superar a Shizuru y a mí en algo tan simple como correr a campo abierto.

Hasta ahora todo lo que nuestros pies conocían corriendo juntos era la arena, la tierra de la jungla, hojas secas y hojas húmedas; la corteza de los árboles y el aterrizaje en lodazales o aguas estancadas, charcos o suelo fangoso. Los pequeños pies de Koi cada vez más amaban aventurarse a nuevos territorios.

Y pronto… esos territorios serian de concreto.

Sakomizu acordó llevar a nuestra pequeña familia a conocer un pequeño pueblo al Norte de Japón. Siguiendo nuestra reciente ideología de evocar lo mayor posible a los humanos optamos por el tren. Sakomizu se encargó de los boletos y el embarque de equipaje y pronto estuvimos camino a Magome.

Recorrí lo suficiente estas tierras muchos años atrás como para recordar que estos eran los pueblos más antiguos y pequeños de Japón, aquellos reservados al retiro de los guerreros sobrevivientes a las tantísimas batallas que se desarrollaban en el Japón feudal y por supuesto, los descendientes de estas familias viven y conviven en plena paz en estos pueblos rodeados de montañas y cultivos de arroz. Durante todo el camino observe atentamente a mi familia; Shizuru lucia encantada, fascinada y radiante. Notablemente le gustaba cambiar de aires y sobre todo conocer un poco más de su amada cultura; ella no era una chica viajera ni aun en sus épocas como humana, así que viajar a estos pueblos con sus arquitecturas de piedra y localidades tan cargadas de historia y anécdotas guerreras era un soplo de aire fresco más para ella que para Koi o yo. Y hablando de Koi… Extrañamente adopto bastante bien aquella filosofía de muggles/magos que le di de Harry Potter hacia unos días, así que se comportó como toda una hechicera ocultando sus dones a los humanos siendo perfectamente consciente ahora que los tenía más cerca de unas cuantas de las cosas que los diferenciaba de nosotros.

Bajamos del tren un par de horas más tarde habiendo llegado a nuestro destino. La primera impresión desde la estación hasta el olor del aire y los paisajes era de total regocijo y paz. Sakomizu cargo nuestros equipajes en un carrito y comenzamos a caminar. Desde Magome tendríamos que caminar un pequeño trecho hasta llegar a nuestro destino final, el cual sería Tsumago. Un pequeño pueblo aún más pequeño que Magome reservado para los pocos pobladores dispuestos a sobrevivir a kilómetros y kilómetros de las grandes ciudades. Como buenas inmortales que fingen ser humanos, tomamos la ruta corta y panorámica trayendo a Sakomizu con nosotras. Nos turnamos en una competencia nombrada por Koi que consistía en llevar "el equipaje y el gordo" y esto no era más que justamente esa descripción. Sakomizu se subiría sobre la carretilla del equipaje mientras Koi o yo corríamos los más rápido posible hasta que algún pedrusco en el camino le hiciera caer del carrito. Para aquello estaría la otra por detrás para atajarle y que no se rompiera la cabeza.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Sakomizu celebro

Llegamos en menos de una hora tras toda esta competencia madre e hija en que lo metimos a el en medio. Nos enseñó con los brazos extendidos una enorme casa de arquitectura samurái hasta el final de una pequeña colina de carretera empedrada. Para llegar allí apenas habíamos visto un par de casas enormes y otras más pequeñas. Los vecinos eran personas mayores, uno que otro niño chico ayudando a sus padres o madres a cargar canastos en descenso al mercado de Magome. Todo muy tranquilo.

-Esta será una espléndida transición de la desolación a la civilización… -Shizuru suspiro viendo a su alrededor

-Entremos entonces, les enseñare un poco el lugar- Sakomizu se adelanto

La casa media unos aproximadamente 70 metros de anchura de lo que se veía del exterior, pero en su interior era un espacio que parecía interminable. Contaba con un espacio común de unos aproximados 20 mt/2. 2 habitaciones enormes y un dojo ubicado hasta atrás, contiguo al patio trasero donde un charco natural de carpas justo en medio recibía la sombra de un enorme y viejo cerezo en pleno florecimiento.

-Carajo… Esto es demasiado ¿no crees?... –Le dije yo

-No es tanto. Me dieron casi regalada esta casa. Resulta que casi nadie quiere venir a vivir por estos a los rededores

-Vaya… Bueno, en mi condición no puedo entender el por que

-Tenemos amplios territorios vírgenes salvajes en las montañas, así que su educación –Sakomizu señalo a Koi –Ya sabes de que hablo, no se verá afectada

Koi me miro. Sus ojos reflejaban pura ansiedad y felicidad.

-Los muebles los compre hace unos días con lo que quedaba de los suministros que iban a la isla, hay incluso una nueva cama para Koi….. procuren que no la destroce jugando con una serpiente esta vez

-Promesa- Shizuru inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa

-¿Es nuestra, viejo?- Pregunte yo sin soltar la mano de Koi

Desde el momento que llegamos mantuve cerca de Koi de la mano para que su inmensa curiosidad no la acabara haciendo ir a sitios donde no pudiera conservar nuestro secreto; y finalmente la solté. Ella nos miró a Shizuru y a mí como pidiendo consentimiento. Shizuru se inclinó en cuclillas hasta su altura y peino un poco los mechones plateados en su frente.

-Promete que no alardearas demasiado; debes estar atenta, cualquier olor de alguien que no seamos nosotros es actuar como una muggle –Muy sabia mi Shizuru, siguiendo mi ejemplo con Harry Potter

-¡Si!- Asintió ella con ansiedad

-Bien; ve a investigar. Vuelve en una hora

Koi ajusto el reloj digital en su muñeca derecha acordado a la hora que Shizuru le dio. Me miro, miro a Sakomizu y nuevamente a Shizuru.

-Anda a explorar- Le hice un gesto con el brazo a Koi

Koi se quitó los zapatos y se soltó el cabello; corrió a toda velocidad más allá del muro que protegía nuestro patio trasero. Mi agudo sentido del oído la ubico cada zancada más lejos en la espesura de los prados más allá de nuestra nueva propiedad. Koi era perfectamente capaz de guiarse a través de su 10 veces más fuerte sentido del olfato en comparación incluso al mío. La entrenamos con Shizuru desde los 2 años a seguir rastros, específicamente los nuestros; y sin fallar había sabido volver con nosotras todas esas ocasiones.

-Bueno, las dejo entonces… Ya tienen mi numero si necesitan algo. Enviare un equipo que proteja la casa en la isla en los siguientes días

-Gracias por todo- Le di la mano de buena gana

-Y me voy. Despídanme de la pequeña revoltosa

Sakomizu salió de la casa y muy pronto estuvo fuera de nuestros sentidos lo suficiente como para volver a procesar nuestra nueva casa. Shizuru estiro los brazos y miro a su alrededor.

-Vaya… -Respiro profundo sonriendo –Me recuerda a nuestra casa de verano cuando era chica

-Es muy hermosa la verdad

Me acerqué a Shizuru por la espalda abrazándola de la cintura. Dimos dos pasos hacia atrás meneándonos de lado a lado. Puse mi barbilla en su cuello y lentamente este apoyo se hizo un beso, luego otro, y luego aquel beso se hizo un roce de lengua sobre su piel helada. Un gemido sordo escapo de sus labios mientras deslizaba su mano por mi cuello manteniéndome en lo que hacía. Por supuesto que no pararía. Era la primera vez en 4 años que nos podíamos dar el gusto de pensar en nosotras y no en conservar la inocencia infantil de Koi… Ahora Koi estaba muy, muy lejos, quien sabe persiguiendo a que zorro o gruñéndole a que lobo. Volvería una hora más tarde toda cubierta de tierra y con sus ropas desgarradas… Y volvería justo en el tiempo adecuado y justo para que mi mujer y yo nos diéramos un justo momento de esparcimiento salvaje.

Me agarro de la camisa y me arrojo al suelo con toda su descomunal fuerza sobrenatural, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo de tal forma que pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaron en el aire desde la separación del suelo y la pared. Se lanzó sobre mi cayendo a horcajadas en mi cadera; como ya me he contenido exitosamente durante más de 4 años ya es hora de perderlo un poco; tome su blusa carmesí y l hice añicos bajo mis dedos junto con el sostén y la falda. Con la mano izquierda tome los jirones de las prendas y los lance lejos mientras ella también destrozaba mi ropa y la lanzaba a pedazos a los lados y hacia arriba. Tan pronto como estuvimos totalmente desnuda agarro mi mano derecha con furia e imperatividad poniéndola entre sus muslos. La mire fijamente mientras comenzaba a frotar rítmicamente sus caderas contra mis dedos.

-Carajo Zuru… n-no hagas eso…

-¿He? ¿Qué hice?- Paro de moverse viéndome con seriedad

-No… Jajaja no baka… No es que "no lo hagas" es… que no me dejas siquiera… asimilar que por fin podemos hacerlo de nuevo

-Jajaja tenemos 47 minutos apenas, luego lo analizas

-Gran idea

Fui directo a sus hombros y la mordí con fuerza. Su espalda sangro… Quizás eso fue lo que hizo que cada vez con más fuerza comenzara a moverse. Muy pronto el deseo gano y fue nuestra propia guerra de fuerzas personal. Ella tratando de mantenerse sobre mí y yo tratando de tirarla al suelo. Pero vamos… Ella ya estaba teniendo algo de esa preciosa recompensa; y el que yo aun no la tuviera al final fue ese hilo que gano el juego de tirar y jalar. La hice ceder tumbándola contra el suelo. Puse sus dos piernas sobre mis hombros entrando entre sus piernas con toda libertad. Su expresión fue entre una sonrisa y una mueca de derrota.

-Y me dices a mí que no lo haga

-Tenemos 45 minutos ¿Vas a quejarte?

-No, solo cállate y cógeme maldición

-Con gusto- Sonreí volviendo a besarla

.

.

 **P.O.V Autor**

Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos en casi la cima de la montaña cerca de su nuevo hogar; Koi se encontraba en lo más alto de un árbol viendo en la dirección en la que llego desde su casa. Ya no podía ver rastros de civilización, arboles, arboles, uno que otro prado, una parcela y un pequeño arroyo. Si en algo era buena a su corta edad era trazando mapas mentales y memorizando ubicaciones y rastros. A partir de su muy rápido recorrido ya se había trazado más de 3 diferentes rutas de como regresar a casa y como transitar las rutas más peligrosas, más transitables y las más interesantes. Sus pies colgaban desde lo más alto de una de las ramas. Totalmente sucios de tierra, fango y polvo. Ya a su corta edad prefería y conocía el tipo de ropa que podía usar cuando una aventura o día agitado se esperaba; por ejemplo un par de shorts color verde y una camisa de mangas cortas negra. Y luego un ruido en las proximidades llamo su atención… Era algo como las pisadas de dos… no, tres personas. Pequeñas. Quizás de unos 25 kg o menos. Niños acercándose.

- _Te digo que lo vi por aquí_

Koi giro su cabeza a la derecha. Aquella era la voz de una niña. Otro par de pasos la seguían. Caminaban en dirección a ella, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sorprendiera solo por el hecho de haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa estando tan cerca. Se permitió relajarse demasiado al estar allá arriba.

Koi se mantuvo sentada allí arriba buscando con sus ojos a aquellas personas. El aroma de los 3 niños llego a sus sentidos finalmente.

-Muggles- Murmuro desistiendo de la idea de bajar

-¡Allí, estamos cerca!

Una chica de cabello naranja quemado encabezaba el grupo, guiaba a otros dos chicos en dirección a un pequeño riachuelo cercano. Koi se reacomodo en lo más alto del árbol siguiéndolo con la mirada. Llegaron tras unos cuantos traspiés. La chica se agacho junto al riachuelo.

-Les juro, hace unos días que vine a cazar salamandras, un Kappa se asomó del agua y me miraba

-¡Estás loca! Las kappas no están de este lado de Japón, están hacia el sur

-¡Pero lo vi, aquí!

Koi ladeo la cabeza sin entender de qué hablaban. La chica de cabello naranja se metió hasta las rodillas al riachuelo. Koi se cambio de posición preparándose para saltar. La corriente era fuerte para un simple niño muggle. Y como pensó… Muy pronto el moho del fondo del estanque en las rocas y la fuerte corriente la hicieron caer al agua. Koi inclino su cuerpo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Uno de los niños comenzó a correr

El otro miro al riachuelo, luego a su amigo irse y finalmente se marcho corriendo. Koi espabilo totalmente sorprendida. Los humanos muggles podían ser realmente egoístas con los suyos; y mientras ellos se alejaban la gran corriente del riachuelo se llevaba el cuerpo de la chica poco a poco hacia abajo.

No hubo tiempo de pensar.

Koi dio un gran salto desde donde se encontraba y cayo a apenas unos metros del riachuelo; sin pensarlo se zambulló en el agua y nado ágilmente en la dirección que el rastro de la chica se dirigía. Pronto la figura rojiza bajo el agua fue distinguida. Koi impulso sus pies bajo el agua y nado lo más fuerte que pudo. La fuerza del riachuelo iba cobrando fuerza y su impulso se perdió en la corriente. La chica pelirroja dio un último respiro antes que un remolino la hundiera bajo el agua. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a latir de forma poco normal.

-No puedo… No puedo… No poder llegar…

Sus manos comenzaron a forcejear contra la corriente. En un último hilo de aliento vio como sus pequeñas manos de alguna manera en medio de la consciencia e inconsciencia comenzaban a alargarse y a cambiar… Y tan solo hasta ahí dio su ultimo sentido.

Un rayo de sol escondiéndose entre las ramas de un árbol le despertó. Koi se encontraba totalmente mojada recostada en el suelo hacia un lado; llevo ambas manos frente a su para limpiarse una extraña pesadez húmeda de los ojos cuando lo noto… ¿Manos?... No. Estas eran patas. Iguales a las de su madre Natsuki de un color blanco como la nieve. Se puso de pie en sus 4 patas viendo a su alrededor y entonces, cierta chica de pelo naranja la miraba totalmente aterrada. Koi intento acercarse pero, con el primer paso se arrepintió. La chica no la miraba con temor, sino con una inmensa curiosidad. Ni su ropa ni nada de lo que traía se encontraba con ella ahora. Una cosa sabia ahora: Podía transformarse igual que su madre. Esto la hacía mucho más parecida a ella que a Shizuru; pero conservaba totalmente su instinto durante esa etapa animal. Eso la hacía… más como Shizuru?... Sacudió la cabeza y esto llevo a sacudir todo su cuerpo liberando el exceso de agua.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo la chica

Koi retrocedió y finalmente, corrió a toda velocidad lejos de ella. Continuo corriendo hasta recuperar su propio rastro y poder regresar a la ruta de la que vino desde su casa.


	22. Predicciones

**P.O.V Natsuki**

Para cuando habrían pasado 30 minutos apenas desde la exploración de Koi, Shizuru y yo nos encontrábamos en medio de uno de esos bellos momentos en medio del sexo en que solo nos damos una que otra caricia y nos vemos las caras con cara de idiotas celebrando que estamos juntas aún a pesar de tantos desastres personales. Yo con los dedos entre los mechones largos de ella, mientras ella a su manera hacia carreteras con sus uñas en la piel de mi espalda. No es que yo sea masoquista, pero tan solo estos momentos esos _dolores ricos_ siempre son tolerados.

-Koi estará bien aquí –Mencionó ella

-Claro que si… Irá a una aburrida escuela rural y conocerá la mejor cara de la vida entre los humanos. Más adelante veremos cuando estará lista para vivir en Tokio Jajaja

-Más adelante ya dijiste- Shizuru besó mi frente -….. Espera

-¿Qué?

Me levanté sobre mis codos detallando esa expresión curiosa. Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron como platos.

-¡Viene para acá!

Nos levantamos como relámpagos recogiendo el desastre de ropa que había por todo el living y vistiéndonos tan rápido podíamos. Ese definitivamente era el olor de Koi, pero esos eran… ¿4 pasos?... Ojalá mi imaginación me estuviera traicionando para lo que estaba imaginando. Y ojalá hubiera sido así pero la realidad es una maldita perra en pantaletas cuando se lo propone.

La figura blanca de una bestia de no más que 1 metro de altura cayó rodando justo frente a nuestras narices cuando torpemente tropezó con su larga cola.

Entre el polvo del desastre que dejó al destrozar una de las mesas de centro se levantó visiblemente atontado la figura de un lobo joven totalmente de color blanco de ojos amarillos. Nos miró desesperadamente y comenzó a verse a si misma. Sus patas, su cola. Dio un par de vueltas en si y chilló unas cuantas veces más.

-Ay Kami- Shizuru se rascó el cabello –Koi cariño… ¡Koi, espera!

Shizuru la sujetó del pellejo manteniendo su vista fija en ella.

-¿Has visto cuando tu madre lo hace?- Me señaló a mí –Eso es muy normal, al menos en ustedes. No te alarmes. Tranquila

Koi soltó una exhalación profunda; se sentó en sus patas traseras y respiró hondo. Su cabeza lucía gacha y sus orejas caídas. Parecía sentirse culpable o mal por algo más que no haber podido controlar su primera transformación. Yo aún recordaba la sensación de total desconcierto de aquella primera vez, así que ver a mi hija pasar por eso lejos de ser algo bello era algo de que ponerme en sus zapatos un poco. Soy consciente de que un lobo solo sale de fase cuando sus emociones son tan claras que está perfectamente consciente del umbral entre la humanidad y la forma animal; eso es mucho pedir para una niña de apenas 4 años y poco más. Pero Shizuru y yo ya habíamos evaluado esta posible situación más de una vez. Llegamos a la conclusión de darle un espacio con los suyos para que entendiera mejor a lo que comenzaría a enfrentarse.

Mi Shizuru me dio una sonrisa amable, una caricia detrás de las orejas y me hizo un ademán para salir con ella. Llamé a Koi con un gesto, el cual ella siguió de inmediato. Caminamos hasta el patio trasero y allí, sacándome por segunda vez la ropa durante el día haría una demostración de cómo entrar y salir de fase a voluntad para mi hija.

Así que solo me saqué los pantalones, la camisa y zapatos y lo hice. Adopté mi forma animal para ella, a lo cual ella solo se quedó observándome. Rara vez lo hacía frente a ella. Me conocía por el olor, pero nunca me vio pasar de la fase humana a la animal paso a paso.

- _Sé que es aterrador. Pero escucha… Esto es solo señal de que ya estás lista para las ligas mayores_

- _No hice nada malo, lo juro_

- _Nada de esto pasa porque hayas hecho nada malo, cariño-_ Me acerqué frotando la cabeza contra la suya – _Pasa porque tu sangre a veces es más poderosa que tu voluntad. Las dos tenemos esta sangre y ella reacciona a impulsos externos… ¿Qué hacías allá?_

Otra vez agachó su pequeña cabeza blanca y miró el suelo dando dos pasos atrás. Finalmente se volvió a sentar en sus patas traseras. En esta posición podía notar ampliamente la diferencia de tamaños entre mi hija y yo. Mientras erguida yo podía fácilmente alcanzar los 3 metros y medio, ella apenas alcanzaba en esa posición encogida menos de 1 metro. Así que deslicé las patas delanteras y estiré toda la longitud de mi cuerpo dando al final un último azote gentil con la cola al lado de ella, manteniéndola cerca de mí. Aun en esta posición la diferencia de proporciones era grande. No lo puedo negar, ver a mi hija entrar en fase la primera vez era algo que me alegraba muchísimo, y me hacía sentir muy orgullosa a pesar de todo.

- _Había una humana. Cayó a un arroyo y yo solo la perseguí, no quería que se ahogara… No recuerdo como pero al despertar solo… estaba así…_

- _¿La salvaste?_ \- Ladeé la cabeza mirándola

Ella asintió.

- _Vaya… Eres más gentil de lo que ya sabía… Pero eso no está mal. Ahora… ¿Ella te vio entrar en esta forma?_

Negó con la cabeza.

- _Entonces estás bien!_

Di una mordida gentil a su oreja haciéndola sacudir la cabeza. Me dio un leve empujón con la pata izquierda. Podía sentir en lo erráticos de sus pensamientos que estaba claramente avergonzada, pero muy aliviada.

- _Ahora tienes que aprender cómo salir de esa fase a tu voluntad. Lo cual a mí me tomó un par de meses_

- _¿No me quedaré así?_

- _JAJAJAJAJA Claro que no_

Agité la cabeza lanzando un leve gruñido a modo de exteriorizar un poco aquel ataque de risa que me causo su pregunta. Pero bueno, en nuestra forma animal tan solo podemos comunicarnos por telepatía, así que en el exterior solo debió verse como un lobo enseñando una mueca de sonrisa y meneando la cola. Me puse de pie frente a ella incitándola con un gesto a ponerse en pie también. Para ese momento noté a Shizuru sentada en el pórtico del patio mirándonos atentamente con una sonrisa. Koi puso toda su atención en mí.

- _Tienes que tener tu mente totalmente clara. No pensar en nada que involucre tu forma animal. Estarás bien… Estarás bien, siempre recuerda eso._

Koi asintió levantando las patas traseras. Levanté el hocico al aire y lentamente fui perdiendo esa gran altura que caracteriza mi forma animal. Pasar de estar erguida en 4 patas a levantarme en solo mis piernas. Koi me miró atentamente con la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia la derecha. Asintió e imitó el cómo lo hice yo. Increíblemente y para la sorpresa tanto de Shizuru como mía, la consiguió al primer intento. Koi en su forma infantil muy confundida y desorientada cayó de espaldas sacudiendo la cabeza. Shizuru corrió hacia ella y la levantó en brazos.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Resopló Koi visiblemente agotada

-Claro que si… Ahora ven. Vamos a darte un baño

Aun con ella en brazos Shizuru se marchó al cuarto de baño. A estas alturas el hecho de que nuestra hija fuese excepcional en todo ya no me sorprendía demasiado. Había aprendido a habituarme al hecho de que ella en si misma era el don más grande que se nos hubiera concedido a Shizuru y yo. Y solo podía pensar en que en sus cortos 4 años ya había salvado su primer vida humana, luego de tener su primer encuentro cercano con un ser humano. Koi no dejaría de fascinarme sin importar lo que hiciera. Corrí tras el rastro de mi familia y me les uní. Darnos un baño juntas no sonaba nada mal.

Al anochecer recordé que debía contactarme con la única persona que seguramente no me perdonaría de no hablarle sobre esta situación… Entre otras cosas, la única que podía guiarme un poco mejor que mi propio instinto. Marque el número luego de un refrescante baño con Koi y Shizuru y suspire. Ya sabia lo que venia así que mantuve el teléfono lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me ensordeciera con su grito.

-¡Hey, Mai, calma! ¡Hey!

Agarre el teléfono con la otra mano tapando la bocina por un momento. Lance un suspiro mas y conté mentalmente hasta 10.

-¿Me dejas hablar ahora?

- _Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación, maldición_

-¡La tengo!... Bueno… más o menos, ya sabes… Esto… La cosa es que Koi entro en fase

Hubo un gran silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sigues ahí?

- _¿Qué edad tiene?_ \- Pregunto con mas seriedad

-Emmm 4 años ¿Por qué?

- _¿Dónde estas?_

-En una pequeña aldea al norte de Magome ¿Por qué?

- _Tengo que ver a Koi… Y hablando de eso, golpearte un poco por no decirme que estabas de regreso en Japón, idiota_

-Llegue esta mañana, Koi nos dio la sorpresa hace menos de una hora

- _¿Y me llamaste por eso o solo porque sentiste que era tu deber divino hacerlo?_

-¿Te digo la verdad o mejor seguimos de amigas?

- _Ah, cállate; estaré allá como a las 12_

-Espera, espera, no es como si fuera tan urgente

- _Eso lo decidiré yo, Kruger_

Vi el teléfono con cierto desconcierto luego de que sin previo aviso colgara la línea. Mai rara vez se mostraba sorprendida sobre nada, pero extrañamente esta vez parecía haber sido tomada fuera de base. Detrás de mi Shizuru y Koi leían juntas uno más de los libros del famoso mago icono de las costumbres evocadas de Koi; parecía como si aquel libro sobre un tal fulano mestizo estuviese muy interesante para las dos.

-Esa fue una conversación rara- Shizuru me miro levantando la vista del libro

-Se sintió rara- Me senté junto a las dos

Por fortuna cuando Koi esta en sus libros es casi imposible persuadirla de concentrar su atención en algo mas, así que esta conversación era un 40% privada.

-¿A que distancia estamos de Fuuka?

-No tengo idea… Pero los zorros son un poco más rápidos que los lobos cuando están bien motivados. Digamos que en tal caso… Si no hubiese salido de cacería las últimas semanas podría llegar antes de lo que dijo hace rato

-No creo que sea nada de que preocuparse

-Tal vez, tal vez no… Que importa

-Ojala fuera tan simple Jajaja –Shizuru me dio un empujón

El tiempo debía hacerse pasar de algún modo, así que lo usamos sabiamente re ordenando los muebles al antojo de Shizuru, desempacando las maletas y tratando de decidir que haríamos con tanto espacio. Mientras Koi mudaba de lugar el comedor yo me encargaba de corregir varias tejas de barro rotas en el techo, y el mismo tiempo abusando un poco de nuestros súper sentidos podíamos conversar sobre algo más delicado: La educación de Koi ENTRE humanos.

-Podemos intentarlo, ya sabes, incluirla en una de esas clases particulares de danza o algo aburrido como un club de kendo

-Aburrido para ella, tal vez- Contesto Shizuru desde el dormitorio

-¿O solo la mandamos al pre jardín y que sea lo que Voldemort quiera?

-¡Ma!- Chillo Koi desde el patio trasero

-Ho… Cierto, cierto, no debe ser nombrado

-Podemos llevarla a clases solo los fines de semana para comenzar- Propuso Shizuru –Y ver dependiendo de como le vaya para cambiarla a la semana

-Es buena idea; es decir, estamos a kilómetros de un maldito centro comercial, no es como si fuese a llamar particularmente la atención

-Jajajaja buen chiste… Acabe aquí ¿Cuándo te falta?

-Termine hace rato, es que hace una brisa rica aquí Jajaja

-¿O quieres que Mai-san te encuentre a solas cuando este cerca?

-He… -BUSTED

-Vale, vale… Hare como que no se nada

-Buena chica

- _¡No hará falta que me esperen demasiado!_

-Justo para la hora de la cena Mai- Me asome a verla desde el techo

Para que no la hubiera sentido seguramente se debía a que se había rociado un buen repelente de olor. Los zorros son un tanto mas sensibles que los lobos en cuanto a cuidar no dejar su olor en territorios que podrían ser ajenos, estos afortunadamente eran territorios vírgenes y perfectos para nuestra particular familia. Dio un salto un tanto presuntuoso de modo que aterrizo junto a mi de pie. Sudaba y se veía agitada.

-Vaya que tenias prisa

-Pasaste 4 años sin siquiera decirme donde te encontrabas ¿Y es todo lo que diras?

-Eh… Bueno… ¿Hola?- Me rasque el cuello

-Ahhh… Nunca cambiaras…

Se sentó a mi lado soltando un suspiro.

-Me alegro de que estés bien

-Nada me iba a pasar

-Muchas cosas si que pasaron mientras estabas quien sabe en donde jugando a la familia feliz, pero eso lo hablaremos después

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo que ver a Koi

-Pues vamos abajo

Al mismo tiempo bajamos del techo aterrizando en el patio trasero. Koi se encontraba tendida en la tierra boca arriba sosteniendo su libro de Harry Potter a la altura de su cara, se le veía muy concentrada.

-Koi- Le llame

Ella aparto el libro de su campo de visión y nos miro. Miro a Mai con curiosidad y se levanto para verla erguida; volteo la mirada hacia mi y ya sabia lo que esos ojos querían decir. "No es muggle, verdad?" Sonreí y disentí.

-Ella ha sido amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo, quería conocerte

-Hola, mucho gusto Koi, soy Mai

Mai se inclino poniéndose a su altura para estirar la mano al nivel de Koi. Ella olio su mano y luego la apretó. Mai me miro de reojo y se sento al lado de Koi, hizo una leve mueca como si estuviese profundamente desconcertada.

-Dime Koi ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumplí 4 años hace solo 3 meses

-Vaya, ya estas lo suficientemente grande entonces

-Mama dice que ya soy lo bastante grande como para desatar el pánico

-Esa madre que dices tiene que ser esta- Mai me señalo –Pero no le hagas caso, somos dueños de nuestras decisiones… Puedes desatar el caos o puedes cambiar la realidad a tu antojo, tu decides

-Cambiar la realidad- Koi murmuro sentándose al lado de Mai

Lentamente retrocedí. Koi no se abriría bien si no se encontraba a solas con Mai; llegue a la sala de estar, donde Shizuru me esperaba en la mesa.

-Cuando acaben de charlar seguramente vendrá a saludar

-No te preocupes- Shizuru se sobo el cuello

-¿Estas bien?

-Llevo 3 días sin cazar, ya comienzo a sentir sed

-Vaya… ¿Quieres que vayamos de cacería esta noche?

-Podemos dejar a Koi con Mai-san por un par de horas- Shizuru me miro ansiosa

Los habituales ojos color rojo carmesí comenzaban a ponerse negros; Shizuru es alguien que no manifiesta sus necesidades, prefiere resolverlas por si misma antes que hablar de ellas, incluso si se trata de mi o de alguien en quien confié, por eso bien entendí que si me lo decía de esa manera era porque ya necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Ambas somos conscientes que Koi es parcialmente humana en algún lugar de esa miscelánea de especies bajo la que nació, así que arriesgar su seguridad para nosotras dos no era opción.

Asentí apretando su mano. Nos pusimos de pie y regresamos al patio trasero.

-Ho! Hola Shizuru-san… Vaya! Le ha sentado muy bien la inmortalidad

-Gracias Mai-san… ¿Podría pedirte que cuides de Koi un par de horas?

-Claro, no hay problema… Mas bien ella cuidara de mi Jajaja este es su territorio ¿no?

Koi asintió sonriendo.

-Bien, no tardaremos demasiado

Shizuru se saco el suéter y las zapatillas dejándolas allí mismo en el suelo, yo me saque las botas y chaqueta también, entonces dimos un salto mas allá del muro que dividía el bosque de nuestro patio trasero. Esta es otra de aquellas experiencias que teníamos profundamente limitadas dado la cautela que debíamos tener con Koi. Obviamente los instintos más primitivos tanto de Shizuru como míos afloran en el momento de la cacería, así que aprovechando la presencia de Mai podíamos salirnos de control un poco de nuevo.

Shizuru iba mas rápido que yo, yo le pisaba los talones apenas y entonces ahí note cuan hambrienta estaba; note que iba en camino recto siguiendo el rastro de una manada de ciervos que a esta altura se encontraban demasiado lejos de donde nosotras corríamos, así que apreté el paso para correr a su nivel.

Zancada a zancada muy pronto estuvimos lo suficientemente alejadas de las montañas cercanas de casa como para casi saborear el aroma de aquella manada. Shizuru dio un salto al aire atravesando unos riscos que se dividían en medio de una gran cascada. Yo me detuve y la vi con asombro seguir corriendo; si su hambre ya comenzaba a superarla de ese modo lo mejor que podía hacer seria no meterme en su camino hasta que saciara su apetito. El viento corrió en contra de mi nariz… Conocí ese olor. Ese olor que hacia que los pelos de mi cuello se pusieran de punta, ese olor que me recordaba la felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo la miseria.

-No sabía que habías viajado tan al norte

-No puede ser que estés saca- Murmure manteniéndome con la espalda hacia ella -¿Tantos años y apareces ahora?

-No aparecería si no fuera real y estrictamente necesario

-Explícate

Mire sobre mi hombro; la luz de la luna tocaba a mi madre de tal modo que incluso podía ver esa expresión de total… ¿Miedo?

Saco un objeto del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo arrojo a mis pies. Se trataba de la joya de protección de aquella recién nacida que yo misma había matado en Fuuka hacia 4 años, cuando Shizuru aun estaba habituándose a su naturaleza vampírica. La tome y voltee a verla de frente.

-Tu sabes quien convirtió a esta chica ¿No, Luna?

-Yo lo se ¿Y eso que?

-Cuando el muestra su cara entre los inmortales nada bueno esta por ocurrir, y ese mantra es lo que lo esta trayendo de regreso ahora como nunca antes

-… ¿Qué?

-Tu padre- Me miro fijamente –Esta reuniendo sus ejércitos de nuevo. Están buscando algo

Koi. Fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. Claro, Mai se había rociado medio batallón de pociones para eliminar su olor, y eso probablemente es lo que hacia que a esta distancia tampoco se pudiese percibir el olor de Koi. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo pensando en las consecuencias de que Artemisa pudiera darse cuenta de la existencia de Koi.

-¿Y eso por que me concierne a mi?... Desde que tengo memoria el solo ha aparecido para causar problemas, incluso a ti te los dio cuando me concibieron ¿No?

-No empieces con tus niñerías, Luna, sabes que hablo en serio. Lo que Vesta hace con sus ejércitos siempre ha de joder a cualquier manada, aquelarre o familia de inmortales poderosa. Tú resulta que te has metido mucho con la madre de tu nueva vampira favorita ¿no?

-¿Qué tiene que ver la familia de Shizuru en esto?

-Que cualquier familia poderosa es un obstáculo para Vesta cuando se esta organizando

-El no tocara a Shizuru… Ni a su familia… ¡No puede!

-¿Quién se lo impedirá?... Tu sabes muy bien quien fue quien se encargo de que un porcentaje grande de las familias de vampiros murieran exterminados ¡Quemados y destrozados! Solo bajo la sospecha de que serian una amenaza en el momento de tu nacimiento… ¡Sabes de lo que es capaz!

-¡Eso ya no me concierne mas!... Ahora, si tú aprecias tu vida, no dejaras que venga a buscarte por advertirme de algo que no me afecta… Solo quiero alejarme de la vista de los fisgones con Shizuru… Y vienes tú, dejando tu rastro maldito detrás de ti, trayendo todas las narices a nosotras

Artemisa relajo su expresión preocupada. Sonrió mirando hacia la luna.

-No me entendiste… Yo SE que tienes algo que el quiere… Se que tienes algo que muchos queremos, se que tienes algo… alguien… que cambiaria radicalmente el rumbo de la historia como la conocemos. Me estas malinterpretando si crees que vengo aquí a darte un dolor de cabeza mas, al contrario

-¿Cómo?

Otra vez metió su mano al otro bolsillo de su gabardina; de allí saco un tarro pequeño con un líquido viscoso color verde dentro. Me lo arrojo asegurándose de que lo atajara con la mano.

-Esto suprimirá el desarrollo de sus dones y habilidades durante el resto de su niñez hasta el final de su adolescencia

La mire fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-¿Quién crees que salvo su vida esta mañana cuando casi se ahoga por salvar a una niña humana?

Guarde silencio casi tragándome la lengua. Mi madre, la despiadada reina del clan de vampiros en que nací había salvado a mi hija, aun sabiendo que en nuestro mundo era una abominación.

-Quería confirmar que lo que sospechaba después de ver el desastre que dejaron en Roma, pero esto fue mucho peor de lo que pensaba… Entiendo que Vesta quiere a la niña, y no tardara en conseguir algo que lo traiga hacia ella

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Uno de los míos esta formando las nuevas tropas de guerra de tu padre; lo que el sabe, yo lo se

-Eso hará que muy pronto llegue a ti

Esbozo una sonrisa cínica

-¿Y quieres que te crea ese intento de compasión hacia mi?

-No es compasión, es un poco del instinto que me queda- Mire en otra dirección

-La única manera de proteger a esa niña es hacerla tan vulnerable como a los humanos entre los que se piensa mezclar. Cuando este un poco mas grande, quizás allí sea mas capaz de manejar sus verdaderos poderes… Y estará fuera de la línea de blanco de tu padre

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- Sacudí el frasco en mi mano

-Solo contesta si lo usaras o no

-No lo se, no confió totalmente en ti

-Entonces quédatelo como un recuerdo, un suvenir o el ultimo rastro con tu madre ¡No me interesa!... Si no quieres usarlo ten en cuenta quien será quien tendrá un encuentro cercano con tu hija y tu mujer

Artemisa se dio la vuelta y dio un salto en la inmensidad del bosque oscuro. Con el sigilo que la caracteriza desapareció en la espesura de la oscuridad en solo unos segundos. Con muchas dudas sobre toda esta reciente conversación, guarde el frasco en mi bolsillo y continúe el recorrido de cacería elegido por Shizuru.

Me guardaría este encuentro solo para mí, así que continué mi camino hasta alcanzar la morada de alimentación de Shizuru, quien estaba tumbada al lado de un alce bastante grande limpiándose su sangre de la barbilla.

-Vaya que te adelantaste

-Lo siento, de verdad tenía hambre

Me senté en la hierba dándole un tirón a la pata del animal; la olí pero realmente no tenía mucho apetito ahora. Shizuru me miro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Algo te pasa…

-Pensaba en Koi cuando te vi rebasarme de esa manera

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes… Ahora puede entrar en fase como yo, pero también es casi tan rápida como tu; Mai se preocupó al saber que con solo 4 años había entrado en fase y no sé, pero ya sabes, sigue siendo solo una niña!

-Sabremos cuidarla- Shizuru sonrió mirando hacia el cielo –Mira eso

Vi hacia donde Shizuru miraba y observe una inmensa luna nueva justo sobre un pequeño espacio entre los árboles. Suspire y sonreí. Shizuru compartíamos el mismo recuerdo especial, aquella noche en que fue consciente de su fuerza por primera vez y usamos estos poderes sobre naturales solo para dar un enorme salto frente a la luna para caer en medio de un bosque aledaño a Fuuka.

-Hemos pasados por tantas cosas, hemos padecido de sufrimiento, alegría, tristeza… Nos han desmembrado, herido, nos han tratado de matar y hemos matado a cambio… Tu mundo es la perdición desde que entre en el –Shizuru me miró fijamente –Pero es el mundo en que me siento más viva que nunca… Y no dejare que nada hiera a ti o a Koi

-Podemos tratar de protegerla si quisiéramos… De otro modo quiero decir

-¿De qué hablas?- Shizuru ladeo la cabeza mirándome

-… No… Nada- Volví a sonreír –Podremos con esto juntas

-Ya regresemos

Ella se puso de pie y yo la seguí; emprendimos el camino de regreso a zancadas largas.

Al momento de estar de vuelta en casa encontramos a Koi dormida junto a Mai mientras ella solo frotaba su cabello, al vernos llegar nos hizo la seña de no hacer ruido y acatamos. Entramos a hurtadillas. Mai tomo en brazos a Koi y la trajo con nosotras a la que habíamos preparado como su habitación. Se envolvió en su pequeño fotón y la dejamos descansar.

-Es una niña muy lista para su edad- Comenzó a decir Mai –A pesar de no saber mucho acerca de los humanos tiene una lógica deductiva muy acertada sobre el mundo que la rodea

-Adivina a quien se parece más de las dos- Señale a Shizuru

Nos sentamos nuevamente en el pórtico del patio trasero.

-Ahora dime porque era tan urgente conocer a Koi

-Natsuki, se bien que al no nacer en nuestro mundo hay muchas cosas que obvias o ignoras, pero el hecho de que un hibrido de licántropo entre en fase por primera vez a sus 4 años es algo que solo veras una vez en toda tu existencia. Los licántropos liberan lasa hormonas suficientes para entrar en fase a partir de los últimos años de su adolescencia, hablamos de un crio de unos 15 años máximo. Yo lo hice a los 17

-Koi no es como los demás, sabíamos que íbamos a tener muchas sorpresas- Contesto Shizuru

-Pero hay situaciones que son demasiado arriesgado para ella… Es decir, si ya ha entrado en fase ¿Qué harán ustedes si se pone en modo Berserk? ¿Cómo la controlaran?

Shizuru y yo nos miramos.

-Ya me di cuenta que está al nivel de ustedes dos en fuerza. Demonios, creo que es un poco más fuerte que yo!

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- Pregunto Shizuru

-Si va a clases, si los niños comienzan a burlarse de su cabello o sus ojos, si se enoja o se frustra… Los niños son niños, tienen derecho a sus pataletas ¿En qué mundo un niño se verá bien criado si no puede hacer una rabieta?

Esta realidad y aquella expuesta por mi madre me daban otro golpe más. Koi era más que un Dios entre mortales, sino que aparte podía llegar a ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que pensábamos.

Me rasque la cabeza luego de imaginar la cantidad de escenarios posibles en que Koi podría hacer cosas de las que definitivamente se iba a arrepentir. Shizuru y yo supimos que criar a un bebe concebido como Orphan iba a ser muy difícil, pero ahora comenzábamos a masticar un poco más esa palabra.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer?- Pregunte yo mirando el suelo

-Bueno… Por un lado, que un niño sea consciente de sus poderes y sus límites es importante para su desarrollo... Pero en este caso es un riesgo muy alto, podríamos dejar al descubierto nuestro mundo incluso

-Los niños no pueden proteger nuestro secreto- Recito Shizuru en voz baja –Hablas de encontrar algún modo de limitar sus habilidades hasta que crezca un poco más

De inmediato recordé lo que mi madre me había mencionado hacia solo un par de horas.

-Koi crecería como una chica normal, podría aprender a manejar sus habilidades cuando este un poco más mayor para ellas, tal y como todos nosotros

-Pero limitar a Koi ¿Eso no sería como no darle elección?- Pregunte a las dos

Ambas me miraron

-Mi propia familia me condeno a quitarme mis dones y abandonarme a mi suerte… Esos dones habrían sido la diferencia entre muchas vidas inocentes perdidas múltiples veces, de hecho, si los hubiera tenido Shizuru no habría pasado por tanto tampoco

-Se por lo que pasaste… -Mai me miro –Pero tu hija… Ella es un caso particularmente delicado

-No puedo estar de acuerdo con esto –Agache la cabeza –Pero Koi es mi hija… La amo. Si puedo evitar de alguna manera que sufra por cualquier cosa de este mundo de mierda al que pertenecemos lo hare sin dudar

-¿Entonces?- Shizuru miro a Mai -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo piensen demasiado

Saque el frasco que me entrego Artemisa hace un rato y lo puse frente de las dos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una poción muy poderosa para refrenar las habilidades sobrenaturales de Koi hasta el final de su adolescencia

Mai lo tomo, lo examino y luego lo olio.

-Vaya, sí que lo es; contiene una formula muy efectiva para cubrir su olor también… Vaya! Con lo difícil que es hacerse con los ingredientes para una poción así y aquí la tenemos

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Shizuru me miro seriamente

-La tenía preparada desde hace tiempo- Sí. Mentí

-No me gusta que me guardes secretos- Shizuru volvió la vista hacia Mai

-Lo siento… -Agache la cabeza –Solo quería estar lista para todo

-Suponiendo que todo esto no se trate de una discusión marital- Mai puso el frasco con la poción frente a nosotras -¿Qué harán?

Shizuru me miro, yo la mire también.

-Lo tenemos que pensar mejor, con cabeza fría- Contesto Shizuru –Determinaremos que es lo mejor para Koi

-Está bien- Mai suspiro –Pero por favor, no la pasen tan lejos de los demás. Aquí están… demasiado expuestas si alguien sabe que Koi existe

-Está bien- Contesto yo –Iremos a visitar en cuanto podamos

-¿Cuál será el plan ahora?

-No quedarnos en un solo lugar por más de 1 año- Respondió Shizuru –Si migramos será imposible seguirnos el rastro

-Esa es una buena idea

-Lo haremos… Hasta que decidamos que hacer –Conteste yo tras una pausa

Tras una charla más amena Mai se marchó un par de horas más tarde. Shizuru y yo nos sentamos en la sala de estar en silencio, ambas mirando ese pequeño frasco frente a nosotras.

-Yo… No sé qué hacer… -Estire las manos en la mesa

-La idea de mudarnos cada cierto tiempo puede funcionar

-No del todo. Koi necesitara una educación lo más cercana a normal. Quizás en primaria lo podamos obviar, pero no al inicio de la secundaria

-Es verdad… La adolescencia, joder… Eso sí que será todo un desafío- Shizuru se pasó la mano por su cabello soltando un suspiro

-Koi está bien

Shizuru me miro.

-Es una buena niña… Koi está bien. Estará bien, estaremos bien

-Natsuki…

-Podemos manejarlo ¿no crees?

-Al menos por un tiempo- Shizuru sonrió –Pero solo en caso de…

-Lo se… -Volví a guardar aquella poción en mi bolsillo


	23. Pasado y Futuro

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Finalmente tomamos una decisión. Shizuru y yo tomamos la resolución de mantener a Koi tal y como era hasta el momento en que irremediablemente se saliera de nuestras manos y tuviéramos que ocultar sus habilidades. Koi podría tener un crecimiento normal, Koi podría jamás enseñar su lado salvaje. Koi podía ser tan diferente como hasta ahora había sido… Pro por mientras otro dilema más comenzaba a surgir: La curiosidad de Koi sobre los humanos empezó a despertar y en algún momento tenía que pasar. Más que solo curiosidad sobre los humanos, se trataba más sobre la curiosidad de Koi por el conocimiento que podría compartir con los humanos.

-Una escuela decente ¿eh?- Natsuki me escuchó y luego eso fue lo único que dijo

-Vaya, así que ahora te saltas toda la conversación y vas al grano- Sonreí

-Algo te tenía que aprender Jajaja- Retomó su expresión pensativa -¿Cuántas escuelas hay en el área?

-Considerando que es un área tan apartada, no deben ser muchas. No hay tantos niños en el área tampoco

-Bueno, pueden ser una o dos… Okey, tendré que sacar a Koi a elegir donde quiere… Intentarlo

-Así que correrás el riesgo… -Sonreí mirándola –Está bien

Natsuki sonrió y se puso de pie de la mesa, Koi solía pasar casi todo el tiempo en el patio trasero, ya fuera leyendo o solo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Natsuki y yo aun siendo sus madres no podíamos terminar de entenderla completamente, solo aceptábamos que a pesar de lo que fuera, y siendo nuestra hija, era una niña buena cuyo corazón aún no había sido manchado con dudas o malas intenciones; quizás eso era lo que más me preocupaba de dejarla entrar al entorno de los humanos, ese al que yo pertenecí por años y que conocía tan bien, así como los alcances del veneno dentro del corazón de los humanos fáciles de corromper. Y mientras yo me envolvía en mis pensamientos, Natsuki y Koi, la segunda notablemente feliz, se preparaban para salir.

-Okey, deséanos suerte- Natsuki se acomodó una gorra en la cabeza

-Mucha suerte, tendré algo de comer para ti cuando vuelvas- Le dije a Koi acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas –Y ten cuidado… Recuerda que allá afuera no son como nosotros; no les enseñes todo de lo que eres capaz, solo mézclate

-Vivimos en un mundo de muggles, tenemos que fingir serlo para no desatar pánico ¿no?

Natsuki y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

-Exacto, si

-No hay problema –Asintió alegremente

-Pues nos vamos- Natsuki se inclinó a besarme la frente

Luego de marcharse comenzó esa natural preocupación que se genera tras la partida de quienes más quieres, así que para mantener la calma me puse a otras cosas… Por ejemplo, salir a explorar todo el territorio que no había tenido tiempo de observar más allá del frenesí de la cacería, así que me saqué los zapatos, di un salto al otro lado del patio trasero y comencé la exploración a mi propio ritmo.

 **P.O.V Koi**

Mamá Natsuki y yo salimos juntas a recorrer el lugar, mientras andábamos descubrí que buscábamos una escuela, ese lugar al que los muggles van desde niños a aprenderlo todo para cuando sean adultos saber qué camino tomar o que hacer de su vida… No suena muy lógico para mí que un montón de gente te diga que cosas hacer y cuáles no, pero muchas cosas del mundo de ellos aún no las acabo de entender completamente.

-Entonces, señorita… ¿Qué es lo que no debes olvidar al estar entre humanos?

-¿Muggles?

-Eso, eso… Humanos es más normal Jajaja

-No… enseñar mi fuerza, velocidad, ni morder a nadie… O enseñar la forma animal tampoco

-Muy lista, exactamente. Ellos son demasiado ordinarios; el mundo en que tu creciste es totalmente diferente a lo que ellos son… Son tan… frágiles…

La mirada de mi madre brilló, era como si ese término la hubiese llevado al pasado… Recordé que Mai-san mencionó que mi madre Shizuru había sido humana hasta hace solo unos años antes, así que el cómo se conocieron podría ser eso que llenaba sus ojos de nostalgia.

-Aquí es… -Mi madre se detuvo mirando un gran edificio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Este lugar está lleno de olor a niños, tiene que ser una escuela –Tocó un timbre en la entrada y se cruzó de brazos a esperar

Desde que llegamos no habíamos salido de casa tan tranquilamente en el territorio de humanos… Muggles… Así que ese solo hecho ya era toda una experiencia para mí. Olores nuevos, nuevas cosas que descubrir sobre cómo viven, darme cuenta que en realidad no son tan diferentes a nuestra familia, salvo por el hecho de lo que mi madre llamaría ser demasiado ordinarios. Probablemente Mamá Shizuru le llamaría con otro nombre, claro que ella perteneció a su mundo, no es el caso de mamá Natsuki, quien nació siendo diferente.

-Koi- Me llamó ella –Entraré a charlar con la directora, quédate aquí un momento y espérame

-Está bien

-Recuerda lo que hablamos

Ella entró finalmente y yo quedé ahí frente a la escuela. Me senté en el borde del andén justo frente a la llamada escuela y espere; pero entonces un olor familiar se acercaba, doblando la esquina una niña pelirroja saltando sobre su pie izquierdo y haciendo equilibrio sobre el borde de la calle se acercaba tarareando una canción, la observé en silencio hasta que de un último saltito se quedó parada en ese mismo pie frente a mí.

-Disculpa… ¿Podrías…?

La miré, me miró más fijamente. Plantó el segundo pie luego de perder el equilibrio, entonces bufó.

-Aaaah… Casi llevaba 200 saltos ya…

-Lo siento… ¿Querías pasar?

-Ya no importa jeje

Lo recordé en ese momento. Vi unos raspones en sus rodillas, en sus codos, y sus pantalones cortos llenos de polvo y suciedad, era la misma chica por la que me arriesgue a saltar en el agua, lo que desencadenó esa transformación, como la de mi madre.

-Tus rodillas… Y tus codos… Y… -Una cortada en la mejilla

-Jejeje no te preocupes, soy fuerte- Se sentó junto a mí –Pero… Yo salgo todos los días, desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde, patrullando el pueblo!... Y no te había visto…

-Es que soy nueva –Junté las rodillas y las abracé con mis manos

-Eso lo explicaría… ¡Ho! Entonces debes vivir en esa vieja casa casi al final de la siguiente calle ¿no?

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

-Jejeje patrullo este pueblo de 6 a 6, tengo que saber que casas están deshabitadas… Y esa era la única en esta calle… Bueno ahora no Jajaja

-Eso es genial –Sonreí

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Mi mamá entró ahí- Señalé la entrada de la escuela

-La escuela… ¿Vas a entrar a clases?

-Eso creo, no sé todavía… Pero ¿tu vas a clases?

-Jajaja no, no hay quien pague por mis cuadernos o la matrícula… Aunque a veces me meto por la ventana de la cocina a escuchar la clase de música

-¿Pero por qué?

-Es que hace unos años mis padres murieron, así que vivo solo con mi abuela, tenemos bastante para vivir pero no lo suficiente para la escuela y esas cosas… Decidí que aunque no pueda estudiar podría ser de utilidad manteniendo a todos a salvo jeje

-Eso es muy honorable, eres brillante

-¡Gracias!- Infló su pecho con orgullo

- _Koi_ –Mi madre me llamó

Estaba tan inmersa en la charla con esta chica que no me di cuenta cuando ella salió de la escuela.

-Mamá… Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí

Ella se acercó y nos miró sonriendo.

-¿Y quién es tu amiga?

-Bueno ella… es… -Miré a la chica a mi lado sin saber que contestar

-Ryoko- Ella asintió sonriéndole a mi madre

-Vaya, tuviste tiempo de hacer amigos incluso Jajaja

-Y te llamas Koi- Ella me miró sorprendida –Que lindo nombre!

-T-también el tuyo, gracias

-Koi, hay que ir a comer

-¡Ho! Mamá ¿puede venir Ryoko?

Tanto mi madre como Ryoko se sorprendieron con la petición, pero luego, Ryoko a mi lado sonrió y volteó a mirar a mi madre en busca de alguna clase de aprobación.

-Bueno, no veo por qué no… Ven Ryoko-chan

De camino a casa me enteré que igual que yo, Ryoko no tenía más amigos, a pesar de haber vivido aquí toda su vida. Era una exploradora incansable y una chica demasiado curiosa, y por todo lo que decía mientras mi madre y yo solo guardábamos silencio podría deducir que hacía mucho tiempo nadie le daba la oportunidad de expresarse libremente. Y mientras ella nos hablaba de como diferenciar una salamandra venenosa de una verde inofensiva por el sabor de su baba, lo cual a mi me resultó chistoso, llegamos a casa. Mi mamá Shizuru nos esperaba en el pórtico, yal ver a quien nos acompañaba también se sorprendió.

-Hizo nuevos amigos mientras la inscribía a la escuela, no pude decirle que no… Es por eso que irá a clases ¿no?

-Pues… Si, creo Jajaja… Y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ryoko

-Ara, Ryoko-chan, la primera amiga de nuestra Koi ¿no?

-¿Y usted es…?... amm.. ¿Quién es?- Me preguntó

-Mi madre- Asentí sonriendo

-Pero pensé que ella… -Señalando a mi mamá Natsuki

-Sí jaja también es mi madre

-¡Eso es genial! Oye y si tienes dos madres ¿me puedes prestar una?

-Jajaja no creo que funcione así

-Bueno pues adelante –Mamá Shizuru nos invitó a pasar –No pensé que tendríamos visitas, pero siempre podemos resolver algo que hacer

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Después de invitar a la nueva amiga de Ryoko a casa, nos dimos cuenta con Shizuru de que de hecho Koi podía convivir bastante bien entre humanos. Ver a Ryoko-chan preguntándole como nos convenció de teñirse el cabello de blanco y Koi mostrándole las raíces de su cabello, y a las dos reír por eso, nos demostraba que de hecho había humanos tal y como lo fue Shizuru para mi alguna vez, que no demostraban ese miedo natural a lo desconocido, y por supuesto que no todos los humanos son seres irracionales que solo saben reaccionar en masa.

-Me gusta que Koi ya tenga una amiga incluso antes de entrar a la escuela

-Ryoko-chan no va a la escuela, parece que no tiene quien se encargue de ella, solo vive con su abuela

-Eso es trágico

-Claro… Una niña brillante como ella…

Las dos nos encontrábamos en la mesa solo mirando hacia el patio trasero como ellas dos jugaban y saltaban de lado a lado; vigilando que en una de esas a Koi no le diera por presumir que ella podía ser mejor en todo.

-¿Y si la ayudamos?- Propuso Shizuru

-¿Cómo?

-Hablar con su abuela, conocer su casa o algo… Es decir, Koi con Ryoko-chan sabrá mejor como mezclarse entre los humanos sin sentirse… ¿Pequeña?

-Jajaja ¿Pequeña?

-Es una sensación incómoda. Llegar a un lugar por primera vez, nadie te conoce y no conoces a nadie, empezar desde cero y hacerte de una imagen desde abajo… SE siente como ser muy, muy pequeña… Esa es una transición natural por la que los humanos tienen que pasar en varios momentos de sus vidas

-Pues explícame –Admito que ese tema de la sociedad humana era interesante

-Primer día de escuela, primer intento haciendo amigos, una mudanza, cambio de escuela, cambio de grados, primer trabajo en equipo con gente que no conoces… Primera vez cocinando para tu familia, primer empleo… Las primeras veces siempre te hacen sentir… Pequeña

-No lo sé, en _aquella_ primera vez tu no te veías nada pequeña

-Jajaja baka- Me golpeó el hombro

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero no conozco esa sensación… El entorno en que yo nací estaba colmado de alabanzas y ofrendas a mí, por ser la hija de Artemisa y un vampiro proveniente del más puro y antiguo linaje, como ella. Nuestra familia a partir de mi sería la más respetada… Así que todas esas primeras veces para mi fueron… ¿Grandes?

-Es que tú y yo tenemos orígenes opuestos… Tú el cazador, yo la presa

-Pero tienes razón –Sonreí volviendo a ver a Koi con Ryoko-chan –Podríamos apadrinar a Ryoko-chan, y así Koi no se sentiría… ¿Pequeña dijiste?

-Pequeña –Shizuru sonrió mirando en la misma dirección que yo

Estaba decidido, pero guardamos esa decisión como una sorpresa para las dos. Mientras que se divirtieran, Koi le mostró enérgicamente su colección de libros de Harry Potter, y para el final de la tarde las dos estaban tumbadas en el suelo de tatami de la sala de estar a la luz de una lámpara leyendo casi ya por la mitad del libro. Shizuru y yo las vigilábamos a nuestra manera; ella cocinó algo de comer para las dos en el atardecer viéndolas de vez en cuando, mientras yo bordeaba la casa por los a los rededores verificando que todo estuviese bien. Para cuando calló la noche la misma Ryoko decidió ir a casa, y yo la seguí sin que ella se percatara… La realidad de lo que ella nos contó era un poco más trágica de lo que parecía.

Caminó recto colina arriba hasta que el andén rural se terminaba y comenzaba la maleza a crecer y hacer de las suyas en su estado no obstruido por el hombre; un pequeño camino, probablemente forjado entre la hierba por sus pies se abría paso hasta unos 300 metros más adentro de la espesura de la hierba alta hasta una casa levantada en tablones de madera muy pequeña. Al entrar abrió la puerta y la volvió a acomodar en su lugar con la ayuda de un improvisado andamio hecho con palos de escoba y varas de bambú largas. Encendió una vela sobre un tablón en medio del diminuto espacio de la casa totalmente cuadrado, donde al lado de la vela sostenía una foto y una caja de madera finamente cerrada; dio un beso a la fotografía.

-Hoy conocí a una familia muy amable abuela, ojalá las hubieras visto, Koi-chan tiene dos madres ¿puedes creerlo?... Ojalá tú y mi madre estuvieran aquí para conocerlas, seguro todas nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien

-Ahh… -Algo estaba estremeciéndose en mí, y el impulso fue incontrolable

Toque la puerta dos veces; no sé si lo hice demasiado fuerte, o la puerta era demasiado frágil, pero toda la casa se estremeció. Luego de una breve pausa la puerta se arrastró en el suelo y Ryoko-chan asomó la cara por la hendidura que daba al interior de la casa.

-Ah, es usted…

-¿Todo en orden?

Escondió por un instante su cara avergonzada, luego volteó a verme y sonrió

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-Es que… Hace mucho no ordeno por aquí…

-Ah no importa, solo será un momento

Ella asintió, arrastró la puerta hacia un lado y pasé. La casa era tan chica que si levantaba los brazos extendidos probablemente levantaría el techo sobre nosotras y toda la casa se derrumbaría, me senté del otro lado del tablón que improvisaba ser mesa de centro y ella frente a mí.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-Pues, veras, tenía que saber que la primera amiga de Koi no estuviera loca, así que te seguí

-¿Y le parezco más o menos loca ahora?

-Jajaja no estás loca… Pero tu abuela tal vez un poco- Señalé la foto -¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que vives sola?

-Eso no cambia las cosas para nadie –Ryoko-chan sonrió –Todos tienen sus familias, sus cosas por hacer, saber si mis padres están conmigo o no lo está no cambiaría nada, así que es mejor que no me recuerden como la niña que no tenía a nadie

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo te tomó para llegar a esa deducción…

-¿Huh?

-Jajaja nada… Pero quiero invitarte a venir conmigo

Ryoko ladeó la cara desconcertada.

-Pues, pensaba que, si tú y Koi son amigas, y ella va a entrar a clases, pues sería una lástima que ya no vayan a tener tiempo de terminar esos libros que te enseñó hoy… En la noche haría sus tareas y tu regresarías con tu abuela, así que… ¿Qué te parece si vienes y te mudas con nosotras?

-Pero… -Miró la foto en el centro de la mesita

-Ah no te preocupes, también puede venir

Ryoko-chan asintió. En sus labios una sonrisa apretada se formó, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y llenaban de lágrimas.

-Jajaja vamos no hay que llorar, si llegas y Koi te ve así ya no serás la chica ruda de las dos

-¡No, eso nunca!

-Esa es la actitud. Bien ¿Vamos?

Ella agarró un bolso marrón colgado en un clavo detrás de la puerta, allá puso con cuidado la caja que probablemente contenía las cenizas de su abuela, la foto, un par de camisas y unos zapatos y estuvimos listas para irnos. Esta vez fui yo quien le ayudó a abrir la puerta y salir, ella corrió primero a adelantarse. Luego sus pasos se detuvieron. Miré en la dirección que ella se había detenido y allí los vi; tres hombres de pie a unos 100 metros de nosotras, usando capas largas del mismo color azul oscuro.

Ryoko retrocedió en sus pasos y volvió corriendo hasta ponerse detrás de mí. Antes de irse, Naomi-san puso un poderoso repelente de olor que prácticamente aislaba nuestro territorio de asentamiento de las narices de los curiosos, pero claro que nos advirtió que salir de la protección de ese repelente alrededor de la casa significaba que seríamos blancos móviles fáciles… Y el blanco esta vez era yo, frente a Ryoko-chan.

Aquel hombre en medio se descubrió la cabeza, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir su identidad.

-Tu…

-Luna

Ryoko-chan lo miró y me miró.

-Son… Son idénticos… ¿Es su hermano?

-Mi padre- Murmuré respondiéndole

-Así que ahora proteges a niños humanos… Eso no suena a la Luna que fue desterrada de nuestro clan hace casi 60 años

-Suelo cambiar más de lo que la gente cree. Artemisa también se sorprendió

-Ah, tu madre siempre fue fácil de sorprender… Lo que, si me sorprende, y no precisamente de forma grata, es el asqueroso olor a perro que traes encima

Tragué saliva; tomé a Ryoko-chan con el brazo y la puse detrás de mi regazo. Vesta comenzó a dar pasos firmes pero lentos hacia mí.

-Al principio creí que era esa asquerosa manada de lobos con la que te relacionaste en Inglaterra hace años, luego creí que era esa familia de zorros de Fuuka… Pero luego de agudizar un poco la nariz descubrí que esa hediondez viene… de ti… ¿En qué te has metido, Luna?

-Nada que te interese, eso puedes tenerlo claro

-De hecho, hueles igual que esa Alfa despreciable que te acogió por aquellos días en Inglaterra… Sabes fue muy satisfactorio apoderarnos del territorio de esa penosa manada hace solo un par de años, tal parece según las malas lenguas que llevaban años buscándote… ¿Y adónde nos trajo ese rastro?... A lo que parece fue una batalla encarnizada entre un vampiro muy hambriento y sus últimos miembros… ¿Tu sabes algo de eso?

-Algo me dice que tú sabes lo mismo que yo

-Tienes razón, también encontramos los huesos de una cazadora que conocí hace unos años

-Esa mujer me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, gracias por enviarla.

-Muy bien Luna, ya conoces a manera de operar de los tuyos

-Hasta ahora solo era una sospecha, me alegra que lo hayas confirmado –Mantuve la mirada firme sobre él y los otros dos –Pero ahora que lo mencionas algo no me queda totalmente claro… Había otra chica en la escuela, una adolescente nada más; fue mordida y al ser proveniente de un linaje de humanos presentes en la primera luna de los inmortales se convirtió en una recién nacida… ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

-Si me lo estás preguntando, debe ser que Artemisa ya te confirmó que ella no se manchó las manos con esa chica ¿verdad?

-Gracias, entonces admites que fuiste tu

-Ahora que yo respondí ¿Qué te parece si tu me respondes quien tuvo la osadía y fuerza suficiente para acabar con esos tres lobos?

-Tal vez fui yo

-No me hagas reír, tu ni siquiera podías recibir un golpe de esa cazadora

Este punto no estaba totalmente segura si estaba probándome, o solo trataba realmente de sacarme información sobre quien había matado con tal facilidad a la manada de -.

-¿Qué me dices de Roma?... Mi rastreo nos llevó hasta allá, descubrimos en las catacumbas una muy perturbadora escena de batalla, y más allá fuera de uno de sus pasajes, el cuerpo desmembrado y casi totalmente devorado de otro cazador de inmortales. Una manada de no menos de 15 lobos le había dado muerte, y dentro de una enorme biblioteca casi totalmente destruida descubrimos sangre tuya y de ese sujeto

Ryoko-chan a mi lado me miraba totalmente desconcertada. Todo aquello de lo que hablábamos podría bien parecer una película de terror para ella, y el simple hecho de que estuviera hablándolo con tal libertad significaba que no pensaba dejar este lugar sin al menos una amistosa escaramuza familiar. Todavía no se me ocurría como sacar a Ryoko-chan de todo esto; si la enviaba a casa con Shizuru, ellos podrían rastrear el olor, encontrar a Shizuru y a Koi, y si le decía que huyera sería una presa fácil para cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me hizo enojar

-Luna, tu creciente actividad amistosa con lobos comienza a desagradarme, espero por tu bien que no estés acostándote con uno y sea eso la peste asquerosa que tienes encima todo el tiempo

Luego estaba María, y la manada de Danyka. Recién en este momento me vengo a dar cuenta que todos mis movimientos los últimos 5 años involucraban a personas o grupos que trataban a toda costa de mantenerse lejos del ojo de los curiosos; la madre de Shizuru, la manada de Danyka, María, Shizuru y Koi. Nadie de ellos podía ser relacionado conmigo por Vesta, ya que este hijo de perra es un homicida solo por placer. Todo aquel que sea diferente o potencialmente más poderoso que él debe ser asesinado… ¿Por qué? Solo porque así bien se lo parece. Aunque admito que la ayuda de Danyka o María me sentaría más que bien en estos momentos.

-Lo que yo haga o no, lejos de tu familia de puristas, ya no les concierne. Ustedes me arrebataron mis dones de sangre, yo tengo que sobrevivir como bien me plazca.

-Vaya… Parece que no vas a darme ni una respuesta por las buenas…

-No hay viejos tiempos que llamar a la conversación para aferrarse a ellos y hablar de buena voluntad.

-Intentaremos algo más entonces…

En tan solo una fracción de segundo y con un movimiento apenas perceptible por mis ojos distraídos se puso detrás de mí. Sujetó a Ryoko-chan del cuello y me estrujó con tal fuerza contra el suelo que mi cuerpo al rebotar en la tierra levantó una nube de polvo y tierra. Me sacó el aire, y un silbido en mi cabeza me alertaba de que ese golpe fue más fuerte de lo que incluso la yo de ahora podía soportar; levanté la mirada para descubrir que sujetaba el cuello de Ryoko-chan de tal manera que no podía gritar, modular, nada; estaba ahogándola.

-S-Suéltala… -Me levanté con dificultad

-¿Un cazador defendiendo a la presa? Te estoy ayudando

-Te digo… que la dejes…

La primera amiga de Koi, mi Koi, mi frágil Koi. Antes que nada, tenía que protegerla a su temprana edad del dolor de perder a alguien importante, además Ryoko-chan ya había sufrido suficiente en su vida como para venir a quedar envuelta en medio de una guerra familiar. Me levanté apretando ambos puños, lo miré fijamente respirando hondo, aun si todavía no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había realmente cambiado en mí, no quería darle motivos de empezar una cacería contra mia por el mero hecho de yo ser una aberración para su familia que no debía ser relacionada con él… Pero Ryoko-chan; el tiempo se me acababa, para Vesta romperle el cuello sería como quebrar un mondadientes.

-No la metas en esto, déjala ir, luego me encargaré yo

-Jaja… Luna, te has vuelto tan blanda… Vivir exiliada entre humanos ya te hizo suave

-¡No soy suave!

-Mírate, protegiendo la vida de una niña humana…

Respiré profundo y agaché la cabeza. Atenerme a una persecución, o nuevamente padecer de la muerte de inocentes por mi incompetencia… Matar o ver la muerte nuevamente. Matar o ver morir… Matar o elegir enfrentar por primera vez a mi propio padre… Matar.

Justo en el momento en que planeaba saltar contra él, una figura de color violeta saltó detrás de él, un sonido seco de un golpe muy bien propinado contra su nuca se mezcló con el silbido de la propia velocidad de quien vino en rescate de Ryoko-chan. Vesta calló al suelo al mismo tiempo que Ryoko-chan, quien por tanto tiempo haber sido privada del oxígeno se había desmayado; y allí estaba, mi Shizuru, sus ojos carmesí ardiendo como llamas en ira y deseo, de pie junto al cuerpo de la pequeña.

-Shizuru…

Ella me miró de reojo y sonrió, luego volvió a ver a Vesta, yo me puse junto a ella vigilando a los otros dos, quienes ante el ataque habían asumido una posición ofensiva a la espera de una simple señal para atacarnos.

-Vaya, vaya… -Vesta se puso de pie sobándose el cuello –Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me había tocado, mucho menos por la espalda y por sorpresa…

-Siempre hay una primera vez- Contestó Shizuru –No queremos problemas, solo váyanse y aquí nada pasó

-A ti no te conocía…

Vesta se frotó el cuello, el lugar donde Shizuru le había pateado, luego olió su mano… Tragué saliva, ahora él con su agudísimo sentido del olfato, el cual le había traído hacia mí, sabía que Shizuru había estado conmigo a través de todos estos años. En Fuuka, en Roma. La ubicaba perfectamente en cada acontecimiento de los que me había descrito antes. Miró su mano, luego a Shizuru y esbozando una sonrisa sacó de su bolsillo una prenda sucia, manchada de sangre y vieja. Dado que mi olfato es naturalmente más sensible pude notar en ese harapo viejo la sangre de Shizuru… Ese harapo pertenecía a ese vendaje improvisado que le hice a Shizuru en aquel enfrentamiento que tuve en Fuuka ya casi 5 años atrás, la misma noche que Artemisa la mordió y convirtió en vampira.

-Tienes el mismo olor que esta mujer… -Enseñó la prenda sucia y ensangrentada –Pero esta mujer es… era… humana… ¿Cómo es posible?

Shizuru y yo nos miramos entre nosotras y guardamos silencio. Volvimos la vista hacia él, quien para tortura de nosotras sacó otra prenda más del otro bolsillo. Esta vez era parte de la ropa que llevaba Shizuru en Roma el día que Koi nació.

-Esa biblioteca estaba destruida, pero dejaron muchos rastros por seguir… Y esto… Parece que también es tuyo- Señaló a Shizuru

-¿Por qué es tan interesante quien soy yo? No tiene nada que ver contigo

-Soy sumo inquisidor de la orden de cazadores inmortales contra las aberraciones de nuestro mundo. Todo ejército, manada, aquelarre o familia de inmortales está bajo la obligación de cooperar antes mi a menos que con justa causa quieran ser aniquilados; y tu representas ser una peculiaridad en el orden de nuestra noble línea de vampiros… Tú y Luna lo son.

-Hasta donde yo entiendo, quien específicamente nos ha seguido y buscado ha sido usted, nosotras nos hemos mantenido lejos del ojo de cualquier humano o inmortal por mucho tiempo, y hasta donde comprendo fue usted quien atacó a Natsuki en primer lugar, alteró la paz de esta remota aldea atacando a uno de sus habitantes… Así que como yo lo veo, son ustedes quienes están alterando la paz, tanto de humanos como de dos inofensivas inmortales que seguramente, no representan una amenaza antes ustedes

Los dos seguidores de Vesta y yo guardamos silencio ante la respuesta de Shizuru. Es cierto que el don de la palabra nunca fue para mí, pero hablando de Shizuru en este aspecto ella bien podía moverse como pez en el agua.

-Alguien conoce de los protocolos de nuestro mundo… Para ser una recién nacida

-Si ustedes nos permiten conservar este territorio, y se marchan respetando los límites que nosotras decidamos marcar para el mismo, haremos como que nada pasó. Ustedes no estuvieron aquí, y nosotras no nos vimos forzadas a enfrentarlos.

-Estás muy confiada de que no podamos contra ustedes

-Si pudieran controlarnos no estaría hablando, ya habrían atacado y nos habrían sometido a lo que de seguro les parece, es un útil protocolo de control para dos simples inmortales que ni siquiera se alimentan de humanos

Silencio absoluto. Vesta sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

-Muy bien. Alguien sabe negociar…

-¿Nos dejarán entonces?

-Po supuesto, no queremos un altercado innecesario ¿verdad?

Algo en la forma como lo dijo hizo que los pelos de mi espalda se erizaran. No era normal en mi padre retroceder; de hecho, no ha llegado a ser un tirano del mundo de los inmortales dando pasos atrás y retrocediendo a las peticiones de recién nacidos.

-Hasta pronto, Luna

Las 3 figuras desaparecieron en la espesura de la noche luego de dar un salto y perderse en la espesura del bosque que se extendía a solo unos 100 metros más allá de la pequeña casa en que Ryoko-chan vivía. Shizuru se inclinó hacia ella comenzando a revisarla.

-Esta desmayada, pero está bien, su tráquea luce bien, su pulso se oye normal.

-Ahhh carajo… Shizuru ¿qué demonios hacías aquí?

-¿Salvando tu vida, tal vez?- Ella cargó a Ryoko-chan en sus brazos

-¿Y qué hay de Koi?

-A eso venía, recibimos una visita inesperada

-¿Qué?... Ay no, no más sorpresas por favor…

Corrimos de regreso a casa rápidamente, aquella visita inesperada era nada menos que María, ella estaba con Koi y al vernos nos asistió.

-¿Las dos están bien?- Nos preguntó al vernos

-¿Cómo sabes…? Ah, tus sentidos particularmente sensibles…- Deduje en el mismo momento -¿Y donde esta Danyka?

-Migrando en una tribu de nómadas en la Antártida; tienen un asunto territorial allá así que no quise que nadie se anduviera preguntando porque huelo raro

-Es una suerte que estés aquí, pero por eso mismo que acabas de decir es mejor que no salgas de casa, hay un poderoso repelente de olores que hace invisible nuestra casa a las narices de los curiosos- Le advirtió Shizuru

-No te preocupes, lo noté en cuanto llegue… Ella vendrá a buscarme cuando todo se solucione

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Pregunté sentándome junto a Shizuru

-Las cosas no están nada bien en casi ningún lado al que pueda ir… Toda familia grande o manada están agitados, los aquelarres grandes de vampiros están en movimiento, se están enviando mensajes, algunos falsos, algunos son ciertos

-¿Mensajes de qué?- Preguntó Shizuru manteniendo a Ryoko-chan en sus piernas

-De guerra- Murmuró ella en un suspiro –Algo está agitándolos, y hay rumores de que se aproxima una guerra

-¿Por el control? ¿Por el exterminio? ¿Por qué cosa?- Pregunté yo

María agachó la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y miró a Shizuru.

-No…

-¿Me quieren explicar?- Pregunté a las dos

-Alguien más sabe sobre Koi… Todo es por ella

-… Ah no… No, no, no, no es posible, no mi Koi…

-Les explicaré… Por los años en que yo nací debido a la mordedura de Danyka, un gran regimiento de vampiros estaba migrando alrededor del globo exterminando a toda familia o especie que no tuviera vestigios de descendencia pura, por aquellos días el nacimiento de Orphans era la moda, los nigromantes inexpertos, cazadores, tomaban niños humanos y los transformaban en Orphans, otros más osados secuestraban mujeres en embarazo y las ritualizaban. Los Orphans como ya saben son criaturas con un único objetivo de vivir, y ese es asesinar. No distinguen aliados de enemigos, y por eso eran liberados de forma descuidada en territorios lejos de los humanos para que acabaran con las pocas manadas o familias de inmortales que migrarían a esas zonas. Nunca hubo asesinos más prolíficos o eficaces... Pero el problema vino después cuando ya las familias que debían ser asesinadas estuvieron muertas y tenían que deshacerse de los Orphans… Son criaturas que no conocen el auto control… Y por eso, se le ordenó al más eficiente y organizado ejercito conocido en nuestro mundo que se encargara de esa labor

María me miró a mí.

-Tu padre

-Ahhh demonios…

-Eso fue hace 60 años aproximadamente. Vesta desplegó un ejército de más de 1000 inmortales. Entre vampiros, zorros, lobos… Más de la mitad de su ejército fue exterminado para el final de la misión

-Pero Koi no es como esos monstruos, Koi es una niña buena, ella conoce el control y es más inteligente que esa bola de brutos barbajanes

-El temor mueve las masas más eficientemente que las razones que me das… El temor a los Orphans… Temor a lo que no pueden entender. Esa misión que acabo con más de la mitad de un ejército liderado por tu padre consistía en eliminar solo un grupo de Orphan regado alrededor de Africa y Europa… -María suspiró –Solo eran 30 Orphans a destruir

-Espera... 30 Orphans… ¿Acabaron con un ejército entrenado de más de 500 soldados?- Preguntó Shizuru con incredulidad

-Naomi-san selló toda la maldad del ritual de Koi y la hizo una niña capaz de amar y sentir compasión, pero Koi tiene el poder de esas bestias, o quizás más al ser nacida de una vampira recién nacida con la sangre de un lycan… Ella por si sola puede cargarse al actual ejército de Vesta sabiendo usar sus poderes

-Ahhh esto no es posible… -Shizuru se frotó la frente –Solo queremos tener una vida normal, no queremos nada de esta guerra

-Hay algo más…

Shizuru y yo levantamos la mirada hacia ella, quien con una expresión un tanto sombría soltó otro suspiro más y nos miró a las dos.

-Esta guerra terminó pronto debido a que los Orphans que no pudieron exterminaron, murieron por causas naturales. Algo en su anatomía los hace… morir demasiado jóvenes. El tiempo de vida promedio de un Orphan es de 20 años. Los que hayan quedado regados en el globo y se hayan escapado de Vesta, fueron llevados a lugares remotos del planeta con el fin de obligarlos a perecer a la edad. La época en la que fueron creados y el tiempo que duro la guerra les dio a lo sumo un par de años más para vivir, pero aquellos que no se alimentaran bien durarían menos…

-Entonces… Significa que Koi… -Murmuró Shizuru

-Eso no lo sé; las condiciones en las que ella nació son muy diferentes, pero si fuera igual que esos… tal vez su vida fuese de solo 20 años, como les dije

La sala quedó en total silencio. Shizuru agachó la mirada y yo no sabía ni qué decir. La posibilidad de llevar una vida inmortal en la que nuestra Koi no estuviera no era algo que nos hiciera felices a ninguna de las dos. María suspiró, para cambiar un poco el ambiente tomó a Ryoko-chan en brazos y acarició su cabello.

-Pero la salvaron de semejante tipo, eso ya es algo más que heroico

-Es la primera amiga de Koi… No podía dejar que la matara y ya- Contestó Shizuru

-Será mejor llevarla a la cama, mañana amanecerá muy adolorida, ya veremos que nos inventamos en decirle- Agarré a Koi en brazos y la llevé a la habitación de Koi

Koi se encontraba dormida, puse a Ryoko-chan a su lado, con lo cual ella despertó, le hice una seña con la mano de guardar silencio y dejarla dormir, ella asintió y le hizo espacio en su cama, se recostó a su lado y entonces, las dejé descansar.

Lo que le esperaba a esta pequeña familia no era precisamente un futuro brillante y feliz, lo que si es seguro es que sin importar que pase lucharemos por él, sea lo que sea que venga el día de mañana.

 **888**

 **Por fin, he regresado**

 **Han sido meses difíciles, entre mudanzas a un nuevo lugar, me operaron de apendicitis, viaje a Colombia y volví a Chile, y me mude a vivir con mi amore…**

 **Listo, ahí tienen la razón de por que no había posteado antes XD lo siento mucho, se que a muchos no les es suficiente esta excusa pero es lo que hay jajajaja**

 **Sere mas constante con este fic, y aunque planeaba matar uno de mis fics, ya no lo haré. Eso si, denme tiempo.**

 **¡No olviden visitar nuestra pagina en Facebook! Mai HIME LatinAmerica, es un espacio pequeño del fandom donde estar al tanto de los fics mas populares y de las autoras mas aclamadas, así que pasen por ahí nwn**


	24. Aires de Guerra

**P.O.V Shizuru**

Pasar la noche en vela debido a la especie con la que lidio todo los días dentro de mi, ya es algo a lo que de una u otra manera me había acostumbrado con el tiempo, pero tener una noche en vela debido a no saber cómo detener mis continuos pensamientos sobre lo que sería de nuestra pequeña familia en el momento que Koi nos abandonara debido al origen de su nacimiento, es algo que incluso para mí, que modestia aparte, tengo una mente y capacidad de pensamiento un poco más selectiva que el resto de la media humana, resultaría frustrante. Koi no es como esas bestias que María nos describió, Koi es una buena niña, es mucho mejor que incluso la mayoría de humanos que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de conocer… Y es mi hija. Perderla es algo que no estoy dispuesta a contemplar, ni ahora ni nunca. No a mi Koi, no a mi pequeña… No a mi hija.

-Hey… -Natsuki me movió el hombro -¿Todo en orden?

-Esa es una pregunta cruel…

-Bueno, hablo de… Tú, ahora… -Ella suspiró al entender de donde venía mi respuesta frustrada

-Sí, bien… un no siento suficiente hambre como para ir de cacería hoy…

-Bien. María está con Ryoko-chan y Koi, les dijo que un jabalí nos atacó anoche y yo la rescaté. Tuve que ir a su casa y… destrozarla para que fuera más creíble

-¿Y ella como se siente?- Pregunté volviéndome a verla

-Adolorida, tiene unos horrendos moretones en el cuello que María cubrió con un vendaje, y tiene las rodillas raspadas por la caída, pero por demás creo que está bien. Nada que no se le vaya a olvidar comiendo algunos dulces más tarde

-No lo sé Natsuki, no me gusta nada el hecho de que ese hombre haya llegado tan lejos… Puede regresar

-Ah no, puede no –Natsuki se sentó a mi lado –Lo hará. Y cuando lo haga vendrá bien acompañado y armado hasta los dientes, eso te lo garantizo

-¿Y qué haremos en ese entonces? No voy a pedirle a la manada de Danyka-san, a María-san o a Mai-san a que nos acompañen a pelear, esta es nuestra familia, es nuestra batalla, y nosotras no podemos con tanto… ¿Y si escapamos?

-Si escapamos él sabrá que tenemos algo grande que ocultar, será el motivo que necesita para atacarnos y no dar explicaciones del por qué… Esta es una aldea muy remota de Japón, la existencia de inmortales aquí es casi nula, siendo nosotras las únicas, si alguien viene a atacarnos de alguna manera humanos de aquí se verían involucrados, y mientras ellos estén en medio y este sea un territorio virgen a la vez, este lugar es como el perfecto escudo para nuestra familia. Podemos justificar invasión de territorio, podemos justificar aislamiento por mi exilio de la familia… Muchas cosas… Y sé que es frustrante, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad eso te lo aseguro

-Está bien… Confío en ti

Apreté su mano sobre la mesa, ella sonrió y luego me abrazó desde los hombros. Permanecimos así en silencio hasta que los dos pares de pasos acelerados de las dos chicas de la casa nos robó la tranquilidad del momento. Koi venía corriendo con Ryoko-chan a su lado, nuestra hija con uno de sus libros de Harry Potter y Ryoko-chan con unas hojas de papel y lápices de color. El juego favorito de Koi en soledad era tomar lo que más interesante le pareciera del libro y dibujarlo, y parece que había encontrado la manera de llevar este pasatiempo de solitario para dos también.

-Koi empezará clases la otra semana. Iré a hablar con la directora sobre Ryoko-chan más tarde…

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, que tenga que pasar entre humanos todo el camino hasta allá será la mayor protección. Recuerda que ningún humano puede saber sobre nosotros, esa es nuestra más poderosa ley

-Tú la rompiste, también recuerda eso jajajaja

-Ah, pero a ti no te disgustaba

-Jajaja ya solo vete

Natsuki se marchó, mientras ella iba a sus cosas yo busqué a María, ella estaba sentada en el pórtico al frente solo mirando el panorama en silencio.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pasé tantos años oculta en una vieja biblioteca bajo tierra, todo lo que podía oler eran viejos libros, pergamino antiguo, mucho papel y polvo… Cada experiencia nueva es fascinante, y definitivamente el sol, el día… Todo es hermoso.

-Para los míos el sol no resulta algo tan atractivo Jajaja –Toqué mi arete de protección –Pero entiendo de lo que hablas… Ves muy diferente las cosas cuando cambias… Cuando empiezas a ver todo desde otros ojos ¿no es así?

-Muy cierto… ¿Cuándo cambiaste, lo recuerdas?

-No recuerdo demasiado… En esos días la pasaba en continuo riesgo de entrar en estado Berserk y tratar de matar a Natsuki y todo aquel que estuviera cerca, y las veces que eso ocurrió no las recuerdo… La primera vez recuerdo despertar atada con cadenas de plata a un tronco, estaba cubierta de barro, agua de lluvia, fango y sangre… De pies a cabeza… Sangre de no menos de 3 animales diferentes… Y la segunda vez yo fui quien asesino a la manada de lobos que venían buscando a Natsuki… Maté a esa Alfa que se había imprimado en ella

-Ah, tus recuerdos no son nada lindos por lo que veo

-No, para nada… Pero si de alguna manera me han traído adonde estoy ahora, entonces no me arrepiento… ¿Qué hay de Danyka?

-Ha… -María sonrió –No puede ocultar su naturaleza, su instinto nómada la impulsa a viajar constantemente. Estos últimos 4 años recorrimos todo Sur América, llegamos a las costas de España hace solo un año… Ahí nos separamos y o tomé mi viaje de regreso hasta acá. No me he detenido demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar, así que solo espero a ella termine sus asuntos y regrese

-Debes extrañarla mucho

-La extraño a ella, pero no estar con su manada todo el tiempo… Es demasiado pedir, lo sé… Si ella no hubiera sido Alfa, no me habría infectado con su ponzoña, y me habría matado ahí mismo el día que me mordió… No la habría conocido como hoy, pero… Sabes a veces deseo que no sea Alfa, al menos por un día, por aquello de ser una pareja normal, como tú y Natsuki-san

-Mientras permanezca siendo Alfa, la manada seguirá viajando, moviéndose, luchando por el territorio ¿verdad?

-Los lobos son criaturas increíbles… Pero su modo de vivir es algo que no va totalmente con como viví los últimos años ¿entiendes?... Ustedes tienen esta vida perfecta que yo quisiera para mi… Para nosotras

-Bueno… -Mire en la misma dirección que ella, detrás de una vieja casa al otro lado de nuestra privilegiada vista, se había posado un ave color rojo –El día de pasar su rango a otro de los suyos llegara, son inmortales, solo ten un poco de paciencia

-Supongo… Aunque es aburrido esperar

-Jajaja confía en que ella te ama de la misma forma que tú a ella, lo mismo debe estar rondando por su cabeza justo ahora

-Espero que tengas razón… Ah y, olvidé decirle a Natsuki-san que, ya que somos más bocas que alimentar con comida humana, pues tendrá que comprar unas cuantas cosas, iría yo misma, pero ya sabes…

-No te preocupes, es suficiente con que tengas la capacidad más que suficiente de proteger a esas dos chicas de atrás

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Exitosamente logré inscribir a Ryoko-chan a la escuela también, cualquiera fuera el tiempo de paz que pudiésemos tener iba a ser bienvenido, y lo más importante es que Koi no debía enterarse de nada de esto. Ella seguiría siendo una chica lo más normal posible, tal y como ella deseara. Mientras me disponía a regresar a casa recibí un mensaje de Shizuru, se supone que ahora yo me debo encargar de la compra para la cena de 3 bocas que pueden saciar su apetito con comida humana, en todo caso no me resulta totalmente indiferente que alguien de la talla de María pudiera proteger a Koi. Por mientras las reglas de casa cambiaron, y eso incluye que Koi no podría salir de casa sus exploraciones rutinarias si no iba acompañada de Shizuru o yo, y supongo que eso no le molestaba completamente. Pero aquello de hacer la compra para cocinar… Eso sí me fastidiaba. En aquellos días en que yo me alimentaba de la comida humana solo solía robarla, pedir pizzas a domicilio, no prepararla.

Así que sin tener mucha idea de que hacer tomé el riesgo de bajar un poco a la villa de la aldea a una pequeña plaza de víveres, e improvisé un recetario que jamás conocí lleno de ingredientes que a decir verdad, no conocía en su mayoría. Las amables señoras solo me decían si quería eso y yo asentía, luego si quería aquello y afirmaba. Terminé yendo a casa con unas 4 bolsas grandes llenas de verduras, granos, carne, y de la mitad de eso no sabía bien que uso se les daba, pero en manos de Shizuru y Maria, muy pronto por seguro lo descubriría… Eso hasta ese momento…

Un potente olor a fuego vino a mis sentidos; levanté la cara quedándome de pie en medio de la pequeña colina de retorno al camino que me llevaría a casa, entonces mi agudo sentido del olfato guió mi cabeza a la dirección que no quería que me llevara. Una masa tubular irregular de humo negro se alzaba por sobre el área que correspondería a nuestra casa, y tras un momento de silencio y de agudizar levemente el oído pude escuchar los indicios de golpes y escombros ceder a una batalla que daba inicio. Solté las bolsas y corrí a toda velocidad hacia un callejón en medio de dos casas, entré en fase en el justo momento que salté la valla de seguridad que separaba esas dos estrechas calles, aquel callejón y otro pequeño sendero detrás.

Ya en cuatro patas corrí a toda la velocidad que me daba mi fuerza, y en pocas zancadas estuve parada enfrente de la que se supone era mi casa, la sección del living en llamas, y en el momento que avancé a su interior, Shizuru atravezó una pared de madera cayendo frente a mi; se puso de pie, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, con su mirada enfurecida y los ojos encendidos en un aterrador rojo carmesí, me miró; un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios y en su pecho una gran herida circular atravesaba su hombro derecho. Gruñí demandándole me dijera que demonios ocurría ahí, sabiendo que de mi hocico solo escapó un gruñido.

-¡Volvieron! ¡La tienen!

No necesité mas que eso para entrar. La misma pared que Shizuru había atravesado la terminé de destrozar al entrar. Ahí estaba, mi malnacido padre con Koi desmayada en sus brazos, su cuello pálido presentaba las señas de que la había sofocado hasta forzarla a desmayarse. Sacudí la cabeza… María estaba detrás de mi sometiendo en sus dos manos a dos de esos encapuchados de capa azul que siempre acompañaban con la orden de seguridad. La forma en que su piel parida había tomado un tono gris y sus ojos un color amarilloso sin brillo era bastante aterrador, pero podía notar que se encontraba en perfecto control. Los pelos en mi espalda se erizaron, mantuve la cola erguida y la cabeza baja, solo esperaba una sola oportunidad para atacar.

-Así que a esto se debía tu asqueroso olor a perro ¿no?- Vesta sonrió

Shizuru se nos unió en ese momento. Se sujetó el hombro y dio un paso al frente. Ryoko-chan se encontraba detrás de uno de los closets de escobas, se había logrado esconder antes que le hicieron más daño que a lo que le habían hecho a Koi. Sentía su respiración agitada, sus latidos acelerados. Estaba realmente asustada.

-Ustedes tres –Nos señaló a las tres –Son una aberración de nuestro mundo que necesita ser corregida… Y partiendo por esta niña, me encargaré da ustedes una por una

-Te puedo garantizar una cosa, una sola cosa- Le dijo Shizuru –Toca a mi hija, y no te quedará rincón o roca en la tierra debajo de la que ocultarte, porque te aseguro que Natsuki y yo te encontraremos, y te haremos padecer el mismo infierno en la tierra

-No puedo permitir que ninguna de ustedes comparta nuestro mundo por más tiempo

-¿Tu y cuantos más?- Gruñó María apretando más fuerte el cuello de sus rehenes –Te puedo garantizar una cosa, y es que como nos provoques ni tu ejercito ni tú la van a llevar fácil, eso te lo juro

-¿Y qué tal si la asesino ahora? –Vesta levantó su brazo y rodeó el cuello de Koi

-Si tu objetivo fuera asesinarla, ya lo habrías hecho… ¡Qué es lo que quieres!- Demandó Shizuru

Miré de reojo a Koi, sus párpados comenzaban a estremecerse, es decir, se recuperaba del desmayo. Después de todo, tiene la regeneración acelerada de los vampiros y la resistencia física de los lobos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y nos miró de reojo, yo moví la oreja izquierda indicándole que permaneciera en silencio y por su puesto ella me entendió.

-No pueden correr por el mundo llevando a este monstruo con ustedes, es peligrosa, matará a la primera oportunidad que la dejen salirse de sus cabales; así que como sumo inquisidor es mi deber acabar con ella y con ustedes por ocultarnos su existencia y co fraternizar con… esta… cosa- Se refería a María

-Je!- María sonrió –Eso debe ser…

Apretó las manos con tal fuerza que la espina, huesos y músculos de los dos cautivos en sus manos se hicieron puré. Las fibras de los músculos, ligamentos y las astillas de los huesos tronaron bajo sus dedos, mientras por sus ojos una cascada de sangre se escurría por cada uno de ellos. Un sonido asqueroso burbujeante escapó de sus gargantas, y cuando de sus cuellos solo quedaba un guindajo de carne apenas pegado a sus cabezas, los soltó dejándolos caer al suelo.

-… Muy fácil de decir, en tu posición –Miró los restos de sangre en sus manos –Pero no creo que tu solo puedas en esta situación…

-Tienes razón… Yo solo… no…

De la manga de la capa de Vesta una cuchilla color esmeralda salió, y a gran velocidad cortó el torso de Koi desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. El auto control se perdió. Me abalancé sobre el derribándolo con estrepitosa fuerza, atravesando la última pared restante en buen estado que daría a la habitación de Koi. Él se afirmó de mis dos mandíbulas manteniéndolas abiertas, mientras yo con las patas desgarraba sus brazos y pecho furiosamente. La furia desbordante que sentía por verle lastimar a mi pequeña fue suficiente para aplastar sus dos manos y arrancar sus dedos en la primera mordida, sujeté su cuello con los dientes y lo sacudí furiosamente hasta sentir su cuello crujir… Entonces le solté.

La ponzoña ya estaba haciendo de las uñas. Mi propio padre, sin dedos, con los brazos y pecho desgarrados y el cuello ensangrentado por mi mordida afirmó la herida de su cuello mirando la baba que salía de él; el veneno lycan es letal para los vampiros.

- _¡Natsuki!-_ Gritó María

Miré detrás de mi, Shizuru sujetaba a Koi mirando su herida, la cual al parecer no era tan grave, pero… Antes de pensar en darle el golpe de gracia, Vesta dio un salto en los escombros de la casa y escapó. No iba a seguirlo, mi hija era la prioridad. Me acerqué a Shizuru y observé la herida, había sanado y bajo la piel se comenzaban a ver estrías de color verdoso que se esparcían por los vasos sanguíneos, como una infección, que a su paso cambiaban el color de la piel de Koi a uno de un tono grisáceo verdoso. Koi inhaló una bocanada de aire abriendo sus ojos, el tono blanco del ojo se tornó de un color negro, mientras su pupila de color plateado tomo un tono rojizo.

-Aléjense… ¡Ya!

María me dio un tirón del pelaje del lomo y me hizo retroceder; Shizuru no obedeció y observó a Koi con angustia, ella había mantenido los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada durante varios segundos… Shizuru estiró la mano y apartó el cabello de la frente de nuestra hija; entonces sus ojos rotaron a verla, su pupila se hizo diminuta.

Koi soltó un zarpazo agresivo y con tal fuerza que al golpear a Shizuru en la mejilla la hizo rodar por el suelo un par de metros. María me estrujó detrás de sí. Koi se puso en sus 4 extremidades, su cabello plateado caía sobre sus ojos y de entre sus dientes un gruñido animal siseaba de forma amenazante.

-Eso era extracto de un árbol sagrado; se utiliza mayormente para obligar a las criaturas transmutadas a revelar su verdadera forma, pero en ella… En ella es forzar un estado Berserk

La miré con las orejas levantadas. Shizuru sostuvo su mejilla notablemente lastimada y permaneció agachada en el suelo, en silencio luego de escuchar a María, yo no me moví, María se encontraba delante de mí a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

 **P.O.V Shizuru**

La que es mi dulce y pequeña hija, siempre sonriendo y pegada de sus amados libros de Harry Potter parecía haberse desvanecido detrás de la cortina de este monstruo metido en su cuerpo que gruñía con la cabeza baja, esperando cualquier movimiento para atacar. No dejaba de sisear y gruñir, mirándonos de reojo en ambas direcciones. El daño que me causó el ataque sorpresa de estos 3 encapuchados, y el padre de Natsuki al atravesarme con su mano, sin mencionar que hacía dos días que no me alimentaba, me dejó sin fuerzas. Tener a María presente marcó totalmente la diferencia entre que nos hubieran derrotado o no.

-Natsuki-san, quédese detrás de mí. No sabemos qué clase de ponzoña posea Koi todavía, ni siquiera sabemos si ustedes son alérgicas a su mordida, así que es mejor que me deje manejar esto a mi

Natsuki gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Yo la miré y le asentí; en mi condición el peor de los casos sería que decidiera atacarme a mí… Y entonces.

Ryoko resbaló en el interior del armario, soltó un chillido de terror. Koi dio un salto animal hacia aquel cobertizo y antes de llegar a él el cuerpo animal de Natsuki se metió en medio; Koi quedó prendida de su espalda, comenzó a gemir, gruñir y gritar mientras con sus manos empezaba a dar zarpazos consecutivos y rápidos sobre su lomo; Natsuki gruñó mandando el hocico hasta atrás, la alcanzó del brazo y la azotó fuerte contra el suelo. Sabía lo que intentaba, igual que conmigo la primera vez, trataba de hacer que perdiera la consciencia debido a un golpe fulminante, pero en lugar de perder la consciencia Koi se prendió de su cuello y empezó a estrangularla. Natsuki soltó un chillido canino cayendo al suelo; los huesos de su brazo y costillas tronaron rompiéndose como palillos y ella chilló aún más fuerte.

María dio un salto sobre las dos, sacó a Ryoko-chan del cobertizo sabiendo que de seguir allí ella sería el detonante de un ataque que nos pudiera matar a las tres, me puse de pie y corrí hacía Koi, quien sujetaba el cuello de Natsuki con tal fuerza que sus músculos empezaban a soltar un sonido acuoso y sordo, de estarse rompiendo por la increíble presión de su agarre.

-¡Koi, es tu madre!- Agarré a Koi por la espalda

Ella se dio la vuelta y arrojó un golpe con el brazo que fácilmente me arrojó al suelo nuevamente. No tenía la fuerza para lidiar con ese poder exorbitante.

-Koi… Es t-tu madre… ¡Tu madre!

Por un instante se detuvo de estrangular a Natsuki, solo un instante. Un gruñido más afloró de su garganta y me miró. De sus ojos negros y rojos escapó una lágrima y un chillido animal más.

BANG!

Un balazo se abrió paso entre los escombros y la golpeó justo entre los ojos. Koi cayó al suelo y con ella, Natsuki también. Ya desplomada en suelo perdió su forma animal; su brazo colgaba de una forma muy poco normal, y un hueso se encontraba expuesto de su hombro hasta su espalda. La sangre fluía a borbotones por su cuello enrojecido. No supe cómo reaccionar… Koi, mi Natsuki. Las dos… Mi familia. Una indescriptible sensación de dolor e imptencia me invadió. Natsuki, mi Natsuki, mi amada Natsuki estaba ahí en el piso, sufriendo; jadeaba, sudaba, dejaba escapar su respiración por la boca manteniendo los ojos abiertos, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos producto del intenso dolor que debía estar sintiendo, y Koi solo estaba ahí tirada, sin moverse. Mi hija, el preciado fruto de mi amor por Natsuki.

- _No están muertas_

Esa voz la conocía. Inna-san entró guardando en su cinturón un arma. Se inclinó hacia Natsuki girándola hacia sí misma.

-Demonios mujer, tienes que dejar esa mala costumbre de que te encuentre para rescatarte

Inna-san comenzó a revisar las fracturas de su brazo y su cuello, me puse de pie y corrí hacia Koi con la fuerza que me quedaba; resulta que el balazo que le había golpeado en medio de los ojos no era ni menos que una bala de plata de bajo calibre, había penetrado la piel de Koi, pero no el hueso, pero siendo plata era suficiente para dejarla inconsciente. Parecía que correspondiendo a nuestra familia la manera de ella encontrarnos iba a ser siempre la misma, salvándonos. Su cabello rubio antes corto había crecido hasta llevarlo a la mitad de la espalda, no abandonaba su sombrero marrón, pero al menos ahora no cargaba ese horrendo abrigo, ahora solo llevaba pantalones vaqueros, un cinturón con sus dos armas y una camisa blanca de mangas largas color blanco, y por su puesto su collar con la correspondiente piedra filosofal.

-Tu hija estará bien, pero ayúdame aquí, necesito tu sangre

Sin dudarlo mordí mi mueca haciendo una mueca de dolor; la sangre de unos tonos más clara que la de los humanos manó de la herida.

-Haremos esto; compondré los huesos y a medida que los vaya poniendo en su lugar, tu le das a beber tu sangre. Solo así se regenerará bien

-Entiendo

Puso sus manos alrededor del hombro con la palma de la mano izquierda en el hueso sobresaliente en el omoplato. Me miró, respiró hondo y yo asentí dándole la señal. Estrujó la mano con fuerza provocando un gran grito de dolor en Natsuki que probablemente se escuchó hasta la villa, de inmediato le di a beber mi sangre, ella la recibió jadeando y gruñendo, tomó el codo y lo puso en su lugar estrujando el antebrazo hacia arriba. Natsuki gruñó y soltó un grito sordo, nuevamente le di a beber un poco de mi sangre. Las heridas expuestas comenzaban a sanar y finalmente todo estuvo en su lugar. Para entonces mi Natsuki se había desvanecido

-Uff… Como en los viejos tiempos… Claro que no estaba desnuda, eso si- Señaló a Natsuki poniéndose de pie

-Lo siento… -Me saqué la camisa que usaba y cubrí el torso y caderas de Natsuki

-Ah, no te preocupes. Precisamente por esto tu madre me envió- Contestó mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo –Ojalá hubiera llegado antes…

-María-san fue a refugiar a una chica que estábamos acogiendo aquí

-Bueno, ahora nos tenemos que largar de aquí cuanto antes, de verdad

-¿Mi madre está bien?

-Bien, bien, tranquila. Pero hace unos días recibió una carta de unos viejos aliados en el norte, la dichosa guerra ya está siendo tan mencionada que no pudo evitar preocuparse y… Tenía sus buenos motivos –Miró a su alrededor la tamaña destrucción sobre la que estábamos paradas

-Natsuki… Yo debo encargarme de ella, pero… -Miré a Koi

-Yo llevaré a tu hija

-Y si volviera a despertar…

-No lo hará, tenemos un rato antes que reaccione- Se inclinó y tomó a Koi en sus brazos –Tu ponle algo a tu mujer y tráela, tengo un auto esperando en el sendero alto, tendremos que irnos fuera de la vista de los curiosos

Busqué una vieja bata de baño y rodeé a Natsuki con ella, la cargué en mi espalda y seguí el rastro de Inna-san. Fuera de la casa una conglomeración de gente de arremolinaba fuera de nuestra destruida casa, mirando con curiosidad hacia su interior. Yo agaché la vista y encorvé la vista pasando en medio de ellos tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención. Fuera de la vista de los habitantes de la zona pude echarme a correr y alcanzarlas. Inn-san había puesto a Koi en el asiento delantero de un jeep color arena, e igual que conmigo aquella vez la amarró con cadenas mas gruesas de plata en piernas, brazos, tobillos, muñecas y cuello. María-san estaba ahí también, Ryoko-chan se encontraba aun asustada, y al verme se libró de la protección de ella y vino a verme.

-¿Está bien? –Se aferró con sus pequeñas manitas a mi pantalón

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- Le sonreí y toqué su mejilla

Ella miró mi mano, yo la oculté. Esta era la primera vez que sentía el tacto real de mi piel, y ésta por su puesto era el de una piel helada como una piedra.

-Prometo que Natsuki y yo jamás te dañaremos. No somos como esos hombres que entraron en la casa, eso te lo aseguro Ryoko-chan

-Pero… -La niña miró sobre su hombro

Dirigió sus ojitos vidriosos de lágrimas debido al trauma y el miedo adonde Inna-san terminaba de ajustar las cadenas contra el cuerpo de Koi. Yo suspiré y no supe que responder.

-Ven con nosotros, iremos a un lugar donde estaremos a salvo

-Ah no ¿una humana que sabe de todo esto? - Inna-san se cruzó de brazos

-Acabamos de luchar contra un sumo inquisidor, que vendría equiparando a un cazador de inmortales de élite; llevar a una niña humana no nos va a sumar o restar años de sentencia cuando manden a su ejército a mandarnos al infierno- Le respondió María

-… Jmmm… Buen punto… Todos a bordo pues

María-san y Ryoko-chan entraron en el asiento trasero, la niña sobre las piernas de ella. Puse a Natsuki en el asiento del medio y yo del lado de la ventana. Inna-san subió al asiento del conductor y arrancamos. Tomamos el camino escarpado, que daría un par de kilómetros de carretera destapada más abajo a la carretera de retorno a Tokio. En el camino, igual que los viejos tiempos, pero en roles diferentes, Inna-san me entregó una bolsa con sangre de uso médico; la cubrí entre el sobre amarillo que característicamente tenían los obsequios de Inna-san para que Ryoko-chan al verme no se espantara. Bebí toda la sangre y de a poco sentí como mis heridas terminaban de sanar satisfactoriamente, me sentí con más energía, casi al mismo tiempo Natsuki empezó a despertar.

-Ahhg… carajo… -Se llevó la mano a la cabeza –Donde… Donde estamos…

-Adivina- Inna-san la miró por el retrovisor

-¿Tu?- Natsuki la miró con los ojos entre cerrados –Koi, donde está…

Le señalé con la mirada el asiento delantero, donde lo primero que ella miró y notó fueron las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Agachó la mirada y volvió la vista a su brazo, lo descubrió parcialmente a través de la bata y lo movió comprobando que ya se encontraba bien.

-Eso fue… aterrador… -Murmuró mirando sus pies

-Lo sé… Y hay noticias aún más inquietantes

-¿Más?- Entorno los ojos hacia arriba

-Iremos a ver a mi madre, ella nos explicará

-Un viaje así de largo en bata de baño, vaya, me muero por llegar…

-Nos tenemos que detener a comprar ropa para todas- Nos dijo Inna-san mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor –Ustedes están hechas un desastre

Es verdad. Cada una de nosotras. Aunque sanas y regeneradas de nuestras heridas nos encontrábamos llenas de polvo, la ropa destrozada y despeinadas. Parecíamos un grupo que acababa de ser rescatado de una gran tragedia en algún lugar de las montañas. Pero mientras nosotras mismas encontrábamos sosiego en nuestra propia compañía, María-san le contaba historias antiguas de tragedias y romances a Ryoko-chan, y Natsuki cada tanto en tanto se asomaba a ver a Koi, llegamos a un motel de carretera en el que por supuesto Inna-san se encargó de solicitar una habitación grande con dos camas. Para ese momento habíamos recorrido en carretera más de 3 horas y ya estaba cayendo el sol en el horizonte, y dadas mis heridas y el estado de Natsuki teníamos que salir de cacería al anochecer. Más que por apetito, sería una medida preventiva, y así estar más fuertes si de casualidad éramos atacadas en este transcurso de tiempo de llegada a casa de mi madre. Pero antes…

Inna-san aparcó el auto, María-san y Ryoko-chan salieron antes, entraron a la habitación y se encerraron. Natsuki y yo intercambiamos miradas con Inna-san, y todas veíamos al mismo lugar… Koi. Si la desatábamos y el ser movida desencadenaba un ataque tendríamos que de alguna manera arrastrarla al bosque entre Natsuki y yo y tratar de ponerla inconsciente por nuestra cuenta, y dado nuestro estado, agotadas, hambrientas, lo más probable es que esta vez si consiguiera estrangular a Natsuki, a mí, y matar a Inna-san en el transcurso. Tomé la iniciativa; solté las cadenas detrás del asiento y las dejé caer con el mayor cuidado posible sacándolas lejos de ella. El metal había creado heridas en su piel heridas que para nuestra sorpresa sanaron ante nuestros ojos… Y entonces los abrió. Sus ojos tenían ese tono plateado en el iris, como lo recordábamos, se notaba desorientada y muy cansada. Al parecer la plata cumplía su tarea no conteniéndola del todo, más que eso sellándola.

-Koi, hija…

-… Ma… M-mamá…

-Así es cariño –Froté su mejilla mirándola -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy… cansada…

Y justo ante mis ojos Koi calló dormida sobre mi pecho. La tomé en brazos y la levanté, Natsuki sonreía notablemente aliviada mientras Inna-san soltaba un audible suspiro de alivio. Nuestra pequeña había regresado y se encontraba bien, lo suficientemente bien como para llevarla adentro con nosotras. Así que fuimos adentro y nos reunimos con Ryoko-chan, quien nos esperaba en la puerta, y María-san quien aguardaba con cautela detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cómo está?

-Despertó- Le dije sonriendo –Está bien, solo muy cansada

-Es natural

La recosté en una de las camas y de inmediato Ryoko-chan se asomó a verla.

-¿Ya no tratará de matar a todos?

-No, eso es… solo una rabieta, ella es… diferente como… entenderás ¿verdad?

-Diferente… ¿Cómo ustedes?

-Ojalá- Rió Inna-san sentándose en la cama –Si ellas son perros de bolso, tu amiga sería el perro de tres cabezas que protege las puertas del infierno

-Bueno… -Ryoko-chan miró a Koi –Pero es buena… Y si los perros son criados por una buena persona pueden crecer siendo buenos ¿verdad?

Natsuki y yo sonreímos.

-Es así mismo –Asentí –Tu nos ayudarás a que Koi nos proteja a nosotras ¿verdad?

Ryoko-chan asintió y miró fijamente a Koi desde el borde de la cama.

-Se resume, hay que alimentarla… Pero ¿cómo? - Nos preguntó Inna-san

-… No tengo idea… -Murmuré yo soltando un suspiro

-¿Lograremos llegar con ella así hasta Naomi-san?

-¿Tú te arriesgarías?- Combinó María

Natsuki iba a contestar, pero no dijo más.

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Hasta este día nos habíamos enfrentados a las particularidades de Koi de forma optimista, creíamos de forma ingenua que éste día jamás llegaría, y lo peor de todo es que ahora entendíamos que a sus escasos 4 años y poco más ya estaba en capacidades perfectamente de abatirnos a Shizuru y a mi sin problemas. Sabíamos que Koi es un híbrido, que puede vivir tanto de sangre humana, como de carne animal o de comida humana, pero… ¿Exactamente como saciar el apetito de su estado Berserk?... Como alimentarla para evitar que volviera a esa fase. Es sabido que una vez que se entra al estado Berserk la primera vez, es consecutivamente muchísimo más sencillo volver a él; ya sea por un ataque de furia, por hambre, o sufriendo serias heridas que obliguen al instinto a defenderse de esa forma. Claro que en todos estos casos solo estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con inmortales en este estado en su adolescencia, no en la infancia… Y probablemente el hecho de que Koi sea apenas una niña y que sus antebrazos no me rodearan totalmente el cuello fue lo único que me salvó de haber muerto aplastada por esa monstruosa fuerza descomunal.

Así que ahora cargamos con que Vesta escapó, conociendo la existencia de María, de Koi, mi cambio de haber nacido como vampira a ahora ser un lobo, y Shizuru siendo una recién nacida; y no olvidemos a Ryoko-chan, una humana que ya conoce todo lo necesario sobre nuestro mundo. Solo una de nosotras afrontando cada problema por separado somos motivo suficiente para que él en su cargo esté en todo su derecho de aniquilarnos; y puedo admitir que de hecho me siento ligeramente aliviada de que nos encontremos en una clase de alianza pacífica y tal vez es, esa sea nuestra mejor arma para enfrentar lo que sea que esté por llegar. La única esperanza que nos queda es que al conocer de lo que somos capaces por separado y juntas se tome un tiempo de reagrupación para analizar mejor la estrategia y eso, nos dé suficiente tiempo para largarnos lo más lejos posible a un espacio en el que tengamos un poco más de ventaja.

-Pues no me quedaré aquí a esperar que se despierte con hambre. Traeré las 3, sangre, comida o carne, y ya está- Me puse de pie caminando a la puerta

-¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?

-Un castor, un coyote, eso es suficiente para su tamaño. Ustedes consigan algo de comer mientras yo regreso

-Iré contigo- Habló Shizuru

-No Zuru, quédate y duerme una siesta. Necesitas recuperarte, en el camino saldremos de cacería nosotras ¿Vale?... Cuídala mientras regreso por favor

Shizuru suspiró y asintió. Le di un abrazo de esos fuertes y medio sofocantes, compartimos un beso profundo pero corto y tras una mirada de despedida salí.

Si lo que Koi necesitaba era alimentarse, le daría todas las opciones disponibles, y debía ser lo más rápido posible, todo fuera por mantenerla tranquila el resto del viaje; lo único seguro a este punto del viaje es que necesitaríamos estar enfocados, todos, y unirnos como mejor pudiéramos, porque nada detendría a Vesta para asesinarnos y a todo aquel que estuviese relacionado con nosotras; ahora lo que necesitamos más que nada es un territorio virgen y muy remoto del mundo, reagruparnos todos aquellos que estemos dispuestos a dar la batalla, y por supuesto… Estar listos para lo que se aproxima.

 **888**

 **Hola holaaaa!**

 **Yo de nuevo**

 **Como les prometí este fic tendrá más actividad que los demás. Quiero terminarlo pronto porque tengo grandes proyectos para él.**

 **Crearé unas piezas gráficas para presentar a los personajes, así que si gustan conocerlos de primera mano entren a mi Instagram meia_nox**

 **O a mi DevianArt que es MeiaNox**

 **Pero todas estas piezas graficas serán exhibidas en nuestro sexy grupo de Facebook, Mai HIME LatinAmerica ShizNat.**

 **Les mando un saludo gigante a todos aquellos que han apoyado este fic, me encanta ver que tiene tanta acogida y que ha gustado, no lo voy a descuidar. No siendo más hasta muy, muy pronto, que vuelva con el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
